


A lady, a shield, and a ring

by shishiwastaken



Series: The Adventure [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Series, Tags Are Hard, an adventure of a lifetime, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 111,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiwastaken/pseuds/shishiwastaken
Summary: Thia, Queen of Erebor, has a tiny fatal flaw: Trouble follows her like a lost puppy. That wouldn't be so bad if trouble didn't come in the form of a husband, his lost mojo, and... a ring? Oh... THAT ring. It's time for this gal to trapeze across middle earth AGAIN for the greater good with hope that she makes it out alive and mostly sane. Sequel to 'An adventure of a lifetime' Starts slightly pre-fellowship





	1. Return!

**DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning  the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!**

* * *

  **CHAPTER 1**

For what has to be the thousandth time in the past 4 years, I finish watching Lord of the Rings. Glancing to peak over the entertainment center, I see the clock blinks a steady 4:26 PM. Ejecting the dvd from the player and replacing it on the rack, I leave the den to check on my treasures. Nap time is just about over and if they sleep for too long, the night will be horrid. My bare feet make no noise on the hardwood floors and I momentarily stop to rub out a black streak across the glossy surface. ' _ Someone has been running in the house again _ .' Sighing quietly, I enter the nursery that isn't much of a nursery anymore, and peer into the small beds standing parallel to each other. 

Theodore sleeps peacefully, his little chubby thumb is jammed into his mouth as is his habit. Reaching down and grasping his identification bracelet, I pull the digit out before stroking the curly brown hair adorning the crown of his head. I got one bracelet made for each child the day I decided officially on their names. Along with their own, rests mine and Thorin's. A soft rustling from my side alerts me to my other child's wakeful state. Switching my attention, I greet my daughter.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." I tweak the three year old's nose as she yawns openly

"'Noon, Mama." I've no idea why they insist on calling me mama, since I've never encouraged it. I try to get them to call me 'mommy' but they stubbornly insist on 'mama'. It kind of reminds me of every ghost movie with kids in it, hanging onto some poor woman they mistake for their mother. Thoria reaches up for me to lift her, and being the softie that I am, I do "Food?"

"We can go make something." I agree, fixing her bed and walking from the room to let my son sleep a little longer. I had trouble settling him in this afternoon so a few extra minutes will do us both some good "We have to wait for Theodore to wake up first though to eat, alright?"

"M'kay." She answers swiftly before tapping her little chin "I think sandwiches are yummy."

"You do?" my face pulls into an expression of mock surprise "I concur. My favorite is Thoria meat!"

The child lives up to her namesake with the intensity she puts into all that she does. She can even pull a pretty decent glare, though it looks adorable on her. Be it play or work, she gives 100% of her energy. Folding the small girl into my arms, I rain kisses and nibbles onto her soft cheeks as she squeals in delight. Though extremely happy and playful children when it's just the three of us, the twins are notorious for being frighteningly reserved in public. Thoria can usually be coaxed into playfulness but the same cannot be said about Theodore. 

Rarely does he speak to anyone other than his sister or myself; choosing to softly whisper to us in Khuzdul rather than plain English. Not that he cannot speak my native tongue, as he understands everyone just fine; he simply refuses to do so. I didn't teach either twin the language of their father, since I don’t know it, they just... knew it. Just as they knew Common, though they rarely have a need to use it. 

While Theodore's rejection to being an active part of this world worries me, I can only hope he grows out of it though the odds seem slim. He's what you would call an 'old soul' if you believe in that kind of stuff; stuck in his ways and unwilling to change. Setting Thoria down on the tiled kitchen floor, I set about pulling some cold cuts, bread, and the works from their respective places.

"Mayonnaise for me, mustard for Theodore, relish for Thoria-"

"Thory, Mama." The toddler corrects with a pout, preferring her nickname over her birth one "I'm Thory."

"Mommy, Thoria. I'm mommy." I tease and she rewards me with a fierce pout. I give in this one time and call her by her preferred name "Relish for THORY."

"Thank you."

We begin preparing sandwiches on the large wooden table set that my younger brother, Leo, gifted me when I moved into my own place. While he doesn't believe my story about my other worldly travels, he loves Theodore and Thoria with a passion. My immature baby brother grew to be one of my biggest supporters after the twins were born. A low whine of distress has me cleaning up spilled relish without even having to ask what is wrong. 

My babies are wonderfully well mannered, I see to it that they are, but even the most disciplined child is still a child. I've had my fair share of sleepless nights, broken dishes, and dirty faces. Nothing compares to the double feedings though. As much as I loved the experience, I was ready to stop way before they were. At five months, I wanted to bottle feed them but they stubbornly held on until they were nearly a year. Even then the weaning process was a fight. They wouldn't move past the stage until they were good and ready. 

I smile at the memory, casting a quick glance at the dark haired girl as she gently lays the meat on the bread before lifting and adjusting it to her liking; her tongue stuck between her lips in concentration. Feeling my gaze, she turns and blinks her mitched/matched eyes, one of the only features she really shares with her twin, at me curiously. The hazel is clearly my own but the icy blue… that's all Thorin.

"You look just like your father." I blurt out, poking her cheek

"Papa?"

"Mmmm." I could never think of a good story to tell the pair; feeling that if I told the whole truth and they grew up without seeing undeniable proof, they'd think I was lying or worse. Crazy. Still, I couldn't keep Thorin totally out of their lives and I often showed them the photos I had developed off of my phone along with the edited versions of the stories. The reminder of the dwarf causes me to bring a hand up to my heart where my scar remains "Oh Thorin…"

"Your boo boo hurts, Mama?"

"Just a little bit." Not wanting to worry the little girl, I kiss the top of her head and push her in the direction of her room "I'll finish up here. Go wake Theodore, please."

"…Yes Mama." Even as she does as I ask, I can hear her soft mumble as she goes "THEO."

With a chuckle, I begin again on the task before me. I start putting away the items as my chest fills with sadness. Even though it has only been 4 years, it feels like a lifetime since I last saw the love of my life and it HURTS. Every day is like a tally being carved into my very soul. If it weren't for my family, I would have sunk into the deepest hole I could find and never come out. However, with their help I finished school early despite toting newborn twins around. I found a job I could do from home so I wouldn't have to leave them, got my own place, and when they were old enough, I set the toddlers up in sports and music clubs. 

The last was a desperate attempt to try and get them to speak more with other people. ' _ Not that it really worked for Theodore _ .' Thoria clearly got her energy from her father's side and both are too stubborn for their own good but that's neither here nor there. There is something... different about them though, different from other children. Being the oddball that I am, I can only hope Theodore didn't inherit my avoidance of people and Thoria stays her bubbly self. Still, they are both active in their fencing class and can each tinker on one stringed instrument relatively well for their age. 

In my neck of the woods, with the extra money I saved up I was able to get some of my scars removed recently. Compiling Smaug's, Azog's, and the scar from the twin's C-section, I was beginning to look like a rag doll that'd been torn and sewn up again too many times. Giving birth to a dwarf is apparently horribly difficult, and near impossible when there are two of them. And that's what they are, without a doubt. Yes, they share a few of my characteristics but they are dwarves through and through. Other than nearly having my heart explode from the strain of giving them life, I can't say I mind their race. In regards to the scars left behind though... I still have a few sessions to complete but as of now my torso holds three dark but flat lines; evidence of what once was but not nearly as violent as they used to be. I didn't touch my heart scar however. That... I won't allow myself to forget or fade. 

Yawning once again tells me that I am no longer alone. Facing the kitchen portico, I find Theodore rubbing his eyes while Thoria skips to the table, pulls herself up, and chows down after a quick prayer. Good girl.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." I greet, tussling his soft hair. Like my own, it curls and snags easily enough if you let it "Sleep well?"

" **Yes, Mama** ." He answers, sleepily leaning against my legs as he pushes his hair out his face " **It's time** ."

Using one of the hair ties I have handy, I set the boy in front of his snack before pulling his hair into two braids tracing his skull. My father hates that I let it grow out; he says it looks like I have two daughters. Still, I know how important hair is to dwarves and I try to uphold the traditions I'm aware of; trimming the coils of both toddlers only twice a year or so. It reaches the middle of their back, though with Theodore's being so curly, his only falls to the top of his shoulder blades. Pulling the braided mass of brown curls into a quick up-do, I frown as it reveals his birth mark on the top of his spine. 

It's an abstract mark that can be seen as a circle and a pointy shape inside. Three triangles if you look hard enough. I would not have been so bothered by it if the same mark wasn't on his sister. After a little research, I found a symbol similar to what I think it looks like. It stands for 'Longevity' in Norse. Funny enough, thats the culture in which Tolkien borrowed many aspects for the dwarves from. Why two toddlers would have the symbol for lengthy lives is what, wishful thinking? Shaking my head, I realize my children are waiting for something. Backtracking, I reinsert myself into the conversation.

"For?"

" _ You return _ ." A voice answers in what I always assumed was broken Westron “ _ Now. You return. _ ”

Duke the dog patters into the room and pushes his head into my hand. I'm unsure how, or why, the pooch came back with me that day, but he's been with me ever since and I'm more than grateful. The children can understand him just as I could when I first met him, which lets me know that they inherited some variations of my gifts, though not all. Linguistics are a no brainer for them both; as they were born with Khuzdul along with common and then learned English and bits of Japanese (guilty pleasure) from me. Thoria was gifted with water protection and Theodore has the forest. Neither are overly strong (thank goodness), have died and come back (not that I've tested it), or experience bouts of heart ache (yet). 

As for teleportation, I'm not sure. I can't ' _ jump' _ anymore, though it isn't totally gone, and I'm content with that most of the time. Neither seem to have an affinity for fortune telling but then again, my own wasn't too impressive either. Confused as to what Duke is talking about, I scratch behind his ears and ask for clarification.

" _ Mate."  _ He yips, rolling his eyes as much as a hound can " _ Return to mate _ ."

"Mate?" Duke did have a lady friend back at Beorn's, didn't he? But in order to return… My eyes widen in excitement "Duke… Duke, is it time to go back?"

" _ Yes _ ." His tail wags, my excitement infecting him

"Oh my gosh!" Leaping into the air, I grab my kids and swing them in a tight hug "I have been waiting for this forever! Let me go get the bags!"

I have indeed been waiting to return but I haven't been waiting idly. I packed away things that I would need when I returned to middle earth. Things for my children and myself as well as gifts for my dwarves and hobbit. Putting the letters I wrote to my family, in the event of such of an occurrence, onto my bed, I locate my luggage. The bag is jam packed with objects but there is one thing I couldn't fit inside. Pulling it from the secret place, I attach it to my hip and rush back into the kitchen to find my children not waiting for me. In fact, they are completely gone.

"Duke?" I call, scared as to what has happened

" _ Pups go to cousin dwarf _ ." He responds to my unasked question. No matter how many times I corrected him, he still calls them pups " _ You go to mate _ ."

"Shouldn't we all go together?" Sure, I trust that Duke wouldn't allow the children to be sent somewhere dangerous but that doesn't mean I want them somewhere I personally didn't send them "Why must we be separated?"

" _ Speak with mate first. Pups not far _ ." Is the only answer he gives as he comes over to my side " _ Ready? _ "

"More than ready." I reply, giving whoever is starting this roller coaster ride the signal that I am good to go "They had better be alright or I'm coming after EVERYONE."

I'm prepared as the floor drops from beneath me; closing my eyes and letting the universe rush around me. Duke whines in discomfort, whether from fear of the trip or my threat, I don't know. Somewhere between here and there, the canine disappears from my side, leaving me to continue on my own. It's only a matter of seconds before the falling stops and I land all Terminator style. Not sure of where I am, I peek open my eyes. I am inside a fashionably stone room; the smell of cool air greets my nose the way it only has in my dreams. It is however free of the dragon stench that coated it last time, for which I am ever grateful. 

Light filters by way of candles and I instantly know we are in Erebor. Using the portion of my ' _ jump' _ that I have left, I ' _ feel' _ for my children, and breathe a sigh of relief that they aren't far. I giggle slightly when I notice the beginning of an actual ' _ jump _ .' Looks like the ole gift only works in middle earth. ' _ Typical _ .' Dropping my baggage, I follow the light, finding a small window to the outside. A quick look out the sliver shows that my location overlooks Dale; the bustling city, sleeping in the wake of pre-dawn. 

Turning to leave, I stop short at the sight before me. Sitting across the room, in bed, bare chested, hand on the hilt of his sword, with a face that I'm sure matches mine in surprise, is none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

"What are… Should you not be… I do not…" None of his thoughts come out clear as I step towards the dwarf. His hair has more grays than I remember and his scruff has grown out to the long beard his clan his is named after but other than that, he looks exactly the same, if not a little tired "Thia."

"Thorin." I respond, voice quivering with emotion

"This cannot be." He mutters, quickly raising from the bed and closing the gap between us before running his rough hands along my face. I do the same to him, praying that it's not a dream. Engulfing me into his arms, I feel a calmness I haven't experienced in many years. "Thia. My sweet, sweet, Thia."

Fast. Everything is moving so fast. From the window we met in the center of the room to embrace. That soft reconnection is short lived; quickly replaced by a fire that burns the very clothes off our backs. From the center of the room, we move to the bed I'd so quickly forgotten even shared the space. All the while he whispers my name. Over and over and over again. And I chant his; pulling him close, refusing to let him go for fear of him disappearing on me once again. 

Then we dance the way we've yearned to for years; twisting in each other's arms, trusting the other completely. Flames follow his fingers, scorching me inside and out as his lips singe me soon after. Crimson paths chase my nails along his back; his blood singing beneath the surface as I sing praises of my own. The dance is new and my body untried in the experience but there is no pain in our art as he shows me the steps I do not know. Soon enough I can meet his movements with ease and we desperately urge the other on; flowing with the push and pull of the moment.

We rid ourselves of the agony caused by years of separation; creating a beat for our own song. The world jumps, quivers, and shakes in response beneath us before it collapses in on itself but we pay it little mind. As the fire licks at our taught limbs, growing brighter by the second, a wave crashes over us. It drags our bodies out to the metaphorical open water where we watch the lights of the universe explode into a million possibilities. It lasts an exhilarating moment, only to return us to the bed of sand where we lay, sea foam lapping at our sides, and breathing heavy as the music finally ends. As I rest beside him, tangled in a mass of sweat and limbs, I can finally understand what it means to be ' _ happy as a clam _ .'

* * *

 

Hi guys! I'm back and ready for action! Lets get his show on the road, shall we? Thank you for returning to this story!! Yes, though poetic, Thorin and Thia got down to the nitty gritty. I wanted to get it out the way since its long overdue. If you want a detailed account, you’ll have to wait until a later chapter. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought! Laters!


	2. Politics

****DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!** **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

I've heard that after vigorous sessions of physical activity, sleep comes easy. I can see that is true based on my partner's light snores. Not me though; I can't bring myself to fall asleep and miss one second of elation. Lying snuggled in his arms with my head resting on his shoulder and leg tossed over his stomach, I bask in his heat. ' _ He couldn't get away if he tried _ .' Caressing his bearded cheek, I take in his face. 

The scowl he is known for is nowhere in sight, leaving him with a calm and relaxed expression. Peaceful even. His beard has grown, as he has no reason to keep it short anymore, giving him an ' _ I survive on nuts, berries, and my own urine _ ' look. Not a turn off but not a turn on either. I'd never ask him to cut it but I liked him the way he was. Even so, every hard edge and soft curve is perfectly placed; I could stare at him like this forever to be honest. Right now, there is no danger or impending doom. No dragons or orcs or gold sickness. There's just us. It's all I ever really wanted; us. 

I dreamed of our reunion hundreds of times but I was never so bold as to think that something like this would happen straight away. I figured we'd sit down, have a nice little chit chat, and work over the details of time gone by. Glancing down at the numerous hickeys scattered across my skin, I can admit that SOMETHING got worked over. While a joyous experience, it is nothing compared to what I feel by simply being with Thorin. To lay by his side, safe and content, feels better than anything we've done before. 

During our time apart I was sometimes afraid that he'd forget me or resent me for leaving. But he doesn't, as this happens right off the bat. Not that I regret finally making the step; we are married with two kids, one of which he is unaware of. It's about time we got around to the fun stuff. My heart sings at being so close to him after so long just as much as my body still tingles from our meeting.

"I missed you so much." I whisper hoarsely into his throat, nuzzling the bite I gave him "So so SO very much."

If anyone had asked me before I met Thorin how I felt about marking someone as their own, I would have laughed at the very idea. What need did I have for violently assaulting a loved one with my teeth? I was even on the fence about it when I returned home. One particular morning when the pain of our separation grew so bad that I thought my heart had really been ripped out of my chest, I looked in the mirror and I saw it; the bite to mark me as his. Permanently set right where my shoulder meets my neck was the evidence that he loves me. It broadcasts: ' _ I belong to someone. _ ' A ring can be removed and a promise can be broken but not a bite. 

While you may marry a girl because you got her pregnant (ahem, cough cough), it does not mean you love her. But claiming her as your own and having her do the same is like shouting from the rooftops so that everyone can know of your feelings for each other. It's possessive and more than a little primal but it made me so happy when I saw it. My father would roll his eyes at it and the twins would often ask if Duke bit me. Still, I always just smile because no matter what anyone else thinks, I know what it means. With a content sigh I fold my arms across his chest, resting my chin on them, and just watch the dwarf king sleep.

" _ I could stay awake just hear you breathing _

_ Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_ While you're far away and dreaming _

_ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_ I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_ Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _ ."

I softly sing, not wanting to wake him but feeling the song is perfect for this. I often hum it while I watch the twins sleep. I watch them religiously because I'm just so worried they'll fly away and leave me. Mahal did say they would return and despite my mother’s assurances, I feared they would go without me. I personally know from experience that it can happen. Being alone I think was the scariest course of action that could happen. Placing my ear on his chest, I listen to Thorin's heart beat.

" _ I don't want to close my eyes _

_ I don't want to fall asleep _

_ Cause I miss you babe _

_ And I don't want to miss a thing _

_ Cause even when I dream of you _

_ The sweetest dream would never do _

_ I still miss you babe _

_ And I don't want to miss a thing." _

Voices intrude on the reverie, reminding me that I've no idea what time it is for sure and should probably get up. It may have been the afternoon in my world but it could be morning or evening for all I know. Though, if Thorin was sleeping when I arrived, it's probably early. Ignoring the delicious soreness that has me rolling on my back like a turtle, I aim to exit the broken bed to pull on my cloths once I regain my strength. Using my ' _ jump'  _ once more to ' _ feel' _ for my children and Duke, I know that they are still close by and together. Good. It's about time they met their father. 

It's a trick I learned a few years back: Feeling. I could  _ ‘feel’ _ the distance of a ' _ jump' _ even if I was unable to do any actual jumping. I use it to check up on my family occasionally because picking up the phone is too impersonal and doesn't intrude on privacy enough. The skill doesn't work if the person is dead, I found that out some boring afternoon, and that's a good thing if you ask me.

I start to sit up only to be halted by a hand on my hip pulling me to lay flat on my back once more. The king rolls me under him, eyes sparkling in adoration that is blush worthy.

"Good morning." I say, finding it the most likely greeting "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years. Though, I enjoyed falling into slumber and waking beside you even more than the rest itself." He grins and nips at my collar bone, beard scraping softly against my skin. I can feel his laughter before I hear it as he continues "Almost as much as I enjoyed being insi-"

"Sorry if I woke you up with my singing." I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hands before he can finish embarrassing me. He immediately licks my palm, sucking a finger into his mouth while staring straight into my eyes. Shivering slightly, I snatch the limb away with a mild look of mock disgust as my body flushes with heat "Ew."

"You enjoy it, do not tell false tales." He flashes a toothy smile as I fold my arms across my chest "You always did have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks." Pushing at his shoulders to give me room to sit up only results in the dwarf settling his hips between my thighs. The word 'insatiable' comes to mind and I give him a pointed look. Addressing him as I would one of the children when they try to eat up all their Halloween candy at once, I sternly reprimand him "Thorin, you've had enough."

"I have not." He denies wholeheartedly “Not nearly enough.”

"Well I have."

"You can still move though." he runs a hand up my ribs, causing me to flinch away from the tickle, just to make his point. He places a kiss on my shoulder before pulling the flesh into his mouth "Shall we rectify that?"

"No, we shant." I answer firmly but place a kiss on his nose to soften the denial. I've been away from the children long enough without returning in a medieval wheelchair "I've got people waiting for me and the boy cries if I'm late."

"The boy…" Thorin raises onto his forearms to gaze down at my flat stomach and then back at me as I nod my head "I missed his birth…"

"It couldn't be helped." With my lower torso somewhat free I slither from under the dwarf, toss the blanket on his head, and collect my clothes. I'm already sliding into the undergarments by the time he is free. I haven't the time to indulge him any longer. Theodore, being the more sensitive twin will indeed start having a fit if I don't show up soon and I don't want to cause him any unneeded stress. Not that Thoria won't have a fit of her own; she's a sassy little thing and lectures me when I do things she doesn't 'approve' of "You going to sit there all day?"

"You should be laying down."

"I would if I could but I can't."

"How did you receive the scar on your stomach?" The question is sudden but I expected it to come up later "I am able to identify the others, though they have healed extraordinarily well, however not that one."

"... Giving birth is hard. Giving birth to a dwarf is harder." Shrugging my shoulders, not wanting to make such a big deal out of it right now, I rush to finish "I had to be cut open and-"

"I sincerely apologize." He interrupts, pulling me into his arms "I was not there and you suffered."

"It couldn't be helped. Now," I pat his arm to try and get him moving "up up and away."

The dwarf shakes himself free of the trance he's fallen into and follows my lead. It's like we are rewinding, this time helping each other into our clothes instead of out of them. I help him because he helps me, though he only has pants to slide into. They could be middle earth underwear though. I can never tell. He helps me because I'd probably fall over if he doesn't. It's almost comical how shy I become and how confused he is at trying to figure where each opening which of my limbs should go through. Growling in frustration even as we finish on my end, he plucks clothes out of his closet to ready himself for the day. 

As such, I finish first; slipping on my shoes and leaving the monarch on the bed to put on his own. I can feel my body slowly tightening up and if I don't do some stretches or something, I know I'll be feeling some pain later on. The original interruption of my calm catches my attention once more. The hushed voices snicker from outside and feeling curious, I inch up to the door to stretch… and secretly collect intelligence.

"They broke the bed." The first voice chuckles lowly and I feel my face heat at knowing someone heard us. From the deep gravel texture and accent, I can safely assume that standing outside the door is a dwarf. A guard probably. Gossiping lot "She must have been some ride!"

"Aye! I've no idea 'ow 'is majesty snuck 'er in there." The second voice responds with a chortle of his own and I huff in mild annoyance at their rudeness "I suppose 'e's preparing 'imself for the dry spell."

"He's just meetin' with a few suitors today. The first he's ever accepted." All amusement fades from my mind at the statement. The bed creaks behind me but I don't bother turning around, intent on hearing the rest of the conversation "Erebor needs a Queen."

"She is in sore need o' one. I the crown prince had sired any the line, halfbreeds! But nae,he hasn’t any and the other... well... ye know."

"Ye know not to speak of it is what ye know. As for half breeds, tisn't such bad thin'. Though, even if the king’s One was still alive, she'd be preparin' for her deathbed by now."

"If she's even real. Few out of the thirteen 'ave ever even seen 'er before. She could be made up!"

"I doubt it. His majesty often wears the face o' a dwarf who has loved and lost. Any would regret the loss of the Queen Mother and the child lost to the worlds for all we know."

"Aye… T'is sad but true." They remain silent for a moment before softly laughing off the atmosphere "But they broke the bed!"

With that, the pair drift off into silence or away from the door or maybe I just can't hear them anymore over the roar of my heartbeat in my ears. Their words ring in my head like a siren, getting louder and louder with each passing second. ' _ Honeymoon. Officially. Over _ .' I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself as I hear my name being called.

"Thia…" slowly turning around, I try to convince myself to listen to what Thorin has to say before I start flipping tables "Thia you should not be standing. Darling, come here."

"No. No, um…. I'm good over here." Which isn't true, as I can feel my back starting to ache something fierce "What, uh, what were they" I gesture flippantly to the door "talking about? Suitors? What suitors? Why would you have suitors?"

"…You must understand-" he steps forward but I put my hands up in a 'stop' motion “Love-”

"I don't. I really don't." I puff out a humorless breathy laugh. The situation has done an about face and what was a beautiful reunion is now about to spawn another dragon in this mountain. I pull my hair up into a messy bun, finding that the damp spirals irritate me as they swipe over my arms. My beads clink quietly beside my ear and I push them behind it "Why are they saying that you are going to meet your potential wife today?"

"Because I am." My head snaps up and it's his turn to raise his heads to stop my approach "Was. I WAS."

"Why?" I ask through clenched teeth. My head is pounding and my vision swims but I refuse the dwarf's aid once more as he attempts to help "Just… why?"

"Oh Thia." He sighs deeply and looks very old as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed "It has been so long."

"It's been four years!" I hiss lowly, not wanting the nosy pair outside to hear "Do humans die at 26 around here?"

"Four? No no, Thia, it has been much longer than a mere four years." My eyebrows curl in confusion as I impatiently wait for him to continue "It's been 60 years Thia. You've been gone more than half a century. Men do not live much longer than 70 years and you were already 22."

"So… you thought I was dead… I should have listened to the dog when he said to 'talk' but did I? Noooooo!" the information doesn't make me feel any better, as the situation of him going to find a new spouse hasn't changed "What then? Were you just waiting to be sure I was dead and gone before you found yourself a new bedroom squeeze toy?"

"You know that is not true!" he growls standing a pointing a finger at me and even though I know it isn't, the hurt doesn't allow me to back down "I waited for you, for YEARS, enduring the pain of your loss, the constant subtle requests, and then later blatant demands of my people for a Queen."

"You think I stayed away on purpose?" I demand, feeling defensive "I would have come back immediately if I could have. When I finally do make it back, you're on your way to some other woman." Gesturing to the space between us "What was this? Huh? Why would you even bother with... with... this if you're going to someone else? TODAY no less! Is this some sort of-of-of-of Middle Earth booty call?"

"I have too much respect for you and myself to subject either of us to that type of treatment." Apparently they have booty calls, of all things, in middle earth "I missed spending half a century to be with you, I would not waste the other half I have left."

"…That…" I do a few math calculations, to figure out the current year and bulk at my findings. Not because Thorin is old as dirt but because of… everything else. The knowledge of the past 60 years runs through my head and I bolt, as fast as a bolt can be with a limp, over to my bag "No… nooooo that can't be right."

"Thia, what-"

"Not now, Mr. Almost-Adulterer." I don't slow my digging as I snap at him "We can deal with your pass time hobbies later."

Pulling out the book of notes I made, I leaf through the tattered sections from extended use searching for the right page. Nearly tearing the lined pages from the spine, I finally find the correct place. No, Thorin is not off the hook but I have to know. Placing my hand on the sheets, I fly across the room and sit on the bed, wincing as I plop down. Pulling him to sit beside me, I ignore as he watches me in a way that I'm sure means ' _ she's lost it _ .'

"It's 3001?"

"The year?" he questions and I nod vigorously. What else could I be talking about, shoe sizes? "It is. Afterlithe 28th to be exact."

"2941 is the Battle of five armies…"

"Yes that's corr-"

"2968 is when Frodo was born, followed by Samwise in 2980…"

"I'm not sure who-"

"Here!" I start slapping the page, indicating for the dwarf king to look "2994, Balin, Ori, and Oin. They…. They… They didn't… die… did they?"

"They were meant to?" the simple question lights my heart even as he continues, reading my expression "They would have if not for... Kili breaking Ori's leg."

"Excuse me?" that doesn't seem like the Kili I know. I don't miss the hesitation in Thorin's voice as he says his nephew's name "What happened?"

"He was attempting to teach someone how to properly shoot a bow and accidently pushed Ori off a balcony. Dori still has yet to let me hear the end of it." Thorin explains, seeming apologetic for his nephew's actions, and I hang on to every word "The lad was supposed to go with Oin and Balin but the trip was delayed because of it. If they had left when they were supposed to… from your question I know they would not have lived."

"Oh thank God." I place my face in my hands, happy that I haven't lost any friends. Thorin pats my back like Theodore has taken up doing lately. My head shoots up again and I groan. If it's been 60 years, then that means any and every thing could have changed in the mountain. I don't want the kids running around with a dog and an unnamed cousin. Especially if Kili has developed a balcony throwing habit "I've got to go."

"What? No. You have only just arrived and if you move too much after…" his mind catches up to mine and his eyes meet my own, shimmering with potential "Our son."

"Is somewhere in this big rock." I answer, not telling him about our daughter. Surprises are fun "They came ahead of me but had I known so much time had passed I wouldn't have…" without my consent, my temper flares again "You know, a little warning would have been nice."

"What would have had me say?" he asks, near exasperated

"Oh I don't know, something along the lines of" I deepen my voice and do my best impression of the dwarf "You look kind of young for an 82 year old woman so I think something is up. Before you do anything worth doing I think you should know that you've been pronounced dead and that I'm taking applications for your open position."

"Thia please…" he exhales harshly, opening his arms in a tired fashion "I do not wish to fight with you."

"Good work with that. Are you still going to meet with her? Them? Him for all I know anymore." I ask, voice low as I'm sure I know the answer already. I’m being mean and a little unreasonable but I can’t help it. It’s all I can do not to strangle him "Even with me showing up, are you still going to carry this out?"

"I cannot simply send them away." He sighs, eyes silently pleading me to understand "It would not look-"

"Yeah politics, I get it." I cut him off with a wave of my hand prior to repeating "I've got to go."

"Can I not persuade you to stay?" he takes my silence as a negative and tries a different venue "I would like to… meet our son."

"Would you now? Then don't get lost." Repacking my bag, I grip it in my hand to take with me and I prepare myself. Hoisting it onto my back is not going to happen, and leaving the items would mean I'd have to reenter the room later if I wanted something from them. Something I don't want to do right now. I focus on my children's position, hoping I can pull this off "And if you could NOT bring your  _ 'suitors _ ,' that'd be great."

Yes, I could have waited for the dwarf or at least told him where to find us. But I don't. And no, I'm not going to take my anger at his marriage proposals out on him by way of keeping our children away from him. Still, to say it doesn't hurt would be a lie. It's not that I don't understand the harshness of politics, I just know I'm not really meant for them. Kings need Queens and the excuse of ' _ she's on vacation across the galaxy _ ' isn't going to cut it. 

Dead or not I always expected us to be together. Forever and always. Is that childish or is it just too much to ask? To know that once I died he planned, or allowed someone to plan for him, to remarry for whatever reason is more than I care to dwell on at the moment. Instead, I keep myself positive. 60 years means Bilbo's big birthday bash is coming up and I don't want to miss it. September 22, meaning I have a few months to get there. Even with my gift, I've got my work cut out for me but first, my babies.


	3. Kiliel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 3**

The act of fleeing from a loved one takes more out of me than I thought it would. The urge to pass out caused by suddenly ' _ jumping' _ after so long, amongst other more private reasons, is so strong that I get close enough to see stars dancing around my head. Placing my hand on the cool wall, I attempt to set myself straight. ' _ Come on body, just hold out a little longer _ .' Steadying myself, I set down my things once more and approach the location I know my children occupy. They seem to be in someone's quarters as it is two rooms separated by an archway. I landed in the bedroom portion but the children appear to be in the communal area. I spot Duke taking a siesta and deduce that the kids have more than likely already worn him out. Leaving the canine to rest, I continue on. Thoria's laughter greets my ears and I smile, happy that she is content for the moment. ' _ At least their surprise baby sitter isn't too upset _ .' I wonder who it is though; Fili or Kili? 

Standing in the open archway, I lean onto the wall and watch as the children play a strange version of tag with a young dwarf, who is neither Kils nor Fils, around the age of ten or eleven in human years. A quick bit of age conversion and I settle on around 20 years old. The game consists of Thoria running, the child chasing, and Theodore not getting involved as usual. He watches the happenings attentively but shows no signs of joining in. Even if he refuses to play at the moment, I can always trust my boy to keep his sister out of harm's way. At only three he's still a protective manly man. If he thought the dwarfling was trouble, he wouldn't let him near the girl. 

At least, I assume the kid is a dwarf… and a he. His stout stature is a dead giveaway to his dwarfish roots, and the only confusion is really in his delicate facial features. They are almost… feminine. Taking in the strawberry blonde hair and light footed sureness, I suspect I've found myself a dwelf.

"Are you Kili's son?" I ask curiously but immediately feel terrible as he flinches from my voice, nearly toppling over his own feet in surprise "I didn't mean to startle you, I just-"

"Who are you and why are you in my rooms?" he demands and I can't really blame him. I'm kind of a creep right now "If you've come to-"

"Mama!" Thoria cries out, just about bowling the poor kid over in her enthusiasm to get to me. I welcome her into my arms despite the pain raising up my spine as I bend to hug her "Where you go?"

"Mmmm, I just had a little meet and greet." I answer, waving my hand dismissively "It was... strange."

"Hm?" she hums curiously but I just shake my head

"Mama?" little Kili whispers as he watches Theodore come over to stand silently by my side "You are HIS mother?"

"Both of them, yeah. And sorry." I lift my hands to show I mean no harm and hope he doesn't start screaming for the guards. That's the last thing I need right now: more guards "I'm Thia Malcolmson and I'm here for my children."

"You?" He gasps and looks me up and down before eyeballing the kids "You are correct!"

"Uh, yeah." I nod slowly, not sure where this is going "Yeah, I know that."

"If you are HIS mother then you would HAVE to be THE Thia Malcolmson!" he states, putting crazy emphasis on too many words and I'm starting to wonder why everything is so amazing to him. All his suspicion flies out the window as the preteen's eyes widen in admiration "I've heard so many stories about you! How you slew the dragon. OH! And Azog! That was an impressive feat, especially for a lady and and and if you're really a daughter of men, shouldn't you be, um, you know, dea-"

"And your name is?" I ask, trying to keep him from having a heart attack or pronouncing me dead like so many others already have today "You clearly know me, but I don't know you yet. You took such great care of my children and I'd like to properly thank you."

"Ah, that's right!" he once again transforms; this time becoming polite gentleman, dwarf, uh... er... dwelf "Kiliel son of Kili at your service, Queen Mother."

"Thank you for your service…Queen Mother?" I ask with a tilt of my head. That's the second time I've heard the phrase "What is that?"

"Well you of course." He answers as if it's plain as day. When I still look confused, he goes on to explain "The 'Queen Mother' is a name given to only very special Ladies. She is the mother of-"

"Kiliel is a girl's name." Thoria says randomly and I'm surprised she would be so… mean. Theodore's hand curls into the fabric of my pants, signifying he is greatly annoyed. Whether by his sister or cousin, I don't know "You're a boy... right?"

"Thoria! That's not a nice thing to say." Why she suddenly decided to insult the dwar- dwelf is not as important as the fact that she did "Apologize."

"Thory, Ma-"

"NOW, Thoria."

"… Sorry Kiliel." She mumbles with a pout before she grins at him "No more name talking, k?"

"Thoria…" I warn, not feeling up to her sass this late. Or early. I put my hand to my head to will away the dancing lights "Cut it out."

"It's alright, I was getting ahead of myself." Kiliel gestures to a love seat like cushion "Please, sit. You look a bit faint. May I offer you food or drink?"

"Ah, no. That's alright, I don't want to put you out." I do however, sit down before I fall down. Baby boy climbs into the open space beside me, claiming the spot as his own "It's really nothing. I'm just a little tired is all."

"That is good to hear. However…" the boy seems to be choosing his words carefully "Why are you here? In my rooms no less? And after so long?"

"I'm in your rooms because my children arrived here. Where they are, I'm not usually far from if I can help it." I stroke my son's face to let him know I can hear his low murmurs about our time apart. I've learned to multitask because regardless of what is happening around us, if Theodore wants to tell me something, he does. Kiliel nods in understanding, waiting curiously for any further information "The time gap is not my doing. As for why I'm here overall, it's just because I need to be."

"For his Majesty?"

"For him. For me. For them." I lift my hands in a shrug before I feel a frown tugging at the corner of my mouth "I wanted us to all be together."

"… But his Majesty is getting remar-"

"How can I repay you for your time?" I ask suddenly, hoping I don't sound too harsh. I don't want to hear about Thorin's less than appealing actions at the moment "Is there anything you want?"

"Something I… want?" he inquires and I have a creeping suspicion that it's not a question he gets asked often “Something... I... want....”

"Mhmm. If I can do it, I'll do my best to see it done." 

“I’ve heard so much about you and your adventures...” studying the floor, the child looks very young “Might you t-tell me one?”

“I’d be delighted.”

At Kiliel's request I begin a mini story telling session about a few parts the adventure. He admits to having heard them tons of times from tons of perspectives but never my side. The children always love the portion in Rivendell so I give my rendition, and Kiliel seems enthralled by it as well. 

Even with my body aching, I don't stop Theodore from climbing into my lap halfway through. Thoria takes his place beside me and Kiliel tentatively rests his head on my knees as I spin the tale. We laugh and shout and have a great deal of fun at my expense. Glancing around at the near bare room once I've finished, I wonder why the guards haven't come to investigate the noise clearly emanating from this room. They came to check out Thorin's when… Stupid guards. 

"The twins weren't too loud, were they? No one came to complain?"

"… No one ever comes here anymore." He says in a solemn voice, face losing all semblance of joy. It causes me to immediately seek a way to alleviate his sadness

"Well I came. So that's something." I answer, lightly tapping him on the chin with my fist. He blinks up at me as if I'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Trust me, I know the look. His expression is so full of a childish need for attention that I can only guess how lonely he's been and I've no idea why Kili would let it happen "Auntie Thia is here to save the day, so chin up. Alright?"

"Mm." is his only answer, as he presses his forehead into my knees and if they become a little damper than usual, I don't notice "Yes… Auntie."

Placing my hand on his head, I rub light circles into his hair. The tresses are silky smooth to the touch, so unlike the coarseness of a dwarf’s. Curling a lock around my finger, I find something significant missing. ‘ _ No braids. _ ’ I find it odd and wonder at the lack of hair adornment but cannot contemplate for long. 

"I see you have met Kili's son." The door thuds closed and I lean my head back to stare at the ceiling, counting to ten "You did not give me much to go on in your location's description."

"And yet, you still found us."

"These quarters are usually much quieter." He answers, coming further into the room "It alerted the guards."

"Not that they came to check."

Pop goes the moment. I must have been talking for longer than I thought if Sir Lost-a-lot had enough time to catch up. Kiliel stands and wipes his face violently at hearing his great Uncle's voice, just to bow his head in respect. Thoria's head bounces between her cousin and the newcomer, while Theodore appears to be content with calmly laying in my arms. Deciding to get the introductions underway, I coax the boy into standing. Suppressing a groan of pain, I follow him up.

"This" I gesture to the toddler before me "is our son, Theodore. Many call him Theo for short."

"My son. Theodore. Theo." Thorin repeats the name slowly, seemingly trying to commit it to memory. They share a moment of recognition that I can't quite put my finger on as I beckon my daughter forward. Kiliel stands silently at my back, watching the scene play out. Thorin bends to a knee so he can stand eye level with the boy "I have been waiting for a very long time to meet you again."

"..."

"Thorin." I call lightly, recapturing his attention as Theodore makes no move to answer. I assume my husband means 'again' as in before Theodore was born "There's someone else."

"Someone else?" he asks, totally oblivious. His gaze shifts to the dwelf behind me and he shakes his head in denial "If you mean Kiliel-"

"I don't, though Kiliel won't be forgotten. I mean our daughter," I wink at the half dwarf as I floor the king with a surprise kid "Thoria."

"Hi." She says meekly, waving her fingers at her father 

"A... A daughter? But..."

"Use your manners Thorin." I chastise and Thoria giggles softly "When someone greets you, you greet them back."

"Right. You are right. Hello… Thoria." 

He answers in comical disbelief, staring at the child as though she may sprout wings. She puts up a brave front but before long his starring causes her enough unease to hide her face behind my legs. The king makes a soft sound of regret before trying to persuade the girl from her hiding place. Curious thing that she is, it doesn't take but a moment. Looking between the two, Thorin finally comes to a conclusion and lifts his eyes to me. I try not to look smug. 

"Twins?"

"Twins. And you said it couldn't happen." I fondly ruffle each child's hair "Show's what you know."

"That it does." Thorin grasps each child's hand, then cups their cheeks with a laugh. He pulls them into a soft embrace and the image is so perfect that I could put it in a greeting card "Twins. The first dwarvish pair of twins. Thia, you are truly amazing."

Releasing the doubles and standing, he pulls me into a swift hug that startles me into stillness. Even annoyed with him as I am, his arms find a way to cool my flaming anger with him and I think that annoys me even more. It isn't far that I want to melt into his warmth and have his scent envelope me like a thick blanket. I don’t want to want him more than my next breath. It eats me up inside that I haven’t felt this right in ages. I want to be angry, not comfortable! 

He pulls back slightly to gaze at me in wonder that is only blemished by the smidgen of guilt behind his eyes. ' _ And why shouldn't he feel guilty after the stunt he pulled? _ ' A sharp exclamation is at the tip of my tongue but I literally bite it down. My parents’ separated when I was young; I honestly don't remember a time when they lived under the same roof. It was for the best that they split I suppose, because they just didn't mix. Even today, neither can stand the other's presence for very long but it is just the way things are. They didn't bad mouth each other or use my siblings and I to make the other angry. There were no hushed arguments in the middle of the night to wake us. My mom helped me with my school work during the week and my dad handled the extracurricular activities on the weekend. We did what families do, just not together. I assumed all families were like that until my dad got remarried. Not once did I know about, even if I could feel the tension, the secret battle they waged with one another and I commend them for that. For having enough self-control to let their children grow up… happy. 

Yes, they were hurting. Yes, they were angry. However that was their fight and they kept it between them, leaving us children blissfully unaware for the most part. Parents are going to fight sometimes, however the children shouldn't be in the middle of it. So even if I want to yell and throw things and make Thorin know how very angry I am about our situation, I won't. Not here. Not with our children between us. So taking the compliment for what it is, I offer him a small smile in return.

"I do my best." I reply lightheartedly. It is not to last though, as the little lights start dancing on the edges of my vision again and the dwarf's face falls out of focus "I think… I should sit down now."

"Are you aright?" he asks worriedly

"Fine." I respond with a slow blink, knowing what is coming "Just... need to sit."

"You are pale." He frowns and tightens his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. I shake my head to try and clear it, but that only makes things worse. Thorin places a heavy hand on my head before clicking his tongue "You are warm. I knew you should not have gotten up so soon."

"Mama?" Thoria calls, a touch of worry scratching at the edge of her tiny voice "You ok?"

"Don't worry, baby doll." Even as the words exit my mouth I feel myself leaning heavily into Thorin's arms "Just look out for your brother while I rest for a minute, ok?"

I can't wait for her answer as the world goes lights out.

**THORIN POV**

"Will she be alright?" Kiliel asks as I place my One on his bed "I thought she looked faint earlier."

I sent the servants to prepare rooms for her and our son before I began my search, so this is only temporary. Glancing at the lass by my side and dog in the corner of the room, I know I will have to add a number of things to the list. I had forgotten Thia’s impressive ability to surprise me. I did not inform anyone of her position as my returned wife, hoping to give her some calm before the storm I know will come. I will have to think of a reason to explain her reappearance and what will occur hence forth.

"You should have come to me then."

"I apologize."

Rarely do I interact with my grandnephew. After his parents'... untimely departure, it became increasingly difficult for anyone to speak plainly with the lad. It is only made worse with him being so clearly half elf. His ears are softly pointed and his hair is straighter than any dwarf's could ever be. Even without looking at him, his gentle voice is an instant alert to his mixed heritage. It matters not that he is a half breed, but only the race he is mixed with.

Regardless of our kingdoms actively trading, elves and dwarves cooperate only when necessary. Kiliel's tender features and demeanor ensure that he is made fun of by other children and sometimes adults as well. Even his name is soft. Try as I might, with my numerous duties, it is impossible to see to him on a regular basis. With his guardian reaching such an advanced age she is unable to see to him too often either. A new one will have to be found soon. 

I barely offer the lad a glance as I caress Thia's sleeping face. It tilts toward me until her cheek rests in my palm, warming the calloused skin there. Her thick lashes swipe across the tops of her golden cheeks as her face slowly regains its color. ' _ Rest. All she needs is rest. _ ' It had been so long since I saw her but she hasn't changed at all. Not in the ways that matter... Her brown hair has grown, falling softly in rivulets down her back. Her face has lost most of its baby roundness, leaving behind a mature beauty. Her hips have widened, as is expected when a woman becomes with child. Yet, she is just as I remember her, fire and all. 

I was overcome with emotion upon seeing her again; the need to hold her in my arms was unbearable. Though I tried to restrain myself, I still held her too many times and apparently too roughly. My One was always a delicate spit fire and I will make up my treatment of her when she is well enough to forgive me.

"You are not fully at fault." I concede on the subject "I should not have let her leave and she should not have pushed herself so far."

"What's wrong with Mama?" a soft voice asks. I turn to the lass, my daughter, and watch the worry splash itself across her little face. Her breathing is heavy with fear and if I look well enough, I may be able to see her heart beating through her breast like a baby bird "Will she be ok?"

"She will be fine,  **Gehyith** ." I place a hand on her hair that feels so similar to my own to calm her. Seeing her so distressed brings me no joy "She is simply tired."

"How come?" her voice is unlike her mother's. It's light, like tiny bells chiming in the breeze but I find it beautiful nonetheless “Hm?”

"… Because we were moving furniture in my quarters." I answer with a half-truth. The bed indeed moved, broke even, but not once did she complain. She welcomed me time and again, which is more than likely why she is in this position now "It is why she is so tired and sore. We must let her rest, as she should have done before."

"Ohhhhh." The young child looks as though she has more questions but decides not to ask, instead going over to stand beside Kiliel. She looks around for a moment before frowning in the direction of her mother's prone body "Theo! Papa said Mama has to rest!"

Papa... The title rests on my shoulders like a thousand precious stones; a heavy burden but worth the strain. Turning my head slightly, I see Durin Reborn climbing into the bed beside his mother. He pauses only a moment to face his sister with a look that lets her know he heard her, before continuing to crawl to Thia's side. Watching the interaction, I realize that the lad has not been away from her side since I've entered the room. What worries me more is his silence; I have yet to hear him utter a word. ' _ Is he a mute _ ?' The possibility seems unlikely, mostly due to the fact that he was whispering in Thia's ear when I entered the room. 

I do not wish to upset the child, however Thia will rest better without him attached to her hip. It will also do him good to add some distance. He can not stay with his mother forever. While she may have been the sole provider for the twins up to this point, I shall assist from now on as is my right as his, and her, father. Mind made up, I approach the bed and wait for his attention to fall on me. When it does, I address him directly.

"I know you worry for her however you must let your mother rest now, Durin."

"THEO, Papa." I hear the girl answer, her brother simply blinking up at me "Durin is our last name."

" _ Our _ ." Kiliel states and I silently commend the lad on figuring out who my son is so quickly "You share the name?"

"Mhmm. Mama says I'm Thoria Distiny, not Destiny cause Destiny sucks, Durinson but I'm Thory and Theo is Theodore…" she stops here, as if trying hard to remember her brother's full name "Here."

She extends her tiny wrist, showing me a small golden bracelet. Her second name is a reminder of my sister, Dis. I softly grasp the offered appendage noticing that it is not the hand of a man child but of a dwarf. Though slightly thinner and smaller than average, both children appear to be normal dwarflings. The birthing must have been torture on the little woman's body and I can only thank her for living through it. ' _ To have been cut and lived, her strength is truly astounding _ .' Yet, all I can offer her in return is more pain… Focusing on the trinket I can see that etched into the surface, written in every language known to middle earth and some not, is her full name. Rubbing my thumb across it, I do the same for her brother. ' _ Theodore Farrell Durinson _ .' Thia named them after my siblings…

"Theo only talks to me and Mama 'cept when it's reallllllly 'portant" She babbles on, mispronouncing many words and lifting her arms for Kiliel to pick her up. The young dwarf attempts to comply, careful not to drop her knowing he'd face both Thia's and my own wrath if he did "But he listens."

"Is that so?" I arch an eyebrow at my son only for him to arch one in return “Hm.”

"Why… why did you not wish for me to tell Auntie Thia what the 'Queen Mother' is?" Kiliel questions the young girl. Though I am unsure when this occurred, my curiosity has been piqued "To be  **Amadel** ...  It is an honor."

"It is indeed." I agree, dreading how the sun begins to rise higher over the horizon. I will have to leave soon for the meetings "Surely you would want your mother to know of it?"

" **No."** the raw power that suddenly radiates from the little body beside me is astounding to say the least. The voice is that of a child but at the same time, it is not " **It will bring her sorrow to know of our position and that is unacceptable** ."

That word ' _ Our' _ is used again. It's almost as if- A shift tilts the atmosphere of the room so that the power is more balanced, as though it was coming from two places. Without turning, I know the stabilizing shift is my daughter's doing.

" **Her happiness is of the utmost importance to us and we will not have it jeopardized.** "

There is no threat in her voice, only truth. Dwarves are not known for their magic, having very little need for it. Durin himself was not a magical being despite his repeated rebirth yet my children seem to be overflowing with it. No…. not magic. Just power. Pure unbridled potential. I've no concept of what it means and as they are adamant about Thia not discovering it, I have no way of determining if she unknowing has information about its extent or purpose. Even so, I am unafraid by this revelation. In fact if anything, I am saddened by it. 

If the gods have deemed gifting such young children with unbelievable power, then a great darkness is surely approaching for them to do battle with. I understand why they do not wish for Thia to be made aware. With her intelligence, she would quickly come to the same conclusion and it would indeed bring sorrow to her heart. For no mother would wish such a fate upon her child. Accepting that it is no longer a simple matter of ancestry reborn, I turn to address the doubles only for the overwhelming power in the room to suddenly disappear completely. Kiliel collapses under the relieved tension and slips to the floor where Thoria wiggles out of his arms to join her brother by their mother's side. They watch me with odd eyes that once more hold childish innocence. Before I can ask what has occurred, the answer is given in the form of a waking Thia.

"Sorry about that." She says with wincing stretch. Blinking her eyes into focus, she looks at the children by her side and then around the room "So. What did I miss?"

* * *

 

The children are not pulling the wool over Thia's eyes! Let me start with that. They really are normal three year olds. The only difference is that, when needed, their 'older selves' can come forth. Its like, their souls begin talking. The twins understand life as three year olds UNLESS their souls are talking, then its adulthood. They return to childish normalcy quickly enough. I just wanted to say that in case of any confusion. Laura, Jesusfreak3791, and kelwtim2spar were nice enough to drop me a line. Thank you for taking a couple of minutes of your time to talk to me. I appreciate it! Cya!


	4. Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

Thorin excuses himself mere minutes after I wake. And by ' _excuses_ ' I mean escapes with the quickness of a bat out of hell. His lack of reasoning for his abrupt departure tells me exactly where the dwarf is going. The fact sends painful jolts of anger through my chest but I comfort myself in knowing that he doesn't want to go anymore than I want him to leave. It doesn't change anything but it's a nice thought. I keep silent as prior to leaving, he explains that a few servants will be arriving to take the kids and I to our new rooms. Sitting in bed now, incapable of getting up easily, I grind my teeth in annoyance. ' _Would it be terribly rude of me to just pop up in the middle of his meeting and give everyone a piece of my mind?_ ' Yes. Yes and it would cause Thorin more trouble than he needs. ' _Yeah maybe it would, but do I really care_?' Yes. Yes I do. Darn my good sense and manners; Bilbo would be proud.

To take my mind off of Thorin and his woes, I mentally address the atmosphere I woke into. It was clear from the unnatural quiet in the room when my peepers snapped open that something strange happened. Still, what could three children do to Thorin to cause such a resigned expression? The trio of likely trouble makers sit on the foot of the bed yacking it up while pulling on poor Duke's ears, totally oblivious to my questions. It will do me no good to interrogate children however, which means husband dearest and I have even more to discuss. Great.

"Can't we even go a day without having things to 'discuss'?" I mutter under my breath. A knock on the door draws me out of my mind "Who is-"

Before I can even get the question out of my mouth, the door bursts open and three maids rush in as if Smaug were at their heels. Two are fairly young adults, most likely fresh out of their teens but the third is a grizzly grandbear that would have Beorn shuddering. They file into the bedroom without so much as a 'by your leave' and stare me down as if I'm the rude one. Duke growls lowly, Thoria and Theodore crawl to the top of the bed to sit at my sides, while Kiliel looks on in dazed amazement. I swear this kid is Cinderella; all these surprise visits stump him.

The maids are each dressed in what appears to be a uniform of sorts. It isn't as strict as the ones back home though; each wearing the same colored navy blue dresses with white aprons however you can tell they were sewn differently. ' _They were probably given the material and tasked with making the dresses themselves._ ' That aside, even if it weren't for the feminine clothing, I'd still know they were female. Though they are thicker than would ever be considered average or even possible for a human, they have hips up the wazoo that could never be mistaken for male. So its dwarven fertility rather than child birthing that has the race on a downward spiral. ' _But which sex is the less fertile one? Life's questions_.' I can see how the beards might throw people off but in all honesty, it's more like peach fuzz or… coconut hair. Not nearly as thick or prominent as even Thorin's was during the quest. Imagine that; the world exaggerating to the point of full blown lying. Shaking my literal head I watch as the ladies study me as much as I study them and when a decision has been made, the apparent leader steps forward.

"My name is Dulola. This is Menna and she is Gidila." I open my mouth to introduce myself but the dwarfdam isn't finished "However you need not speak our names or to us at all for that matter."

"… Excuse me?" I'm stumped. She sighs airily and speaks slower, as if I'm incapable of understanding her because I'm an idiot

"When we require you to do something, we will tell you and you will do it without question. In addition, you are not to address us unless we address you first." Well this sucks. If I were a lesser woman, I'd be all huffy at the treatment. Good thing following instructions was never my strong suit. So, I let the old bag talk "I have been tasked by King Thorin to escort you and the dwarflings in your care to your quarters, though they should be with their mother."

"They are with their mother," I answer swiftly, not allowing that to slide. Placing a hand on each other their heads, I roll my eyes at her "being that their mother is me."

"Do not be foolish, girl. They are clearly dwarflings and you" she looks me up and down while pressing her lips into a thin line, much like a ghetto chick working at a fast food chain. I wouldn't be surprised if she started snapping gum and rolling her neck "are definitely not."

"Both statements are true, however it doesn't change the fact that I brought them into this world, twice, and I'm willing to fight to keep them here." I stare her down for a moment before changing back to her earlier statement "So you're the one who is serving me? I get it." She gives me an annoyed look, probably because I'm speaking, but I'm unbothered. Trying to be the bigger person, I go on "I've only one bag so it shouldn't be more than one trip."

"Do not be difficult, woman." She lifts her nose with a sniff of superiority and it reminds me of Addasser. That guy is great. I hope he hasn't died/faded/become a jerk since I was last here "There are guards lining the halls in case any _ruffians_ get out of hand."

"Well isn't that convenient? Who would have thought that guards would be around a kingdom to... well... guard it?" My mouth drops open as I ignore the barb she threw my way and look at the three children with a mock expression of surprise. Their giggling has Grandbear all but seething. I'm beginning to enjoy getting on this lady's nerves and from the tick in her jaw, I'm working up to her last one "One would almost think it was their job."

"Do not get haughty with me girl!" I merely shrug at her hissing tone. She then glares between Kiliel and myself with a look of distaste "I know it is your profession but I must ask that you not lay with children while inside this mountain."

Her companions offer murmurs of confusion, each wondering if I'm a philandering child molester. It's clear that they are young and inexperienced in the world; they take their opinions from what their superiors tell them without thinking on their own. Even so, I guess it does look bad with me popping out of nowhere and… breaking Thorin's bed and all that jazz. I've never been accused of being a pedophile though. This is not my day.

It's being made worse by Thorin clearly not telling anyone who I am; unintentionally leaving me to look like a lady of the night. It doesn't matter though; I'm willing to show anyone who is confused just who I really am. Thoria whines so low in her throat, it almost sounds like a growl. I know that despite the fact that some of the insults go over their heads, the children still know I'm being disrespected and they aren't too happy about it. Offering my biggest smile I ignore the rude dwarfdam for the moment, instead speaking to Kiliel.

"Lil." I call and it takes him a moment to realize I'm speaking to him. His mouth drops open into a little 'o' at having acquired a nickname. Cuuuute "Take the twins into the other room for me, please. I need to have a little talk with these ladies."

"But Mama..." the girl protests but I place a silencing finger to her lips before pointing towards the doorway "Hn..."

"Yes, Auntie Thia." Kiliel answers faithfully

I ignore the raised eyebrows of the three females as the children exit the room with Duke reluctantly trotting after them. When they are gone, I turn my attention to my accuser. She seems to have lost some of her ferocity but still refuses to back down, instead watching me with blistering confusion. I could care less what she thinks of me, as long as it doesn't upset my children. Everyone is entitled to their own thoughts but keep them away from the impressionable ears of what I claim as mine. My smile drops from my face, revealing a deadly serious expression instead. Leaning onto the pillows in a lazy fashion, I speak.

"For your information," I drawl, having had enough of her calling me out of my name "I'm not employed in the sex trade."

"You-"

"Call me a whore again, especially in front of my children," I incline my head with a predatory smirk "and I'll rip your tongue out of your head so quickly it'll still be wagging lies."

"H-h-how dare you threaten me?!" the leader shrieks in offense, choosing to take a precautionary step back. I doubt I could actually yank her tongue out, but I find that at the moment it wouldn't hurt to try "Do you know who I am?!"

"Yeeeeees." drawing out my answer, I look at her through bored eyes "You were kind enough to tell me your names before the insults started flying. Dulola, Menna, and Gidila."

"I... What I-"

"Don't worry, I won't forget." I smile as she puffs up her chest before placing my hand on my own "I, am Thia Malcolmson. I can't really say that I'm pleased to meet you."

"… Lies." She whispers, angrily shushing the now frightened girls behind her "She lies! Queen Thia has long since passed into the afterlife."

"Nope. Still right here."

"Silence!" she bellows like a furnace "You may share her face but you are not the late Queen!"

"You guys have a picture of me? Thats so nice!" must have been Ori. He's such a jack of all trades "And you still have a hard time believing I'm me?"

"Merely a coincidence. This is just an… an imposter! A seductress!" Dulola nods to herself, quickly warming to the idea that I'm some look-a-like to a long dead but awesomely awesome monarch "A deceiver sullying the good Queen's name as she spreads her legs for our King!"

"Ohhh boy." Dragging my hand across my face, I sigh. How can I sully my own name by using it to introduce myself? At least I'm a good Queen. That's something, right? Some people just can't be reasoned with. No matter what I say, this lady is going to call me a liar "I'm really not feeling up to your screeching today, lady and I don't have to prove myself to you. I know who I am. I'm Thia, you're Dulola and that's that. Now do what your king ordered you to or are you insubordinate as well as delusional?"

Dulola turns an ugly shade of purple as she does her best impression of a dying fish. It takes a few moments but she finally settles on wisely not saying anything at all. Her teeth click as her mouth shuts, forming a twitching but thin line. I merely lift an eyebrow as she storms out of the room, ordering Menna and Gidila to 'deal with' me. The door slams loudly, signifying Dulola's departure and I shrug. Glancing at the two girl's left I offer a small smile to show them I'm not going to eat their faces off. Today. I don't know what kind of day I'll be having tomorrow.

"Well?" I say with a lift of my eye mustaches "Lead the way."

With their leader gone, the girls are much less antagonistic. In fact, they seem like lost little sheep without a shepherd. I direct them when needed and before long we are heading out the door however, I pause when I count only two kids. Turning around slowly as not to hurt myself, I locate Kiliel standing in the middle of the room looking so very lonely.

"What are you doing over there?" I question and he appears surprised that I am still talking to him "We're leaving, aren't you coming?"

"But… it's only for you and your family…"

"Aren't you family?"

"I… well I mean…" he stumbles over his words while wringing his hands "Y-yes?"

"Well then-"

"Ohanna!" Thoria shouts suddenly, throwing her little fists into the air with a series of hoots and leaping around as the maids lose enough of their nervousness to giggle at her outburst "Ohanna, right Mama?"

"What is this 'Ohanna' you speak of?" he asks and I groan as my little girl starts trying to tell her cousin the entire story line of Lilo and Stitch while standing in the doorway. The more excited she gets, the less articulate she is and soon enough, no one can understand her "I, uh, I see."

"Basically it means 'family' in a language from my world." I answer, seeing the confusion written clearly on the young dwelf's face from Thoria's explanation. Placing a hand on Theodore's head as he leans against the back of my legs, I continue for Thoria's sake "And family means?"

"Nobody gets left behind!" Thoria shouts excitedly and Theodore murmurs the same quietly into my thigh. It's their second favorite movie, ' _The Hobbit_ ' being the first of course. I never let them see the last movie though; how could I? "Come on Kiliel!"

"Ohanna…" he whispers before Thoria grabs his hand and drags him forward into the hall "Family…"

He openly laughs and we finally depart from the cold room. Guards watch us continuously; some wearily and others in amusement but all are curious. Our new chambers aren't far from where we started and I know for a fact from the insignia on the door that they are in the royal wing. It consists of three bedrooms with large beds, 8 dressers, 4 nightstands, a fully stocked mini kitchen, half bathroom, and a family room of sorts. It looks like a hotel suite, middle earth edition. Even the two maids seem a little star struck by the quarters. Duke opts to rest a while longer and I'm tempted to join him but am too anxious to lie down. A new place that is actually old leaves much to do.

After setting our things in the rooms, I decide now would be a great time to explore. ' _I helped get the place back from a fire breathing drake, so I should get to see it right?_ ' As much as I would love to lie down and sleep, the kids are just as restless as myself and I'd hate to just pawn them off on Kiliel. So we all go for a walk that Menna and Gidila insist on turning into a tour. They point out all the famous sights and sounds, doing a great job overall. Without Dulola, they aren't half bad; sweet even.

The three children walk behind the maids but ahead of myself and I'm content to look at how much Erebor has changed since I was last here. Walls that were once non-existent now require me to crane my head to see the top. Beautifully crafted sculptures line the walkways that were too unsteady to even support the weight of a feather.

It’s all so great... almost all. The stares of the passing masses are hard to ignore but I manage. It's not hard when I am the tallest, though not by much, person around. That fact also makes me easier to spot. I'm sure word has already gotten out about my Kingly escapades if the whispering, pointing, and… silent requests of paid services are anything to go by. A sudden shape flashing in the corner of my eye has me flicking my head to the side to follow it. There, not ten feet away, is Nori pickpocketing some noble looking… noble. Only one thing has changed about the dwarf and that is the number of spikes in his hair puff.

I watch as he successfully snatches a pouch from his victim and stands back as if nothing had happened. He places the pouch on a ledge beside him as he pulls open his satchel and I quickly act. Bending down to blend in before 'j _umping_ ' to the spot, I snatch up his prize and return to my place before he or my group notices that anything happened. No one shouts 'witch' so I'm safe for the moment. Reaching up to place the pouch in his bag, Nori comically pats the spot a few times before looking up to find it gone. Spinning in a confused circle, his eyes snap up and dart around the area in suspicion before they fall on me. I've never seen the dwarf look so surprised. He stumbles back as if he's seen a ghost, which is understandable given the situation, but quickly recovers as I wave to him; pouch in hand. He shakes his head in disbelief and offers me a leering grin before disappearing into the shadows.

"Do you know many thieves?" the nagging voice of Dulola comes into my ear as I continue my walk. Why she's following us, I don't know "I've never seen the spy master quirk a lip let alone grin. You two must be _very_ close."

"So he's a spymaster now? Good for him, I suppose. We were in Thorin's company together." I pay little mind the emphasis she puts on 'very,' matching her sneer with a grin "But you should know that already."

"Still slandering Lady Thia's name I see."

"Just telling you like it is."

"Humph." She twists her nose up and goes off to do whatever

Dulola is going to be a problem, I just know it. Even so, there is little I can do about it for now, aside from keeping my eyes peeled. Painfully catching up to my group, I nearly suck my teeth at the yawn that tries to break free from my mouth. From the way I feel, I know it’s past 10pm back home. The idea is wholeheartedly supported by the slow energy sap I see happening to my chickadees. A few calculations tell me it's also 10 here but in the AM. If I can get them to last 2 more hours, I can give them a nap and it'll help transfer their sleep cycle over. ' _Look at me being all mom-ish_.' What can we do for the next two hours though? My stomach growls and I know just the answer.

"Excuse me, but I think it's time to get something to eat." My voice stops the two maids and they turn to look at me curiously "We all missed breakfast and I'm sure you two could use a break."

"Yes'um." They answer simultaneously and quickly guide us to a dining hall where we can eat free of charge "Do you require assistance returning to your quarters?"

"No. We'll be fine." I've got Kiliel if I really get lost, which could be a very likely case since my sense of direction is worse than Thorin's "Thanks, you two take care now."

Finding a relatively empty table, I settle the twins down and ask Kiliel to watch them while I go make use of my primitive hunting and gathering skills. I prowl the tables for food I think I can get the children to try, thankful for the simple choices. I pack three plates with sausage, bacon, biscuits, and eggs, promising to return for the pancakes to put on my own plate. When I return, Kiliel makes a move to get up.

"You don't like the food?" I wasn't sure what he wanted so I tried to be diverse in my selection "I could remake the plate if you want."

"It is for... me?" his surprised face is just adorable "I thought…"

"Nope, this is for you." I place the food before the children. We bless it real quick and I stand back up with a silent groan to go make my own plate "Eat it while it's still warm, I'll go get my own."

"Ah, no let-"

I'm gone before he finishes, brokering for no discussion. I can't feed two and not the third. In less than a day, I've somehow adopted a kid. Look at me go. No one has complained about it, so I take it in stride. Selecting a decently clean dish once more, I stack my plate with all the glorious pancakes I think I can handle. Regardless of how many years pass, I will always love pancakes. Humming a tuneless tune, I almost miss a strange dwarf appearing just beyond my right shoulder. I look at him from the side of my eyes, but when he says nothing, I ignore him. Even with all the not so child friendly and downright lewd offers I've gotten this morning, none of the dwarves came within ten feet of me. Life as a mistaken prostitute is hard. Even so, it was more of… silent cat calling and deliberate coin purse jingling then anything. Nothing I haven't seen before.

As I step away, mystery dwarf's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist in a firm grip. He bends low and places a lingering kiss on the captured appendage; all the while keeping his eyes on my own. Usually I would look away but I find myself unable to do so. Though not unpleasant, it is odd to say the least. Extremely out of place. Some sort of familiar recognition in the unfamiliar. Giving him my full attention, I wait for him to say something but he just keeps staring up at me as if committing my face to memory.

"Look buddy, I'm going to need you to let go of my hand. It hasn't done anything to you."

Surprisingly enough, he does as I ask. Standing to his full height, I note that he reaches just above the tip of my nose. His face is hard but evenly proportioned and his body is thick with the well-known dwarven strength that could snap my neck like a twig. However, it's the overwhelming sense of attraction and caution that keeps me from returning to my table and leading him to my children. It's not sexual attraction or dangerous caution but rather.. a simultaneous push and pull. Like an acquaintance I know personally to be untrustworthy. Like Nori. Strange indeed.

"Now, what do you want?"

"For the eyes, you are like a banquet to a starvin' dwarf. Your demeanor is cool as an autumn night but your eyes blaze hot as a forge's fire and I have yet to even earn your ire. I can see why the king fell for you."

He voice is like warm satin. It's smooth and refined, gliding across my skin like liquefied passion. At the same time it can be described as melted butter. It feels nice at first, but then you just want the oily substance off your skin. I feel like it's practiced and he's trying to sell me something really bad that I really don't need.

"You are truly a beauty in the purest form of the word."

"Uh, thanks?" I look him up and down. Nope, no name tag "Who are you?"

"A… friend. An old friend.”

“We’ve met?”

“We’ve crossed paths.”

“That doesn’t make us friends.”

“Would you prefer to be enemies?”

“That-”

“With our King gettin' remarried, that would make you unbound and free, correct?" I glare at his constant topic leaping but he simply grins. Tapping my foot on the floor, I wait for his point though I have a pretty good idea from the lascivious way his eyes don't seem to stay on my face. This too, less however, still seems practicedl "I'd sure like to try you on for size."

"Sorry, I'm tailor made and won't fit you." I say with a shrug of my shoulders "So, thanks but no thanks. I'm not interested."

"I am interested in you however, and I'm sure we can make _it_ fit." I back away immediately and he raises his hands in a peaceful gesture that I'm not falling for "I remember the weddin' between you two, and it is you. Isn't it." There is no question in his voice. Great, the one person to believe me is a pervert "It was always known to us that you were alive but that hardly matters now. You look ravishin' if I do say so myself."

"Us?" I ask curiously

"I'd love to whisper all the things you'd like to know." he responds swiftly "For a price of course."

"So... you were at the wedding?" I ignore his offer, trying to find a safer topic since he doesn't seem to want to explain himself or beat it "One of Dain's soldiers?"

"Somethin' like that, sweet one." He darn near purrs the endearment, leaning into my personal space. I can’t tell if his goal is to entice me or weird me out "How about you and I find a nice quiet place where I can fill you up with MY soldiers, hm?"

"Um…."

He begins wagging his eyebrows suggestively and I can't do anything but stand here and watch the bushy worms dance. It's all made worse by the fact that I know he's using this flirtatious façade as a cover for something more sinister. He wants something from me, knows things about me, and if I had to bet, this is probably not about a roll between the sheets. At least, not fully. I just got here, how much trouble can I get into just by eating breakfast?! When he begins flicking his tongue between his lips however, I've had enough. Squaring my shoulders, I purposefully don't back away from him so that I must look down to see his eyes.

"Please leave me alone."

"I would love to leave and be alone with you." He tries again; silky yet bold words stroking my skin and turning my stomach

"That isn't what I said." I counter firmly "Leave."

"I'll leave-"

"Now. You will leave now."

The dwarf stills at the sound of Nori's voice behind him. The spymaster has a firm grip on waggy's arm and I can hear the leather of his gloves creaking under the pressure. His wagging eyebrows have long since ceased and his face drops all sensual suggestion, instead adopting cold calculation. Silence stands between the three of us before the dwarf lets out a huff of annoyance. It takes but a moment for the Casanova wannabe to turn into James Bond and twist out of Nori's grasp.

"If it isn't the king's rat, just in time to disturb us aye sweetheart?" The two glare at each other in obvious hate before the stranger peers around Nori to look at me "Let's continue this some other time darlin'. I'll be seeing you around, even if you don't see me. Until then, my Queen Thia."

Wonderful, he knows my name and has called me with possession. I don't want this weirdo watching my moves and aim to tell him I'm not 'his' anything just before he winks forest green eyes at me while blowing a kiss. I growl low in my throat but it doesn't seem to affect him. Nori doesn't bother chastising the dwarf as he immediately disappears into the crowd after a quick bow. I blink after him wondering not only what just happened but who the guy is over all. Though a stranger to me, he seemed quite familiar with the second Ri. Without turning, I greet my long time Frenemy.

"Hey Nori. Long time, no see." Picking my plate up once more, I test the temperature of the pancakes with my free hand and sigh regretfully. Cold. I'll need new ones "What was that all about?"

"You saw me not an hour ago, lass." He responds, following me down the line. I hum lightly, picking up new bits of food “That is hardly a long time.”

"Uh huh." I agree, not missing how he only answered me in part "And..."

"And?"

"What was that about?"   
"What was what about?"

"Nori, don't play dumb. That guy and his weird voice."

"That was no one but a dishonorable dwarf attempting con you into bed." he answers simply "As to his voice, I've no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't."

"He is no one of great importance." his arms cross over his chest in contemplation "Still, keep your distance from him and if he shows up again, inform Thorin or myself."

"Is he dangerous?" I'm beginning to worry and Nori apparently catches on to that “Tell me if he is.”

"There are many like him. He was simply searching for a bed warmer.

"I would agree if he didn't ninja his way out of your hands during his escape." His lips thin out as he glances into the crowd once more "Who was he?"

"Put it from your mind." He insists

"Oh yeah sure, that'll be easy." I lightly tap my forehead and scrunch up my eyes as if concentrating "Nope, still there."

"You stole from me." He suddenly changes the subject with a halfhearted snarl “I do not take kindly to being robbed.”

"Ah yes. I thought that was you robbing that guy blind." I pour the syrup on until my new pancakes nearly drown in it. I won't be forgetting the incident but I know Nori will tell me nothing he doesn't want me to know "You're getting rusty or old or both."

"You, on the other hand, do not look a day older than you did in your screaming departure 60 years ago." He flicks the beads that I was sure never to remove. Pushed behind my ear like this, they are well hidden in my curls and can't be seen unless someone is looking for them "Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

"I've heard that so many times today that I'm beginning to think you people want me dead." I scoff as I reach the end of the line, finally giving the thief my full attention. In this corner of the room, no one can really see us, making it a great place to talk privately "Thorin was even…"

"Planning to remarry." He finishes my thought without remorse, picking up a knife and fork for me "I haven't heard any talk of halting the plans either."

"Just hit me where it hurts, why don't you." I sarcastically remark, snatching the utensils "It was just this morning."

Pain blossoms in my lower back as the dwarf firmly pats the area. Either Nori doesn't understand sarcasm or he's a jerk. ' _Jerk_.' I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me collapse into a twitching pile of pain... but I'm really close. Just to be sure I hand him my food so that I won't drop it and he takes it without question. He grins as he reaches over and plucks a sausage link from my plate, munching away.

"So you and Thorin finally banged in a few nails, aye? It's about time." the sound of jingling pulls another groan from me. He took the purse back. Seeing me eyeballing the bag, he ruffles my hair as if I were a child "Despite all the time that's passed, you're still decades too young to steal from me, girlie."

His grinning face suddenly turns into a grimace. We look down as one, taking notice of the small child between us. Theodore must have come to retrieve me when I took too long. My little protector is going to town on Nori's leg and it's the most heartwarming thing I've ever seen. Even at three years old, the little wildling only comes just above my knee.

I worry about the children's height, hoping it's normal for dwarves because it's not for humans. Nori, only being a few inches shorter than I but built like a small brick house, is having no trouble dealing with the child. Putting my plate on the counter and picking the youngster up under the arms, he holds the boy at arm's length as to avoid getting his nose pummeled in.

"Oi!" he peers into Theodore's face, studying the child curiously "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit folk?"

"I did but there are exceptions." The thief's eyes bounce between mine and a quietly seething Theodore "You have something to say about the way I raise my son?"

"This child is a dwarf, not a half breed." He states and I know he means no disrespect by the word but it sounds so harsh "You could not have carried a dwarfling, and even if you had you would not have lived to raise him."

"Well I did. Call me lucky or call me unlucky." I shrug my shoulders "Depends on who you ask."

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you know the right people."

"And you know these 'right' people?"

"Some. But mostly, they know me and insist on screwing with my life."

"…Well ain't that somethin’." Setting the boy on the floor, Theodore hugs my legs, turning his back completely on the dwarf as if dismissing him. The thief’s eyes widen and he points to the young boy with a shaky finger "That mark on his neck…"

"Mmmm a birthmark." I answer, caressing the spot before snatching my plate up and starting to walk back to the table "His sister has one too."

"Sister?" his questions rings after me

"Yeah. I had twins." I grin at his blank face "Don't hold me to your rules."

"You, Thia Malcolmson, are somethin’ akin to unbelievable." He chuckles, falling into step with me

"I've been told as much."

Hey guys! A side note: Theodroe and Thoria share Durin's soul. K? To my lovely reviewers, Jesusfreak3791, blackhreat, and kelwtim2spar. Thanks. I posted this for you three. Catch you all on the flip side!

***Edit June 2017. I forgot to mention that Thorin's name for** **Thora means little bird. And Amadel means mother of all mothers.**


	5. Dress to impress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 5**

Dinner/Breakfast finishes without anymore hiccups, much to my relief. Theodore stays glued to my side as Nori fills me in on the happenings of the company since I was last here in merry ye old middle earth. I commend the dwarf on his ability to ignore the death glares from my son; he gets them from his father.

Balin and Dwalin are around the premises somewhere; Nori does his best to avoid them with Dwalin being captain of the guard and Balin having the king's ear as head advisor. Though originally from Ered Luin Oin and Gloin, and I assume Gimli though he isn't mentioned, moved to Erebor after it was reclaimed.

"They currently heal as many soldiers they beat half to death in the name of 'trainin' as they call it." I chuckle as the thief rolls his eyes "I just call it abuse."

"How nice for them." I counter sweetly before waving my hand airily "And what about your brothers?"

"They live 'ere too, up in the merchants' halls. Though only one is currently 'ere. Dori is off on a business trip with Gloin and his lad, Gimli."

"To Rivendell?"

"How did you…" he shakes his head with a sigh "I'd forgotten about your sight."

"Meh, more of an intuition." I play it off and shove a bite of pancake into my mouth

"Speakin' of sight, what happened to your spectacles?"

"I don't need them anymore. I don't know why, chalk it up to just weird, but I can see just fine without them now." Chewing slowly, I continue the conversation "Bif, Bof, Bom?"

"... Bifur took your departure hard and they could not stay in the mountain without it agitatin' him... severely."

"Oh..." I'm saddened that my friend was distressed over my disappearance "Are they alright now that they've left?"

"I honestly have not heard much of them since they returned to the Blue Mountains about… 40 years ago?" he shrugs his shoulders and I feel mine sag a little more at the meager amount of information "They still receive their monthly payments from their share. Yours, the portion that isn't the arkenstone, has been left untouched."

"Not like I could really use it back home." I smile as I imagine walking into McDonald's with a bag of gold, demanding all their mcnuggets "They left it here?"

"T'was too much to carry!" his voice causes some of the dwarves nearest us to look up. A quick glare from the thief has them scoffing and returning to their meals however, as Nori mumbles "Bloody cowards."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. About the money." A bobbing at my side lets me know that my son is about to fall asleep dispite his refusal to blink his eyes. He isn't heavy but I doubt I could carry him today. Collecting the plates, I urge my little rag tag group to start making our way back to the rooms "What about the royals?"

"Thorin is still king and Fili is still crown prince."

"And Kili?" I'd been waiting for the subject to come up but it seems like everyone is hell bent on ignoring it "What's he doing now a days?"

"Kili… Kili…" The dwarf throws an uncomfortable look at Kiliel before simply dismissing the subject "I'm sure he's fine. Go back to your rooms and don't start any trouble."

That conversation was two days ago and I have yet to see hide or hair of Nori since, though I always ' _feel'_  that he's nearby. That unfortunately goes for the strange dwarf I met as well. Neither get close enough for me to see them but… I know they are there. I also know that Kili isn't dead. He's far, farther than I would ever guess Thorin would let him go, but he's not dead and that's a relief.

I want to ask someone about the bow wielding dwarf but I haven't the time to chase them down between the children and preparing for some big meeting Thorin is planning that he wants me to attend. My patience is wearing thin with him but I'm trying to be as patient and understanding as possible. He says that if he presents me to the council, it may clear everything up and he can finally get rid of his suitors. Something in my spidey senses tells me that it's not going to work and that I'm going to end up trashing the place. Still, I give him the benefit of the doubt and attend each fitting to prepare.

"When in crazy land, follow the crazy people." shrugging my shoulders into the sleeves, I sigh lazily "And when in Middle Earth... still follow the crazy people."

I stand in the center of the royal tailor's fitting room and twirl in the provided mirror. The children have long since finished having their measurements taken and have cruelly abandoned me to suffer my fate alone. It took forever for the tailor to stop gushing over my tattoo and even longer for her to stop trying to touch it. She keeps running from the room and I just know she's blabbing all my secrets to her butt buddies.

"A lady is prettiest when she smiles."

"I don't feel much like a lady or smiling."

I am being forced to wear dwarven styled clothes which in itself isn't so bad. The designs and patterns are unique and handcrafted; each one original in its design. What is bad is the differences in our body structure. The dresses that fit my height are all too wide. The smaller sizes show my calves and are therefore 'unbecoming' not to mention they constrict too tightly around my torso. We haven't the time to create a whole dress so it's 'best fit' and then take in what needs taking in... and a lot needs to be taken in. If one part fits, another doesn't. I currently seem to be wearing clothes meant for Smaug if he were 4 foot nothing and would wear a frilly dress.

"I look like a mushed cake topping."

"My dear, you are a sight."

"You mean a fright…" I all but pout before finally recognizing the voice and turning around with the quickness. I do my best running leap without toppling the elder dwarf "BALIN!"

"Ha ha, hello to you as well, my dear." He pats my back and I squeeze him like he's a squeaky rubber chicken, uncaring that he just snuck into a female dressing room "It has been too long."

"You bet it has." I agree as he holds my shoulders at arm's length to get a good look at me "So long that people apparently think I'm dead. A maid nearly cursed me out because I said my name was 'Thia' but uh… don't tell Thorin that. He'll probably flip a table or something, even though it's his fault in the first place."

"Hm, what was her name?" he asks, offended for me

"… Dulola. But don't be too harsh on her." Be harsh, but not TOO harsh. Lady called me a whore "She's old."

"That is no reason for disrespect." He nods to himself, and I feel a slight bit of annoyance that I had to go through the ordeal at all. If Thorin had introduced me properly, this wouldn't have happened at all. He used to be so possessive... "Are the other maids causing you any trouble?"

"No, no. They are dolls."

"... That is a problem."

"Oh! Not literally. They are great. Very attentive."

"Hm… I will see to it that Dulola is spoken to however," he peers around me curiously "I hear you brought along a few surprises?"

"Weeeeeeeeell, yeah. An odd here and an end there. You know, little souveniors for you guys."

"Lassie…" he gives me the 'look' which I ignore "You know what I mean."

"Sure do!" I pipe up, smilling brilliantly "Presents! I got you this…"

I know he was talking about the children but I've been carrying around these things for years and I'm ready to give them to their rightful people. Plus, the kids aren't here and collecting them would be more work than collecting presents. I use my gift to pop into my rooms and snatch up my bag of gifts before quickly returning and handing the present to the dwarf.

"What is…" he opens the gift carefully and I beam as his eyes widen in surprise "This is…"

"A custom chess set made of tempered steel." What does an advisor need most? A way to practice strategy that can withstand the test of time "The pieces are all important figures in middle earth though some haven't made their mark yet. Their names are on the bottom but I specifically had them written in English so you couldn't read them."

"Why?" he asks with a disbelieving chuckle

"So you never forget that there is always something more to learn."

"A fine and hardy gift lass." A low rumbles sounds at my back "Lest he forget that for all the advisin' he does, others can still advise him."

"Dwalin, ole buddy ole pal!" the tattooed dwarf leans in the doorway dressed in a light undershirt that has been soaked through with sweat. Training must have been fun "How's it hanging?"

"I've no idea what yer sayin' but welcome back." He steps up to my side and head butts me softly "Ye've been missed."

"Woah." I say with my eyes wide "I feel special now."

"As ye should. Now," he folds his arms across his chest "where is my gift?"

So off I go, tossing out presents and with each present, a new random dwarf somehow enters the room and with each dwarf, my heart warms a whole lot. I feel like this is what happened to Beorn. One by one, a dwarf enters but while he was weirded out, I am overjoyed. To Dwalin I present a set of retractable army knives. Soon after he stops cutting up all the clothes in the room, Oin stops by with Ori. I give the healer a book of plants that includes their names, meanings, and uses. To Ori I give brightly colored yarn and a 5 boxes containing 100 ball point pens each. ' _I sure hope that'll be enough_.' The young dwarrow lifts me off my feet and swings me around in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. Each person seems to genuinely like their present and that makes me feel a bit proud.

"This is amazing!" I gush, more than elated to see so many of my friends after so long. I can't give gifts to some just yet and I still have the royals. And Nori. But I doubt he'll show his face just yet. Thorin is off minding his business and Kili is way too far away but I don't know where "Where are Fili and Kili?"

"… Fili had a few things to take care of but will be arriving shortly." Balin's answer is slow and heseitant, as if he is trying to gage my reaction "And Kili…"

"... isn't with him." I may not know much but I know that

"No." the fatherly dwarf agrees quickly

"Then where is he?" I'm surprised by his curt answer but it is no comparison to the worry I feel over the avoidance of this subject "I have a few things I'd like to say to him."

"…Kili… he…" I've never seen my adoptive father so lost for words and it tightens the coil in my stomach "Kili is gone."

"Gone…" the word sounds so foreign in my mouth. Thick and stale like an old cracker. I glance around the room but no one appears to want to elaborate "Gone where?"

"Last I heard, he was heading to the Brown lands." I turn towards the door to face the new voice "But that was years ago. He could be anywhere."

I stare at the newcomer, a frown finding its way onto my face. He is well dressed and wears the colors of the house of Durin, further supported by the insignia on the cuffs of his shirt. I roll my shoulders as the data surrounding the colors and seal filter into mind. It's uncomfortable after so long. Shaking off the feeling, I return to my examination. He bears a strong resemblance to Thorin so I think its safe to assume they are related in some way. His cool blue eyes glitter in a way that shows well hidden mischief. Not hidden from the world, but from himself. I continue to stare as he opens his arms with a look of slight offense.

"Have you forgotten your guardian in a mere 60 years?"

"What are you… talking… about…" I take a good look at the dwarf before me. His face is nearly completely covered in hair but I can make out the mature lines of his jaw. A jaw covered in a blond beard. I only know one fair haired dwarf crazy enough to actually try and claim to be my guardian "Fili? Is that you?"

"Finally!" he comes forward to embrace me in a tight hug while I stand stunned "It took you long enough! Am I that forgettable?"

"No, no of course not. It's just…" I blink down into his face. Without his signature doubled goatee, his appearance is totally unrecognizable "Your face… what happened to it?"

"I've been askin' his Uncle that for years." Dwalin gripes good naturedly

The room offers a fit of chortles, snorts, and chuckles at the crown prince's expense. I hiss at catching on to the implications of my question. ' _Welcome back Thia. You can start unintentionally insulting people again._ ' I drop my head into my hands embarrassed over the mistake but force myself to lift my eyes. I give the prince an apologetic smile before attempting to straighten out the 115x too big dress over my shoulders. My embarrassment would only be made worse if I accidently flashed the room.

"There is someone I'd like for you to meet." His grin is visible even behind his full beard "and I hear there is someone I should meet?"

"Aye!"Oin calls, finally lifting his head from the book. I'd had the forethought to translate as much of the thing I could into common. Worst. Month. EVER. "Where is the wee lad?"

"Everyone is so sure that I had a boy. Kiliel is playing babysitter." I shake my head but don't miss the immediate shift of atmosphere at the mention of the child. I will get to the bottom of this, but first "Who did you want me to meet?"

"My wife."

He steps to the side revealing a woman I'd not noticed was there. And she is a woman. She stands taller than my 5'2 frame ever could, though she is not so tall as to make me uncomfortable. If I had to guess I'd say 5'5 but even that could be wrong. I can not properly assess her height as she hunches over in a deep bow. Her limbs are long and thin, resting on the edge of healthy. She is encased in peach colored skin that shows to have once held a long time tan but not anymore. More than likely from living in a mountain.

It isn't until I hear her speak that I can think to guess her age. Her wizened croak of a voice drifts from her wrinkled face that is framed in white hair. She does not bow in respect but rather stoops with age over the thick cane her gnarled hands turn white gripping. She is old. The revelation is enough to snap me out of my thoughts and force me to listen to what she is saying.

"It has been many years, Miss Toothfairy." She wheezes out a laugh that holds no bitterness "I have begun to lose teeth again."

"... Oh Tilda."

"I never did officially recieve your name, did I?" the woman bows her already bent form lower "Tilda, Princess of Dale."

"Thia Malcolmson." I answer numbly

"You are the queen." she chastises lowly "Are you not?"

"There was no coronation…" I start to deny

"Your wedding served as such. Your braid not only marks you as Thorin's wife but as a King's Queen." Balin informs as I blink slowly "It is why Thorin allowed the elves. As witnesses."

"Introduce yourself properly." Tilda commands lightly

"Thia Malcolmson…" I lick my suddenly dry lips upon realizing everyone is waiting for me to say it "Queen of Erebor."

"Now  _that_  is much better."

* * *

My dear people, whats happening? You guys made me so happy with all your reviews that I have a special surprise coming up soon. Anyone have any suggestions? I'm all ears. See next time!

 


	6. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 6**

Old woman. Fili's wife. Little Tilda… It's hard to look at her if I'm being honest. The little girl who was just wetting the bed and crying about her father finding out is now two seconds from having a tea party in the afterlife. She's all grown up and has lived her days almost to the end. Being human, Bain, Bard, and Sigrid are probably already… ' _So much time has passed. Everything is different._ ' I think this is what finally makes everything click in my head. Nothing is the same. No one is the same. It's been a few years for me but it's been a whole life for them.

Time didn't wait for me to come back and even though Thorin tried, he's not the same person I thought I was returning to. He has always been calm and collected but he has become... resigned. Not the same at all. How could he be after a lifetime of hard won leadership? Of not knowing about me or his child? He's grown tired or something else completely but he is hardly the fiery wandering dwarf I fell in love with.

The question now is whether I accept this or fight it because leaving isn't even an option. I refuse to believe that he's gone. I'm sure that behind the Santa beard and crown of advisors lies my Oakenshield. I refuse accept that the dwarf I love has been lost to the tests of time. Hardening my resolve, I determine that it is time to go help my husband find himself.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your formal acquaintance, Tilda. May I call you Tilda?"

"But of course, Ms. Toothfairy." she says with a grin

"I apologize that it took so long." I offer her a grin of my own and a quick bow before gathering up my skirts and heading to the door "Duke, take care of my stuff, k? If you all will excuse me, I need to go find the king before it's too late."

"Wait!" Fili calls out "What about the baby?"

"What about Kili?" I counter in a whiney voice, only to be met with silence "I thought so. Good day."

"Indeed, your highness." My head swings around with a dull look. Tilda gives a knowing smile and glides out of the way as I start to rush out the door but stop suddenly as my head is given random data once more "Is something the matter?"

"You are Kiliel's guardian, aren't you Tilda?"

"I was." She admits "It is your duty now, isn't it?"

"Hm." The room is filled with whispers and I can see that Fili wants to deny his wife's words but I don't give him the chance "You're right. I am. Thank you for your service until now."

"It was my pleasure."

I incline my head and quickly depart from the room. ' _Feeling'_  for the dwarf, I find him a few floors up and surrounded by one or two others. In my haste, I can't be too sure. They are much closer to him than I feel comfortable with and I take action. Taking the chance of dismemberment, I ' _jump'_  between the pair and end up landing in Thorin's lap. I am not sitting on him but my legs do frame his own. Just as when I met him the first time, in this instance my back is to him. His hands are pressed against the dip in my spine as though he is warding away an oncoming but non-threatening person.

Probably the dwarfdam who was trying to kiss him. How do I know she was attempting such a feat? The fact that she has just mistakenly shoved her icky tongue into my mouth. Never having been bi-curious, I fight not to bite her. Instead I flail my arms wildly but she grips my cheeks in her meaty palms and hangs tight like an octopus. Thorin doesn't dare to move and I end up frozen in disturbed shock. When he finally snaps out of his daze, he jerks me backward, away from the other female. My chest warms a little as he wraps a possessive arm around my middle, even if it took him way too long to act.

"You have the softest lips, my king." She purrs in a sultry voice, that I find absolutely disgusting, while ignoring the fact that her partner literally wrenched themself away from her "I have waited many years to feel them." Upon finally opening her grey eyes and seeing a grossed out human woman rather than a dwarf king, she springs back with a shriek "Oh Mahal!"

"Augh, Mahal had nothing to do with that! It was allll your morning breath; It's midafternoon! You should work on that." I violently rub my mouth on my abundant sleeves as she stands a few feet away wiping her tongue on a handkerchief "At least watch whose face your molesting, you home wrecker!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Beg all you like" I shiver as the taste of her lingers "but you can't have it."

"King Thorin." a dwarf from across the room asks "Who is this... woman?"

In the corner sits the other occupant I felt before I kissed a girl and dreaded it. Her auburn hair is pulled into a tight bun that basically says ' _NO NONSENSE_.' Her indigo eyes are locked on me with an expression of pure distrust. I'm sure I have the same look on my own face. I just barely keep myself from growling at the two ladies; That wouldn't be very queen-like and I'm really trying here. Hands slip from my back to brace on my hips as Thorin uses them to anchor me in place while he stands. The chair scrapes loudly on the stone floor but I keep my eyes on the female occupants.

"This, as I have been trying to explain, is my wife and queen." He steps to the side and waves his hand in a presentation like fashion "My One, Thia Malcomson."

"Charmed." even if I most certainly am not, I offer with a small dip "Do you have any further business with my husband or was kissing him the only thing on your agenda?"

"Miss Pauline and Miss Eponine were just about to leave, my love." He momentarily departs from my side to open the door for the two dwarfdams "As you can see, I'm not able to accept courting."

"Our father will hear of this!" Eponine, aka Miss kissy face pouts "I assure you he will not be pleased."

"Yeah?" I respond tightly but under my breath "Well neither am I. Welcome to the club"

"Quiet Eponine. Our king has spoken." Even as Pauline sides with Thorin, I know she is scheming behind that tight bun "Please excuse us."

With that, the two bow and leave relatively easy. Just like all the people I'd rather avoid, I'm sure I'll see the two of them again. Thats just the way things are, you know? Eponine seems like a spoiled brat but Pauline is the one to look out for. Not even a week in and I've got 4 people who I know don't wish me well. Dulola, weird dwarf, and now Eponine and Pauline. What next? Is Azog gonne come back to life?

A violent shiver runs up my back at the thought; goosebumps skittering up my arms. 'No. Thorin killed him. It's ok. Everything is ok.' I catch myself before I begin to rock back and forth; a habit I developed whenever dealing with the more... unpleasant memories of middle earth. The fear does not dissipate but a thumping at the door has me facing my husband. Thorin leans on the closed structure heavily, resting his head against it. I take a good look at him and am saddened by how exhausted he appears.

"They are gone for now." He murmurs though I am unsure if he is speaking to me or himself "But they will be back."

"Don't feed the squirrels."

"You are the one who gave her a taste, Thia." he smiles lightly at my put out face "I would have reacted sooner but the image of daughter of men and a dwarfdam together is not something I have ever witnessed."

"Haha, very funny. Why were you in here alone with them anyway?" I set myself down in the vacated seat and tap my fingers on the desk "I thought you were planning a meeting with all the dwarf bigwigs."

"Big… Wigs… I was planning to do so until they barged in." he rubs the space between his eyes, frustration showing through "Did Loli you find a dress?"

"Not… really." The tailor found me many dresses but… I poke at the parachute impersonator. My hesitance causes Thorin to look up in my direction "It's not my style."

"Nor is it your size." He chuckles lightly, coming over to lean his hip against the desk, running his knuckles over my bare shoulder "It exposes too much of your flesh for a formal meeting."

"You're telling me. It's not suitable for any meeting really." We stand quietly for a moment before I muster up the courage to mention what I actually came for "Thorin…"

"Yes?"

"I know I was gone for a long time but you still love me... right?"

"To the end of eternity and back." his answer is swift and without hesitation, loosening the bcoil in my belly " What troubles you?"

"A lot of things have change but I just want to make sure that WE are ok. Are we?"

"You need not fear that." he lifts my chin to look directly into my eyes "There is nothing wrong with us."

"Then... What are you hiding? You're holding something back, what is it?" I can't look at him but from the way his hand twitches to a halt, I know he's listening "You been so secretive since I got back. All I hear now are secretsor you telling me to be patient. And what about Kili? No one will tell what's happened to him-"

"My youngest nephew dishonored his blood." he interrupts swiftly as he switches our places so that he is once more sitting, before he gently but firmly directs me to sit on his knees "For that, I banished him."

"Excuse me?" I question, bewildered. I attempt to stand but his hand that rests on my hip does not allow me to do so. Whatever he has to say, the dwarf apparently doesn't wish for me to flee from hearing "Why would you do that?!"

"It is true that much has changed in the time you have been gone and while there is much I cannot tell you, know that it is not for lack of love but for the greater good."

"Wh-"

"As you know, my sister's son was infatuated with the she elf, Tauriel."

"Yes, I remember that quite well. And?"

"He wished to wed her-"

"Did you say no?" I demand

"… I did not say yes."

"Thorin!"

"I did not deny them the right to wed however Thranduil forbid them to do so without the proper channels: a bridge between the parties that was not one of the parties themselves." I search his eyes for a lie and finding none, I nod for him to continue "Without his consent, she could not wed him without becoming a traitor and if she did, under our alliance, I would be forced to turn her over."

"Could no one speak to Thranduil about it?"

"He refused to talk to anyone but our liason on the subject." He rubs my side gently "Our liason being…"

"Me." Leave it to Thranduil to find a loophole. But I'm back now. I can fix this "What happened?"

"Though they could not marry, the two entered into a relationship and after 30 years, were blessed with a child." Kiliel comes to mind immediately but the years and look on Thorin's face is wrong "However, the child was murdered in her sleep by those who opposed their union."

"Oh God…"

"It was a sad day for us all but even more so for Tauriel. A warrior she was, but a mother first." He lets out a breath and clench the skirts of my dress in anger before growing worried for my own children. Few people eseem to recognize that I even exist but the few that do might have a problem with the king's children having a human mother. Thorin reads my thoughts and quickly seeks to calm me "Regardless of your race, our children are dwarves. No matter their hatred, all can see that. Not to mention…"

"Not mention… what?"

"…The loss of a child is not something a person gets over. It stayed with Tauriel, even after Kiliel was born." I know he is evading my questions but I must know what has happened "One day… we their bodies in their quarters. The pair had sliced each other's throats open in hopes of dying together."

"A ... uh... murder/suicide? Bu-b-but… no wait… Kili isn't… " my mind boggles at the information "He isn't dead, Thorin."

"No. He isn't. While his aim had been true, Tauriel's had not gone as deep and we were able to bring him back." I let out a shaky breath. Thorin leans his forehead into my neck as he continues "He had to be charged for his crime. Both suicide and murder and heavy misconducts, especially amongst royalty. He either faced death or banishment."

"The punishment for suicide is death... Ironic." I bring a hand up to absently pet the monarch's hair "So you save the life he didn't want."

"How could not? He is like my son, even more so after my sister's death."

"Oh no, Dis too?" he nods and I bring my hands down to stroke his bearded cheek. He's lost so much and where was I? Watch LOTR on repeat. I'm an awful wife "I'm so sorry."

"Her caravan was attacked by bandits during one of her trips back to the blue mountains. She wanted to help..." his face twists in anger and pain "They desired what jewels her entourage carried, which was not much. She never carried much..."

"Thorin..."

"They paid with their lives for taking hers." he grips my hand tightly, staring into my eyes. Begging me to understand... pleading for the pain to disappear "You may think me cruel but regret it? I shall not."

"I'm not saying you are wrong." I turn so that my upper torso faces the dwarf. Pulling him flush against me, I growl in frustration. This is not what was supposed to happen. Nothing is going how I wanted it "Thorin, it's just… why has so much happened? It isn't fair that everyone has changed so much!"

"No one stays the same forever, Thia." He consoles in return as he leans onto my chest. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face into my skin "We all change, for better or worse. Those are the vows we took."

"Yes but I don't want you all to be worse! I saved you for the better! It HAD to be for the better!" I grip the front of his robes frantically "I expected a love struck Kili but now I hear he tried to end the life I worked so hard to save."

"Thia..."

"I wished to be greeted by a fun filled and mischievous Fili butt here is this subdued prince who seems to be hiding from even himself."

"My love..."

"I wanted you to glare at everything, stand with your head held high, and demand the respect you deserve but you... you all..."

"Oh my poor One..."

"Where is my Thorin who had the gall to start on an adventure with no idea how to actually get into the mountain or a method to kill a dragon?" I push at his chest roughly so I can see his face "Where has my Thorin gone? The one who stood up to Azog the defiler without a snowball's chance in dragon's fire of winning? I love you but I don't know you anymore. I don't know anything anymore!"

"Are you so unhappy with what I have become?" he asks sadly

"NO! You are Thorin, King under the mountain. You have always had this part of you. You were born to be a King."

"True that I wa born of royal blood but I had to fight for my crown if you remember."

"As you should have. All things worth having are worth fighting for." my hands curl into fists as everything threatens to bowl me over. It's too much. All of it is too much and my emotions seem to have been dragged through the wringer "But where is the king in you that fought to be where you are?"

"What do you want from me, Thia?" he stands roughly, backing me up against the table "What is it you desire of this poor king?"

"I just… why…" I shake my head at a loss. I'm confused. I'm furious. I'm taken aback and useless. Is it too much for me to want him to be happy? I tried my best all those years ago and still his eyes bleed invisible tears of unfulfilled desire "... You used to know what you wanted from life and you were able to take it."

"I can still do that." he drops his head to mine with a sigh. Mirroring our faces, he is so close that our lashes touch. Despite the topic, a shameful flare of arousal licks at my body. Judging by the way he leans into me, the king feels it too "We can still take everything."

"No... The King under the mountain can't. Much too politically polite and we've no bed for his well mannered needs." I deny his statement, plucking the crown from his head and setting it aside. He looks at me in confusion but does not back away. In fact, his eyes sparkle for a different reason "But Thorin Oakenshield can. Where is your shield, husband? Have you seen it around lately?"

"… I can not say that I have." He bows his head for a moment before the world tilts on it's axis and I end up lying flat on my back with the desk beneath me. I look at the dwarf now leaning over me with a grin. The tension filled atmosphere quickly evaporates into a much more pleasant one "Would you care to help me find him?"

"Mmmm. Him?" The shield is an embodiment of his charctaerr, giving him even a name; it means something. If I saved him once, I can do it again can't I? I can because I have to. I confirm the statement by kissing him gently. My chest feels lighter now that I've ridden myself of the heavy feelings even if I did not recieve as many answers"I do miss him so I guess, I could help. I guess you just need a good adventure."

* * *

 There issss an extended chapter. Side chapter if you will. I'll upload it tomorrow though. My back hurts and I'm not in a sexy mood. The side story will be called Ladies nights because it will be some night time(used loosely) stuff. Mature stuff. Yummy stuff. Get excited!


	7. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 7**

"When is the gathering happening?"

"This evening, but Thia-"

"The children's clothes have been sent to the room, yes?"

"The tailor was given specific instructions to have them delivered, now-"

"Great! Then I have time to give them a bath before they need to get ready."

"You gave your word that you would relax."

"And whats more relaxing than a bath, hm?"

"If you would just stop for-"

"Nothing, that's what! I'm just-"

"Woman, would you stop for a moment?!" the king's voice thunders behind me and I groan as the guards lining the walls keep their eyes straight ahead and pretend not to listen. It's always guards "Be still and explain this to me!"

I halt in my escape down the hall, Thorin coming to stand before me with his hands intersected over his torso expectantly. I was hoping that when I dropped the whole notion of 'birth control' (after our depressing talk but loving recoupling) on him in the office, he would be too shocked to demand answers. Guess who was wrong? My dwarf was instantaneously all ears and the modest ' _I just won't get pregnant or bleed for a while_ ' wasn't enough to placate him.

My second hope was that departing from the room would dissuade him from speaking of the topic in public but I suppose guards aren't people anymore. I banked my last hope on simply out talking him but he beat me there too. I roll my eyes and hope, once more, that my annoyance will put him off but he's like a pit-bull and isn't letting the matter go.

"I had no idea when I'd be coming back to middle earth but I wanted to be sure that I was prepared for whatever the world would throw at me." I step forward and whisper so the sentries can't hear "Getting pregnant or bleeding all over this side of the mountain is not on my to do list so early in the game."

"… How does it work?" he asks, trying not to sound too upset and/or weirded out "This… controlling of your cycles?"

"It's implanted in my arm and lasts for about a year before I have to have it removed with a noninvasive surgery." His mouth gapes at the words ' _implanted'_  and ' _surgery'_  causing me to huff out a breath "It didn't even hurt."

"Do not jest, this is serious. Are there any lasting effects?" I shake my head because they are minimal if they occur at all "Once it is removed- do not look at me in that way, it shall be removed immediately."

"Thorin, you can't just decide-"

"Once it is removed," he presses on "you will be able to have children again?"

"Yes but I WON'T have it removed until the year is up."

"Thia-"

"It's almost void anyway. In about" I count the months on my fingers. I'm not looking forward to removing the capsule Middle Earth style "2 months to be exact, it'll be ready for removal but I'll simply start taking the daily pink pill instead."

"More controlling of what should naturally be." He grumbles under his breath in exasperation, looking very much like he wants to throw his arms in the air "These 'pills' will complete the same tasks as the… implantation?"

"Half; they'll keep me from getting pregnant but only if I take them regularly." God forbid I accidentally skip a day "They take way more attention than the implant."

"I see. Then I request that you do not ingest them at all." I throw my head back with a groan, which he ignores, just as we ignore the snickering royal bouncers. The king steps into my space a rubs my arm gently. An innocent enough gesture, though it sends a jolt to my heart "Do you not desire to have my children?"

"I've been there, done that. Maybe some other time but not right now. Thanks for the offer." I play off the pleasure his hand on my skin brings, though he laughs at my defense. I mentally shake my fist at the Valar, warning them against anymore surprise baby booms as well. They don't know how close I came to tying my tubes. Gesturing down the hall, I continue my thought "You have 2 perfectly great kids you have yet to get to know before we even think of having a third-"

"-or twelfth." He offers with a playful shrug

"Like. Hell." I respond to his ludicrous number with a shiver "Why are you so hard pressed to get me pregnant anyway?"

"You fall from fewer elevations when you are expecting." He answers seriously

"… " I count in my head and though an unreliable statistic, it's not a lie "… True."

Sad but so very true. We stare at each other for a while longer before one of the guards can hold his laughter no longer. Like a good crack in a dam, the flood gates of glee open up and out cascades good-natured humor. I giggle, Thorin chuckles, and all the nameless lookouts chortle at such a truly hilarious situation.

* * *

"Why must I go as well, Aunt Thia?" Kiliel tries not to whine

The young dwelfling sits with his back to mine and my children's bathing forms. I got him this far but the dwarf is a tad bit too old for either of us to be comfortable bathing with each other. Not to mention Thorin firmly forbade it. I never aspired to be a pedophile anyway. Rinsing the ' _No Tears'_  shampoo from Theodore's hair, I listen to the sulking tween.

"I understand why Theo and Thory must be present" said twins grin at the use of their nicknames, where as I roll my eyes and grab the girl before she can make a break for it "as well as yourself, but why must I attend this meeting?"

"I'll officially be named your guardian, not to mention" I smile to myself while lathering Thoria's hair "because I said so."

"… Adad used to say that all the time." He says, suddenly wary before straightening his shoulders "It is STILL not a very good reason."

"It's all the reason I need." Allowing the boy to believe I didn't notice his momentary lapse into depression, I press on "Now, Theodore is finished so you boys head up to the rooms and get ready, clear?"

The child is silent for a moment as he helps Theodore dry off and get ready to return, but I know he will listen. His natural elvish calmness coupled with his childish obedience have yet to fully clash with his dwarvish stubbornness. For that, I am grateful. The boys leave the bathing chambers, the oldest giving a hesitant nod without ever actually facing me. I listen to their retreating footsteps before returning to the daunting task of washing baby girl's hair. The thick ebony tresses naturally tangle and snag on their own but the tender headed tot isn't making it any easier.

"Thoria, sit still." I chastise for the third time as the toddler tries to wiggle out of my lap "The more you move, the longer this takes."

"But mama, my eye!" she shrieks, furiously rubbing the right side of her face "My eyeeeeee!"

"Don't put your hands in your face." I try to warn "You'll only-"

"Owwwwww!" she howls as the soap begins to really burn her eye "Aiiiie!"

"Calm down, I've got you." Lifting her to sit on the edge of the pool, I ring out a cloth rag and press it against her now suds covered peeper. Massaging gently, I repeat the action until all the suds are gone. ' _No more tears, my foot._ ' Handing her the rag, I allow her to hold it, though unnecessary, to her eye "Don't rub so hard, you'll only make it worse."

"Yes mama." she murmurs with a sniff as I once more place her in the water to play with the rubber duckies "But what about the bad man?"

"What bad man?"

"That one." she points to the opposite end other pool "He keeps looking at your secrets."

"Huh?" I kneel in the water quickly. ' _Secrets'_  being the word I used to describe a person's private parts to the children, I don't want anyone ogling mine. I turn in the direction that Thoria's chubby hand points and glare "You."

Sitting on the edge of the large pool is the strange dwarf from the food court. His black pants are rolled up over his knees allowing his legs to drift in the water unhindered. He watches us with an expression of nearly pure curiosity, only marred by his quick glances at what is hidden below the water's surface. ' _Pervert_.' I doubt that if he really wanted to kill us he'd indulge himself in a nice foot soak and peepshow beforehand but I'm not taking the chance. I begin reaching for my daughter but his next sentence stops me.

"You pull that little disappearin' trick of yours, majesty, and you'll be findin' yourself with one lonely daughter to console."

I immediately ' _feel_ ' for Theodore and I know he is with Kiliel but I also ' _feel_ ' many others around them. Enemies or civilians, I cannot tell but I recognize none of them. The insecurity of whether those 'others' are dangerous or not stills my departure. I do however place my arms around Thoria and send the dwarf a murderous glare.

"Now don't be that way, love. I just want to ensure your complete attention."

"Well you've got it. How long have you been there?" the guards cleared the room when my family and I entered and the boys didn't mention that anything was amiss when they left. So when did he enter? The dwarf merely shrugs, picking up the duck Theodore had been playing with and smirks, annoying me further "What do you want... you? And what is your name?"

"So many questions." He says with a pretend sigh "Which do you wish to know most? I will only answer one."

"Who are you?" I ask without even having to think

"A very good question, my queen." He says in that buttery voice as his eyes remain cold "Are you sure you don't desire to know how long I've been watchin' you bathe?"

"The amount of time you spent peeping won't change anything now." I sink lower into the water's depths at the reminder "I want to know who you are."

"I want many things." He purrs and I scoff "Would you like me to name a few for you?"

"No need. You'll attempt to do what you came for regardless of whether I ask you or not." When the dwarf tries to dissuade me again I make a very unlady-like noise that has Thoria 'oooooo'ing in my lap "Stop wasting my time and tell me who. You. Are."

"Could you not ask the king or spy master?" I don't bother to answer as we both know I can't. They would refuse to tell me as they have done so far; one for my protection and the other because he's a bastard. The dwarf finally runs out of excuses or maybe he was just waiting until he grew tired of stalling and answers "Many call me Long Arm, as nothing is beyond my-"

"Yeah, no."

"... Excuse me?"

"You don't get some wicked cool name. You're not that important." Thoria softly chastises me about the rudeness of interrupting others. Having kids is hard. I ' _feel'_  for the boys again and wish they would hurry up and get to the rooms so I'd know they are safe "I didn't ask what other's call you, I asked who you are."

"Hm." I know I've asked the right question by his obvious desire not to answer it. Much to my dismay, he turns his attention to Thoria and wiggles his fingers in her direction "Your mama is a smart one, isn't she?"

"Don't you DARE talk to her!" I growl menacingly, pushing the child behind my back "Do not EVER talk to her!"

"Apologies, my queen. I meant no harm. As for my name…" His head bows as his hands raise in a submissive position that I don't trust for a minute. Still, since the first time I had the displeasure of meeting the dwarf, he seems hesitant. Good "It is…. Sugar."

"Sugar? Like… sweet sugar?" I almost feel like calling him on a bluff but he looks downright ashamed of the name that I actually think his parents named this guy ' _Sugar_.' I know I shouldn't laugh and I don't, but it takes a lot out of me "Oh. Sugar."

"Yes." He huffs out in distaste as I secretly grin at how sensitive he is over the name. Big, bad, child threatening, peeping dwarf named 'Sugar.' It's comical "I would thank you kindly to avoid using it. Few still living know my birth name."

"Do Kiliel and Sugar have the same Mama and Papa?" Thoria whispers loudly in a way only a three year old could "They have girl names together!"

"Thoria…" I groan

"Did you know Thia had to take a bath to wash away Thorin's seed that was dripping from her womb?"

The dwarf causally asks the sudden question as if he were addressing the room on whether anyone wanted tea. Probably because I forbade him from talking to Thoria directly. I nearly slap the poor girl silly to cover her ears against his vulgar assault

"There is no need for such precautions. From what I heard you are 'unable' to conceive at the moment. You may serve our king without worry. From what I SAW, you serve very well, my lady. Allow me to offer my congratulations on performing your wifely duties." If I wasn't shaking in outrage, I'd kill him. No... I wouldn't because of Thoria and the boys but I'd have less control. This prick WATCHED us, Thorin and me doing... how? Too many questions "Our king has been in great need of some… relief. Next time however, try not to mention the material of the seat."

"You-"

"I was instructed only to come and watch you interact with the children. What is important to you, is crucial to us. You are very good with them." He places a hand to his chin as if deep in thought. I know in about 2 minutes the boys will be in the room but Sugar seems to know that too as he is speeding to the end of the conversation. I take his hesitation as an opening to throw a bar of soap at his head which he sadly dodges and continues as though it didn't happen "Maybe that is why it calls out to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but leave." I issue the order knowing that I've no reason to hold myself back anymore. Just 30 more seconds "No one calls to me."

"Oh, but it does. You just refuse to listen." Sugar stands and collects his shoes before walking to the door. No shouts are sounded so my assumption is either the guards are gone or knocked out "That might save you in the end, but I doubt it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I call as he disappears through the doorway "Sugar, you jerk!"

"We'll see you again soon." is his haughty response "Give my regards to Nori, won't you, love?"

"…" Even in the now silent room I can hear my daughter's question coming up and I try to will it away but to no avail "… Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"How come Papa's seeds are in your room?"

* * *

 

I can't tell you who murdered the baby yet. Tuariel couldn't get over the loss of her first child and totally disregarded the second one. Kili being the moron he is, couldn't leave his love to her morbid decision nor could he change her mind, so he went with her. He knew someone would care for Kiliel, though he didn't expect to live. Now he has no wife, no home, and kin. I'll warn you now, Kili will suffer in his trial before his life gets better. Thorin banished Kili after his side of the story was heard and it was determined he was guilty. He had a trial, they didn't do it right off the bat. Late to say Hello all! Take the chapter. Like it. Love it. REVIEW it! I'm serious about the reviews though. Seriously serious. Heheheheh Thank you guys!

***Edit 6/24/17**


	8. Dreaded Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 8**

My first order of business is to check on my boys. ' _SAFE_.' After the little meet and greet in the bath, I rush to rinse off all the soapy suds that I might check on the guards. They are knocked out like I thought but none are injured to the point that I can't rouse them. Sugar was sure not to hurt them more than necessary, or maybe he just didn't need to. The dwarf, if he can be called that with his light footed arrival, is obviously not good news but I can't decide whether he's bad to the bone or just annoying.

With more than a little help from Thoria, we manage to wake all the guards, who are extremely disturbed by the turn of events. They jump into high gear and rush us back the rooms for safe keeping, apologizing the whole way there. Even if not many nobles have accepted that I'm not a lying seductress, all the guards have. Gossipers they may be but they are loyal once won over and I suppose I must have done that.

Two rush off to inform Thorin of the ' _situation'_ at hand after my place has been secured, leaving me to explain what has happened to the now worried boys. By the point in which Thorin arrives though, there is no time left to discuss what happened. As such, I currently sit beside the king while we listen to a few pompous dwarven lords try to deny me my name.

"You want us to believe that your One, a human woman you met 60 years ago, still lives and currently sits beside you without having aged a day?"

"Technically, I aged four years. But who's counting?" my attempt at humor is blatantly ignored but I expected that "Well alrighty then."

"Yes." Thorin answers simply, not bothering to elaborate

The children were dismissed from the meeting after I was named guardian of Kiliel. Fili, showing a bit of his younger self, volunteered to take them back to the rooms. He was supposed to return but that was over an hour ago. ' _An hour of the same question being asked over and over in different ways._ ' I guess he decided it was more fun hanging with the kids than here on this merry-go-round. Smart guy, escaping with his cousins and nephew like that.

Thoria and Theodore were quickly crowned as prince and princess, without much fuss at all. Strange, since the children are accepted with ease but I have to go through a whole song and dance. Racist! I expected a huge ceremony for the children but it was relatively quick. A bow here, recitation there, and boom! Done. I suppose everyone just wanted to get the meat of the meeting: ME.

"If she is human she should no longer be living, yet her she sits." the dwarves murmur and nod, agreeing with a very acceptable statement "How do you explain this?"

"…" Thorin and I exchange a look. How do you explain that your wife is kind of an alien? Easy! You blame someone no one dares fight against "Mahal had need of her. When she fulfilled her duty to him, he returned her to my side. He is not subject to time as we know it thus, neither was she while in his care."

Of course, this starts a cacophony of arguments being thrown across the room. This one agrees, this one disagrees, this one wants to eat lunch. It’s all very uninteresting.

"Madness!"

"Sounds reasonable, lads."

"Preposterous!"

“I am not one to argue with the will of Mahal.”

"What did Mahal need a woman for?"

"What WOULDN'T he need one for?"

"Vulgar!"

"Who are you to question Mahal?"

The arguments go back and forth until I just tune them all out. My patience thins with each moment I spend in the presence of these dwarves. It would be an unfair lie to say they are all getting on my nerves, as some hold a nearly passive demeanor that I didn't think a dwarf could pull off. Even the louder ones aren't dislikable; they are just loud, which is to be expected. Quite a few of the council  accepted my status as Queen easily enough, though not foolishly so. I was tested in numerous unnamed ways and assume I passed based on the stern but approving gazes. I'm content to sit and listen to their unexpectedly reasonable wishes. Taking on a few duties as well as allowing the children to be trained for whichever direction their lives may take them are a few requests. Many of these dwarves have clearly taken classes in delicacy. So no, I've no problem with the majority of the dwarves in attendance.

It's the abrasive, ignorant, and downright rude dwarrow that rub me the wrong way. _Lord_ (I've been forced to address them in such a way lest I severely offend someone) Posen is the worst. It makes sense though, what with him being the father of miss kissy face and the schemer as well as, surprise surprise, Dulola's distant cousin. ' _Oh joy, a family of haters_.' It's probably how she secured the head maid position even though I never see her do any work. Whenever someone addresses me with any form of respect, Posen snorts loudly through his nose until I feel like throwing something at him. Balin, who is thankfully standing nearby, gives me his best ' _do not kill the idiot_ ' look that I try to honor. Thorin apparently has the same growing irritation as I when Posen raises his voice again in objection.

"Have you something you would like to say on the matter of my Queen, Lord Posen?"

"Just that we cannot be certain that she is so." he sniffs in superiority towards my direction. His grey eyes flicker with the same distrust and scorn as the females in his family "There is surely some witchcraft afoot."

"There is not. I recognize her as the woman who aided in slaying the dragon Smaug, as do the dwarves who honored my call and fought beside her to reclaim this mountain you sit in so safely." Balin nods in agreement from his seat as does Dwalin, who stands by the door like a sentinel. Thorin takes my hand, showing the room the wedding band on my ring finger "She is the woman I chose myself. It is she whom Mahal blessed as favored and selected from countless others to be my One. What more would you wish for?"

"Lord Dain! He could confirm her identity." He nods, speaking louder than needed "We should wait for him to set this matter right. Until then, my daughters-"

"My cousin has his own kingdom to rule without providing support for a fact that I already know to be true." Thorin's hand rests in my own and I can feel his calm fading "This issue shall be settled now."

"Uh…well…" the dwarf shifts his eyes in thought before honing in on my ring. He straightens up and waves his hand dismissively "Show us."

"What is it you desire to be shown?" someone at the far end of the table asks in a tired voice. I guess I'm not the only person at my wits end with Posen "State your point clearly."

"The king's jewel is said to have been broken down, remade into a ring, and given to the King's wife which is clearly on this... young lady's hand." I nearly roll my eyes at his obvious disdain for me "A truly fine gift from a King to his Queen. Nonetheless, it could have been removed from the true Queen after her death-”

“-I’m not dead.”

“-and simply given to this girl."

"You think to call me a liar, Posen?" No title is offered as Thorin glares ice shards at the chatty Cathy "I could have your tongue cut out."

"No no, of course not, Highness." Posen all but grovels before continuing "I only meant that it is POSSIBLE."

"This is a true possibility but it is not what has occurred." Thorin gives the dwarf a frown "Nor does it explain your earlier statement."

"The only semblance left of the Arkenstone is the image placed on Queen Thia's back, whom you claim is beside you now, King Thorin." Who blabbed about my tattoo? Ugh, more work. For the first time, Posen turns to actually address me directly "You should have this image, yes?"

"Yes-" I begin to answer

"Then show us." Eponine interrupts with a smug look. Holding no real power, she is not allowed to sit at the table. Even so, she and Pauline line the crowded walls with the rest of the admitted onlookers "It should not be a problem, correct? If it's even there, that is."

"Yes!" Posen agrees loudly, smirking at his daughter. He points at her with a wicked grin to which she giddily returns with a bow  "It should be a simple enough task."

"You wish to strip your Queen for the whole room?" Thorin demands to know in disbelief and each present person gives a variation of a shudder at his tone. Eponine quickly apologizes and lowers her head, even if she doesn't mean it while Posen stutters out an explanation "I will not allow you to dishonor her in such a way!"

"It's alright." My voice rings out and for a moment I think his eyes are going to pop out by the end this madness. I rise and turn, gesturing for him to do the same "Not the dishonor part, but I mean that I'll show them."

"You do not have to do this." his low whispers are covered by the burst of buzzes in the room "You need not subject yourself to the whims of this court."

"A court you created.”

“Yes-”

“A court you need."

"... Yes." Because it's true and lying wouldn't help him

"Posen only made the request because he thinks I won't do it, with the hopes of making it seem like I CAN'T. It's to give him time to find a way for one of his daughters to take my place. You know this."

"That does not mean you have to meet his challenge." he places a hand on my shoulder in support, his face sad "You have given much to this kingdom already."

"It's nothing to worry about, honest."

"Your flesh shall be bare for an audience." His frown deepens at the thought "I find the idea of it most unappealing and extremely worrisome."

"Wonderful, because I'd feel a little unloved if you were ok with this. I'll be alright though, I've worn dresses that show more skin than I'm about to." the monarch doesn't look convinced as I place a hand on his bearded cheek "Won't it end all questions of who I am? It’s not something anyone in this world could fake. Won't it make our lives and the lives of our children that much easier? Won't it get Posen to finally shut the hell up?"

"Thia, we can find another-"

"It will." I cut him off softly, shifting so my front is completely to him and my back is to the room “We both know it will. There's always another way but someone could always just bring this up as the one thing I couldn't prove. Shouldn't I just get it over with now?"

The dwarf ignores my question; instead, he crushes me to his chest and begins methodically assisting me in unbuttoning the dress without flashing anyone. I've never been so glad to have buttons that line my back rather than the front. It was a trial to put on but it serves the purpose I need it to now.

The cold air chills my skin but I refuse to shiver, keeping my gaze on Thorin's chest. Curling my hands around his hips, I allow my mind to go blank as just enough of my back is bared for the audience to see the shimmering tattoo on the base of my spine. Their audible gasps don't make me feel any more regal but I take it with a heaping pile of salt.

"It… it could be fake." Posen tries once more, rising from his seat as if in a trance. Looking over my shoulder, I catch a glimpse of the dwarf's clouded gaze. I burrow further into Thorin's embrace when the dwarrow begins to reach a hand out to touch the mark "Let us be sure."

"You go too far, Lord Posen!" Balin growls in a way I didn't know he could. The room shouts in agreement as the Lord ducks his head in shame "To request to lay hands on another's One, let alone the Queen, is a grave offense."

"Apologies." he murmurs, retracting his hand and shaking his head to clear it, genuinely dazed and confused "Apologies."

I turn back around to find the entire room bowed. My husband buttons up my back and I take the time to search Posen's face but he refuses to look at me or rather, knows better than to do so. Questions soon begin to fly forth, from those who had just wished to condemn me as well as the merely curious onlookers. Even if I could muster the will to answer the inquiries, they are all shouted so quickly that I can barely hear them.

"You have your proof, I will hear nothing more on the subject." Thorin's voice rumbles over them all, quieting the questions "Should any other question my wife's validity from hence forth, forgiveness shall only be granted in the form of a detached head. No suits for my person may hold any longer, as a Queen is already in place with suitable heirs."

"I'm so tired now." I whisper as we retake our seats "Isn't this over yet?"

"Soon, love, soon." his returns just as our quiet moment is interrupted

"You have done well for your people, King Thorin, to reacquire Mahal's blessed Queen Mother. Even in its absence, you still hold the king's jewel." a lord (why we need 30 of them was never explained) comments, speaking about me as though I were some inanimate object. He is one of the few that remained on the fence about my authenticity until the peep show "Do you mean to claim the young Prince Durin as your new heir?"

"And what of the lass who is claimed to be his sister?" another offers "What shall you do with her?"

"Fili is crown prince and Thoria is just as important as Theodore." placing a hand to my forehead, I watch from the corner of my eye as the scheming sisters exit the meeting hall on their father's heels. I wish they'd stay away but that's probably too much to ask "It is not a ' _claim_ ,' it is the truth."

"I have sired two children. The first set of twins born to a dwarf." Thorin acknowledges proudly, doing his utmost to keep the peace. Still, whether 'sired' is the right word, I'm not too sure. He didn't really do anything when you think about it "I shall not claim one and not the other."

"How is it that they are wholly dwarves if their mother is a daughter of men?"

"What of your children to come?"

"Will they be half breeds?"

"I cannot explain the plans of Mahal, only my own." The simple statement seems to be enough for the dwarves. I'm beginning to see a pattern here "A decision has yet to be made on who shall hold the title of my heir in the future."

"Of course not, sire." the pushy dwarf starts again, rounding the long table to approach us "Might I suggest bringing the child here once more?"

"Why?" I ask, not bothering to wrack my brain and try to remember this dwarf's name "There is nothing more on the agenda that either child needs to partake in."

"Very true, highness. Nonetheless, it cannot be denied that he has spent much time with you, his mother, and not enough with his father, the King. We should begin introducing him to the courts as soon as possible." he nods to himself, turning his attention back to Thorin "While young, it is well and good for a child to be near his mother. Her gift is greatly appreciated and she will forever be remembered as the one who brought him into the world. However, he now needs to part from her side to stand at your own, my King. It is imperative that you prepare him for his future."

"You mean to take my son from me?" I gape in defensive disbelief, the expression worsening as my counterpart nods in return as if even CONSIDERING the very idea "And you would allow it?"

"Thia…" he says lowly, simulating a ' _we'll talk later_ ' vibe that I want nothing to do with. I raise my eyebrows at him, silently demanding he explain himself this instant. With an invisible sigh that only I notice, he does "You know I would not allow such a thing. He is our son and I would never keep him from you anymore than you would me. However it is true that I have spent very little time with the lad, even after your return."

"I know that… but…"

"You must trust me on this, my One. Not today, but our son will have to train eventually." the idea of Theodore being away from me breaks my heart and I know Thorin plainly sees that "He will not be gone from your sight for long."

"Indeed not. Young Durin-"

"His name is THEODORE, not Durin." I correct, growing annoyed that everyone keeps calling him out of his name "Get it right."

"Yes, of course. Take heart, Majesty. You would still have your daughter." he placates poorly and continues, ignoring my growing hopes that his head explodes "Her place by your side is secure until she reaches of age and is married, as is her duty. We have no need of her until then."

"No need?" the headache I'd been fighting off attacks my temple with a resounding thump. I close my eyes and ignore the dwarf as he drones on before I pat Thorin's arm and dismiss myself "… I'm not feeling very well."

Pushing out my chair loudly and standing, I shake my head at what has just occurred. It's all entirely too crazy. I wave off any more questions or inquiries of where I'm going, leaving Thorin to finish up. Dwalin opens the door for me with a mute nod and I'm grateful for his silence. As soon as the doors close behind me, I pick up my dress, kick off the uncomfortable shoes, and run.

I don't accept this, not all of it. The anger wells up inside me even as I grow immensely tired. I'm tired of being angry or sad or hurt. This is not how it was supposed to be. Then there are my babies. The court would honor one and disregard the other, using both as pawns in an elaborate game of chess that never ends. Even going as far as to call Theodore _'Durin_ ,' they desire too much from my boy. They'll take it all if they can, if I let them, but how can I stop them? Am I even allowed to?

This is why I hate politics; it makes no sense! I stop running and collapse against a cool wall, sliding down as tears well up in my eyes but I blink them away. I’m not the childish girl who entered this world all those years ago; Bright eyed, bushy tailed and hungry for adventure. Kili is a semi-suicidal moron. Fili is hiding from himself. I'm pretty sure Thorin wants me to massacre half his ' _advisors'_.

Thoria is the little princess I always knew she was and while I expect her to one day marry, I want it to be for love not political gain. It's true that with Theodore being the son of a king, he will more than likely one day rule, no matter how crippling my aversion is to the prospect. Fili had all but thrown the title at the child before but it's all too much. Too sudden.

"Can't we just take this a little slower? I know it's technically been 60 years but come on!" I speak to myself, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my forehead on them. Back when this all started, it was so simple: Don’t let anyone die. Now it's the whole living part that is kicking my butt "Isn't there any place that doesn't have kings or queens or… voyeurism?"

_The Shire_

The answer comes to me like a Godsend and I take it at face value. I have been meaning to get over there anyway. Bilbo's party is rapidly approaching and if I use my ' _jump'_ just right, I can stop and visit a couple of people on the way. I could stop by and say hello to Addasser and punch Thranduil in the face. And Grimbeorn should have been born so I can meet him when I see Beorn. Then there's Rivendell of course, I still have some things there. I can bypass the shire and visit the Blue Mountains to see Bofur and Bombur and Bifur before doubling back and making it to the party in record time.

Bilbo wouldn't mind a little company on his second adventure. It'll be nice to take the trip from the Shire to Rivendell without being chased by orcs and I'm sure the children will be more than happy to finally meet 'Uncle Bilbo' not to mention seeing the sun again.

We haven't been outside since we got here; the areas that are closest to the outside world have been forbidden to visit. Thorin fears for the children falling from the elevations and I never found it too important of an issue to push being that dwarves don't really need direct sunlight... even if I do.

Yes, it'll be good for us all. I nod to myself thinking this is just what we need. I start to stand up, feeling a little better before I collapse once more at the weight of all the things I forgot.

"What about the fact that Thorin probably won't agree to let me take the kids all the way across middle earth." I place my hand in my chin and hum "Or that Frodo is kind of sort of going to save the world. OR that none of my problems will be fixed by my taking this impromptu vacation..."

**_The Shire._ **

"I need to go though. Even if nothing is fixed, it'll give me time to relax and think of a solution, right?" Making up my mind I stand once more and head to my room "It's not like I'm joining the fellowship or anything like that. Everything will be alright once I get to the Shire."

* * *

 

"You are NOT going to the Shire."

I ignore Thorin and continue to check things off my list. It would be a shame to forget something. ' _Preparation is the key to avoiding disaster_.' I'm excited for the trip on more than a single level. While it is true that I wish to see Bilbo and get away from the hubbub of dwarven politics, I also feel a push away from the mountain as well as a pull towards the shire in general. It reminds me of how I felt when I first met Sugar. I wonder if it's related somehow and think that the only way to know for sure is to go. The push is more than likely due to the past week being filled with dwarves, mostly those who seem to hate my guts, peaking around the corners at me. It makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I can't relax in the least.

"Yes, I am." I avoided telling Thorin my ultimate 'vacation' decision until it was time to go. As in, 40 minutes from now. Thoria rides on his leg in delight as he thumps around the room following me. It's hard to look stern with a toddler on your boot "I'm already packed and everything."

"Thia."

"Thorin."

"THORY!" Thoria shouts for good measure, not wanting to be left out "And Theo too!"

"If this has anything to do with the meeting-"

"It doesn't." I deny, walking across the room just to watch him awkwardly stomp after me

"-then let us discuss it."

"… There is nothing to discuss." I deny once more, shrugging my shoulders "I just want to see Bilbo."

"Can it not wait? You have only just arrived."

"I've been here for two weeks already."

"You were gone for 60 years!"

"...His birthday is coming up." I all but whine, giving him my best puppy dog eyes because let's be honest. I’m totally in the wrong here "He's going to have huge party and Gandalf will be there lighting fireworks and everything. I can't miss it!"

"If you have already seen this," he asks, pulling the young girl up into his arms to snuggle her cheeks. Awwwww "why must you go?"

"It's not the same." I place my hands on my hips, with a grin "On his other birthday, I was getting forced into a marriage."

"Do not remind me of the happenings between you and elf prince." he complains moodily, passing a wiggling Thoria to Kiliel before shooing them off "I remember him sneaking into your bed."

"A misguided attempt, which ended with you nearly beating him to death." I pull Theodore out from under the bed, quietly instructing him to follow his sister and cousin "Legolas isn't so bad."

"Hn. As I recall," his arms loop around my waist as I shut the door, burying his face in my neck. Leaning my head back to rest it on his shoulder, I reach up and run my fingers through his hair "it ended on a much more pleasant note."

"I'll admit that." I haven't the time to indulge in the joys of my husband's flesh but I really... really... REALLY wish I could. Nuzzling his temple, I step away from his embrace "I've got to get ready."

"How can I grant you leave after I have been told that LongArm has been spying on you? None have been able to find him, have you seen him since?" I shake my head quickly as we make a smooth transition back into the argument at hand. I haven't seen Sugar but I have felt him, not that I can tell Thorin. He'd only try harder to keep me here "You do not tell me your plans and refuse the guards I assign to you."

"It makes me nervous to have someone following me around all the time." I admit with an eye roll "They'd only slow me down during the trip."

"More so than two children will?"

"Three and yes." he furrows his brows but I only shrug "I can't leave Kiliel. He's as good as mine now."

"You expect me to allow you-"

"I am not a child that needs your permission to do as I please but we would both feel better if I didn't just up and disappear."

"… You cannot believe that I will have no quarrels with you trapezing across the lands, lacking any guards with our heirs."

"You did it first. I'm just following your example." I remind as he presses his lips into a thin line "Just think of it as… strengthening Erebor's relationship with the rest of society. Allies are important. Strong you may be but this is still only one lonely mountain."

"…" I know he is worried and reluctant but I have to go. I just have to. He comes forward to encircle my waist again, pressing my head into his hard chest. It's slightly strange, being that we are roughly the same height "You will take a guard."

"Thorin, you know I can't move as fast if-" he pushes my face deeper into his clothed torso to cut off my protest "Mmmmph!"

"If you must go, then grant me this security. Please." It's the ' _please'_ that gets me. It's like a soft entreaty, proving that he is concerned for my safety enough to beg. How can I deny him now? I nod, as much as I am able, in acceptance "Thank you, my love."

"Yeah yeah." I huff after my mouth is freed from his chest but remain in his arms. Just for the heck of it, I bite down on his shirt, nipping his flesh beneath it "You're welcome."

"Do not start what you cannot finish, beloved." he replies with a groan

"It took you 60 years to consummate your marriage to my four. You're the one who can't _finish_." my remark is rewarded with a gentle squeeze "I get to pick my babysitter-"

"-from a select few I will provide."

"Ugh!" I suck my teeth and pout playfully as he kisses my temple with a chuckle "You never let me do anything fun!"

 


	9. Thick, long, and hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

******Chapter 9**

"Balin."

"He already has to babysit you."

"Do not say- What about, Lhakpo?"

"Theodore doesn't like him."

"Roir, then?"

"Too scary; he makes Kiliel nervous."

"The lad needs-"

"-you NOT to try and toughen him up at the moment. Next?"

"…Gotun?"

"Too nice, Thoria would walk all over him."

"Mahal..."

"I want nothing to do with that guy without a good reason."

"No, I meant... Just take Dwalin!"

"He'd never let me do ANYTHING."

My dwarf shifts in aggravation but I shrug playfully. The children bathe in the sunlight as we have our parent talk; every once in awhile they come over for one thing or another. It would be a nearly peaceful scene if it wasn't for the watchful eye of the court members on the outer balcony. They want to disapprovingly stare- I mean  _ see me off _ . I'm used to it, being kind of unmarried with twins gets some disapproving stares at the family reunions. 

Even with that I won't be dissuaded though; everything is packed and ready to go. Everything except for my guard. Each time Thorin presents a name, I find something wrong with them. Not that I'm purposefully being difficult, honest, I just don't want to be annoyed the whole trip there and back again if you catch my reference.

"Besides, if I took Dwalin along then who would watch your back?"

"There are many guards here, lass. I trained most of 'em myself and have confidence in their abilities." the aforementioned dwarf puts his two cents in. He stands nearby, arms crossed, and brow pinched "Thorin will be well protected with or without my presence, ye needn't worry."

"I trust your judgement but I trust your strength of character more." I turn to face the guard with determination as he blinks at me in surprise "I won't leave my husband's safety to anyone but the best and that means you, Dwalin."

"… I will see it done." he acknowledges with a bow and I grin at the extra puff in his chest when he rights himself "He is nearly as difficult to protect as yerself."

"Yeah, but I've got the good sense to know when I need protecting."

"Aye, t'is true."

"None of this helps determine a companion for you and the children." Thorin butts in, sounding slightly peeved. Probably because we are speaking as though he isn't hanging onto my arm like a leech; his attempt to keep me grounded until a final decision is made "You shouldn't leave without one... and I do not need protecting"

"Yes yes, your highness." I drawl, sticking out my tongue when he cuts his eyes at me. I take a second to seriously put some thought into the problem before smiling "I like how you used ' _ shouldn't' _ instead of ' _ can't' _ . Is someone trying to win Brownie points?"

"Thia…" his voice warns as I grin wider “What are brownies?”

"He's tryin' to get into yer trousers." Dwalin rumbles as Thorin's head snaps to him even as I nod

"Probably." I admit with a mock sigh

"You two!" he growls, eyes shifting between us "I am not-"

"Yer loss." Dwalin says with a shrug and a wink at me as Thorin seethes

"Nori." I conclude before the dwarf can reprimand his friend "You keep the guard, I'll take the thief."

"The two of ye fight constantly." Dwalin comments with a raise of his brow, allowing himself to be pulled away by Thoria and Theodore into a game without rules “An odd choice but yours to make.”

"If you are sure?" I confirm my choice with a firm inclination of my head as we watch Dwalin play with the children. ' _ Nothing but a big softy _ .' Thorin sighs with a shake of his head at his friend's actions "I will honor your choice but I am curious. Why him?"

"He's fast, I can trust him well enough, he knows how to get out of a tight situation, I can trip him if I need to outrun someone and…" I snicker, earning a curious glance from Thorin “and...”

"And?" he prompts, clearly not fazed by my sacrificial choice of a fellow dwarf

"He's afraid of me."

"I fear no woman, your HIGHNESS."

Out of the shadows, Nori makes his appearance. Dressed in all black from neck to boot (his copper colored hair still sticks out like a sore thumb), with a pack on his back, the dwarf looks more than ready to start the journey. Almost as if he was planning to come anyway. ' _ I wouldn't put it past Thorin to have ordered him to follow in secret _ .' His cold eyes flicker from those on the balcony, to the line of guards, the children, and finally landing again on Thorin and myself. I wiggle my fingers at him and I can almost hear his teeth grinding when he glares. ' _ Liar' _ I mouth as he frowns, walking closer, but he doesn't deny the accusation.

"Of course you don't." I say aloud sarcastically, turning back to the monarch "Now that that is cleared up, there is one last thing I need to take care of."

"Oh?"

"Yup. It's long and hard and-" I have to stop my joke to laugh as Thorin's cheeks light up like a Christmas tree while Nori hoots "Calm down, it's just a sword."

"That is precisely why I am NOT calm." he hisses, dragging me away from the now traumatized sentinels "I understand that you have been in great need of rest and while I admit that you have been neglecting my  _ 'sword'  _ these last few days, it is not something I wish to have shared so freely."

"I have not been  _ neglecting _ you, Thorin." I say, rolling my eyes at the drama "I've just been busy. You’ve been pretty busy too"

"Hn. Regardless, I am not adverse to you tending to me now." I'm beginning to think he didn't get the joke which is going to make me feel slightly bad about pulling the rug from under him "I do however, desire to continue this in a more… private setting."

"…In my room." That's where I left his gift so we should head there before I head out "This should only take a minute or so." Sliding my hand into his own, I wave to get Dwalin's attention "We'll be right back. Take this time to show Nori the gift I got you."

"I'd be glad to." He leers eerily

"Papa..." Thoria calls loudly and we turn as a unit to listen to her. She puts her hand on her tiny hip, puffs out her cheeks, and wags a little finger at him "No seeds in Mama's room!"

"Wha-" he starts in surprise

Waiting only long enough to hear Dwalin's roar of laughter, I quickly return to my room via ' _ jump _ ' to escape the embarrassment my girl unintentionally caused. We arrive in the middle of the floor and I am barely able to use his stunned stillness to dance out of my husband's arms before he attempts to tackle me to the bed.

"You heard Thoria, no seeds."

"I heard 'more' seeds." he states, stalking me "How can I deny my daughter another sibling?"

"Quite easily. You stay over there, I'll stay over here.”

The king lunges forward so I take that as a 'no' and leap backwards. His eyes watch me closely before reaching forward again, growling as I stay just out of his grasp. Darting under his arms and hopping over the bed, I go to pick up the object of my desire before he can catch up. I accidentally knock over my original travel bag, knocking free my camera, headphones, and stuffed bear. I won't be needing any of them on my trip, hence why I am not taking them with me. Not able to replace the items at the moment, I just grab the correct object quickly.

"I got you a gift." I say, lifting it by the hilt as tribute to present to the approaching dwarf "I was ticked off when I first arrived and then I forgot about it but I want you to have it before I go."

"By sword, you truly meant…" he sounds almost disappointed

"A pointy piece of weaponry. Not your…um…" I gesture towards his person vaguely "baby making baton."

"Heh, still so innocent." He winks at me as he grasps the sword "While children are a blessing, creating them is the fun part, would you not agree?"

"Wouldn't know. I haven't made any children the fun way."

"Yet."

He chuckles at my pout, prior to examining his present. It's a fine blade if I do say so myself, and I do say so myself. My father insisted on assisting me in having it commissioned and I'm glad he did. I know next to nothing about swords and Thorin probably would have ended up with a butter knife or something. The wide blade could slice me in two; the width spanning about half as thick as my torso. The dwarf lifts it with ease, testing the balance and weight and humming in appreciation. It was made with carbon steel; my father ensured me that he had it specifically forged with enough silicon to ensure it's durability and overall toughness.

"I'm proud to say that it's the best sword in the world, this world at least. It's one of a kind since you can't make it here so... Yeah. Do you like it?" I ask when he says nothing after several silent moments. I wring my hands in nervousness "I know it's not what you're used to but-"

"Do not fret. It is perfect, Thia. Simply perfect." He looks pleasantly dazed, eyes never leaving the blade, meaning I did a good thing "I have never seen a blade such as this."

"It's a miniature claymore." I inform with a wave at the weapon "It's a medieval two handed broadsword, also known as a 'greatsword.' They were used in Scotland, a country from my world, by high ranking officials to show physical strength and prowess."

"It is perfect." he states again. A gift well received is a gift worth giving "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'm just glad you like it." I bring a hand to my chest to absently rub the scar that has been quickly fading over the past two weeks. A familiar heat raises from behind it and I nearly curse at the slow glow. Now is not the time for this! I quickly swivel to face the door "We should be leaving-"

“Hush now.”

His swift approach is not silent in its fluid execution so I am not surprised by his touch. What I don't expect is to be pressed flat against the door as well. His body covers mine like a heated blanket causing the light behind my chest to brighten even as we do nothing but stand. Turning my head, I see the sword laying on the bed, knowing it is probably the reason we aren't. 

I hum in the back of my throat as Thorin breathes deeply against my hair before turning me to face him. The heat in his eyes reflects my own light and it is too much to ignore; the kiss starts soft, hesitant even, before turning much heavier. I don't know how but my legs end up wrapped around his hips. They lock us together as he grinds his pelvis into my own and I want to say to hell with the Shire and just... stay. It isn't until his hands begin to work the laces of my pants that I force myself to stop him.

"We don't have time." I say shakily, once more turning my head to the side but this time to break the kiss. I reluctantly slide my legs free of his waist but keep my arms looped around his neck as he buries his face into mine "Stop trying to distract me."

"It almost worked, did it not?" he replies slyly and nips at my ear, earning himself a bite of his own “It still can.”

"Yes well, thank goodness for a little thing called self-control." Pulling back,  I examine his face for a moment, unnecessarily renewing its contours to my memory. Breaking away, I sit on the edge of the bed to catch my breath as he walks around the room to regain his composure "Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?"

"No. You are indeed lucky to have me." he says jokingly, slowly kneeling to put my fallen items back in my bag. He takes his time but I guess zippers are a new thing to him "I am lucky to have had you drop into my lap."

"I don't believe in luck, but I guess it's true that you were on the right pony at the right time." I think back to the very beginning of our misadventure "Even if you didn't really like me at first."

"I may not have liked you, but I loved you the moment I saw you," he speaks honestly while shrugging nonchalantly "I did not acknowledge it until you foresaw our future relationship and quite plainly told me that this-" the king gestures between the two of us "would be happening. I am most glad it did"

"… I remember that but… it was more sass than seer." I match his shrug with one of my own, grinning as he rests a knee on the bed next to me. He seems to be in a kneeling mood "I'm amazing without even trying."

"That you are, my Queen." I wrap my arms fully around him, preparing us for the return "That you are."

"Aaaaaand welcome back." Nori the announcer calls with a scoff as we land, not sounding very welcoming at all "Did our esteemed leader give you his sword?"

"No, but I gave him mine." Watching the thief's face twist in confused disgust is worth the gasps from the rest of the audience "What can I say? I'm a woman with many talents. If one of them leads to me having a sword handy to give to my husband, who can complain?"

"By sword, my dear sweet wife means" Thorin's exasperated voice tickles me as he pulls forth the claymore "an actual sword."

"Thank goodness." Is the general consensus, all eyeing the sword, much to my pride, jealously

"Yes well, the Thia transportation unit is now departing so say your farewells." I beckon the kids over "Say bye bye to Daddy."

"See you later, Papa." Thoria hums lightly, because they make their own choices on naming. Kids

She hugs Thorin's leg, giggling as he pulls her up into his arms. Theodore quietly stares before tentatively stepping forward, welcoming an embrace of his own. The silent watchfulness of Kiliel has me patting his back, as I know he will not allow himself to indulge in the moment, nor will Thorin offer him sanctuary in it. As hard as I try, neither King nor abandoned prince appear to want a deeper relationship.

"You will be sure to take care of your mother." the children nod as he replaces them back on the ground before his gaze shifts to Kiliel and Nori "You will ensure their safety."

"Yes, your majesty." they reply with a bow, Kiliel's being much deeper than Nori's

"You will come back." he commands to me slowly, stepping to my side

"I always come back."

"You will be careful."

"I'm always careful." I respond, rolling my eyes

"You will have 15 of my children."

"I will have cake and pie." he raises a brow as I shrug my shoulders and repeat his earlier words "What? That's what I heard."

"You are incorrigible."

"Thorin, I'm just going to the Shire. Nothing dangerous there." Except for those undead kings and whatnot but I'll be gone by the time they show up "What's the worst that could happen?"

"With you?" he places a peck on my lips as the kids 'ew' around us "Everything."

"... If it's any consolation to you, I plan to have you be the father of all of my children, though not 15," I kick a rock in embarrassment as my little group begins walking away from the mountain "as long as all your children are mine too."

"I would not have it any other way, my love."

**THORIN POV**

I barely hear the whispers of the court as I watch my kin depart. I grip my new blade tightly to keep myself from forcing my wife back to my side. I cannot fully comprehend her need for travel but I do understand that she will not be swayed on the subject. I have my own reasons for not fighting her as hard as I could. Dwalin steps up beside me, contemplatively eyeing the broadsword.

"A beauty, if a bit excessive."

"A claymore, she called it." I give the weapon light swing, nodding in approval. The weight is evenly distributed and the blade as a whole surpasses anything I have seen before. "It is nearly as tall as I but Thia explained that it is 'miniature'. It begs the question of how large a standard claymore would be."

"She created a short, in her people's eyes, but thick sword." I try to ignore his grin, knowing what he is suggesting, but it is quite infectious "I suppose she missed more than yer face, aye?"

"She had not known my sword well enough before she left to miss it." 

My cousin pulls the joke from me, just as he has been able to do since we were dwarflings. Clasping me on the shoulder and giving it a good shake causes the content in my other hand to rattle

"My men whisper that the little lass knows it well enough now." I glare at him but he only flashes me a toothy grin before gesturing toward my hand "What is that?"

"Thia called them pills. She is to take them daily upon her return." I lift the small container to shake the little pink crumb like objects. I had found them on the floor beside the bag she brought from her world. She must have knocked them loose when she was retrieving the sword. I remembered her description of them and immediately knew what they were by the bright color. It is her favorite "They prevent her from becoming with child."

"And ye need them to...?"

"Get rid of them of course." he huffs out a laugh and shakes his head at my reasoning. Crossing my arms with a frown, I glare at my kin "They are unneeded and undesired."

"There are other methods she could use." Dwalin mimics my stance by crossing his own arms over his chest, rumbling lowly "The lass could simply refrain from yer bed."

"She would not-"

"Have ye met yer wife, Thorin?" he asks with a questioning grin, beginning to return to the mountain as the small group disappears over the horizon "She often handles situations in the most... excessively rash of ways."

"...Hn." he is correct. She would most likely show her fiery nature upon realizing my actions. Nonetheless I do enjoy her passion of all sorts; she is most beautiful then "Her mind will simply have to be swayed for I will not return them."

"Let us hear ye say that when she returns." he grumbles, face falling back into seriousness as we pass the guards "We have much work to do until then. There has been more news on the disturbance to the south."

"The orcs are gathering more support." I direct my mind to the dark new task at hand; The only true reason I allowed Thia to depart my side. I do not wish for her to overhear what has occurred. With any hope, the problem can be dealt with before she is due back "They are being led by a great darkness... and a white hand."

"Do ye think it's him?"

"Indeed. While I hope it is not so, I fear that" My mood darkens coldly "Azog has returned."

* * *

 

**What's up my people(what few people I have)? How's it hanging? So I'm having a pretty average week and none of my favorite stories want to be updated. Ugh.**


	10. Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 10**

" _ Well there's a bridge _ -"

"No there is not."

" _ And there's a river _ -"

"Not for a while now."

" _ That I still must cross _ -"

"Eventually."

" _ As I'm going… on my journey _ …"

"What?"

"… I thought you were going to interrupt me again."

"Well-"

" _ Though I might be lost _ ."

"Oi! Come off it!"

"Master Spymaster, you mustn't be so rude to the Queen."

I do not waste my breath on respondin’ to the half breed's words, simply continuin’ to lead the group into Mirkwood. We are enterin’ enemy's territory, even if they claim to be our allies. While I would have much rathered the lass to use her gift an' place us on over to the other side, it is best not to over exert her yet. In addition to that, with my experience with her last time I cannot bring myself to ask her. Nor will she offer it apparently; instead singin’ tunes I have never had the misfortune of hearin’ before. 

How am I to listen for possible threats with the woman bellowin’ like a furnace the entire time? ' _ Not even a day in an' I grow tired of this _ .' Thorin ordered me to secretly follow his little wife on her trip an' it was astonishin’ to us both when she picked me out as a guard herself. I was to be the cavalry, not on the front lines. It also would have made seekin’ out LongArm much easier from a distance. 

I know he has an interest in the woman, but what he hopes to seek from her is unknown. It is like his origins; none know exactly from where he came, just that's he's here now. LongArm has always caused trouble for us in Erebor; sticking his nose in all sorts of business. However the moment the lass shows up he, an’ his trouble makin’ ways, disappear. Or rather, he stops being seen. It must have somethin’ to do with her an’ intend to find out.

"This is close enough." my thoughts are interrupted as the woman shrugs off her pack, halting the group's progress "We can pop in for the night, I'll have a word with Thranduil, and we can leave refreshed in the morning."

"Do you mean to enter the Elvin kingdom?" 

I snort watchin’ as the young prince whispers into his mother's ear. The lad refuses to speak outright, the opposite of his loudmouthed sister who refuses to be silent. It is difficult to believe that they house Durin's soul, even more so that it has been split into separate bodies. Yet, on the occasion when their eyes find my own, I know there is no doubt 

"Did you discuss this with your husband?"

"Yeah Theodore, he's the one who gave me the bracelets but I won't give him the chance to do it again." apparently she has spoken to her children about her past adventures. Why then has she not been made aware of their ancient soul? Whatever the King's reasons are, he neglected to share them with myself. Malcolmson turns to me with an answer, while pattin’ her lad's hair "Yes Nori, I do plan to visit and what Thorin and I speak about is between us. All you need to do is get me to the Shire and back; everything along the way is unspecified."

"My task is to keep you safe. Visitin’ the Elf King is. Not. Safe."

"… I'm going." She answers stubbornly, gesturing for the children to attach themselves to her and they do so without a fuss "Are you coming?"

"... Yes, majesty." I say with a snarl, watching as her mouth turns into a frown at the title "Not like you're givin' folk much of a choice."

**THIA POV**

It isn't hard to find Addasser. It's nearly evening and he is thankfully taking a siesta in his room. Poor guy is slightly shocked when five people and a dog show up at the foot of his bed. He takes it well however, and only lets out 2 curses. After I explain the situation to him, he agrees to put us up somewhere for the night as long as I speak with Thranduil immediately. Concurring, I stick around long enough to get the children settled before I ' _ jump' _ to the King's location, hoping he's decent this time around.

"It has been over half a century since I saw you last, my little seer." Thranduil sits in an armchair, elegantly sipping on a large glass of wine. He doesn't appear to be disturbed in the least by my appearance after so long but then again, I'd doubt that I'd notice if he was "You have married the dwarf king and birthed two of his children. Are condolences or congratulations in order?"

"Thranduil…" I feel my temper flare and I stomp forward until I'm standing before the king "You wouldn't allow Kili and Tauriel to get married. How could their union possibly affect you in any significant way?! Was it for Legolas? What was your reason?"

"My, aren't you a curious thing." he whispers lowly, greatly annoying me further "Is this how you greet your loving Father?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games." dragging a hand down my face, I push my braids behind my ear and try to ignore the ringing that has been getting more frequent lately. It’s a little too late to go to an ear doctor "Explain this to me."

"…Though Legolas did have feelings for the captain of the guard, he has been gone from my borders for many moons and his childish feelings have long subsided." he sighs distantly, almost uncaring "I was simply attempting to keep the two from having any useless children."

There is a cracking sound but it isn't until I feel a stinging in my outstretched palm that I realize that I just struck the King. His head has been forcefully turned to the side and a bright red Thia sized hand print marks his pale cheek. 

We stand quietly, neither moving, each deciding our next move. Though slightly worried of his response, I do not regret my action. He deserved it and hence, I can't feel bad about hitting him. Lifting my chin, I glare at the elf as he stands and finally turns his head back to stare down at me with a glacial glower.

"Too little too late, Thranduil." I growl out, balling my hands into fists to keep myself from hitting him again "Their son now has to grow up without either of his parents-"

"-or a sister." he interrupts cruelly, lighting a few extra candles and brightening the room "However that is more your fault than mine, wouldn't you say?"

"I did nothing to that child!" I furiously yell. How dare he suggest that I had anything to do with her murder "Her death was-"

"Her death was meant to transpire for the reason that she was born before fate had written her existence possible."

"I don't-"

"Then I shall educate you, young seer." he turns without warning and reseats himself before gesturing to the empty chair across from him for me to take. Slowly lowering myself into it, I listen "My sources express to me that your two children, Theodore and Thoria, are a mere 3 years of age even though you became with child 60 years ago."

"Time runs slower where I'm from." I respond vaguely, however he doesn't appear to even be listening

"Factoring in the time of your pregnancy it can be deduced that a single year in your home world measure the equivalent to fifteen in ours. Meaning your children were born 45 years ago." I do the quick calculations in my mind and find his math correct "The first halfbreed was birthed in TA 2956, a year before your children."

"Yes, this is true but…"

I suddenly remember the reason Mahal gave Thorin for why I had to leave. ' _ Fate has written death on your line and until it is amended, demise awaits all you children _ .' If Kili's baby was born before mine, she would have still been subject to her line's fate. That means whether it had been murder, sickness, or an accident... she was going to die. I place my hand over my mouth, feeling as though I'm about to be sick.

"S-S-so it's my fault…?" I ask quietly, and my voice sounds so fragile that it could break "That Kili and Tauriel and Kiliel… and the baby-"

"It is not, do not blame yourself." the elf king pours me a glass of his funky wine and I take it without question "I only meant that you had more of a hand in her fate than I."

"That's the same thing!"

"It is not. Had you birthed your children earlier, they may not have survived at all and that would have been the true end of Durin's line." I allow his logic to seep into my ears, needing to know I wasn't the cause of such pain "We played our parts, but it was simply the outcome of a predestined state of affairs."

"Predestined…." If I was in charge of fate, I wouldn't kill infants. Not even baby Hitler. I’d wait until he was an adult or something but not baby Hitler. I glare down at the contents of my glass and sigh "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Hn. Yes well, you are of the fairer sex and are thus more prone to emotional outbreaks." The statement makes all remorse fly right back out the window. I watch as he taps the table lightly with his goblet "That coupled with your time spent with the dwarves mark your previous action as predictable."

"And yet," I begin writing my name on the table using the condensation from the glass. When it is bold and clear, I continue "you didn't dodge. Why?"

"I do not need to explain my actions to you." he gazes down at my work for a moment before asking "What have you written?"

"My… name?" I look down at the clear water marks on the table cloth and then back at Thranduil "You can't read this, can you?"

"Is that surprising?" he responds, sounding nearly offended "Being that you are one of the only people who can read that strange language you write in, it is not worth knowing."

"You're absolutely right!" I blurt out, gaining momentum even as he looks at me like I've lost my mind "I was sure that none of you could, yet when I came to put off the marriage you claimed to read my ID-"

"I did no such thing." he interrupts, smoothly crossing his long legs. I secretly hope he pinches a nut or something "I simply handed it back to you."

"So how did you know my real name?"

"Knowledge is a great and driving force. It can easily build or ruin kingdoms." Thranduil lifts the decanter and pours himself another glass of the luminescent liquid, not bothering to top mine off. The pale liquor held little appeal to me after the first sip anyway "Immortality provides a surplus of instances to gain information. As such, all the names of those who interest the Valar, as well as each Vala themselves, are known to me."

"That's all fine and dandy, but you aren't immortal.”

“You would be the only one to say thusly.”

“Immortal means to live forever without dying or decaying.”

“So it does.”

“Your magic may hide your face but I know what lies beneath that pale mask. You can be killed, thus you just live a really long time. Regardless of that fact," I gesture to myself flippantly "last time I checked I wasn't one of the Valar. Either way, my importance to them should have expired the moment they brought me back here, right?"

"Yet, your name continues to be whispered amongst numerous creatures in this world. Perhaps..." he suddenly moves much quicker than I thought he could. His hand strokes down the side of my cheek before he grips my chin firmly "Perhaps, you should check again."

"Let-"

"Leave my chambers.”

“But-”

“Now." he drops his hand and walks away from me with a swish of his robes "Lest I am compelled to offer you another set of bracelets, hm?"

I don't get much sleep; Thranduil's words keep running through my head. At some point in the night I just decide that I won't know anything for sure until I speak to the Valar if I can even do that anymore. If Thranduil was telling the truth, they will seek me out eventually and if not, then I'm just as happy. Either way, I can do nothing but wait. 

In the morning, I gather up my peeps and we set off into Mirkwood again. The forest chatters around us, reminding me that the trees are indeed alive. It's not exactly disturbing however, I can't feel calm unless we keep moving. Once a day, to the annoyance of Nori, I ' _ jump' _ our small group forward to ensure that we exit the forest in record time. I don't want to spend any more time than needed in here. Hopefully the spiders have moved further south to be closer to Mount doom and I won't have to see them. 

Within the week we are standing on the edge of Mirkwood again, looking out into the vast plains of Beorn's land. With a sigh, I step forward only to be tackled by a small black bear. It's still taller than me but not nearly as large as Beorn. I lay stunned as it shifts into the form of a naked teen of about 15. Then again, I'm horrible with ages. I can't help but imagine Dulola calling me a pedophile again.

"Hello Grim." I greet as Nori grips the handle of his weapon

"Hello beautiful." he replies, licking my nose "Would you like to be my mate?"

***Edit 6/27/2017**


	11. Beorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 11**

Laying in the large bed, I stroke Thoria and Theodore's hair as I stare at the ceiling in deep thought. My fingers lightly trace the royal and kinship braids that adorn their little heads while I replay the past weeks' events over and over in my mind rather than doing the sensible thing and getting a good night's rest. It isn't all my fault. No; it's the little voice on the edge of mind telling me that I need to keep moving, that I need to get to the Shire as soon as possible. I already know many levels of 'something bad' are approaching but this anxiety is almost unlike anything I've felt before. 

It reminds me of how I feel when my children aren't in my immediate sight for too long: the fear that they are gone, stolen away from me for some nefarious reason. The feeling of indescribable worry is extremely misplaced and that worries me even more. I dread that it is the real 'seer' part of me warning that something I haven't planned for is approaching. That is highly possible since I apparently changed so much already. In saving Fili, Kili, and Thorin, I've killed Tauriel, Dis, and a baby whose name no one even wants to utter. Who knows what other impact my actions in the past are having on this future… or present now I guess. Maybe Frodo wasn’t even born or his parents never drowned or Bilbo got married or dies early or-

" **Maaamaaaa...** "

I loosen my death grip on my son as he moans quietly in his sleep. My dark thoughts are clearly affecting my children's rest. Kissing his soft hair, I untangle myself from the twins' limbs and exit the warm bed. Careful to avoid stepping on Kiliel, I open the door, and leave the guest room. I shall have no rest until my mind is clear, so I shall clear it. Heading to the large kitchen with a single candle in hand, I quietly begin to take out the necessary ingredients I'll need to make a few pastries. Allowing my hands to do their thing, my mind wanders back to this afternoon.

_ "Would you like to be my mate?" _

_ "Sorry, but I'm spoken for." the dark haired teen lets out an annoyed sigh and glares at Nori with unbridled disgust and suspicion "Not even close, buddy." _

_ "So your mate didn't come witcha? He clearly needs ta be replaced wit someone betta." _

_ "An' that someone is a skinchangin' brat?" Nori scoffs at the kid and folds his arms over his broad chest "Not much better if you ask me." _

_ "It's a good thing no one asked ya then, dwarf." Grim growls back, not intimidated at all. He sits heavily on my ribs, obviously forgetting me "If ya ain't 'er mate, then ya opinion don't really matter, now do it?" _

_ "Can you get up, please?" I don't know if I should laugh or spank the kid "This is kind of weird and extremely uncomfortable." _

_ "Indeed. It is she who predicted your birth and is therefore nearly your mother." I tilt my head back into the earth and gaze up at my old friend with a wide grin "You are just as enticing as the day I met you, Thia." _

_ "Hello to you too, Beorn." _

The skinchanger welcomed us into his home with much more hospitality than he did the first time. He fawned over the twins; providing them with sweet cakes and warm milk and was even kind enough to ruffle Kiliel's hair before sending him to chop wood with Grim. I lost sight of Nori within minutes but I barely noticed with Beorn taking up so much of my attention. 

The most heartwarming part was Duke getting to meet his great great great great great grand pups. ' _ So many butts were sniffed _ .' I enjoyed the calmness of the moment, knowing nothing would kill me or slander my name. It was the tranquility I had lacked since arriving back into Middle Earth; the one I expected upon my return. Even before I left there was a dragon and… Azog. I shudder as the name crosses my mind, moving closer to the fire to stave off the sudden chill in my bones.

"Your eyes appear gold when you stare into the flames."

Beorn's rumbling baritone voice snaps my spine straight in surprise as I nearly drop the tray I'm carrying. Placing a hand over my thumping heart, I exhale a relieved breath prior to glaring at him. The bear man stands shirtless and sweaty in the doorway of the kitchen; hulking arms wrapped around Grim's scrawny neck as the boy tries unsuccessfully to free himself. Beorn barely seems to notice the kid and with a shrug, I ignore it as well. ' _ Must be a bear thing _ .' The lateness of the hour notwithstanding, I know that I have not awoken either male, as sleep does not appear to be on either of their faces.

"You startled me." I admonish lightly, shaking my head

"My apologies."

"Yeah, apologi- Ouch!" my eyes follow Beorn as he comes to sit at the table, dragging his son in a headlock "Let up, will ya?!"

"I called your name however you were so deep in thought, you did not hear." settling his weight into the chair, the behemoth continues to ignore the squawking of his child "Hence, I complimented you. Women hear compliments almost as loudly as they hear insults."

"Oh, haha, very funny." rolling my eyes, I place the tray in the large oven and give the skin changer a dull look "And you are an expert on what women like now?"

"I have never had trouble knowing what a woman wants." He gives me a toothy grin of perversion "Shall I demonstrate?"

"No. Thank you, Beorn." I roll my eyes to fight the blush attempting to make a home on my cheeks. It's only made worse by the bear man's deep chuckle "You're soooo kind to offer."

"If you are sure. I spent many hours pleasing Grimbeorn's mother before she passed on." I open my mouth to offer my condolences but stop as Beorn shakes his head "There is nothing to console."

"But-"

"She ain't dead." Grim grunts from his father's arm pit "There wasn't a need fa ha ta stick aroun' afta I grew off her teats."

"You grew off… Wha…Who taught you to speak like… that?" I've never heard anyone speak in that way in this world and its really confusing. The boy sounds like he has a bad Italian mobster accent that I'm sure would get him killed for back home "If your mother has been gone for so long…"

"He was weaned only a year ago." Beorn explains, understanding my question. I blink rapidly, refusing to show the grimace I mentally feel at the idea of having the teen following around some poor woman, for years on end, demanding to be fed "The process is much longer in my race than your own."

"Whatcha mean by dat, pop?"

"Her cubs have been weaned for years now, I assume."

"Years?!" the skinchangling flicks his head as much as he can in the bear hug to stare intently at me "Then why're 'er teats still so big?"

"They aren't teats!" I hiss heatedly

"Just huge." he states, blatantly gawking without remorse "Must be hard having to grow 'em that large."

"They aren't!" I cry out, swiftly covering my chest

"She is correct, my son." Beorn says, coming to my aid "They have always been roughly that size."

"Beorn!" I stand corrected

"It is true."

"That isn't the point!" I turn my back on the father/son pair with a grumble, peaking down at my chest. ' _ They AREN'T big. _ ' In fact, I'd say they are on the most average end of average with all of today's augmentations. Solid C’s. It isn't my fault that most women from middle earth are built like third grade boys "Let's talk about something else."

"What are ya embarrassed for?" Grim asks, finally freeing his head. His big chestnut eyes shimmer in triumph "They look great on ya!"

"I'm not talking about this with a kid." Like father, like son.

"Hey-"

"Leave us." The simple command is more than enough to have Grim twisting around and immediately heading out the door like a good little soldier. Not even an 'aw, but daaaad' is offered "He only jests. Now we may discuss your-"

"Oh gosh, no!"

"Why not?"

"I've no desire to talk to you about this."

"Are we not both adults? Have we not children?" He tilts his head, causing his wild curls to become even wilder "We have both clearly engaged in our natural instincts to reproduce with our selected partner. There is nothing to be ashamed of in discussing it."

"…" He's not wrong but I don't really want to talk about this. Maybe I'm immature or a prude but I'd like to keep Thorin and my activities between the two of us "… Why did you name Grim, Grimbeorn? I mean, I knew you would but why did you?"

I actually already know the vague answer to that. I didn't just watch LOTR, I read every book on the world that I could get my hands on as well as the original cultures they were drawn from. There is little that is written that I don't know by heart already. Beorn shifts his eyes to mine curiously and I know that he knows that I already know the answer. He lightly strokes his chin and I hope that he lets me off the hook.

"I named my son Grimbeorn because that is who he is."

"Oh…" I shrug at the simple answer "Makes sense."

"I should hope so." he hums lightly "And why, Thia, did you name your children thusly?"

"The twins?" he nods, even though to be honest, it was obvious that he meant the twins "Well, they are modelled after our names. Thoria for Thorin and Theodore for me, Thia."

"That much is clear." I barely turn to acknowledge Nori's statement, assuming he's been around since I got up in the first place "However, do they mean anythin'?"

"Theodore means 'Gift from god' and he truly is a gift." I smile, thinking of my little angels. I’ve never been more thankful for anything "Thoria on the other hand is a spin off... uh variation of Thorin. Where I come from, Thorin is also a modification."

"Of?" the thief prompts

"Thor. Myth says that he was the god of Thunder. Very intimidating guy.” I laugh at the faces of the males around me "They are all named for divinity."

"And you?" I sniff the air, knowing my baked goods are done before I answer Kiliel's sleepy question "What about your name, Auntie Thia?"

"My name?" I put the finished product on the table and cover them with a cloth after quickly removing them from the pan "Heh, It's a variation a Theia. She… well... She was said to be the goddess of light and sight."

"Light and sight?" Beorn questions but I just shrug "That describes you quite well. You are a glowing seer, are you not?"

"Mmmm, let's chalk it up to coincidence." Grasping Kiliel's shoulders, I direct the kid back into our shared room "Good night guys."

**Review of the Reviews:**

SiriusBlacksCellMate- thank you for your awesomely kind words.

DearChibico- Welcome back! And THANK YOU for all the reviews. You're doing it right!

Mizsztique- You often make me sad.

JesusFreak3791- I have a strong dislike for Boromir so you can expect some tension between the two.

***Editted 6/28/2017**


	12. The Good Green Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 12**

I don't know why I bother to make plans or hope to follow schedules. It never works out for me. I say I'm going to do something and it usually gets done one way or another but never the way I want it to. I had everything planned out for our trip but the day before we depart from Beorn's home, Kiliel catches a cold. Grim  _ 'accidently' _ pushed him into one of the many lakes scattered around the property and then proceeded to  _ 'mistakenly' _ lock him out of the house after a little spat they had. By the time I figured out what was happening, the preteen was shivering with a fever and suffering from a runny nose. 

Nori's whispers of it being due to his half breed status were quickly silenced when he became bedridden with the illness as well. Between playing doctor, dodging the sex talk with Beorn, and ignoring the urge to leave as quickly as possible, the week long ordeal was most tiring. It cut down travel time by so much that even my ' _ jump' _ couldn't make up for. To make matters worse, Grim insisted on coming with us in the place of Duke (I couldn't in good conscience make him leave his family again) and Beorn had the gall to allow it. Due to this, we had to skip Rivendell and the Blue mountains to barely have enough time to make to Bilbo's birthday bash with a few hours to spare.

"Now you all are going to be on your best behavior. Be polite." I instruct my child ridden precession, feeling like a teacher as we do our best to ignore the stares we receive "I don't want to hear anything worse than I already know."

"What's that supposed to mean, sexy?"

"Do not call her that!"

"I calls 'em how I sees 'em and she is one hot mama" the cub responds, using his height to peer down at the younger boy. Though roughly the same age in maturity, Grim in naturally taller "Youse gots a problem wit that, runt?"

"Y-yes I do!" Kiliel puffs out his chest with a deep frown "Aunt Thia is not some common woman for you to speak with however you please!"

"Is that so?"

"It is! You are fortunate to be able to speak with her at all." he continues, gaining momentum in his tirade "She's the queen of Erebor and you should treat her thusly."

"We ain't in no Ery's boar right now, runt."

"It's EREBOR!" the dwelf stamps his foot in irritation "And I am NOT a runt."

"Fine, lover boy. I'll yack all pretty to ya precious  _ Auuuuntie Thia _ ."

"Good."

Rolling his eyes to focus on me, Grim lets his head loll to the side just as we round the last bend to get to Bilbo's house. The two boys have been at each other's throats since they met but I'm not inclined to stop them for one reason: Their constant squabbling is pulling Kiliel out of his shell faster than I could have ever hoped to do on my own. So I allow it, even if Grim occasionally creeps me out.

"Oh beautiful and kind Lady Thia. Queen of all that is fresh and good in the world." I'm Queen of a big rock. Does that sound harsh? I think that might sound a little harsh. I mean... it's better than Patrick's rock from Bikini bottom but it's still a rock that too many people who reside in want to kill me. Maybe I can convince Thorin to make a sky light "Whatcha mean by 'anything worse' huh?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Grim." I roll my eyes at how quickly his 'pretty yack' disappears into thin air "Our group is bound to draw some attention. I just don't want anything more than curious glances."

"I see. So yer callin' me the good kinda bad, huh?" The Michael Jackson wannabe puckers his lips and wiggles his bushy eyebrows suggestively. I can see Thoria shaking her little head in what seems to be pity and it's hard not to laugh "Well if that's how ya want it, I can- Ouch! Get off me, ya little half pint!"

"Theodore, don't bite." With a pout my son reluctantly releases his prey, leaving behind a full imprint of his teeth in Grim's arm, and stomps over to my side. At least he didn't draw blood. This time. Soft chattering can be heard within the house, causing me to stop the group to get a better listen "Wait a minute."

"Right then." a voice can be heard and there is scuffling of feet from the other side of the door. If the others in my group were quiet enough, they'd hear it too "I am off."

"Off to where?" the second voice questions from what I perceive to be deeper in the house just as the thief pushes past me

"I have had just about enough of this waitin'." Nori grouches, storming up the small path way to stand before Bilbo's large round door "Standin' out here won't get us anywhere!"

"Eastfarthing woods." That's somewhere. I remember this part and it's not going to be pretty if we keep going this way "I'm going to surprise him."

"Nori, wait." I say, trying to stop the catastrophe "Don't-"

"Well, go on then." Bilbo's distant voice unwittingly encourages from deep within the smial and I wonder if I can really hear it or if I just know that its being said "You don't want to be late."

"Oh for Mahal's sake, woman! I'm just knockin'!" The door swings open just as Nori's fist descends to pound on the green wood and poor little Frodo gets a face full of a dwarven fist. He falls backwards, landing on his behind with a gasp. I haven't seen Nori this surprised since he saw me "…oops."

"Oops my foot, you big star head." I mutter as the hobbit groans softly from his spot and I kneel beside him, though I don't touch the creature. The twins crouch down to kneel under my arms, just as Grim and Kiliel lean over my shoulders for a better look "Frodo, are you alright?"

"You know him?" Nori mumbles before letting out an annoyed breath "Of course you know him. You know MAHAL, for Mahal's sake."

"Get over it." I hiss before I call the hobbit again, hoping he's alright "Frodo?"

"Uh… I think I am… alright." he shakily replies and blinks rapidly, bringing a hand to his face to rub his obviously sore perky nose. A twitch and rub ensures that everything is still in place "Yes. Yes I am alright. Nothing to worry… oh… oh dear…"

"Heya there, sunshine." Grim cackles, baring his teeth in a grin "Finally noticed who was darkening ya doorstep?"

"Must you be so rude?" Kiliel whispers with a leer

"Must you be so proper?" he returns and I just sigh. Frodo's eyes bounce between the two in confusion that turns into slight offense as the twins pick at his curly toe hairs "If you had bigger feet, you could be a Halfling with all your fancy talk!"

"E-excuse me but I don't believe we are acquainted with each other." He sounds so much like Bilbo did when he first met Dwalin. I offer my hand to help him up as well as in greeting. He eyes it cautiously, not that I blame him, before accepting "Do I know you… people?"

"Who'd want to know you?"

"Grim!" I hiss at his bluntness

"The changlin' brat isn't wrong." I barely stop myself from growling at Nori to shut up and settle for a death glare. Frodo doesn't seem to know if he should make a break for it or be upset "We are wastin' time. This is the right hole in the wall, so where is Baggins?"

"I am Frodo Baggins." the hobbit announces upon righting himself "And this is not a hole in the wall. It's-"

"Right. Great." the cub interrupts, leaning casually in the doorway "You ain't the big foot we want so you're useless. Scram."

"What Grim means to say," I explain before the young hobbit gets too flustered over the poor treatment "is that we are here to see my good friend, Bilbo."

"And you are?"

"Thia Malcolmson, Queen of Erebor. These are my children Thoria and Theodore. That's my nephew, Kiliel. This guy is my godson, Grimbeorn. Lastly is the spymaster extraordinaire, Nori." I ignore Nori's mock annoyed scoff and bask in the pride radiating from the three oldest males at my back "You may even spot my stalker if you're not careful. Just a heads up, he's armed and probably highly dangerous so do not engage in any contact with him."

"…Huh?" the hobbit immediately shuts the door behind him as he looks at me in disbelief, curiosity, and fear. Yet he doesn’t run inside. That blatant sense of daring will help him later "Dangerous?"

"If you just told me where he is-" Nori starts but I cut him off

"On that note, you were on your way to go meet Gandalf and you don't want to be late."

"How did you-"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupt, leading him down the path before he can gather his wits about him "You go on ahead."

"But, Bilbo isn't accepting any business except-"

"Party business. Yes, I can read. Thank you." Shooing him out the gate and down the road, I continue "I'll send my group for a walk so I can speak with Bilbo without all the attitude. Later."

"Oh… um, yes." he stutters out, clearly having no idea what 'later' pertains to, or to what fate he is leaving his uncle "Good day."

"Good day." we all call in return

My little rag tag gang watches Frodo scurry away into the depths of the good green Shire. Breathing deeply, I take in the cool crisp September air. It still holds a bit of the summer's warmth but also carries wisps of the cooler coming season. Peering out across the rolling green hills, I wait for the feeling of relaxation at finally having arrived but it never comes. ' _ I wanted to get here so bad and when I finally do, I'm still tense as a bow. _ ' Sucking my teeth lightly, I turn back to the house. Ignoring Grim and Kiliel's bickering about the large acorn tree on the roof, as well as Thoria and Theodore's quiet whispers surrounding mcnuggets, I address Nori's stoic form.

"I'm going to talk to Bilbo. I don't want to overwhelm him, so you all should go for a little walk." 

The dwarf makes no hint of having heard me, except to glare at the surrounding area with a critical eye. He has long since given up trying to make me do things, but the thief has a special kind of hate of separating the group. I do my best to follow that one preference, as it's an understandable one, but I can't follow it at the moment and he knows it. Rolling my eyes, I puff out a breath in annoyance. 

"I wish Bofur was here. I'm so annoyed that we won't get to see him or Bifur or Bombur."

"It is fortunate that we could not, for it would have caused more pain than relief." his quick reply seems to shock even him and before I can ask about it, he quickly continues "My sources have informed me that the family is travelin' at the moment an' the trip would have been a waste."

"Oh?" he doesn't provide any more information and I sigh as he reverts back into silent mode "Fine. Be that way. Just don't cause any trouble out there." Twisting my head in the direction of the children, I call out to them "Be good for Nori, I'll be here if you need me."

"Ok Mama."

"Of course Auntie Thia."

"I do love to see you walk away, but I guess it's your turn to watch me."

"Grimbeorn!"

"Aw give it rest, shorty!"

The edges of my lips curl upwards as the two bicker down the road, each holding one of the twin's hands. Nori trails lazily behind them, close enough to aid if necessary but far enough to give himself a sense of solitude. I honestly can't read him in depth. I know he would never hurt me and mine, or rather Thorin and his, but I don't think he actually LIKES the children. Even Grim has come to adore them but the thief refuses to even hold a conversation with either child. Yet, he's always observing them as if they might unexpectedly do some amazing magic trick. I wouldn't call his vigilant attentiveness fearful but it is… cautious. And for the life of me, I can't figure out why. 

With a sigh, I sit on Bilbo's bench and play the waiting game. I trace the worn wood and imagine what it would have been like to have arrived in BagEnd the night the dwarves arrived. My mind wanders and soon I'm wondering what Thorin is doing right now… Closing my eyes, I lightly hum ' _ Blunt the knives _ ' to relieve the ache for my husband. The song is one of the biggest things I ever regret missing.

_ Mommy _

My eyes fly open at the soft cry only to find myself alone. ' _ I could have sworn I heard something… _ ' Shaking myself, I lift my arms over my head in a stretch. The trip must have worn me out worse than I thought. We may have to stay at BagEnd for the night and catch up to Bilbo in the morning. I can't let him stay and risk him getting caught up in all this. His time with the ring is over and he deserves some rest. The kids could use a good night's sleep with a roof over their heads again as well. This is the longest they have ever been without a bed. It-

"He doesn't approve of being late. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time." Bilbo shuffles out his door, years weighing on his shoulders, almost as heavily as I remember them weighing on Thorin's, even if he hasn’t aged nearly as proper as he should have. He is clearly in his own little world and doesn't even notice me sitting here as he talks to himself "I was entirely respectable, and nothing unexpected…ever happened."

"I think that maybe a few unexpected adventures every now and again are kind of nice."

"Huh? What? W-w-who?" 

My statement clearly startles the elderly hobbit as he coughs and sputters around his pipe, choking on the smoke. Guiding him to the seat while patting him on the back. I wince at the bones I can feel hiding beneath his frail skin but when I look, I see nothing out of the ordinary. I suppose the rings effect, since it never worked on me anyway, is having a hard time tricking me. I offer an apologetic smile when the hobbit’s watery eyes meet mine 

"No. No, it cannot be! H-h-have I died? Is that why you're here?"

"What? No! I'd say you were being rude but disbelief is the general response I've been getting lately." Bilbo whimpers, lip trembling and blue eyes glistening for a new reason. I feel my own throat constrict but manage to croak out a heartfelt greeting "It's been too long, Bilbo."

"Oh Thia!" the smaller being wraps his arms around me and I do the same. Over the years, while not completely disappearing, my social anxiety has lessened tremendously and a hug every now again doesn't seem so bad. Especially not now "I'd heard- And you- and Thorin- Oh poor Thorin! And the baby… the baby? What about the baby?"

"Bilbo, Bilbo, relax. I’m fine. Thorin is fine. The baby turned out to be babies and they aren't little babies anymore." his eyes widen and brighten with joy as he flings his arms around me again. Rubbing his shoulders, I try to calm him down before he works me up and we are both in a tizzy "We can discuss all of that later. It's your birthday, so no more tears."

"You came all the way here just to celebrate my 111 birthday?" He seems genuinely astounded and I fight not to laugh at how he says the number. ' _ Eleventy first is so cute _ .' I did miss the last 60 birthdays, so I suppose his surprise is understandable "Why?"

"We wouldn't want you making that long trip to Rivendell all alone, now would we?"

"You know." It isn't a question. I watch as his face cracks with mirth followed closely by confusion "We?"

"Oh you know." I say with a shrug as if he should really already know "Me, Nori, Kili's son Kiliel, Beorn's son Grimbeorn, and my own children, Theodore and Thoria. Twins of course."

"Of course." he replies with a smirk of elderly understanding that he couldn't pull off years ago “Of course.”

I leave out the one individual who is following us but refuses to make an appearance. I'm not sure why I told Frodo but not Bilbo, but I just think it's best for now. It's safer, especially since I'm beginning to think the dwarf isn't just a normal dwarrow. Even when I ' _ jump' _ us, Sugar still finds his way back by nightfall. It's why Nori is so uptight about sticking together, despite not knowing who the stalker is though he has a great idea of it. An unhobbity snort snatches my head in the direction of my reacquainted friend 

"Everyone is having children and I was informed on the birth of none. Does anyone know how to send a raven anymore?"

"…I'm sure… someone does?" I personally don't, being that I've never lived in the game of thrones universe. Too many dragons "I prefer a more hands on method."

"Ah yes, your gift." he nods, mostly to himself "Why send a letter when you can send yourself, hm?"

"Exactly." I agree with a firm head inclination "Besides, you didn't tell anyone you adopted Frodo."

"As usual, you are correct." he puffs on his pipe lightly while peering out over the Shire. Spotting my group making their way up the hill, I turn to alert Bilbo but stop upon meeting his suddenly intense face "I have missed you Thia. So very… very… very much. I am old and over the years, I have grown weak and it... it has grown heavy. I never knew it was so heavy until you were gone. Yet, after only five minutes with you here now, I feel lighter than I have in years. IT feels lighter."

"Bilbo…" I don't like how he sounds so strange. As if he wouldn't mind holding the cursed object for a little longer "That thing is unsafe."

"I know. Oh, how I know." he strokes his pocket with a grimace "Are you here for the ring?"

"… No." I say honestly and I expect him to be relieved "I'm not."

"No?" he repeats, shocked. I would have thought he would be happy but as his mood darkens immensely, I know something is different but am unsure as to why "Why not?"

"It's not mine to take."

"Nor is it mine to have! It wants you; It does not want me." he pulls the gold band from his pocket and tries to hand it to me but I refuse to take it, shaking my head violently "Please, Thia, Please. It has no hold over you like it does all others. You will not stay to lessen the weight, so it must go and it wants to go with you!"

"Bilbo, it may whisper of power but it can't-"

_ Mommy! _

"Mama!"

I slap a hand over my mouth as the voices of my children surprise Bilbo and I so much that the hobbit nearly drops the ring with our combined jolt. We hesitate only a moment before he shoves the jewelry back into his pocket and we stand to greet the children. The group joins us but even as we smile and exchange greetings and introductions I can feel the wary eyes of my twins, knowing they can feel my unease. 

Even more than that I can still almost hear the clear voice ringing in my ears, calling for its mother. It brings shivers up my spine knowing the voice was coming from the ring. The fact that Bilbo heard it too, means it's definitely not just my imagination. Strangely enough, the tension I'd been feelings disappears. It frightens me that the ring is what I have been searching for all along.

**NORI POV**

I'd forgotten how much I hate hobbits. They are small and disgustingly defenseless to the point of stupidity. The first time visitin' the Shire was bad enough with my kin but this time I am anchored by a brood of offspring an' a pushy Queen who acts enough like a child herself with her undignified stubbornness. What's more, we are bein' followed an' whoever it is, Sugar no doubt, is VERY good at hidin'. Not to mention, the little lady seems to know exactly where he is at all times but refuses to tell me. Shakin' my head, I catch sight of the second Baggins ridin' in a cart with a very familiar grey pilgrim.

"Bear brat!" I call to the eldest kid, not botherin' to look at him. I point to a mound closer to Baggins' hole but out of the cart's line of sight "Sit on that hill with the half breed an’ royal brats an’ don't move."

"Oi! The name's-"

"I couldn't care less what your name is." I snap, already walkin' away "If anythin' happens to those little terrors, I'll do twice as bad to you as I expect their mother will do to me."

"But where are ya-"

I'm gone before he can finish askin' his question. The worry that leaked into his voice at my threat almost brings a smile to my face but is offset by his dialect. His strange accent is nearly as annoyin' as the Queen's constant contractions. While his accent is annoyin’, hers is purely unique in an unprecedented way. 

Keepin' low, I approach the cart while not leavin' ear shot of the collection of imps. I have no doubt that the hidden soul of Durin can protect itself, but bein' careful never hurts. I do not believe there is a hole deep enough to hide me from their mother's wrath should they be harmed. Despite her many faults, she genuinely loves her children. Shakin' all other thoughts from my head, I focus on the conversation between wizard and hobbit.

"Half the Shire's been invited..."

"Good gracious, me."

"He's up to something." the hobbit is smarter than he looks, which isn't that difficult bein' that he looks about as smart as a hen "He even had some really strange guests visit him this morning."

"Oh, really?"

"Alright then, keep your secrets." hidin' behind thick trees as the Halflin' runs his mouth, I move along with the wagon "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon..." Incident? INCIDENT?! Smaug was no mere INCIDENT. He nearly eradicated the whole kingdom and the wizard has the gall to call our defeat of him an incident. Takin' a silent steadyin' breath, I continue to listen for any useful information"I was barely involved...all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door."

"Whatever you did..." Disappeared when he was needed, reappeared when the danger was gone, called eagles "you've been officially labelled as a Disturber of the Peace."

"Oh, really?"

There is a creepin' suspicion in the back of my mind that the wizard has held worse titles in his long life. No one knows exactly how old he is or how many names he possesses but I’m sure more than a few are unflattering. As I tail the wagon along the trail the scenery changes as houses cluster and bulge out the sides of hills with gardens on every doorstep. I cannot follow as closely as I'd wish, so I round the bend to cut off the riders. 

I'm just in time to see the four brats I told not to move, standin' behind the wizard's cart cheerin' as he lets off some brightly colored explosives. Their excitement lasts just long enough for them to catch sight of me and quickly flee. Grumblin' under my breath about the insubordination of children, I nearly reveal my position.

"Gandalf... I'm glad you're back."

Second Baggins leaps from the wagon's front seat, landin' on his large feet with a soft thud. Understandin' that the conversation is now over and revealed no new information, I take my leave to return the children to their lone guardian. She has been left without protection for longer than is safe. Why she insists on such risky behavior is beyond me, but it has gone on long enough. As I turn to go, I hear Tharkun's response but find it cryptic at best.

"So am I, dear boy...so am I."

**BILBO POV**

Dwarf children are most adorable. While not as small as a hobbit child, they are still delightful. Theodore's silence is much like his sire's quiet brooding and little Thoria's bubbly charm must come from Thia's side of the family. The two have a way about them that lights the whole room without them even having to say anything. I warms my old heart knowing that I have lived long enough to meet them. And Kili's son, the poor boy, has his father's smile.

"Are you sure that one is a child, Thia?" I whisper to the woman as I watch Beorn's son devour a seed cake "He is quite… large."

"Yup. Imagine my surprise when they told me he only stopped breastfeeding a year ago." Coughing at the forwardness of the statement as well as the statement itself. What other type of feeding is there? “That’s just cruel.”

"His poor mother."

"My sentiments exactly." we share a moment of silence for the mother of the giant bear child before floating into light hearted laughter "Ah Bilbo, about tonight-"

"Think nothing of it." I wave off her concern about spending the night while I forge ahead. I hadn't expected any company at all, thus if they are a day later than I, why complain "Please, enjoy the house and find me when you are through."

"Thanks Bilbo." she smiles that bright smile she is known for and pecks me on the cheek "I'm going to put the twins down for their nap. I want them rested for your party!"

"Not a problem but um… Thia?" she pauses in her herding of the two young ones, giving me a questioning look "We will talk about… it… yes?"

"…Hopefully… we won't have to."

"What-" An insistent tapping on the door halts my question, allowing the girl just enough time to escape. Ignoring it does nothing, so I call out to the blot head who refuses to read the sign on the gate "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?"

"I've quite a few of those already." opening the round door, I am greeted by a most welcome face "Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins!"

"My dear Gandalf!" The old wizard stoops down to embrace me as I lift onto my toes to do the same "This is a wonderful birthday this year!"

"It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it!" Parting, he examines me with a wizardly eye before returning to his initial height "You haven't aged a day!"

"Come on, come in!" I laugh and beckon the wizard forward. It would not do to have any of the neighbors see the door open and take it as an invitation to come over "Welcome, welcome! Tea? Or maybe something stronger... I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

I begin to leave the room to search for the wine and nearly step on, oh what were their names? Um.. Killer and Gramborn… Kelpy and Grinyarn… Kilyouall and Grumpboat? New names are so difficult to remember these days.

"Stop cheating, Grimbeorn!"

"I ain't a cheat! You just stink at it, Kiliel."

"Now you lads behave and don't go starting a fight." Ah, that's right. Kiliel and Grimbeorn. I remember now "I've a guest and I do not want you to disturb him, so play in your rooms please."

The two leave without much fuss, a compliment to Thia no doubt. I remember the first time I saw her. It was so long ago but it feels like yesterday.

_ It has been lightly raining since around elevenses, not that any of these dwarves have ever heard of the meal as they skip it regularly. It is a mystery how they can eat so infrequently and still have enough energy to be so uncouth. Why, just yesterday the brunet, Killme or something of that ilk, opened his mouth in the middle of dinner to show me how well he could chew his food while talking. It was disgusting! What's more, the group's horribly fierce leader is intent on reaching this... this dragon as soon as possible. We didn't even stop for lunch yesterday; instead passing cold meats and stale bread to be eaten on the backs of these wretched beasts. I hope to the green lady that today will bring a change. _

_ "Ah!" _

_ I startled cry pulls my attention to the front of the line where I am just in time to see a child, no a young woman, fall from the sky and land on Thorin's lap. Out of reflex, he steadies her but out of years of training, he reaches for his sword but never quite grabs it. Wild golden brown curls whip around her head; refusing to been tamed even by the light rain. No one makes a sound as the young woman slowly examines her surroundings before coming face to face with the king. Her eyes are a deep brown with thick lashes that sweep her cheeks with every blink. So large and innocent are her eyes that she could take in what the whole world has to offer in a single glance and still see all the good within it.  _

_ She is beautiful and for a moment I mistake her for an elf but quickly perish the thought. She is much too short and her beauty is more of an exotic allure than physical. The two stare at each other as if trapped in their own world until the striking being reaches out a hand and touches the king’s face. The group as a whole gasps as she strokes the dwarf's bearded cheeks but she doesn't appear to even notice anyone but him. I expect him to throw her off now, as beards are incredibly private to dwarves from what I have read. I think he will yell and berate her for her forwardness but he does nothing of the sort. From what I can see, he just stares at her. _

_ "Wahhhh!" _

_ Her sudden tears are heart wrenching, despite not knowing why she is crying. The group shuffles nervously, none seeming to understand how to handle the saddened woman. I cast a glance at Gandalf but his eyes rest fully on Thorin, as if waiting for him to make the situation right. He does try and at first, it is comically awkward. The dwarf hesitantly places a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to give her some form of comfort.  _

_ Then something happens that I didn't think the dwarf was capable of doing. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around the girl, but does not touch her. It is almost like he is embracing her gently with his heat. Rubbing soft circles on her back, it isn't until he turns his head towards Gandalf that I can get a view of his face. Smiling to myself I wonder how long it will take for the icy king to thaw his heart out enough to realize he just fell in love. _

Smiling softly at the memory, I sigh at how much time has passed. I have lived longer than I should have, longer than is natural. My hand makes its way to my pocket without my willing it and it takes all my might not to touch the searing hot band of gold. When I am able to speak without trembling, I call to Gandalf.

"I was expecting you some time last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please, always have done, always will." Having just fed six hungry individuals, my larder is a bit on the bare side "You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm ...we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here...ooh, no, that might be a little risky..."

"Is it molded this time too?" Nori surprises me as he walks by the kitchen archway, munching on an apple "I remember last time hearin’ that it was so molded it was blue.”

“It was meant to be that way.”

“Yes well, I'm going out but you should be more careful with your food."

"Er... we've got raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard somewhere. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid." I watch as the dwarf walks away, towards the front of the house. Well, if he runs into Gandalf they will be able to have a nice little talk. Focusing on the food, I bite into a pork pie "Oh...we're alright...I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough. I could do you some eggs if you like?"

"Just tea," I jump in fright at Gandalf's sudden voice from behind me. He smirks at his little trick as I wipe the crumbs off my face "thank you."

"Oh... right." holding up the other half, I silently ask his permission to continue "You don't mind if...?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

**THIA POV**

I've just gotten the twins to sleep and am about to check on the boys when a sudden pounding on the door shifts my direction. If they keep knocking like that, they'll wake up Theodore and Thoria and I am not up to dealing with two cranky dwarfling today.

"Bilbo Baggins, you open this door." The banshee shrieks while literally attacking the innocent green door. It shakes lightly on its hinges as she continues to yell "I know you're in there."

"Thia?" I wink at my friend as I pass his cowering form to get to the door "I'm not home."

Swinging open the wooden structure, I glare down at the small hobbit woman with a smile. I'm not sure how I can glare and smile at the same time but it must have been scary because the being I identify as Lobelia Sackesville-Baggins takes 3 large steps backwards upon seeing it. How she is still alive, I actually don’t know. We stare at each other for a moment, each seizing up the other before she makes a quick witted decision. Her decision being to turn tail and run. I sure hope she doesn't get the police. The hobbit police. Oh gosh, I bet they look like hamsters in costume.

"I... may have made things worse."

"It is alright, my dear. I've got to get away from these relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace.”

“That’s just family.”

“Yes but... I want to see mountains again...mountains, Gandalf. Thia..." my head snaps in search of the wizard and low and behold, there he is just eyeballing me quietly. I wave to him with a shrug and he offers a small smile and shake of his head. I swear, he's never surprised to me "and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book...Oh, Tea!"

"Long time, no see, Gandalf." Bilbo rushes out the room and we slowly follow. I offer a hand to the wizard as he stands and he ruffles my hair in return "How've you been?"

"Steady." he says and I shrug at the answer, not having expected a normal one anyway. Bilbo begins pouring us tea as we finally make our way into the kitchen "So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?

"Yes, yes...it's all in hand." he places a delicate cup in front of me, sliding the cream and sugar onto the table soon after "All the arrangements are made."

"Frodo suspects something."

"Smart kid." I offer, sipping the drink

"'Course he is, he's a Baggins...not some block headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"Be nice." I chastise softly.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you."

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I ask him.”

“So...” I don’t want to change anything but I want the hobbit to make this choice the way it was meant to be made “Why don’t you?”

“I’d love to but... I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields... little rivers." 

“But... not you. Not anymore.”

“No... not for a long time.”

I watch as Bilbo gazes out of his kitchen window and feel terrible. Just like his uncle, by the end of his adventure, Frodo's love for his home will have been all but killed and that's the saddest part of it. To fight so hard for something and still loss it in the end is heartbreaking 

"I am old, Gandalf.I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I was telling Thia of it earlier."

"Bilbo…"

"I feel thin, my friends...sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday...a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return..." he starts to reach for his pocket only to snatch his hand away and wave it violently before looking at us in determination "In fact, I mean not to."

It took me forever to get everything I needed and then I had to bring it all together and ugh. Its finally done. Thank you Jesusfreak, crazehfreak, and DearChibico for the reviews. How'd you like this chapter? Tell me about it.

***Edit 6/28/2017**


	13. Bilbo's birthday bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 13**

**"BOOM!"**

"Again! Again!"

**“Ba-ba Boom!”**

I laugh at the twins’ delight at something as simple as fireworks. Theodore entertains his sister with his own versions of exploding firepower in our moment of solitude. Grim and Kiliel have been roped into moving tables and chairs, while Nori has disappeared to avoid helping out at all, leaving me alone with my children for the first time since… well… since we arrived in Middle Earth. Theodore lets out another bellow and I'm just glad to hear his voice reach above the constant whisper that it's been as of late. One of Gandalf's fireworks bursts into brightly colored flowers across the sky and a cheer runs through the Shire.

**"So many Uncle Bilbos."**

"They aren't ALL Bilbo, Theodore." I correct my son with a laugh "Juuuust that one. He's telling the story about the trolls. Do you want to go listen?"

"Yeah!" Thoria shouts, hyped up on adrenaline "Let's go, Theo!"

"Stay together!" I warn, though pause when they suddenly stop “What is it?”

**"… Mama?"**

"Yes, baby?"

**"We'll see Papa soon?"**

"That's the plan."

"If we don't?" Thoria interjects

"Well then," I kneel down and embrace the two to ease their worry. I'm happy that they miss Thorin, as odd as that sounds. They haven't so much as mentioned him since we left and I was beginning to wonder if I should say something about it or not "we'll just have to see him later."

"But what if-"

"Sooner or later, I'll always return to your father's side and you'll be there with me so don't worry." I eskimo kiss the pair and nudge them in Bilbo's direction "We'll see Papa again, I promise."

The two exchange a glance before coming to a silent agreement. Giving me a nod of affirmation, they clasp hands and make their way to Bilbo's side to hear his version of the story. Mines were always too safe and wholesome for their liking.

Leaning against a tree, I absently count the little hobbits scurrying around. ' _132, 133, 134. Gosh, that's a lot of mouths to feed_.' Spotting Frodo and Samwise drinking from deep mugs, I wave but don't approach the duo, allowing them some freedom. Giving me a shy nod in return, the hobbit goes back to goading his friend into having a dance with, who I know to be, Rosie Cotton. Adorable name for an adorable hobbit.

"Ah, young love." I murmur to myself with a sigh as the two blush and make googly eyes at each other "Soon they'll popping them out like daisies."

"No, no..the big one" A harsh whisper makes it to my ears as I glance over to Gandalf's cart. Merry… or was it Pippin? They look so much a like to me. One of the curly headed fuzz balls grabs a huge firework at his friend's urging "...the big one, Pippin!"

"Yeah." I agree with a low cheer, startling the two troublemakers "Get the big one, Pippin."

"Ah…" they both blink up at me, then each other, and then back again with wide grins "Whatever you say, Miss."

"Awesome!" I return

The three of us scramble into the back of Gandalf's wagon and pull out the biggest firework of all: The dragon. I let out a low whistle at the sheer size of the piece as the two hobbits try to light it. A few cracks later the fuse is lit and I hand the explosive to Merry.

"I'm just going to stand over there."

"What? But you'll miss the... best… part." As the flames crackle and pop, Merry shuffles from foot to foot nervously as I hide behind a tree to watch. He grimaces at his poor planning before hissing at his companion "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!

"It is in the ground." Pippin retorts, shrieking lightly as Merry tosses the firework to him "Give it to her!"

"Fight amongst yourselves!" I huff out from my hiding place "I'm here to start trouble, not get into it."

"Well someone's going to get it." Merry whines as the fuse gets shorter, throwing it back to his friend "What do we do?!"

"Just put it outside the cart!" I offer with a laugh "It's not that hard."

"It was your idea!" Pippin snaps, trying to toss the object at me "You do it!"

Luckily, at that moment the fuse meets the rocket and it rushes out of his hands. Boy is lucky it didn't blow his chubby little fingers off. I watch from a safe distance as it terrifies the hobbit community; turning into a large red dragon.

Every hair on my body stands on end as goosebumps prickle my skin. My heart leaps in my chest as I'm brought back to my brief meeting with Smaug. For all the fronts I put up, that was one of the scariest things I’ve done in my life. The crowd screams in terror and I'm unable to differentiate between the cries of the hobbits of the hills and the memory of those in Laketown. Covering my ears in an attempt to block out the memory, I sink to my knees and do not rise even when the cries turn into cheers.

"That was good!" I deafly hear Merry exclaim, quickly followed by Pippin's "Let's get another one!"

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known!" Shakily, I try to pull myself together as Gandalf leads the boys away, despite them trying to blame the whole thing on me. Snitches. It isn't until I feel a hand on my shoulder that I peak open an eye at the wizard "Coaxing young hobbits into starting trouble, are we?"

"It was just a little." I whisper with a warped grin as I stumble to my feet "I knew no one would get hurt."

"Everyone is fine, save yourself that is." he hums lightly, peering deeply into my eyes "Are you quite alright, Miss Malcolmson?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I shake off the last remanence of unexpected fear "Just surprised myself is all."

"One dragon was enough for you it would seem."

"More than enough." The two of us sit at a table where we can watch over Merry and Pippin while Bilbo starts to give his much awaited for speech "But this isn't about me and dragons. It's about Bilbo and..."

"And…?" He questions, lifting an eyebrow "Bilbo and what, my dear?"

"…Nothing you don’t already know of." I'm saved from having to say anything more as Bilbo begins his speech.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots..."

"Proudfeet!" One hobbit calls out, just as my little group begins to reassemble. Gandalf excuses himself and the thief immediately takes up his place

"Heard you rode a dragon again." Nori comments in a chastisingly low voice "I knew I shouldn't have left you to your own devices."

"I didn't ride it, DAD." I groan in return, waving him from my ear "Bilbo is talking, so be quiet."

"Today is my 111 birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" the crowd applauds at the compliment and I just wait cynically for the fun to start "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half you as well as well as you deserve."

"What's he doing?" Thoria asks curiously

"Just watch."

"I have… I have things to do and I have put this off for far too long..." Bilbo's eyes glaze over just as the familiar ringing starts in my ears. Our eyes meet as he fiddles with his pocket, pulling out what I know to be the ring, squeezing it until his knuckles turn white under the pressure "I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

"Cya." Grim burps drunkenly, but thankfully quietly, as an equally drunk Kiliel covers his frenemy's mouth with his arm. I pull the two down and shush them without taking my eyes off the scene "Heeeeey."

"It's shut up time, now." I sing through my teeth "So kindly. Shut. Up."

"No porooooblem but… um.. uh… Shut don't go up."

"Hussssssh Grimbeorn." Kiliel slurs "Be n-n-ni… um…nice! She's my Queenie"

"Aw, you right." I groan as Nori just watches the two in disappointed disgust "You right."

"Shh!"

"…" Bilbo gives me a hesitant look and I wave softly in a way that lets him know that it's alright. He nods minimally before heartbreakingly giving Frodo his attention "Goodbye."

And just like that, poof! He's gone. Kind of. Like always, I can see his faint outline and I run my hand through his hair as he glides past me. He only stops for a moment to take in my smile before continuing onto his house. Everyone in attendance starts flipping out. The hobbits are looking all over for Bilbo, thinking the whole thing is a bad joke. I imagine this is what it looks like when I ' _jump'_ from one place to another. Even poor Frodo looks lost and I almost want to tell him that everything will be more or less ok but I know it won't. Not for a while now. So instead, I just gather up my group to return to the house.

"What was that?" Nori demands, furiously pointing at the spot Bilbo previously occupied as we hustle along "What the fu-"

"That's enough, Nori." I interrupt swiftly before he can soil my kids' ears "Make yourself useful and get the boys to the house. Who told them to drink any ale? They are too young to be drinking."

"It's fine, I told them it was the drink of the strong." he answers moodily "They dove right in."

"Whatever, just…" Rolling my eyes, I take the twins by the hands and lead them away "Just get a move on."

When we get to the house, I direct the drunk and sleepy children to their individual beds, forcing Nori to stay and help despite his desire to listen in on Bilbo and Gandalf's conversation. _'No way am I letting him go without me._ ' Tucking the last child beneath the sheets, the two of us creep our way down the empty corridor for a better listen. Crouching low, I peek around the corner to watch the scene unfold. We are just in time to see Gandalf's shadow grow in darkness and length, filling the room with veiled power.

"Bilbo Baggins, do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" I can not see Bilbo past the wizard's enormous form but I know he must be terrified. Gandalf too can sense this, as it takes but a moment for him to return to his usual height and volume "I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

"What has happened, Malcolmson?" Nori whispers, not understanding the events. At least he's saying my name now. Partially "What are they talkin' about?"

"The ring." I answer lowly

"A ring? Is that all?"

"Not A ring, Nori." I correct cutting my eyes at him "THE ring."

"What… Do you mean-"

"Shush!" I command as Bilbo whimpers in Gandalf's arms

"All your long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did." he strokes the hobbit’s head before gripping his shoulders tightly "Let it go!"

"You're right, Gandalf..." Bilbo's shoulder heave under the weight of his burden "The ring must go to Thia."

"Woah, woah, woah. Me?!" I squawk a little too loudly. It causes the two to snap their heads in my direction, giving away my position. Not that it matters as I freely join the two in the foyer "No, Bilbo. That ring isn't supposed to come back to me. I probably shouldn't have had it in the first place!"

"If that is what I believe you are suggestin' it is," Nori comes up to stand at my side, taking his duty seriously for the first time "then I cannot allow you to give it to her majesty."

"It belonged to you, long before I laid eyes on it, Thia. I can watch it no longer, so please." Bilbo boosts his backpack up onto his shoulders, readying himself for the trip. "It's late, the road is long... yes, it is time. Please take care."

"Burgular-" Nori starts only to be halted by Gandalf

"Bilbo?"

"Hmmm?"

"Not that I care or anything but..." I say with a shrug

"The ring is still in your pocket." the wizard finishes

"Oh, yes…" he looks at me but I hold my hands up and take a step back "Thia, you must-"

"That isn't how this story goes." I cut off hastily "The ring has a journey to make but it won't be with me. Who would you have given the ring to if I wasn't here?"

"Who? Well I suppose…" he dips his head, not willing to look at us any longer "It would have been Frodo."

"Yes-"

"No!" he cries, shaking his head violently. Nori steps forward but pauses when I block his path "Frodo isn't strong enough. We are just hobbits, Thia, not heroes! We don't fight dragons or carry rings of unspeakable power! But you-"

"She cannot!" Nori bellows and I'm shocked by his defensiveness "Do not ask again, burglar."

"It will be Frodo." I confirm softly, much to Bilbo's dismay. Walking forward and lifting his chin, I speak calmly "I couldn't carry it for you, nor can I for him. I'm not the hero of this story either."

"… Who was the hero in the first?" he asks, resting his invisibly weathered cheek in my palm. His tears collect in the creases of my hand before running down my wrist "You never did say."

"You, silly." I answer, wiping his eyes as Gandalf chuckles behind him with a knowing smirk "It's always, ALWAYS, been you, my dear sweet Bilbo."

"Me? How could it have been me?"

"You're brave."

"I-I-I am?"

"And Bilbo, you are smart."

"No more than any other…"

"And you are strong. Much stronger than you believe, think, or seem." Stepping back, I size him up and firmly nod "A hobbit can be a hero too. Don't sell yourself short."

"Thia…"

"It's late, Bilbo." I nod towards the door but keep my eyes firmly on his pocket "Isn't it time for you to go?"

So slowly that I barely notice the moment, Bilbo pulls out the ring and stares at it harshly. I know that the only thing he wants more than to throw it away from him, is to keep it. Tilting his hand, the golden band slides out of his palm and bounces on the hardwood floors. We all watch as it rolls, almost as if it has a mind of its own, to rest at my feet. I ignore the hissing whisper to watch Bilbo stagger to the front door.

"What… What do you think would have happened to us if you weren't there, Thia." he asks, leaning heavily in the doorway "You know what would have occurred, don't you?"

"I do." I admit, feeling Nori's agitated presence at my back "It's why I came along. To change it."

"Maybe I'll write two versions to my story then. I've thought up an ending for my book you know."

"Have you?"

"Mmmm. It goes "And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Gandalf coos, gently helping him out the door

"Goodbye, Gandalf."

"Goodbye Bilbo."

"And to you, your highness," Bilbo turns to me and bows deeply "I'll see you soon, Queen Thia?"

"Not if you keep talking like than, Mr. Superhero."

"Until our next meeting." Gandalf whispers lowly before coming back in and not bothering to close the door "I need to speak with you Master Dwarf."

"Stay here." Nori orders and I'm about to tell him off when Gandalf hums in agreement "Just listen... for once in your life."

"In here, Master dwarf."

The two males leave me in the entry way, annoyed and confused. What could they possibly need to talk about that I can't hear? ' _Theres only one way to find to out_.' I barely take a step forward to follow the two when I hear the ring calling me. I've given up on ignoring the fact that the little piece of jewelry can speak. It's not a call like desire but rather, someone really calling out to me.

Turning slowly, I gaze down at the falsely innocent looking gold band while the cries get louder. It begs me to pick it up. To hold it. To love it. This feeling is nothing like what I expect the allure of the ring to be. It doesn't offer me power, but rather it begs to be a part of mine. Not willing to dive further and risk actually getting involved in the ring's journey, I shake my head only to find Gandalf staring at the fire and Nori nowhere to be seen. ' _How long have I been staring at this thing?_ ' Standing, I aim to ask but stop as Frodo rushes in through the open door.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" he nearly steps on the ring and I catch myself before I chastise him for being so careless. He picks up the band but I feel no jelousy, furthering my confusion. He finally notices me and looks taken aback "Oh! Um.. Hello again Miss. Have you seen Bilbo?"

"My precious… my precious."

"Not for a little while now." I answer honestly, ignoring Gandalf's troubling murmurs

"He's gone, hasn't he?" he steps further into the house and I take it upon myself to close the door before any mosquitoes find their way in and eat us up "He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it."

"It's not your fault." I console the boy, and guide us into the dining room where the wizard continues to mumble "He finally just decided to go for it."

"...my own."

"Gandalf?" Frodo calls only to jump in fright when he leaps into life again

"Bilbo's ring." With a huff, the sorcerer takes on the role of a lawyer and begins telling Frodo of his inheritance "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End...along with all his possessions."

"Isn't that nice." I interject as Gandalf silently orders the little hobbit to drop the ring into the envelope "He really likes you, Frodo."

"Miss Malcolmson is correct, as she often is." We share a look as he gathers his things to leave "Your Uncle thought highly of you, my dear boy. The ring is yours now. But keep it somewhere out of sight."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things I must see to." he announces, grabbing his staff and hefting himself up "Miss Malcolmson and her companions will be staying the night and taking their leave in the morn as they also have things to attend to."

"What things?"

"For myself, they are questions. Questions that need answering." he turns to me with a slight frown "And as for the young queen, she adds to them. Now I must go."

"You've only just arrived!" Frodo all but whines as I pout "I don't understand..."

"Neither do we." I admit just as Gandalf turns around to offer the same answer

"That is even more troubling." he states from his place by the door. Turning to Frodo, he gestures at the envelope "Keep it secret, keep it safe."

"Gandalf!" I call just as he begins walking out the door "Might I suggest you start in the year 3434 of the Second Age? It isn't the beginning but it will give you a useful place to start."

"Hn." Is the only answer I get.

**GANDALF POV**

In the weeks that I have left the quiet Shire, much has been learned. I can only hope that my fears will not come to pass. Hiding in the shadows, every noise could be an enemy as I wait for Frodo to return to the house. The poor lad, such a heavy burden he carries without even the knowledge to brace himself on.   
The door creaks open and I still my breath, waiting for the presence to announce itself. ‘ _Friend or foe. Friend or foe. Friend or foe._ ’ Darting forward to grab the creature, it dances out of my grasp at the last moment but in that, it reveals itself. My unease lessens marginally upon discovering it to be just the creature I have been waiting for. Not sensing the cursed object on his person, I inquire of it quickly.

"Is it secret?" I demand "Is it safe?"

"Gandalf…?" Even in his confusion the lad is a quick learn and leads me to to the object. Snatching it up I toss it into the fire with no hesitation even as he cries out in alarm "What are you doing?!"

"Hold out your hand, Frodo…" I command after the flames have eaten away the paper envelope, leaving behind only the golden band. Lifting it out, I guide it towards him "It is quite cool. What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing...there's nothing." I breathe a sigh of relief but it is quickly snatched away "Wait..."

"..." Letters etch themselves into the band, burning away at the material with red scratches appearing almost from within "…these are markings."

"It's some form of Elvish..." he turns the ring over and over in his hand, deaf to the angry whispers it howls into the air "I can't read it."

"There are few who can... the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here.

"Mordor?" Frodo tilts his head slightly to the side in thought "Does this by chance have anything to do with Miss Queen?"

"Thia Malcolmson. Once but I should hope not any longer, regardless…" the ring hisses, almost happily, at the mention of the girl, furthering my suspicions of her importance. Her husband will not be pleased to hear of it "In the common tongue it says, ' _One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_.'

"That sounds... dangerous." the lad states, placing the ring on the table gingerly "What is this about, Gandalf?"

"This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom...taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it...in Gollom's cave. He said it belonged to his friend... she’d lost it somehow."

"That friend would be Miss Malcolmson."

"But she is from the race of men!" he cries out in disbelief "They do not live nearly long enough for that to be true."

"Yet it is, for she is no ordinary daughter of man. That much is more than clear, but I can say no more about her origins." be it her favor with the guardians or her existence itself, no, Thia Malcolmson is not ordinary "After the ring left Miss Malcolmson, or rather when she left it, for sixty years the band lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping It prolonged his life, delaying old age...but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call."

"… Did it delay her aging as well? Is that why…"

"No. She is a special case. The ring has no effect on her."

"Then would it not be easier to simply let her have it?" a low whisper of black speech echoes through the darken house, growing from the ring. It all but trembles in agreement of the previous statement "I-I-I-Is she connected to Sauron? He was destroyed...Sauron was destroyed so… is it calling for Miss Queen?"

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned."

"But then why does it react so strongly to Miss Queen if it desires it's master?"

"That, my dear boy, I have yet to uncover. It is imperative that we keep it out of the hands of darkness." Pacing the floor, I work my way through the information I've gathered "Sauron's Orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the center of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it."

"So giving it to Miss Queen for safe keeping…" Frodo places his fists under his chin in thought "would only place her and those children in danger."

"Even in her hands it would do is no good. The ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord." My brow creases in displeasure at the truth of the matter. Even so, I do not mention that if the ring calls for Miss Thia Malcolmson... then the dark lord seeks her out as well "Frodo, he must never find out."

***Editted 6/29/2017**


	14. Elrond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 14**

_"I love you, Thia."_

_"I know you do."_

_"That is not typically how one responds to that admission."_

_"Ah, sorry sorry." I throw myself into his arms and snuggle my nose into his neck, kissing his strong jaw sloppily as the sun touches just enough of him that I’m jealous of it "I love you too, Thorin. So very much that I think I could cry tears of joy, topaz, and opal. When I think of you, my heart goes all a-twitter. #Erebor."_

_He chuckles at my antics, having no idea what I'm talking about but knowing it was meant to humor him. Pulling me closer with an answering kiss to my temple, eyes, and cheeks he hums in feigned agreement before lying still. My eyelids grow heavy as the quiet seconds steadily tick by but just before I drift off into lala land, I am flipped onto my stomach and jolted awake. Laying motionless, I peer over my shoulder at my smirking mate as he nips at my shoulder blades playfully._

_"I seemed to have lost you for a moment." he murmurs, lightly tracing my hip with a calloused hand. Dear God in heaven, I love his hands. Steady and strong from true work; they have already left their gentle marks in the soft flesh around my waist but I don't mind a bit "It is not time to rest just yet, my love."_

_"But we just… I just…_ **_you_ ** _just…" I drop my head into my pillow, not able to finish the sentence out of embarrassment "Aren't you tired yet?"_

_"I could never tire of you." his fingers travel lower and lower until I couldn't see them even if I tried, due to my eyes rolling back in my head. But oh my, can I feel them "Even if I forgot my very name and this mountain were to crumble upon itself; not in a thousand and one lifetimes could I ever have enough of you, Thia. Again."_

_"Thorin…"_

_"Again."_

_His icy blue eyes singe my flesh with freezing heat and I shiver at the little primal part of me that wants to conquered. Not by just any but definitely by him. His voice which is so low and commanding; so full of insistence and promise that I can't even dream of saying no to this perfect male. So again we-_

"We have been here a week!" I nearly jump out of my skin at the exclamation "How much longer do you intend to stay in this blasted place?"

"He's right, lassie. It's about time we left."

My oh so sweet memory is invaded and ruined by the impatience of dwarves. Can't a girl fantasize about her husband in a public place without being interrupted?! I watch with a bored expression as Nori paces the foyer irritably while Gloin nods in agreement with each curse. Regardless of my annoyance, the thief is right; It has been a week since we arrived in Rivendell, which is more than enough time for us to be up and on our way. I'm honestly just stalling for the time to run out on my implant so I can have the elves take it out. ' _I've really been back here for three months already. It doesn't seem that long_.' Leaning on the banister, I ignore the dwarves in favor of watching the children play in the colorful open garden.

Many of the elves have already left Rivendell, leaving it a much less animated place than the last time I visited, though no less beautiful. Elladan and Elrohir were ecstatic to meet the twins, being twins themselves, and I was just as excited to finally meet Arwen. A true beauty in both character and body, the daughter of Elrond is truly worth knowing. She left two days ago to search for her lover and I know what tidings he'll bring, so I have been focusing on other things. I'm having my implant removed, and probably shoved into a glass jar for further examination if the healer's enthusiasm is anything to go by, after Frodo arrives. My group will be able to get back on the road just about the day the young hobbit awakens. I've already talked it over with Elrond, though I haven't really said anything to my dwarves. What could I say? That the elves are less likely to leave a scar? True, but not helpful.

"I haven't seen Rhimla in many moons and I'm eager to return to me lovely wife's side."

"We didn't need to know that, **Adad** ." Gimli rumbles, entering the room with Dori. They both bow to me, regardless of the numerous times I all but begging them not to "Ye'll be seeing **Amad** again soon enough."

"Aye, I should hope so. Tisn't a need to be shy, my lad." he chortles with a sly look "How d'ye think ye came to be? Wasn't from me braiding 'er hair, that’s for sure.”

“ **Adad-** ”

“Heh, even if it started that way. She has the thickest-""

"Please, stop!" the dwarf, though clearly not a child, whines "I beg of ye, stop!"

"All right, all right you two." I laugh at the pure disgust on poor Gimli's face and take pity on him. No one wants to hear about their parents bumping uglies "We can leave by the end of the week if you are all finished with your business here."

"It's the first day of the new week." Dang, Nori caught me "You’re planning some, aren’t you? If you think-"

"That is most acceptable, your highness." Dori interrupts his brother's rant, placing a small cup of tea before me and stepping back. Chamomile of course "Where are the young prince and princess?"

"Here!"

Thoria answers the question herself, popping up beside the banister by my leg. It is too tall for her to scale but we can see her face between each column. Her brother, cousin, and god brother stand slightly behind her as the little girl chats with Dori as well as she is able. Her hair is filled with all sorts of things of questionable origin, causing my to tussle the mass.

“I need to rebraid your hair, babe...”

A slight commotion can be heard throughout the house just as I spot Arwen racing onto the grounds carrying a familiar bundle. Picking up the skirts of the dress, one of many I'd been all but forced into wearing during my stay, I begin to follow after her only for Nori to grip my arm, halting my movements.

“This is what you were waitin’ for? A broken halflin’ that you met once.” his ire is apparent as he shakes his head firmly "It is none of your business."

"Let the elves take care of it, Queen Thia." Dori agrees, barely showing any concern “They know their skill well enough.”

"It's Frodo, not just some random ‘broken halflin’, you jerk." I reply tugging on my arm but he only tightens it. The thief has been even more restricting ever since his chat with Gandalf. I do not know what had been said but ever since he’d stuck to me like my shadow. I’m sick of it to be honest "I don't want Bilbo to be alone while he waits for him to wake up. Now. Nori, let go."

"It is none of your business." he repeats stoically, nodding to his brother who returns it in understanding much to my disbelief. Standing up, the elder leaves the room as Gloin and Gimli depart under pretense of keeping the children company. When the room is clear, the thief continues "Dori will see to the burglar an' ring bearer.”

“I can-”

“Have you forgotten your place or do you just not care? You are the Queen of the dwarves of Erebor. Wayward Shire halflings do not fall under your rule or concern. You need not go."

"Bilbo is my friend and I-"

"An' I have been tasked with keepin' you safe by your husband, who supersedes whatever your trivial desires are." The dwarf shoves me into a chair but is sure not to let go of my arm "Goin' to your FRIEND at this moment would not be safe. Thus... You. Can. Not. Go."

"Nori…" I grit out through my teeth "I swear if you don't let go I'm going to really drop you out of the sky this time."

"You may but as long as I don't release you, you can't leave me anywhere you aren’t willing to stay." he quirks a braided eyebrow at me accompanied by a sly smirk while gesturing at his clothes "An' with no skin to touch, you can't use my strength against me. Your gifts have fatal flaws, dear Queen."

"You can't make me stay here." I growl low in my throat; clenching my fists

"I can. There are many methods I could use. You wouldn't like any of them." I frown at the threat in his voice, not at all pleased when he straightens to his full height. It's true that any method to restrain me would be unpleasant in it's effectiveness. With me sitting, his height is disgustingly almost impressive "My assignment is to keep you safe from all hurt, harm, an' danger. Hate me or not, but by Mahal I'm goin' to do it."

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry Bilbo!" I apologize over and over to my friend. If we weren't sitting on a bench, I'd probably be bowing. He has aged so much in these past weeks, before my very eyes, and he grows tired quickly now. He barely made it to Rivendell without breaking a hip. Seriously "I would have been here sooner but Nori wouldn't let me out of arms length for days and forget even going near Frodo’s room!"

"It's true Master Baggins!" Merry supports vehemently from his place on the ground before us "Even now I'm sure he watches."

"I don't trust him." Pippin flicks his head from side to side in worry "He said he was going to gut me!"

"He said that?" I ask, flabbergasted that the thief even bothered talking to the young hobbits. He has only expressed tasteless disdain for them "Really?"

"Well… no." I scowl, feeling like I've missed something "B-but he _looked_ like that's what he was thinking, Miss!"

"He probably was." I softly bump my shoulder into Bilbo's as he frightens the young Shirelings even further "Nori is not the kindest of fellows."

"That's putting it mildly." I huff

"Hm." Bilbo chuckles airily before settling into stillness again "You are right, Meridoc."

"I am?"

"Yes. He is most surely watching us all now."

"That is… worrisome." The two hobbits look around obviously before ducking their heads and trying to be inconspicuous before Merry spots a pleasant sight "Frodo!"

"You're alright!" Pippin twitters, bounding over through the grass to throw his arms around his friend "Frodo!"

It's an _'awe_ ' moment that I would love to stay and watch but it's in this instant that Gloin arrives and pulls me away. Dipping his head in greeting to Bilbo, he loops his arm through mine, and begins leading me away from the hobbits before I can even say ' _elevenses_.' Following his lead, I wait for an explanation as we drift through the halls.

"Ye know, lassie…" he starts just as I'm opening my mouth to ask what is up "The world is a wondrous place. One could spend their life searching for all its hidden gems and never even scratch the surface. The Arkenstone, for example, was at the very center of the mountain. It took years to uncover."

"… I suppose that's true."

"Mmmm. A wife is like that to 'er husband." I blink up in shock as he continues, not sure where this is all coming from "For years ye dig into the earth, finding gem after gem but none matter until you find your own Arkenstone."

"Gloin, what-"

"You are Thorin's Arkenstone, lassie, his One. The one he chose to wed, bear his children, and grow old with. He asked Nori to take care of ye whilst ye went on this little trip and I know the spymaster can be a mite forceful but don't take it to heart. It's 'is hide that is on the line should he fail in his duty. Still, now" We stop walking so he may give me a piercing look "it is time for ye to return to yer mountain."

"And I will, I just-"

"Ye shant fool me, lassie." he shakes a finger at me, pulling me along again "I saw the look in yer eyes when ye saw that wee hobbit brought in."

"What look?"

"The look ye used to give Thorin and 'is nephews." we arrive at my room and he finally releases my arm "Ye want to help that lad."

"… He doesn't need my help." I say this but who I'm convincing is debatable. I studied the books and movies for a reason, just in case "He'll survive this adventure but…"

"No buts lassie. You can’t save everyone and even if you could... you shouldn’t." he opens the door and gently pushes me inside. It's quiet, so I know the kids are off playing. Probably with their second favorite pair of twins, themselves being the first "Ye cannae live 'is life for him. Leave his future up to fate."

"Fate…" I all but spit the word "FATE would have me married to an elf with dwarven children or worse: a widow."

"Aye, but the ultimate goal would have been achieved: your children. Would you wish them undone?”

“Of course not.”

“Mmm. Fate is funny that way." he sighs with a quick bow, as if it makes up for him dragging me around the complex "Get yerself together now."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Not 'we' lassie." he leans in a starts to shut the door, not even allowing me to shut it for myself "Ye have a meeting with the wizard."

With a grunt of acknowledgement, I shut the door the rest of the way to quickly change into something I haven't been rolling around in the dirt in. The twins and I played hide and go seek which turned into tag when Kiliel showed up and then sexual harassment when Grim joined in. By the time Merry and Pippin stumbled upon us, I can't safely say what was happening. All I know is that I need to be clean. ' _Feeling'_ for Sugar I ensure he's nowhere nearby before stripping down and hopping into the tub. ' _Thank you Merilin for running my bath_.' My old friend from my dragon hunting days always knows what I need before I need it.

I keep my hair tied up, not having time to wash it, noticing how light the strands have become with my time outdoors. The natural highlights all but glow and I wink at my watery reflection in a rare moment of self-adoration. What can I say, I like my hair.

Running my hands over my right bicep, I contemplate my latest inked art piece. Once I heard about glow in the dark tattoos, I knew that I had to get one. It's a tree, oak if anyone was silly enough to ask, that twists around my upper arm to form a shield. I'd never get someone's name tattooed on me but I can do this much. Since it can't usually be seen, I often forget it's there. It symbolizes Thorin of course, but I specifically placed it on my right arm, rather than my left as a shield should be. _'I wonder what Thorin will think of it when he finally sees it_.' He'll probably freak out and that's something I don't want to miss.

Scrubbing down and rinsing off, I leave the warm water in search for clothes. Picking out a clean burgundy dress, I slip it on with some soft shoes and quickly make my way to Gandalf's location. Pulling my hair down from its updo, I eventually find him and Elrond being creepy on a balcony. The two are all but spying on poor unsuspecting Frodo and Sam. So I of course, spy on them. Just to be fair. ' _It's not like I don't know what they are talking about anyway._ '

"His strength returns." Elrond announces, stating the obvious “He will live yet.”

"That wound will never fully heal."

Gandalf appears reluctant to admit Frodo's health, instead focusing on his troubles. I know he cares for the kid, rather than just doesn’t believe in him and for a moment, I pity the wizard. Being so intune with the races of the world, he has no doubt come across many who he would consider a friend. Time and time again he will meet people, generations of them, and each one will die. Dwarves, men, hobbits, elves: They all die. No wonder the mair holds his friends so close... he doesn’t know when he’ll lose them, only that he will. The fact is very... very sad and I find this to be one of the few moments of realization that I wish this whole thing was just a simple movie again.

"He will carry it the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"He is not the first one to do so.”

“Ah yes... It’s sole female carrier.”

“It is a burden he should never have had to bear." turning to his partner, he spots me and starts in surprise but says nothing in greeting. Probably because he’s blaming me for not taking the ring from Bilbo in the first place "We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us." A deep frown etches itself into the wizard's brow. His eyes flicker to mine and I shrug in apology for not telling him ahead of time. Gloin was right, I cant hope to change everything, nor should I "Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed." Again, his eyes dance towards mine while Elrond is not looking and it is my turn to frown. What does this have to do with me? I can't take on an army all by my lonesome. Who do I look like, Aragorn? Magician has me confused "Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves...We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard..." the elf turns fully away from his longtime friend to overlook his lands in solemn sorrow "Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here."

The two share a moment of silence, listening to the sounds of the world. Their immobility is almost disconcerting to the point that I want to yell at them to cut it out. Instead I stand in the silence, holding my breath and waiting to be told why I'm here.

"This peril belongs to all Middle earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after." Elrond rounds himself to speak directly to Gandalf but stops short, visibly startled by my presence. He bows deeply in respect "Apologies, my lady, I did not hear your arrival."

"You were busy telling Gandalf that the time of elves is over." I say with a soft bow of my own, letting out the breath I'd been holding as his eyes widen "I never understood it. It's not as if you are leaving the planet or something."

"Your sight is impressive. I had heard rumors of it. Have you considered training with the Lady Galadriel?”

“I can’t say I ever got the chance to consider it.”

“Please think on it.”

“I will but... you won’t be here much longer to see if I succeed.”

“Alas, my people are leaving these shores, my lady. Gandalf, who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves?" he turns to me with a bow of apology as I make a very unladylike snort "I mean no offence-"

"But some is taken." I bite out, taking offence for my husband's, and now my own, people "You would speak of their greed and selfishness as you look for someone to hand this burden off to as if it weren't your problem too. I doubt this small portion of the world will be enough for a guy who came back from the dead 3 times."

"Perhaps not, however it is well known the love dwarves have for their riches." he answers cooly, though not rudely "Even you, the Queen, are a treasure that your husband and King seeks to have sheltered at all times.”

“Well a bit over bearing, Thorin does not _shelter_ me. He can’t because I refuse to be coddled.”

“That may be so but your release from his mountain was for the sole purpose of shielding your ears from the whispers within it without your husband knowing of the shrieks beyond it."

"… What whispers?" I ask, squinting my eyes at the elf "What shrieks?"

"It matters not, as you are unable to hear them for now." Gandalf interrupts, smacking his staff on the ground "It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing."

"Well excuse me!" I cry out, creeping closer to the end of my nerves "You are really being mean today, Elly."

"El...ly? My lady, you may share a race but as I know your other worldly origins are true. Your blood flows through none of the men of this world. You are beyond them in more ways than measurable." I'm not sure how to feel about his statement but I lose some of my steam and just let him speak his mind "The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. Do you know of their fate, my lady?"

"I know that Sauron surrendered, was captured, and taken to Numeron during the second age in the year of 3261 by the king Ar-Pharazon." I remembered the name so well because it always reminded me of a Pharaoh "His goal was actually to gain control of the advanced city, which he did; forcing them to turn against the Valar which eventually caused their near total demise in the year 3319. Sauron's body was destroyed in the fall but the ring somehow ended up back in middle earth to help Sauron's spiritual body fight in the last alliance between elves and men."

"You are quite knowledgeable on the subject. Has this been given to you by your gift?" I shake my head at the wizard. If he knew how many flash cards I have in my house dedicated to this stuff he'd barf "Then? Why the interest?"

"We have a city like that in my world as well. It's more of a myth though." I explain, as they continue to stare at me like I'm a fortune cookie "It was the city of Atlantis. It was a said to be a utopia were demigods, or half god/half humans, lived. The wonder of this place was not to last however, as those living became materialistic, trivial, and morally corrupt. This angered the gods and as punishment they sent fire and earthquakes to sink Atlantis into the sea."

"That sounds exceptionally violent." the elf frowns at his friend, taking the myth to heart

"It is." I shrug with a sigh "It's similar to the biblical story of Sodom and Gomorrah; two city that were so corrupt that God destroyed them and everyone within them."

"God or gods?" Elrond questions and I immediately know what he is asking

"I do not believe in the 'gods' of this world or my own. Still, there seem to be people who are stronger than the general public and live on a different plain who may be seen as godlike. That aside, I do believe in God. Singular." shrugging again, I wave my hand in 'continue' gesture "Regardless, I understand the idea of Numeron and your current notion of the strength, or lack thereof, of men."

"Does your god often destroy his people." I listen for any hint of sarcasm but only find curiosity from the elf, so I answer

"Perhaps he does. Or perhaps they destroy themselves." I laugh lightly, shaking my head at the idea that crosses it "Maybe the two switched places for all I know."

"Or perhaps Atlantis and Numeron are one and the same."

"That would mean it was destroyed twice and they have a bad reputation for staying alive.”

"Nothing is impossible, my dear." Gandalf hums, leaning on his staff "The ring of power had to have entered your world somehow."

"Gandalf…"

I muse with a half smirk. Leave it a wizard make connections where there are none. Sodom. Gomorrah. Atlantis. Numeron. They all amount to the same thing: Be mindful of angering those more powerful than yourself. Eveen so, a bit of Gandalf’s suggestion rings true; the ring had to enter my world somehow and itl osts is power when it did  so. That being said, all those cities were destroyed; none sprouted up on earth with magic rings.

"It was a joke Gandalf, just a reference for understanding. Not that it matters now as the ring is back and ready for action."

"It is because of men the Ring survives." Elrond is not letting this thing go. Jeeze, after God knows how many years, this guy is carrying his torch better than an Olympian. Meh, being that its is the AntiChrist, I can understand his anger but still... His eyes glaze over as he falls into a memory "I was there the day the strength of Men failed."

"Isildur…" I whisper as a vision of the event unnecessarily pulses through my mind. It's gory and vivid; the smell of fresh blood that slides into my nose and across my tongue has me gagging "I didn't need to see… or taste that."

"Your sight gives you understanding. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring...and the line of Kings was broken. There's no strength left in this world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless. Perhaps the last strength of men were cast out into your own world."

"Hn." I hum, unable to rid my mouth of the lingering taste of fleshy soot "Then they did a terrible job there too because they couldn’t destroy the ring there either."

"Fate has brought it back for there is one who can unite them, men of this world, to end this. Here." Gandalf suggests, blatantly ignoring my remark so I bob my head in agreement "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago." I hear the heat in Elrond’s voice, even as his face remains calm as stone "He has chosen exile."

"Well, we can't throw the darned thing back into the river bed." I huff out, fighting not to spit out the all too real metallic taste "Something has to be done about it."

"And so it shall." The three of us stand mutely, debating the next move

"Why was I called to this meeting?" I ask suddenly, not seeing why I was needed

"To invite you to the council before you leave tomorrow, my dear." Gandalf answers, patting me on my head as he leaves the room "I feel you may be needed. Until then."

* * *

I’m writing an original works! It won’t stale anything, just wanted to share. I think I could be a forensic psychologist/fiction writer. I could be Bones! Anywho, I have the next chapter written already and its basically ready for posting. How bad do you want it? Let me hear you scrrrream! Sorry. Wrestling moment. Don't scream your comments, type them.


	15. Council meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 15**

The head pat is the end of our conversation apparently, as when I turn around both elf and wizard are gone. Sighing in annoyance, I make my way to dinner, followed by story time, and finally bed. It's been a full day and I'm too tired to even place the twins in their own bed when I wake more than once in the night, overheated. In the morning, I feel groggy and irritable, leaving my group to finish packing for our departure while I attend the council meeting. 

Nori sharpens his knives as if he hasn't a care in the world, even as his beady little eyes follow me out the makeshift community room. ' _ Twat _ .' Half way down the hall, I hear someone running up behind me and turn to greet them.

"M'lady, please wait!" A huffing Gimli stumbles to my side, wheezing for breath. His dusty red hair is tousled from either sleep or the run, matching his ruddy cheeks "It would be an honor if ye would allow me to accompany ye, my Queen."

"An honor?" I question, skeptically before sighing "You’d be more like a glorified babysitter."

"No, m'lady! I offer not only out of duty but also amazement." I search his face for any BS but only find genuine wonder "To walk beside she who single handedly defeated the great and terrible Smaug is not an opportunity I'd easily miss."

"I technically didn't-"

“And she who tore out Azog the Defiler’s eye balls with nothing but a spoon!”

“I did what now?”

"Please?"

"Well... Alright. I don't mind. Not to mention I knew one of you would show up sooner or later, but I honestly thought you'd be there already." He tilts his head to the side in slight confusion as I shake my own at his unasked question. I hope Bard doesn't fall into history, forgotten. The guy slew a dragon for goodness sake. Give him some credit, dead or not "It doesn't matter. You need to be there and I apparently need someone to watch me."

"Ye do." I smirk at him and continue to walk as he trumps back up to my side "I mean, of course ye don't! But thank ye for allowing me to."

"Riiiight."

We walk unhurried to our destination, the only sounds are our footsteps and the chirping of birds outside. A seemingly peaceful place but where there is light, shadows often hide. I can  _ 'feel' _ both Nori and Sugar following me, which in itself isn't strange. In fact, it's become all too familiar in the past month. What is strange however, is their closeness in proximity. Surely Nori should have spotted his nemesis by now, as it feels as though they are right on top of each other. Yet he keeps a steady pace as if unperturbed. Either they are making out and walking at the same time, or Sugar is even more talented than I thought.

"… Yer highness?" Gimli quietly asks after a few silent minutes, suddenly nervous "May I ask ye a question?"

"You can ask, but I can't promise I'll answer."

"A just response." Looking around the halls as if expecting someone to jump out, which is highly likely, he whispers hurriedly "Are ye one of the Dùnedain? Is that why ye have lived so long?"

"Not that I know of, I'm pretty sure I do not share any blood with them." I'll live to be about 80 if I'm lucky. Though that number probably drops with the middle earth health plan "Still, my country of origin is most surely a western society."

"... Are ye part elf?" his nose scrunches up in obvious distaste before smoothing out "No, that cannae be it. King Thorin wouldn't have ye if ye were."

"Oh?" I say cryptically

"Not that there'd be anything wrong with ye if ye did!" he attempts to backtrack on his words but his true colors are as obvious as his hair "Ye aren't part elf… are ye?"

"No." I giggle at his obvious relief "I'm a daughter of everyday men and the almighty God."

"God!?"

"Yup." I nod at his shocked face "He made me therefore I am his child, correct?"

"…Indeed." he eyes me curiously, not sure how to continue, most likely over thinking it "Which one?"

"There is only one." He frowns deeply, clearly not accepting my words but neither challenging them "I've met the guardian's of this world and while impressive, they are not God."

"They are not creatures of this world."

"That is true." I agree softly, because it is "Even so, that does not make them God."

"Let us speak of this no more." That's the nicest way anyone has ever told me to shut up. I’d expected as much "We are here."

"I do hope it will be ok." I murmur, as we near the open room. I'm hoping upon hope that everything will work out despite my interference all those years ago. Too much of the success in this world relies on chance factors. Entering the arena, I gaze around at the milling groups and spot a cluster of empty chairs "Let's take a seat."

"Take it where?" I spin on my heel to come face to chest with Legolas. I break into a smile and hug him tightly as he laughs at my childishness, returning the gesture "It has been many years; I had not thought I would see you again. This is a wonderful surprise."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Leggy."

"It would seem not, my old friend."

"That is all very nice but I'll be needing ye to kindly release my Queen, elf."

"Oh Gimli…" I say with a sigh but release the elf regardless "Sorry about this Legs."

"No need for apologies, your majesty." he replies swiftly, with a bright smile he never attempted in Mirkwood. Freedom from the forest has done him well. I roll my eyes at the title, knowing he is using it to bother me "Let us speak of times gone by at a later date."

"Sure, though more time will have gone by, by then." I chirp, as Gimli seats me in a chair as far away as possible from my elf friend "Don't be so rude, Gimli. He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I do not plan to know that GUY" he says with a snort "or any other elf for that matter."

"You never know." I respond elusively as Elrond enters "You never know."

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Except the elves, who apparently plan to move away and pawn the problem off to nearly pacifist hobbits "You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..."

"I must admit, M'Lady, I was asked to attend this council beforehand." Gimli's voice reaches my ears and I nod in acceptance "I also apologize for my refusal to listen to yer beliefs ye graciously attempted to share with me."

"I know, Gimli. I'm not angry." he grunts lightly and sits back in his chair as we continue to listen

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The 30 or so gathered individuals watch with bated breath as the little hobbit steps forward to the podium. He looks scared, terrified even, as he drops the gold band on the platform and quickly returns to his seat. It tinkers softly as my eyes follow him until he is safely seated beside Gandalf. Looking at the wizard only leads to finding his scrutiny set firmly on me. He holds my gaze as if he's searching intently for something in it. ' _ Why is he looking at me and not the ring then? _ ' My thoughts are interrupted by big mouth Boromir.

"So it is true!"

"Sauron's Ring!" Legolas stands from his seat to gain a better look at the object but is wise enough not to approach "The ring of power!"

"The doom of man!" Gimli looks from me to the ring and back again "Fear not, yer majesty. I will not let any harm come to ye!"

"I'm not afraid, Gimli-"

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor!" Two sentences in and I already can't stand this guy and his outbursts "Why not use this Ring?"

"Because that worked out so well the last time." I huff out. Boromir turns his head to me and rolls his eyes dismissively "You know? Isildur. Corruption. Death. Is this ringing ANY bells?"

"A wet nurse knows nothing of our trials. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay... By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Gimli's arms strain in the effort of keeping me in my seat and from pounding Boromir's offensive face in. I'll show him what a 'wet nurse' can do. It's even worse than Thorin calling Bilbo a grocer; it's sexist! "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

**"** You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone..." Even as Strider/Aragorn speaks, I feel eyes on me and catch not only Gandalf this time but also Elrond staring at me as well. It's not like I can use the ring. It's all but useless in my hands "It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Bore sniffs, inclining his head in my direction giving me the impression that I'm being picked on "What are the likes of you and the nurse maid even doing in this council meeting?"

"She is no nurse maid. You speak of Thia Malcolmson, Dragonrider and Queen of Erebor." Thank heaven for Legolas. Defense at it's best. I silently thank him for leaving out the ' _ faked temporary princess of Mirkwood _ ' bit of my resume "And this is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Dragon Queen? Aragorn?" For a moment, something other than power lust and disdain crosses Bore's face even if he mistakes me for the Queen of dragons instead of dwarves. Moron. I'm not hatching any drakes "This is Isildur's heir?"

**"** And heir to the throne of Gondor."

" _ ~Havo dad, Legolas...~ _ " Aragorn says quietly

"What? What has he said?" Gimli whispers to me "I can't speak a word of that flower tongue."

"Sorry, I didn't notice he'd switched." the dwarf frowns slightly, not understanding my meaning and I wonder if he is aware of my gifts "He told Legolas to sit down."

"As he should." grumbles the dwarf

"He started by defending me, if you remember."

"I could have-"

"Gondor needs no king." Bore continues, eyeing me curiously before giving an exaggerated bow "Greetings, Dragon Queen. Current seat beside the firm but fair King Thorin of Erebor. You are far from home. Does your husband not miss you?"

"Hn."

**"** Aragorn is right..." Gandalf cuts in before I let my tongue fly "We cannot use it."

**"** You have only one choice…" I hate the fact that Elrond uses the word 'you' rather than 'we' as if he has nothing to do with what's happening. I'm sure the darkness can cross an ocean if you can, buster "The ring must be destroyed."

_ Mommy, help me! _

My eyes shoot to the ring at the distressed cry. The room erupts as the males scream and argue about how the situation should be handled, clearly not having heard the exclamation. Tearing my attention from the ring, I watch as Frodo covers his ears, trying to escape the whispers he hears. No one else can hear the words. I asked Bilbo about it the day it happened the first time in front of his house and he swears that he only heard a harsh whisper, no words. So why is it TALKING to me. Even worse, why is it calling me ' _ mommy _ '?

"Why me?" I whisper, to myself or the ring or no one at all. Gimli goes still at my side before excitedly leaping to his feet "Gimli?

"If it is so dangerous and even bothers my Queen to this extent, then…" he shakes his fist in the air "What are we waiting for?"

"Gimli you shouldn't-"

Before I can warn him of the uselessness of his actions he is already swinging his ax down onto the ring. As expected, the ax shatters and Gimli is blown backwards with the force of it. Though the band is unscathed by the ordeal, the pedestal is not so stable and rocks violently, pitching the ring off. It bounces on the hard floor before settling, much like it did in BagEnd, at my feet. Everyone watches it cautiously; the only sound is Gimli's heavy breathing. 

Looking at Frodo, I'm surprised to find him scared to death, but not in pain. He should be withering due to the assault on his mind but he watches the ring just like everyone else does. Reaching down, I pick up the small band and nearly drop it again as it vibrates in… delight. Not allowing it to accidentally slip onto my finger, I hold it in the center of my hand. It warms my skin, all but nuzzling my palm in glee and settling into a quiet state. I stare in confusion before once more placing it on the platform.

**"** The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade."

"Are there any other evil mountains with boiling lava within them that can be utilized instead?" I ask, raising a hand like a student “Because I’d suggest that if there is.”

"... No." Elrond has the patience of a saint "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

I doubt Gimli would appreciate me helping him up, so I stand by his side once he is on his feet and follow him back to our chairs as the council remains silent at the knowledge set before them. Bore is the first to speak again; he frowns at me before addressing the group as a whole.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor."

"Of course not." I huff softly under my breath "You've got to cha cha."

"Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs-"

"We all know that, Boromir." I drawl out slowly "It's been evil for long enough that it's common knowledge that going isn't exactly safe."

"Safe? There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful." the eye of Sauron flashes through my mind but I quickly banish it before I even have a chance to wonder if it's a memory, vision, or the actual eye "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

"When one wants to sneak into an enemy camp, you can't bring an army." I offer, trying to get the creative juices flowing "A few would be enough."

"Dragon Queen, It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas meets Boromir's defeatist rant with facts "The ring must be destroyed."

"Not just anyone may carry its weight." Bore continues, rubbing his chin as he addresses the men gathered "It would take a strong mind and spirit to resist its call."

**"** And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli growls "My Queen could do a better job."

"Should I be offended?"

"N-no, my lady."

"It's true that the Dragon Queen could hold it without wavering, but that was for but a moment. However, one of a stronger mind may succeed." he begins to pace, as if he owns the place. Elrond and Gandalf share a look but remain quiet to the proceedings "Yet... if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I doubt I should be used as an example in the case." I mutter in annoyance "And if Sauron gets his ring back, it's doomsday."

"I would not allow you to carry this burden, dear friend." Legolas reassures, patting my arm "I would shoulder it first."

"Hands off the Queen!" Gimli roars, brandishing his broken axe "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

"GIMLI!" I call out, probably not helping the situation at all as everyone follows my lead and starts shouting again “Oh come on...”

"Should we trust it to a dwarf then?" Boromir scoffs angrily, looiking Gimli up and down quickly "You'd run off with it the first chance you got!"

"We need to remain calm-" Aragorn tries to help but is cut off by the hater, Boromir

"We don't need your input, RANGER." he leans right into Aragorn's face, all but spitting each word "Why don't you and the confused Queen go where you're needed!"

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" I haven't even done anything to him!

"It means that a woman who can't marry within her race, and a degenerate heir have no business deciding the fate of the world!"

"Now you see here-" I'm so angry that I nearly walk into a rogue elbow. Legolas grabs me just in time "Thank y-"

"Ye can't keep yer hands off the Queen!" Gimli, along with the other dwarfs in attendance gang up on the prince "Never trust an Elf!"

"Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it." Gandalf places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing tightly. Even the wizard cannot put an end to the shouting but I try not to add to it further. Instead, frowning at this strange attentiveness to me "You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

"I will take it..."

"No… no…" Gandalf whispers, though no one hears it, adding to my confusion “Not you...”

"I will take it..." Frodo states again, just a little louder but much stronger as the room finally quiets to listen "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though...I do not know the way."

**"...** I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf departs from my side and places a hand on the boy's shoulder before adding cryptically "as long as it is yours to bear."

**"** If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." I find Aragorn's pledge a tad bit strange, suicidal even, since he could probably just take the ring and throw it into Mordor if they were close enough and roughly save everyone. No need to die "...you have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"Legolas is so awesome." I whisper to Gimli, just to give him the extra push "A hobbit, a man, and an elf. What a team."

"AND!" Gimli shoulders his way forward, clearly affected by my praise "And my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He never even pledged a weapon! What's he got? A staff? Boromir kneels before Frodo, looking all the part of a respectable knight before addressing the entire council "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." No one raises a voice in objection of course, all agreeing to send the young to defeat an old enemy "What say you, Dragon Queen? Would you try your hand at this quest?"

"Two men should be more than enough." I answer, not allowing him to ruffle my feathers again "Especially since YOU aren't really doing anything. Your only goal should be not to kill your companions or die yourself."

"You-"

"Here!"

"Hey Sam!" I call as he pops out the bushes "Welcome to the party!"

"Ah, yes. Hello, Miss." he nods to me before addressing Elrond "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

**"** No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you..." the elf raise an eyebrow in reprimand, chastising the hobbit gently "even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry announces as he and Pippin appear from another bush. I wonder if all three were aware of the each other "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"That can be arranged." I hear a council member mutter and I almost laugh

**"** Anyway...You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing..."

**"** Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry quirks

**"** Nine companions ... so be it." the home owning elf raises his hand in finalization "You shall be the-

"Fellowship of the ring" I say in a really deep movie trailer voice before coughing as everyone turns to look at me like I'm crazy "Sorry…"

"I like it." Legolas tries to help "The Fellowship."

"Aye." Gimli adds, not to be left out "It is a wonderful name."

"Great." Pippin perks up, rocking on his feet "Where are we going?"

"Aw Pippy Long Stockings." I mutter under my breath, not trying to draw attention to myself again "How you survive is beyond me."

"On an adventure for 9." Gandalf grumbles at the airhead "Lest another may wish to join?"

Again, Gandalf stares at me as if expecting that I should perform some magical feat or at the very least VOLUNTEER for this trip. I stare back at him with just as much intensity, silently but loudly screaming NO. Other than taking us directly into Mordor to drop the ring directly into the fire, what am I supposed to- Ohhhhhhh. I could do exactly that, couldn't I? 

I have a moment of stillness where I have no idea what I should do. Yes, I could just take the ring and end everything right now or I could stop playing with fate and let it run its course. It didn't work as well as I had hoped last time, not to mention that this is so much more than just about the ring. Alliances will be made, minds will be freed, and lifelong lessons will be learned. I shake my head in denial. No. I can't mix up with the ring anymore. It's time to go.

_ NO! _

Maybe it was the wind. Or maybe it was the rumbling cheer from the council at having a scapegoat. Or maybe my eyes didn't play tricks on me and a small black shadow did knock the ring off the pedestal to come flying in my direction. It happens so quickly that I might have missed it if it wasn't for the searing pain in my stomach. I drop to the ground with a cry of agony, holding my belly as the ring burns through my clothes and attempts to burrow into my skin.

" **Mama!"** I distantly hear Theodore's voice and I know he must truly be afraid if he is speaking with such a large group present. Was he hiding in the bushes too? " **Leave Mama alone!"**

_ Mommy! _

"No! Go away!"

Thoria's voice announces her presence and I only have a moment to contemplate why, with all the adults around, this battle is being fought by children. How did they even get in here? Does this place have no guards? I can't contemplate it for long, as I feel my temperature spike to frightening levels. I scream bloody murder when my children touch me as the ring rips itself from my stomach with a violent screech of it's own. The heat doesn't dissipate but I'm within my right mind enough to notice Gandalf and Elrond quickly kneeling beside me.

"What has happened, Mithrandir?"

"It is as I feared." I blink slowly, trying to catch my breath and listen at the same time "The ring has taken a certain… liking to her."

"A liking?" I groan as Boromir's voice echoes in my head "It is an object. It has no mind or body to ' _ like _ ' with, Wizard."

"Which is why it attempted to settle itself within her, you foolish boy!" Someone pulls back the charred ends of my dress and I have just enough strength to look down and see through a perfect circle in the material the scorched writing surrounding my belly button. The grey pilgrim waves a hand over the letters before snatching it away "Much more than a simple mark has been left…"

"This... " Elrond's cool hands come to rest on my forehead "This is unheard of. What could it mean?"

"It means, my old friend," inhaling, I catch the scent of Theodore and Thoria beside my head but I can't lift my tired hands to console them "that there is a tenth member to our fellowship."

"His majesty is not going to like this, Tharkûn. Gimli hums worriedly

"Will we have to throw her into Mount Doom as well?" Is the chilling question I hear before I'm quickly rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

 

The ring has always had a certain mind of it's own. It has a few personified characteristics that have awoken even further for reasons yet to be given. Is there anyone who is confused? If so, ask. Cya!

*Editted 7/1/2017


	16. You're going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

"But Mama, he got you."

"It's an it and now it's gone."

" **He'll come back…"**

"No IT won't."

"Sure?"

"Honey, Frodo has it now and he's leaving soon enough to destroy it."

"As are you, my dear."

"No, Gandalf. I'm not."

We have been having this argument on and off for the past hour but neither of us seems ready to fold. Yes, so the ring engraved a bit of itself into my stomach but I don't feel any different. No chills, burning, or visions since the actual incident. That's got to be a good thing, right? Once the fellowship tosses it into Mordor, I'm sure the strange black writing will disappear. ' _Mostly sure_.' Thoria snuggles into my side, just as Theodore does the same to my other one. Their touch sent the ring into a screaming fit earlier but I haven't a clue why. There have been no answers from the wizard or home owning elf; in fact Elrond excused himself the moment I was coherent. His usually calm face was so full of unasked questions that I'm sure he headed straight to the library for some answers. That's about when Gandalf started his gentle attempts and later powerful persuasion to get me to go on this trip.

"I can't go off scampering through Middle Earth without any notice. Again." While I hated the way it's prequel ended, I can't say I have a problem with the happenings of the LOTR. The goal is accomplished with minimal loss of life; Smaug killed more people than will die on this venture. Everything works out more or less and I'm pretty sure I'd just screw it up if I tag along. Besides… "Who would watch my children?"

"Their cousins are as good a choice as any."

"Oh yes, I can see it now. 'Here Fili, you watch the kids and I'll go defeat the dark lord. Remember to have them in bed by 8 and don't tell Thorin.' Pffft. I wish." Running a hand down my face, I wonder why he said cousin instead of father before I shake my head at the wizard "There is no way he would let me go."

"He will not deny you the opportunity if he is unable to speak with you." Frowning at his raised eyebrow I stroke Thoria's side, having no idea what he's alluding to "Send the children home with their kin."

"And just have someone else tell Thorin that I'm on this potentially life threatening mission?" I shake my head again, not liking the suggestion at all "That would be like me lying. And what of Kiliel and Grim? Will I pawn them off as burdens as well?"

"There are numerous ways to go about this and-"

"-and the best would be for me to just return home." I shrug and roll my eyes indifferently at his affronted huff "It will be fine."

"It most certainly will not 'be fine' as you so finely put it."

"Gandalf, I'm sorry but I'm not-"

"THIA MALCOLMSON, YOUR DENIAL IN THE HAPPENINGS OF THE RING WILL BE THE DEATH OF US ALL!" I flinch at his sudden vibrant anger as his power fills the room to the point of suffocation. The twins glare and whimper at my sides, a strange combination; aiming their ire at the grey pilgrim. I ready myself to flee but Gandalf immediately retracts his influence upon hearing the children's cries/growls of discomfort. He looks at them regrettably before pacing the floor "Do not be foolish. Now it not the time for that."

"I wouldn't be doing it if you weren't acting so strangely." I grumble as he blinks at me in surprise "There was no need for the black magic."

"Hn. If we do not find a way to remove the one ring's taint from your skin, it will continue to live on through you, regardless of whether we toss it in the inferno."

"So I need to follow the thing across middle earth hoping you find a way to remove and if you don't, what?" I shrug my shoulders with a suspicious look "Throw me in too?"

"I would have you join the fellowship while I explore ways to free you but know" a plain look is thrown my way and I almost feel bad about my suspicion. Almost "I would not allow any to commit the atrocity of murdering an innocent woman under my protection."

"Protection or not, what you are suggestin' is unacceptable." Nori's silent form in the corner of the large room finally makes itself known. He'd been fuming quietly since he arrived and I was wondering when he'd pop "I'm returnin' her to Erebor as soon as possible. I've had enough of her trouble."

"Had you heeded my warnings and kept a closer eye on her, then this would not have occurred, Master Dwarf."

"Wait." I frown, shifting on the bed. The pristine white sheets drape in my lap as I sit up from my slouched position "Is this what guys were talking about at Bilbo's house? You _**knew**_ it would happen?"

"Not this order of events exactly however…" the sorcerer hums from his place, not at all remorseful for his actions. If I royally screw this up, he'll regret it "I had my reservations on the subject."

"And yet you still invited her to that council meetin'! Why?" Nori's rumble is so fierce it actually causes me to worry for the wizard's safety "What shall I tell my king? How will I explain that his wife has a piece of darkness LIVIN' in her flesh?"

"Well-" I start but he's not done

"He will have my head, do you not realize? My head." his eyes blaze in anger at both me and Gandalf "You have all but killed me!"

" **Is Nori like Steve, Mama?"**

Theodore's whisper is so low, I almost miss it. Steve is a goldfish. Or rather, he was. I won him at a fair about 6 months ago and the twins were mesmerized by the golden swimmer. Maybe it was his coloring or maybe it was because he was so much smaller than the already bite sized toddlers. Either way, he swam his way into their hearts. He wasn't anything really special; just a simple fish, roughly half the size of my pinky but they loved him and who was I to complain?

One weekend, I left my brother Leo to house sit for me while I took the twins camping. It's how I found out that nothing in the woods could hurt Theodore. When we came back Steve was belly up, with his stomach bloated horribly out of proportion. My wonderful brother accidentally overfed the little guy, effectively killing him. It was the twins' first experience with death and they took it a little hard. They refused to talk to Leo for a week, no matter how many times he apologized.

I almost smile at the thought of Nori as a spiky haired goldfish before sobering. It's not the thief's fault I'm in this mess, and I can't really let him take the fall. Still… I doubt Thorin would feed Nori to death as a form of punishment, but I understand the question.

"I won't let that happen." catching the pacing dwarf's attention, I aim to calm him "I'll make sure Thorin doesn't kill you over this. We'll talk about it once we get back to the mountain."

"It will have wait" Gandalf interjects, stopping his pacing "as you are not returning to your home just yet."

"Gandalf-"

"Nor is your husband there to greet you."

"He's not?" I glance at Nori who doesn't appear to be surprised by the information at all. Why wouldn't he be in Erebor? A king should be in his kingdom. Maybe he's taking a trip to visit Dain or… other unnamed relatives that I haven't met yet. But then, why wasn't I invited? Or the twins? Is it an emergency? A death? A baby shower? Before I can work myself up, I acknowledge that I know very little of the situation "Well then... where is he?"

"Investigating the whispers, my dear girl." my frown does nothing to gain more information from him much to my annoyance "Send your children with their kin. It is time for YOU to silence the shrieks."

**THORIN POV**

"How much further until we reach Dol Guldor, your highness?"

I do not bother casting a look of thinning patience back at the dwarf for the question. He has repeated it nearly every day for the past week and the jest has long since worn out its humor. The only hilarity to be found originally was the seriousness of the question. Posen is clearly not meant for long travel.

"We have only just passed the Celduin, Lord Posen." I answer in a strained voice "We have roughly 600 more miles to go."

"Ha... ha ha. Your wit is most adequate, your highness." When no one joins in with his laughter, the lord calls out again "H-highness? Highness, surely you jest? Your majesty?!"

Dwalin growls threateningly from my side, easily silencing the pompous dwarf. I was surprised when he volunteered to accompany my small group of 20 dwarrow on the searching expedition. The surprise was short lived when he brought out crates he explained were filled with bedding, changes of clothes, and other unnecessary items for our destination. ' _Even the Halfling was not so ill prepared_.' The sole reason why I did not deny Posen's attendance was because he brought a small selection of his own men to carry his things.

"Return home if you cannot keep up Lord Posen." I call back to him "The wild is no place for those of weak stature."

"Fear not, I shall… keep up." he then begins yelling orders at his guards; urging the foot soldiers to speed up despite him being on a pony and them, on foot.

"It would have been easier to avoid him if ye were back in Erebor." Dwalin's heavy voice carries over the incessant calls of the dwarf lord "Ye did not have to take this trip yerself."

"I need to see it for myself." Keeping my eyes straight, I guide my pony close to the trees, but never enter the forest "I must know for certain if he has returned."

"And then?" he urges, as though we had never had this conversation before "What will ye do if he has?"

"I will end his vile life…"

"Before the lass knows that ye failed to do so on Ravenhill."

He finishes the sentence, knowing my thoughts even if I cannot voice them. The words are not cruel or said with any accusation. In fact, they are not Dwalin's words at all but my own. It is by my own mouth that I have been condemned of my failure upon the frozen river those many years ago. I had Azog's life in my hands and let it slip away; dispelled into the wind by the soul of my children. It was not their duty to protect Thia just yet, but in my inadequacy they stepped in the best they could. The fault of this current state of affairs lies on no one but myself.

"I told Thia that he was dead. I told her he would never be able to hurt her again. I told her there was nothing to fear." gritting my teeth, I nearly bow my head in shame "I lied to her."

"…Would it not be better to tell her the truth now than to fix the lie?"

I mull the suggestion over in my mind, just as I have done many times before and yet the conclusion is always the same. ' _No, it would not_.' Fore I remember when she was finally able to speak of her time alone with the defiler. The shame and fear that rolled off her delicate form in waves had me wishing his body was whole again so that I could rip it asunder. So eager was I to relieve her agony that I spoke an untruth but I do not regret it. The anxiety etched into her face melted away and I would do anything to keep it from returning. The answers I seek rest in the old fortress and I intend to find them. It is the sole reason I left Fili, with the help of Dain, to care for the mountain. I need to do this. For her.

"It will be a lie no longer once I make it true, Dwalin."

"She will not appreciate it..."

"If I may be so bold, majesty but," I inhale deeply to suppress the groan as Posen rides to our side again "of whom are you speaking?"

"The queen." I answer briskly

"Ah. Yes. The… queen. Lovely thing." I hum lightly, knowing the lord held no love for Thia when last they met. He has halted in his offers of marriage for his daughters however I feel he plans something still. My thoughts are cut short by his next quiet sentence "Her skin is exquisite; smooth as silk."

"And just when" I had not realized I'd drawn my sword until it is pressed against his neck. His fat cheeks wobble pathetically as he gapes at the blade "did you feel my wife's flesh?"

"Wh- I-I-I-"

"Speak. Quickly." I remember his eyes when he gazed upon the Arkenstone on my One's back. The way he reached forward to dare and touch her, the desire clear in his eyes. It is without a doubt that the marking upon her flesh, though not nearly as much as her flesh itself, is truly a sight to behold; true silk in its finest. However none will touch it but myself. I will not let any live who touch her. None "Did you touch her?"

"N-n-n-n-no, your highness." he stumbles over his words as quickly as he can as I refuse to break eye contact or free him. His pony snorts in distress and he tries to calm the beast without losing his head "I only m-m-meant it looked like it would feel-"

"Enough." Dwalin intervenes as Posen nearly digs himself deeper into the grave "He is not worth it, Thorin."

"… Rid your mind of thoughts concerning your queen in any manner but utmost respect, lest I remove your skin as collateral." lifting my blade, I sheath it and address the rest of the precession "We have dallied long enough. Move!"

* * *

Shout out to my awesome reviewers for the awesome reviews. In response to a question of Thain's participation, or lack thereof, in the future; it is debatable. Since he was technically dead for this part, I've got free reign to put him with the Easterlings if I wanted. I probably won't.

Edited 7/16/2017


	17. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OC, Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 17**

"Kiliel?"

I stroll slowly through the expanse of open archways in search of the young boy. It would be easy enough to simply 'jump' to him but after what happened earlier, I feel like I should let him come out of hiding on his own. I'd been telling the group of the unfortunate change of plans concerning our departure and… it didn't go over too well.

"What do you mean you are leaving?!"

"I just have to take care of this ring business and then I'll return." I'd expected the twins to be upset but Kiliel's outburst is even more volatile than their silent pouting. His slack jawed expression is the complete opposite of his tightly knitted brows "Taking you all is out of the question. It'll be too dangerous where I'm going, so you will be heading back ahead of me."

"Lassie, are ye sure about this?" Gloin asks in a low rumble. He is clearly not in agreement with my course of action but no one can really offer an alternative "Ye needn't do this if ye don't wish to."

"If I don't, apparently doom and death for all will follow." I sigh forlornly, annoyed that I had to agree to this for the better of middle earth and all that. Why couldn't the darned ring chose someone else to get hung up on? I must be a trouble magnet like my dad always said i was "Remember; stay at Beorn's. The Easterlings will attack Erebor before this trip is over. They won't win, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"I've already sent a raven to inform Fili and Dain, though this information would have been useful before we left the mountain." Nori inserts his 2 cents with a mixture of a smirk and scowl on his face. I suppose he grins at not having to accompany me even further on this trip but frowns at somewhat leaving his duty unfulfilled. Too bad, but I refuse to add more people to the quest and risk the outcome "They are rallyin' their forces to the ready. No Easterlins will penetrate the walls."

"I know, and I'm really sorry about forgetting to mention it. In the grand scheme of things, it slipped my mind. Anyway, don't worry about going back." my suggestion is met with a dull look "Gimli will be with me, isn't that enough?"

"Aye. Gimli is a fine warrior now, just as you said he would be, majesty." The compliment from Dori has Gloin puffing out his solid chest with pride. As gruff as he is, it can never be denied that Gloin loves his son "Though extra hands are always appreciated, he will protect your majesty should anything go wrong."

"Did I do something wrong?" the abrupt question from Kiliel brings me back around to the dwelf who is now hanging onto my skirts in deaf desperation, as he is clearly not listening to my reasoning. The boy's breathing is erratic at best as he shakes against me. His eyes are wide in what I can identify as a full blown panic attack and I frown at the situation "I am sorry for whatever I did! I'm sorry! So please do not go!"

"Kiliel." I patiently say his name in an attempt to ground him "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you leaving?" his hands cinch the fabric around my waist, pinching the sensitive flesh and I grimace at the burn of it "Why are going away too?"

"Lad, now is not the time-" I hold up my hand to halt Dori in his lecturing of the child

"Too?"

"Amad said she had to go. She left and then Adad left and neither of them ever came back. They left me all alone." he drops his head to rest dejectedly on my hip as whimpers escape his throat "Please… I can't… Don't leave me too."

"Oh Kiliel…" He's still so young. To experience the loss of his mother and then for his father to all but abandon him has understandably traumatized the kid. I want to promise my return but I know nothing is ever guaranteed. It'd be horrible for me to promise I'll come back and then be unable to do so for… unfortunate reasons "I-"

"Stop yer whinin' ya lil' half breed." Grim's usual collection of barbed insults seem excessively harsh in this moment and Kiliel cringes at the words "We all know how much ya love-"

"SHUT UP!"

I watch frozen in shock as the normally calm child flies into a fit of rage and connects his fist solidly with Grim's cheek. Despite having elvish blood in his veins, he can still pack a punch with more than adequate fire power. The blow surprises the older boy and he falls to the ground at having been knocked off balance. He lays sprawled out on the floor as he raises a hand to his quickly bruising cheek in confusion, looking at Kiliel the entire time. It's a quiet moment before the room gains motion again, starting with Nori's snort of annoyance followed by Dori's huffs of indignation and summed up by Gloin's hums of disapproval. Shrinking in on himself, Kiliel cowers before the forms of the antagonizing adults before searching my gaze imploringly.

"It isn't my fault…" he whimpers, looking quite startled by his own actions as he backs out of the room before fleeing with the exclamation "It isn't my fault!"

No one volunteered to go after him. Not a single one of them even looked concerned and that upset me more than anything. In fact, they appeared uncomfortable as they griped about having to take him along. The poor boy is suffering immensely and no one can be bothered enough to care or show an ounce of compassion. If time weren't so short, I'd have given each of them a piece of my mind and fist . Hence, why I am scrounging the halls in search of Kiliel on my own. It isn't as difficult as I pretend it is, as his sniffles are easily heard in the quiet corridor but for his sake, I can pretend it is. Stepping up to the pillar I know he is hidden behind, I sigh deeply. I allow a few moments to pass before calling out again.

"Kiliel… I know you're there."

"I should not be." he responds quietly, jumping straight into the conversation as though it was rehearsed "I should not exist. I should not have even been born."

"Don't." I round the column immediately and kneel in front of his tear stained face "Don't say that. It simply isn't true."

"But it is true! No one was pleased with my birth and that has not changed. My mother would rather die than love me and my father could not stand the sight of my horrid face." dropping his head onto his bent knees, Kiliel renews his weeping and sniffles loudly "I didn't mean it but it's my fault that they are gone."

"You cannot blame yourself, Lil."

"All in the kingdom despise and blame me for the loss of their precious crown prince." he continues as though I had not spoken, wallowing in his hurt. I understand that more than anything, he needs to be heard so I listen and offer what I can "They lost one of the heroes of Erebor for a good for nothing half breed."

"Your parents were not... they did not leave because they didn't want you... Kili... Tauriel... they... It's complicated."

"It is not... they did not love me enough to stay. It is very... very simple."

"It was not for lack of loving you that decided your mother's fate. Nor do I think that Kili's departure was even remotely your doing." the anguish radiating from the child is almost too much to bare and I once again remind myself to knock twice as much sense into Kili when I get my hands on him "I understand-"

"But you cannot! How could you? You, who are beautiful, wise, and brave; accepted by all you meet. Chosen for your place beside our king from countless others rather than a burden of chance."

"Ki-"

"Do you know? All those who love and respect you sneer in my face that it is only from your pity that I have been given a chance to hold your presence. They are right to warn me away from your light... not to place my taint of disgust upon you..."

I want to wrap my arms around him but I know he would not welcome it as he is now. He huddles against the pillar, as if I really could be tainted just from sharing the same air. I feel my temper rise at the knowledge that anyone would say such horrible things to a child. Even to go so far as to use a false love for me as justification. It is false because no one could claim to love me in one breath and unjustifiably spurn another to this degree in the next. No. Whoever said these things is no friend of mine.

"When I am spoken to, it is solely with malice. They call me nothing but a curse... A waste of space… Ugly." I watch in horror as the boy drags his nails down the side of his face, leaving red trails behind "You will leave this hideous creature just as many before but i thank you for your time... No, someone such as you... could not possibly understand something such as I."

"Listen to me."

"I-"

"Kiliel. I really need you to hear what I'm saying." seeing his denial to swing again, I pull the only card out my sleeve that demands obedience "As your Queen, I command you to hear me."

"... Yes, your majesty."

"You aren't any of those things and I won't tolerate you speaking about yourself in such a way."

I console him wholeheartedly as well as I am able, while trying to remain as true as possible. Gripping his chin, I tilt it up to get a good look at his face. Soft cheeks and even softer eyes are encased in smooth but hard edges. His elvish features blend seamlessly with his dwarvish ones, perfectly creating an entirely new and entrancing creature. How could anyone think such a sweet child could be anything but beautiful?

"... Do you really think you are ugly, Kiliel?"

"I have to be." is the simple answer I get "They say all half breeds are ugly and I am a half breed."

"Is that so?" I don't know who 'they' are but I don't like them one bit. Releasing his chin, I tap my own "But I thought you said I was beautiful. How can that be so if I'm a half breed?"

"You are part god. It is not nearly the same." He murmurs softly. I shake my head in denial and at Gimli's big mouth. Kiliel wipes one of his eyes with the heel of his hand and blinks up at me "I do not understand."

"Well, last time I checked, I was not a god or half god or anything like that. Even so, where I'm from, I'm known as what you would call a half breed." I think back to all the unkind words I'd heard over the course of my life but shrug rather than frown "Though half breed is one of the nicer terms I've been titled with."

"Are you not a daughter of men then?" he asks cautiously and I grin because he isn't the first to question me on my lineage lately "If not part god, I thought…"

"Oh yes, I am a woman. There are only men where I am from." his confusion increases but at least he isn't crying anymore "In my homeland we define race slightly different than it is here. Yes, it is dependent on physical characteristics; in the most basic of cases that would be color.

"Color is not a separation worth mentioning, Aunt Thia." the denial is welcome as I've been having this argument all my life "To define someone simply by the color of their skin is quite… childish."

"I agree, and so is defining them by height or ear shape. Nonetheless, my mother and father are from different races: My father is black and my mother is white." Peering down at my skin, I know the milky caramel tone matches neither of my parents' and all the times I'd wished it had "Hence, according to my home's version of 'they,' I am of neither race; a mutt or a mulatto."

"But that doesn't make you a half breed! You are still a woman." he refutes with a toss of his head "The distinction is meaningless. You're still whole."

"And you aren't?" I look him over, making a show of counting fingers and limbs "You seem pretty whole to me."

"My blood-"

"-flows of two races. Two halves make a whole so you aren't missing anything. Be it elf, dwarf, man, or hobbit you still have a life that is worth just as much as mine or the next person." he opens his mouth to deny my words but quickly shuts it at my no nonsense look. "A life is a life and it's importance is not dependent on race. Your parents created you with pieces of themselves knowing full well you would carry a part of each of them... Even once they were gone. If they didn't want you, you wouldn't be here for there are any number of ways they could have used to make sure you wouldn't exist."

"…" he says nothing of any consequence as I slide a lock of his hair behind the softly pointed ears he tries so hard to hide "You do not think they left because I am… wrong?"

"Your parents had many demons to deal with, sweetheart but Kiliel," I shift off my knees and plop down beside him, pulling my ward beneath my arm "You aren't anymore wrong than anyone else. You're no less nor more than anyone else. You're just something a tiny bit different and that's just fine."

"… Then why do they hate me?"

"Why do they hate me?" I repeat his question back at him because there are many who wish calamity on me for no good reason. It is the way of the world. Any world. Perhaps every world or maybe just the ones I frequent "The world has plenty of unneeded and undesired hate. People will hate you and I and each other until the end of days but that is no excuse to hate ourselves."

"But-"

"I don't hate you. I don't hate me. I love myself and I can love others. You must love yourself, Kiliel." I look at him fiercely, not budging on this point "If you cannot love yourself, you will find it nearly impossible for you to love anyone else or anyone else to love you."

"A-a-and you?" I hum lightly, unsure of what he means "If you do not hate me, why must you go?"

"That's simple." tweaking his nose at the change in subject, I squeeze him into my side tightly before getting up "To protect you. That's the only reason I'd ever leave any of my beautiful children."

"Really?" I help him up swiftly and begin wiping his left over tears away with my sleeve "Am I one of them?"

"But of course. I am not your father, nor can I take the place of your mother but you are one of the children I care deeply for." I make the exclamation plainly, stepping back to survey my work of his face "I thought that would have been obvious."

"…" A small smile makes its way to his face before it falls again "Do you think… maybe I could be…"

"Kiliel?"

"… Could... Could I be b-beautiful too? Then do you think Amad and Adad… Do you think they would love me?"

This question is whispered so low yet it sounds as though he is screaming. Screaming to not only be seen but accepted and loved. To exist in a world where he is not seen as a burden but as a person. My hand tightens into a fist so taut that my nails quickly bite into my palm, drawing blood. I knew one conversation would never be enough to heal the hurt of his tiny soul but I didn't think it would leak into my own.

"You are worth every ounce of love there is. I can't make a blind world see what a wonder person you are but…"

"Auntie Thia?"

"No matter what anyone else thinks" I lean forward and place a light kiss on his quickly coloring cheeks. Blinking back tears I don't want him to see, I whisper in his ear as though I am sharing a secret "I KNOW you are quite gorgeous. I'll tell you every day I can until you know it too."

"…Truly?"

"Indeed." Gaining control over my tear ducts and clasping his shoulder, I guide the boy back in the direction of the common room "Now, you have to apologize to Grim for the little love tap you gave him earlier."

"You do not think he is too angry with me… do you?" my grin must not be very reassuring as the boy winces audibly "I suppose he would be. It was unfair of me."

"Think of it as practice." we enter the room and I lower my voice so only he can hear "You know, for like... war."

"Thanks." he grumbles as I depart from his side to help the twins finish gathering their items. I do not get a step away before he tugs on my dress. Turning with a question, I tilt my head at his downcast face "Thank you, Auntie Thia."

"… Anytime," ruffling his hair, I grin when he looks up "my beautiful boy."

His blush is so adorable that I could cry. Kili is going to have a hard time getting me to share the kid. He ducks his head respectfully, though probably in embarrassment, and skitters away. Quickly checking on Thoria and Theodore's bags I gather them up and simply hold the pair in my arms to prepare for what I know will be the longest separation we've ever had. A weekend. I went away for my sister's, Leah, birthday one weekend. I loved spending time with her but I hated being away from Theodore and Thoria And never repeated the act. How could I? Tiny arms tighten around me, feeling my angst through our bond.

"I need you two to be brave while I'm gone, ok? Everything is going to be just fine." burying my nose in each of their curls, I embrace the smell of my babies "You're going to stay with Beorn for a little bit."

"Want you." they say in tandem, not even attempting full sentences anymore "Mama. Want you."

"Kiliel and Grim will be there and Nori, Gloin, and Dori are staying as well." I continue, trying to bring their spirits up. I know I don't want them feeling as badly as I do "Plus, Ellodan and Elrohir are going to see you over the misty mountains. Won't that be fun?"

Neither twin confirms or denies my words instead, tightening their arms around my neck again. They repeat their mantra no matter what I say, not willing to accept what is happening. I don't even know if they understand it. Gloin and Dori have to all but tear them from my arms when it's time to go as the two refuse to depart from my side willingly. I don't make it any easier by keeping my arms wrapped around them. Their defiant cries turn into loud wails of despair when they see that they are truly leaving without me. I begin to step forward and attempt to make it all better but Gandalf's hand keeps me in place. Their tears break my heart into billions of pieces until I don't think I could ever find them all. It is with much restraint that I do not chase down the caravan and demand not to be separated from any of them. 'It's for the best. They'll be safe. It's for the best.' I feel like throwing up but I plaster a smile on my face and wave them off.

"Mama loves you!" I call and thank God that my voice doesn't crack like my soul. I watch as they disappear further and further into the world where I can't protect them but I keep waving. Even after they are out of sight and my arm constricts in pain, I keep waving... just in case they can see better than I can. And if I fall against Gandalf when my vision twists in watery ribbons and my smile eats my tears with painful sobs, I can only whisper the plain truth "Mama loves you…"

"Come, my dear." I allow myself to be led away from the now horribly empty horizon by the wizened hands of the wizard "Spend your tears and rest now, for tomorrow you shall begin your next journey."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

GLOIN POV

"Ah!" Dori holds the young prince round 'is middle while glancing at 'is bleeding hand "He bit me!"

"He bites everyone but his ma and sister." the skinchangling offers, baring 'is arm to show a bite scar of 'is own "Gotta grip like a warg, that one."

"We've gone far enough." the thief stops advancing, to look back over the way we came "I'll head back now."

"Whatever for?" It is the first time the elf child 'as ever spoken so brazenly, nearly scoffing at the idea of Nori returning. 'is thin chest is puffed up in a strange way that 'e never exhibited before "Queen Thia made it very clear that you were not to follow her."

"And I was tasked by King Thorin to see her home. His desires outweigh her own." it is the spymaster's turn to scoff, but 'e adds a sneer to 'is own face "I'd not abandon my duty so easily."

"She'll punish you for disobeying her."

"And Thorin would punish 'im worse for disobeying 'is orders." Rearranging the prince in his arms, I watch as Dori nods to his brother before I continue "It's for 'er safety."

"Mama needs us!" the small lass whines, much to our discomfort. It was heart wrenching to 'ave to separate a mother from 'er child; something I wish could 'ave been avoided. The two dwarflings 'aven't ceased their struggles since we departed, and I do not suspect they will soon "He's gonna get her!"

"Yer Amad will be fine, little one." I try to soothe the young ones but it does nothing to calm their nerves. The lad struggles harder still in Dori's arms "She 'as sent ye to where ye will be safe."

"Down!" The thief is not faring any better with the princess. The tiny thing wiggles this way and that, trying to escape 'is 'ands "I want to get down!"

"Well ye can't." 'e responds callously only to be met with 'er knee jerking against 'is nose for 'is efforts "Why you little-"

"Remember whom you address, Master Dwarf." the still forms of the elf brothers announce their presence for the first time since we departed the elf home. I'd pleasantly almost forgotten they were 'ere. Which one spoke is unimportant, as all elves look the same anyway "Neither their mother nor father would look kindly upon hearing you insult their heirs."

"We don't need yer assistant, Master Elf." I respond dismissively, not removing the distain from my voice. I glare at Nori to curb his tongue, for elf or not their words are true "Leave us now."

"We were instructed to-"

"LEAVE."

"…" the two share a quick glance before bowing their heads in acceptance "As you wish."

The two depart quickly enough after quick goodbyes to the children, probably more than happy to depart from our precence. The bear cub watches them go with a look of disinterest before turning 'is attention to us.

"Was that the smartest thing to do, wise guy?" his odd accent causes 'is words to lilt in the strangest places "They was here to protect the, ah, doubles."

"They were unnecessary." Dori grumbles, rubbin' 'is sore hand absently "Let us take care of the prince and princess."

"A fine job you're doin'."

Weapons are drawn immediately at the strange voice from within the trees. The heirs of Durin are placed behind the group to shield them from the possible threat. A moment passes and then another, and another without any further sound from the intruder. He hides 'imself just off the road we travel; hidden in the trees like an elf but we know he is still there. Growing irritated, I call out gruffly.

"Who goes there?" When no one answers, but a low amused laugh can be heard, I spit onto the ground "Friend or foe?"

"…Friend or foe?" the voice questions, almost in confusion before stepping onto the road "Niether."

"You! Long Arm-"

I'm free falling through the air even as my feet stand firmly on the ground. All sense of bearings are gone as though they had never existed. Did they? Have I ever been more? Less? I do not know. Who is it? I do not know. I do not know. What do they want? I do not know. I do not know. I do not know. Where am I going? I do not know. I do not know. I do not know. What am I doing? I do not know. I do not know. My mind is so foggy…. I can not seem to grasp…anything… What…

"You are going home."

"I… am going home." an echo… who is echoing me?

"Your kin are with you. Capable warriors. There is nothing to fear."

"I am with… my kin." I do not know… That is not… "But… the children…?"

"There are no children here."

"There… were…" I thought… what was I doing?

"There ARE no children here."

"There are… no children here." Why would there be?

"All is well. Home awaits. Go."

"Go."

My feet move of their own accord; a shuffling drum beat to match my heart. It is not long before the haze over my eyes is lifted. Shaking my head to clear, I glance around the rocky mountain path. It is clear; presenting only to two eldest Ri brothers. We are finally returning home. While the trek will be dangerous, my kin and I are capable warriors and there is nothing to fear. On our last trip through these mountains, the halfing was a nuisance. Almost like a child. It is a great thing to be free of that burden for this trip. Despite knowing all this, my mind can not help but wonder if something has been left behind.

"Oi!" I call out to my companions "Have we forgotten something?"

"If it was important," Nori calls back without stopping his march "we would not have forgotten it."

"Aye…" I nod, sure that he is right. Even so, I cast a glance over my shoulder wondering why my attention is so drawn to the trees below "Aye, I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Shishi~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Greetings all! I don't know if I ever mentioned Thia's race but there it is. I know I gave physical attributes but never outright said it. She and Kiliel have a lot in common. So! Sugar(Long Arm) is back and is kidnapping children. EVERYONE'S children apparently. He's not your average dwarf, if you haven't noticed yet. Any ideas on whats going to happen next? Heh heh heh... because I don't. Lololol

Edit 7/16/2017


	18. Crebain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 18**

I can't sleep. The unease in my chest won't let up and it feels like it could consume me from the inside out whenever I close my eyes.  _ 'I shouldn't have let Gandalf talk me into this _ .' Guilty regret leaves its oily presence on my conscience, making me feel awful about sending the twins away and even worse about feeling guilty when the cause is so justifiable. What's done is done and cannot be undone, so I'd best stop beating myself up about it and go to sleep... ' _ But I feel so awful _ .' I sigh for the hundredth time before kicking off the silky sheets and leaving the horribly comfortable bed behind. 

For all the luxuries the room provides, it does nothing to keep me behind the closed doors as my legs carry me throughout the darkened Rivendell halls. The morning is a long time coming but I wish it was here already so we could just get this over with. ' _ I feel like Mario from all the times I've had to save this princess Peach impersonating world. _ ' Why aren't the original heroes enough? I kick at the floor; scuffing it before rubbing the black mark out (manners) and continuing on. Coming to a sealed door I peer at the blockade curiously, wondering what is behind it but turn away with a shrug. A pulse runs up through my stomach causing me to freeze before turning towards the door again. It isn't painful, nor is it a pleasurable sensation, however it is… insistent. I've had this feeling numerous times since I came back and I'm growing tired of it.

"Why have you brought me here?" I ask angrily, figuring that something in my subconscious mind must have brought me down this dead end corridor and isn't ready for me to leave just yet "What's behind this door?"

"It is the storage chamber where your belongings from your previous voyage have been kept." Elrond's voice drifts to me from down the hall and I glance in his direction, giving him a nod. I'm not surprised he's here, though why I'm not surprised it unknown to me. His light footsteps signal his approach until he is standing beside me and we both stare at the door in silence. I wait for the tan robed elf to break the stillness, feeling as though he has more to add to his previous statement "It also houses the mace of Azog the defiler."

"O-Oh?" I stutter as another chillingly warm pulse rushes through me, drawing me closer to the door "Why have you kept it?"

"It was you who brought it here, my lady, and therefore not mine to dispose of without your permission."

"I see." The two of us face the door again, once more without speaking. I know he is waiting for my permission to throw it away but I can't give it. Not until I'm done being afraid. The mace is just an object, not even a cursed object, and I refuse to let it have any power over me. The ring is enough of an annoyance "I need to see it."

"… As you wish."

He pulls out a large set of keys, unlocks the room, and leads me into the darkness lit by his single candle. I spy the mace easily enough and quicken my pace to stand before its menacing spikes. The black iron is just as rough as the day I took it, for it was never all that smooth to begin with. Of course, then again, why would it be? An orcish weapon by design, the mace is crudely made to intimidate. I'm sure that I'd skin my palms on the dents and uneven ridges if I attempted to lift it. Still, I reach out and touch it simply because I can. ' _ Because I have to _ .' The metal is cool against my palm but that's all. It doesn't leap up and bite me, not that I thought it would. It can't without the will of another. My head snaps back suddenly as my mind is filled with information.

_ It is a serene scene for Azog to gaze upon but soon he decides that enough time has passed and joins into the fray. With a mighty roar, he smashes anybody that is close enough for his mace to reach. To him, there are no allies or enemies, only those who will fall to his might. Spying his prey battling against a lowly goblin, the mutation draws his mace back and strikes the dwarf before he has time to acknowledge his presence. Such force is put into the blow that Thror's head is nearly wrenched from his neck. As he falls, it hangs on by thick cartilage and fleshy meat before the pale orc rips it completely free. _

_ "Father, no!"  _

_ A horrified bellow is let out and it draws Azog's attention to the new but uncrowned King however, he finds the passion that he seeks in a much younger dwarf. The same one who attempted to defend the former king's honor. Smirking cruelly, he hefts the head of the dead king to show it off to the young prince. The stunned dwarrow watches the bloodied sphere bounce towards him, leaving behind wet imprints on the already blood soaked ground. The other dwarves call to him, giving the orc the name of his next kill: Thorin.* _

I'd call to my husband if I could find my voice but I am forced to be a silent watcher as the images burn across my vision.

_ Raining blow after blow on the dwarf's recoiling form, Azog aims to carry out his oath. The tired dwarf offers little resistance against the battering of his enemy's mace. Thorin lifts his shield to block the first blow only for it to be knocked from his grasp. Tucking into a roll, he raises his sword as a means of forcing the blood thirsty creature back but the weapon quickly follows the fate of its counterpart. The force of the blow flings the dwarrow down a slope and Azog leaps after him, ready to continue the battle. Slamming his mace in a downward arch, the orc barely misses the dwarf as he rolls out of the way. Azog grins as Thorin lifts a small branch of oak against his melee, knowing it cannot hold out under the onslaught for long. It only takes a few strikes before the orc's rival is revealed once more. Standing over his heavily breathing opponent, the defiler's chest fills with dark glee at what is coming. He stares down into eyes he has met many times before.* _

"Ah!" I throw down the mace, successfully knocking myself out of the memory before those twin ice glaciers can lock onto me. Shaking, I wrap my arms around myself tightly "No.. I … no."

"My lady…" Elrond's hands are gentle as he bends down to grasp my shoulders. I don't remember dropping to my knees but sure enough, we are on the floor as he strokes my back softly "A memory not of your own but of the old has plagued you, however you are safe now.”

“I-it felt s-so real... a memory?”

“It was just that: a memory."

"A memory." I repeat, trying to force down the shaking of my limbs "Did you… did you see it too?"

"No." His response is clear and to the point. Solid. It helps to ground me and I think he knew it would "However, I have no doubt it was unpleasant. Would you like to share your vision?"

"Uh uuun. I mean, um, no." my childish reply has the elf offering me a small curve of his lips before helping me to stand "Sorry about that."

"It is of no consequence. Many, myself included, have experienced unsavory visions forced upon us from time to time." he dips his head gracefully, once again giving me spacious privacy "It is a burden common of those who are to guard Arda."

I nod in acceptance, as I suppose I am a sort of guardian now but thankful that he isn't going to push me into revealing what I saw. The battle of Azanzulbar.  _ 'It felt like I was there _ .' The vision was much more realistic than I've had thus far... they get stronger each time and its... frightening. Peaking at the mace with renewed fear, I force myself to approach again. The image may have been imprinted on the item but it was my gift that allowed me to see it and I can't fear myself. 

This weapon has taken so many lives and would have taken more if not for its removal from Azog's hands. Hand; he only had the one. It would have killed Thorin and stolen my chance of ever having my twins. Killed my hopes of ever being truly happy but here it is; unbroken despite its previous owner's demise. Clenching my jaw I grip the handle and I lift it with ease that should have been impossible, even with my gifts. After a moment of nothing attacking my retinas, I grow bolder. Twirling the spiked staff like a baton, I offer Elrond a quizzical glance, finding him far across the room.

"I shouldn't be able to lift this." I state, giving it a test swing

"It would seem that the ring of power is altering your gifts from the Valar."

"By… how much?" the question is met with silence as I give Elrond my full attention "To what end?"

"The outcome of this is… unforeseeable." he stares blankly at me for a moment before gesturing towards the door. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was uncomfortable. Taking the hint, I exit the room with the mace in hand regardless "Why take it with you?"

"… I want to throw it into Mordor." I say, ignoring his intense examination. He's studying me, I know, but I'm not in the mood to call him on it "That's the closest I'm ever going to get to hell but it's where this thing belongs and I'll see it delivered there."

* * *

 

As morning peaks over the horizon, we march. Four hobbits, an elf, a dwarf, a wizard, and two (or three if I count myself) men. It's boring. No one jokes like Bofur did or mothers like Dori or teases like Fili and Kili. We just… walk. Sure Legolas offers me a grin every once in awhile when Gimli tries to pamper me as Boromir torments me without mercy but it's not the same... 

I never fell in love with the LOTR like I did the Hobbit or rather, Thorin. I think about him often. I ruminate on how he would have dimmed his scowl as the fellowship exits Rivendell, more than happy to be away from the elven city. I reflect on how instead of Gimli, he would offer his hand to help me over the rocky paths. I imagine what we would talk about to make the time go by, and what we'd do when talking wasn't enough.

The nights are the worst; often leading to me waking in the dark hot and bothered, scrambling to cover my chest before the others notice the burning light. Though meant to symbolize pain and courage, it has always burned brightest when concerning Thorin, regardless of the reason attached. I'm not exactly hiding my gifts, as Gandalf and Legolas know I have them and Gimli suspects, but neither am I flaunting them.  _ 'I bet Boromir would have a cow _ .' With boring days and unsatisfying nights, I quickly begin losing what very little cheer I stored up from my rainbow and unicorn days. (Also known as NONE to begin with.) By the time the misty mountains rise high on our left, I've worked my way into a melancholic mood that spreads to anyone foolish enough to venture too close. This is why it takes me so long to realize that I'm having a hard time understanding anything anyone says.

"We must hold to this course west of…. If our luck holds," luck? We are in possession of the world's foremost evil object to date and he says something as silly as 'luck'? We obviously have none "the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our … east, to Mordor."

"Gandalf." I call, feeling a tad bit nervous when the entire procession halts. I hold my ground, figuring this is probably something I should mention "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course my dear." he dismisses the others and I roll my eyes at Boromir's suggestion that I've broken a nail "What can I do for you?"

"This is going to sound-"

"I'm sorry but if we are going to speak, please use a language I can understand, hm?"

"I'm trying but it's doing that on it's own."

"What is?"

"My gift of language. Furthermore I'm going to mention that your plan, while I'm glad you have one, will ultimately fail disastrously." I say it so flippantly that the wizard only has a moment to huff in annoyance as I rush to finish before no one can understand me again "AND, I'm worried."

"Oh? About what?"

"My kids. I just… I feel like something is wrong." Rubbing my arms, I look up at the mist capped mountains "I can't ' _ feel' _ them, or anyone for that matter. I nearly freaked out the first time I tried but found that it's not just them."

"Hn." tapping his chin in the thought, Gandalf leans on his staff. His weight pushes the rod into the dirt, leaving a nice little circular imprint on the ground "Have your other gifts been affected? Your growing language barrier included."

"Ah.. um ok. A little. Elrond said that some would be altered by… you know…" I shrug and vaguely gesture at my stomach. I'd been staying as far as politely possible from Frodo and his burden, but it doesn't seem to make a difference "The language isn't gone but… muffled or blocked at times."

"I see. Does this occur often?"

"A couple times a day maybe. I haven't been paying much attention to you guys. It's usually a chunk of time rather than spread out." I hang my head at having to admit that I've been so in my own head that I didn't notice I wasn't speaking the same language as the people in my group "My gifts of protection don't seem affected."

"And your teleportation?"

"Well…" I make sure the rest of the group isn't watching before I  _ jump _ as far as I can, letting out a depressed sigh when I only make it about a hundred feet. Returning to the wizard I sigh again sadly "It's here but not as strong. Limited."

"A shame. That would have come in most useful in times of peril."

"Tell me about it."

"This is unfortunate news."

"Mmmm. Strength has clearly been altered, but I think that's only in the case of the mace. Ah, what else what else…" I try to think of any other disturbances while watching the hobbits. Even with the impending doom that is fast approaching, they seem full of life. Each smiling face is like a tiny beam of sunshine and I feel a little warmer with them around. Their warmth never really reaches the deep ache in my chest though. That gift has yet to even wane. My love for Thorin causes me the most pain when we aren't together but I welcome it, lest I forget "I think that's it for now."

"You appear to be taking this quite well, my dear."

"No I'm not." I correct swiftly arching a brow of mine when he cocks his "I lost my mind with worry, gathered it again, and put it into place before I came to you."

"That is an impressive feat to have happened right under my nose. I HAD thought you were much too quiet these past few days. We will see how your situation progresses before making any drastic decisions." his hum is low as he smirks with a wink, before redirecting the conversation "Have you any suggestions since you believe my course of action will ultimately fail?"

"No. Let us go your way. No one dies so I've no real problem with it but know we will ultimately go through Moria."

"Moria-"

"Yes, I know of its destruction."

"Then why-"

"I just don't want you to be disappointed is all."

Walking away, I don't mention that I also needed someone to be my sound board. I'm worried and speaking about it helps. During the quest with the company, I was basically bullet proof. With a butt load of protection both God and earthly given, I was more worried about everyone else than myself. But now, the ring is screwing with me. My companions, while not bad company, are not as numerous or well-rounded as the previous ones. If I step wrong, that's it. I've no real world training (though I have some basics) with a weapon and have spent most of life in a classroom learning how to divide fractions. I've never killed anything larger than a mouse and even that made me want to cry. With a heavy hearted exhale, the realization of my inadequacies drive me to asking Gimli to give me a few tips on how to use the mace the next morning.

"My Queen, ye needn't know how to defend yerself!" he chortles loudly, as if the thought of me fighting was more than laughable. It brings unwanted attention to us, much to my embarrassment "I'm here. That's all the strength ye'll be needin'."

"Aw come now, Master dwarf. Humor the Dragon Queen." I glare at Boromir and he smirks in return. The man just loves to get right under my skin and make a home for himself. It would seem that annoying me is his way of staving off the boredom, much to my displeasure. Our staring contest lasts until Gandalf clears his throat purposefully, causing Boromir to continue "The way you drag that mace around, like it is a snake, I'm surprised you haven't hurt yourself. Wherever did you get the ungodly device?"

"Snatched it from an orc, jerkface."

"Now is that any way for a Queen to speak?" if his patronizing tone wasn't enough, he comes over and pats my head as though I am a child. I swing the mace at him, missing by a wide margin "Do not be such a bitc-"

"I would not finish that thought if I were you."

Legolas has a sharp arrow pointed at Boromir and Gimli, not to be outdone, is pointing his ax at the man. While not my intention to cause inner strife, I am glad to have people on my side. Precious seconds tick by before Merry dashes over and takes hold of my arm gently, totally unaware of the tension in the air.

"Mister Aragorn is helping Pippin with his swordsmanship." he chirps happily, with a slight hint of pride for his friend "Perhaps he could aid you as well?"

Thus I begin my training. I allow Merry to lead me over to Aragorn and after explaining the very little of weaponry that I know, he helps me work on my stances. We don't talk more than we have to, understanding that the other prefers silence when available. Soon we move on to actually swinging my current weapon. Gimli aids me in this, since he is the only one who has much experience with this bludgeoning type of device. I enjoy it; working through my stress with physical activity. It must have shown because on our break from the ever going walk, Pippin jokingly asks me to spar with him. Competitive thing that I am, I agree. It's nothing serious, as neither of us are able to wield a weapon properly, but it's fun nonetheless. Calls from my companions spur me on with Boromir even making bets on who will get cut first.

"Do not hurt yourself, Dragon Queen!"

"Please be careful Miss Thia. Pippin." Legolas adds, before climbing atop the rocks we rest beside

"She is the Queen of the Dwarves!" Gimli cheers, puffing his chest out and walking off "Rode a dragon; she needs no concern of an elf. There is no way she could lose."

"There are not any dragons here. Return home if you are looking for something to ride, Dragon Queen." the annoying man is sure that anyone who could maim him for his words is out of earshot before he hisses them. I ignore it, focusing on my task and soon enough he gets distracted and begins coaching the hyper active hobbit. "Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think."

"That's cheating unless you offer Miss Queen some advice as well." Frodo murmurs from his spot beside Sam "Be fair, Boromir."

"Alright, little ring bearer. Move your dainty feet, Dragon Queen." Boromir snorts and I'm two seconds from throwing the mace at his head and being done with him "You can't escape a dragon like that."

"Enough about the dragon!" I growl but keep my eyes on the little hobbit across from me "You aren't helping."

"He isn't?" Pippin asks with an adorable pout "I thought I was a little better."

"I think you are doing quite good, Pippin." Merry cuts in, reassuring his friend "And you too Miss."

"Thanks." Pippin and I chant sweetly

We continue on for a few more minutes before Pippin's stomach growls so loudly that I can't help but laugh. Separating, we go and grab a bite to each. I watch as Gimli manages to corner Gandalf, and go over to hear how things may have changed. Since I know for a fact that Balin didn't die, I wonder if that means someone else did since that's been the theme so far. ' _ A life for a life _ .' The only reason why I have no intention of stopping Boromir's…. end. If I save him, who will take his place in this Russian roulette of fate? I can't be his friend because it'll hurt when he's gone, not that he's making it difficult. But that's the future and I'm thinking of Balin and his not death in the past. I know someone had to die, as the small convoy of dwarves was not nearly large enough to survive an intense orc infestation. With this in mind, who then would Gimli offer to visit?

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round."

"It is my understanding that our current path was chosen with good reason." I walk up with just enough noise not to startle anyone. Glancing between the males, I lift an eyebrow "Is there a reason we should not continue?"

"Of course, my lady! We can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Thorin III dubbed Stonehelm, would give us a royal welcome." A smile tugs my lip at the name, even if it isn't my Thorin. Gimli notices and lowers his voice an octave, trying to persuade me "Would that not be best, majesty?"

My mind easily filters through the known list of Durin's line, placing the name without much trouble. Stonehelm is the son of Dain and eventual father of the supposed reincarnation of Durin, if one were to believe in it. If Stonehelm is alive and well, then we've nothing to worry about. We can travel on through easily, Durin can be reborn, and all the jazz. But if Stonehelm is dead…

"No, Gimli." the wizard answers for me as I'm contemplating my ripple effect "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"But-"

"What is that?" Sam asks, suddenly breaking into the conversation "Over there…"

"Nothing." Gimli answers paying little attention. We all stare at the little cluster of black dust forcing him to look simply not to be left out "...it's just a wisp of a cloud."

"That is not a wisp of cloud." I warn, clamoring up the rocks to gain purchase "I suggest you all hide."

"The Dragon queen may have a point." I resist the urge to suck my teeth at the clearly stuck nickname "It's moving fast...against the wind."

"Legolas!" I call to him as loudly as I dare "Get your butt down!"

"Crebain from Dunland!" he responds with a hiss before snatching up Frodo's arm "Come."

"Hide!" Aragon assists the hobbit in snuggling down in a crevice, unfortunately beside me, before rushing out to aid the rest of the group "Boromir, up here."

"Merry… Pippin...Sam..." the man names each hobbit as they pass him, even silently mouthing Gimli's name before hiding himself. Its little instances like that, that I feel bad that he'll be slain by a bunch of orcs "Take cover!"

It's not really hiding in the best sense of the word. It's more, trying to blend in with the shadows casted by the rocks. As the Crebain pass over head I can't help but notice they are an odd type of crow. Molted black feathers clump together on each of the birds making them truly look like literal rats with wings. Trying to focus on anything they may say, I flinch violently when Frodo grips my shirt sleeve in fear. Taking pity on him, I hesitantly stroke his hair for a moment before returning to my task. I know I can get something from this if I try hard enough. One of the bird's angles its head towards the rocks and Sauron's eye flashes in my mind but I quickly shake it loose. ' _ Not today either, buddy _ .' Straining my ears, I'm just able to hear a solitary squawk before the birds begin flying back from their place of origin.

"Thia Malcolmson!" Gandalf calls as we crawl out of our hiding places, all titles forgotten in his urgency "Did you hear anything?"

"They didn't see us" I confirm and he nods thankfully "but they know we are here and they will tell them whom they were sent by."

"And how would you have known that?" Boromir asks, seeming genuinely curious "Can you speak with the animals now?"

"I can do a great many things, including minding my business." I snap but without my usual bite "You should try it sometime."

"What were they?" Sam asks shakily as he helps Frodo to his feet, ignoring the glares being exchanged over his head “Gandalf?”

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." the wizard looks to Aragon and the others but pointedly ignores me. I told him not to be upset "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

 

*These are actually exerts from one of my other stories, A hate for all things Durin, which the title kind of explains. It's follows Azog and is super awesome if I do say so myself. It's completed and is only like 5 chapters long, but I felt like slipping some in here.*

Edit 7/17/2017


	19. Far over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 19**

"Do you even trust Boromir, Aragorn?"

The rhetorical question slips out of my mouth before I have a chance to catch it. Aragorn, silent guy that he is, pauses in his studies of the infinite amount of snow to give me his now curious attention. I don't stop walking, indicating that he shouldn't either; we are at the back of the group as it is. Eyes so blue that they are practically gray now watch me from under his shaggy auburn hair. His face is thin but proportionate with a rugged beard that dusts his cheeks. He'll make a fine husband for Arwen when the time comes but that's not what I accidently asked him. 

My question was low; a whisper that was not meant to be uttered, let alone heard but now that it's out there in the open I can't take it back without being suspicious. The state of the feelings my group mates might feel for each other was never that important to me but with the way the ranger's eyes continuously watch the annoying man, I've begun to wonder if I'm the only one who is being cautious.

"I don't mean trust his skills either. I mean really trust him kind of trust him." Might as well make this awkward conversation at least seem somewhat useful "With… you know… the more important things in life."

"I do." is his simple answer in return to my ramblings

"With your life?" he nods slowly as I tilt my head skeptically "With mine?"

"He would not harm a woman, let alone a Queen, if that is your fear." Even as he says this, Aragorn's gaze dances over to Boromir's form. It makes me nervous "He would quicker cut you with his tongue than his blade."

"I will have to take your word on it because I won't be testing it out." the ranger chuckles lowly, drawing a small grin to my face before it drops again "And Frodo?"

"… What of him?"

"Do you trust Boromir with Frodo's life?"

"Boromir is the eldest son of Denethor II, who watches over the throne of Gondor. Denethor raised his sons to be men of great strength; Boromir has earned himself both the loyalty and admiration from his people. A man of his word, he has sworn to protect the ring and its bearer." I do not remind the lost king that while he did kneel before Frodo, Boromir made no such promises of protection. Aragorn turns to me when I remain silent, with a stubborn look on his face "I trust that no harm will come to Frodo, or the ring, by his hand."

But it will. Boromir will lose himself for just long enough that his mistake will frighten Frodo into fleeing. The Fellowship will be broken and Boromir will die. ' _ And I will have foreseen it all along and will have done nothing _ .  _ Who would be proud? _ ' The nasty little piece of me called compassion rears its sensitive head once more. I don't even like Boromir but I don't want to see him dead either. I remain quiet for a while longer, determining if I should warn someone, anyone really, about the coming hurt. I can't outright block the swords but… I could give him a fighting chance.

"If your faith is true," I speed up my step to rejoin the group, throwing the sentence over my shoulder before I can change my mind "then don't be so quick to draw your blade."

"What do you-"

Just then, Frodo stumbles over the slippery snow covered rocks. He loses both his balance and the ring in an instant. The item glitters brightly in the snow and a soft childlike giggle echoes in my head, causing me to roll my eyes with a smirk. I quickly shake it off, refusing to allow myself to be pulled in by the illusion of innocence. The demon ring is anything but and  I need to remember that. The laughter is soon quieted and replaced by what I feel to be inquisitiveness as Boromir wraps his hand around the chain. Aragorn, ever the gentleman, quickly helps Frodo to his feet as everyone stops to see what has happened.

I only have eyes for Boromir in this instant; biting my lip to restrain myself from yelling as I watch him dangle the ring on the chain. If I stopped him now, would he have more strength to fight it later, keeping him from missing the small pack of orcs descending on him until it is too late or would that just make it worse? I don't want to just let someone die but there are too many others who could take his place. I'm too uncertain to change anything, and yet I can't let it remain the same. My chest tightens at the conflicting emotions within and I reach a hand up to my heart in an attempt to relieve the tension there. The decision of yelling or staying quiet is made for me when Aragorn calls to the transfixed man.

"Boromir?"

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing..." the band of gold twirls with the trickery of being harmless as his eyes remain locked on it. A feeling of giddy scratches at my belly, leaving the impression in my mind that the ring is in a playful mood. I drop my hand to cover the already hidden writing on my torso, knowing the rings fun would no doubt end in sorrow and blood shed "Such a little thing."

"It's always the little things in life that make the biggest impact." my statement draws the man's focus to me and I frown at his unusually goofy smile "What?"

"It really likes you," he says, attention moving back to the ring as it swings like a pendulum; arching highest in my direction "doesn't it?"

"Boromir..." Aragorn tries again, moving forward slightly to stand between me and the seemingly near crazed individual. His hand moves to grip his sword, just as I knew it would, confirming that while Aragorn wishes to trust Boromir, he can't in this instant. At least not when it comes to the ring, not that I blame him "Give the ring to Frodo."

_ Let us play _

"No." I whisper harshly under my breath "Go back to sleep."

My command is met with a low whine, meaning that the ring can hear me just as well as I can hear it. ' _ Great. Just what I always wanted: A spoiled demonic ring with one mean papa. _ ' Who the ring is talking to doesn't matter, I just need it to stop. Be it me or Boromir, the sickeningly sweet voice makes me gag in the back of my throat at how much I'm unbothered by the sound of it. Thankfully no one pays me much mind, all fully engrossed in the scene as it plays out. Poor Frodo's eyes look like they are going to pop with how much worry is filling them. Gandalf on the other hand, watches the proceedings with a calculating expression as always. The ring itself swings back and forth wildly, much harder than a normal inanimate object should be able to but Boromir doesn't seem to mind; smiling at the small trinket with that same grin.

**_I WANT TO PLAY!_ **

"As you wish." Boromir suddenly snaps out of his trance and carelessly hands the ring back to a stunned Frodo. The ring pushed too hard and broke whatever hold it was trying to take on the man. For that, I am grateful. If he can find the strength to stay alive, I'm not going to really complain "I care not."

"Great. Let's go then." I breathe a sigh of relief as we begin to move again but as I pass Aragorn it catches in my throat. He's looks as though he accidently punched a baby; fisting and unclenching his hand repeatedly. I cough to gain his gaze before tugging on his sleeve to lead him forward again "Don't wear such a distressed expression, your face might get stuck like that. Arwen isn't going to recognize you when this is all over."

"How did… Are you…" he seems at a loss for words, collecting his thoughts after a few test tries "You know more than you should."

"Um… well… I…"

"Do not lie, Miss." he whispers hurriedly, looking around at the turned backs of our companions "There is no point. That the one ring seeks you out was reason enough to believe there was something… different about you."

"… That's a nice way of putting it." I mutter

"Are you an oracle?" he bends low to catch my gaze and with a sigh, I shrug with a half nod. I mean, I wasn't but then I think it became one of my gifts that the valar said I always had. They weren't too clear on that. I'm like, half seer maybe? So a shrug and nod are the best answers I have "Do the others know?"

"A few but by the end, I'm sure they will all be aware of my many talents."

"There is more?!" he hisses quietly as we follow behind the group, and once again I nod. The ranger runs a hand through his hair while blowing out air as I just keep putting one foot safely in front of the other without slipping "... Are you a witch then?"

"You know, my husband Thorin thought the same thing when he became aware." I take no offense to his hesitant question, as it's a good one "No. I am not a witch. I was blessed with a few gifts at birth that only manifested after I came… after I met my husband. The majority of them came from the Valar though."

"You have convened with the go-"

"-guardians. Yes." I correct him swiftly "They had a mission for me to fulfil some 60 years ago."

"Are you one of the DuneDain then?"

"Depends on who you ask, but it's unlikely."

"Then how?"

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll write a book about it one day." I'll call it:  _ The Valar suck butt and have poor instructional skills. _ Yeah, that sounds about right "Long story short, I'm not your average Queen, woman, or native middle earthling."

"I… what… I do not…" Gandalf glances back at us and I shrug at his grin, as even with the distance he is clearly aware of Aragorn's confusion "Why share this now? With me?"

"You're the one who called me out on it. I won't insult your intelligence and act like you're crazy. Besides, Gandalf already knows. Legolas already knows. I'm sure Gimli knows something but how much is anyone's guess." Pippin runs around us with Merry on his heels; one laughs and the other gripes at his childishness. When they have returned to the front of the group, I continue "You are the next royal in line to acquire this little tid bit of knowledge. Use it wisely."

"Royal in blood only."

"You need your blood to live. Who is to say your people don't need it too?"

"... I do not wish to speak on this." I hum in the back of my throat, not caring to speak on it either if it bothers him. He'll come around. I have a good hand when dealing with throneless kings "You wish for me to use this knowledge wisely. What does that mean?"

"It means not at all." I say, grinning at his frown

Spending the rest of the day with Gimli, I notice immediately when we arrive to the place I don't want to go. It's not because of the snow, or Saruman trying to bring the mountain down on us. No, it's the wasted time and effort. Why would I want to climb a mountain just to come alllll the way back down to go under it? We stop walking as we meet the base of the Caradhras pass and begin making a small lunchtime pit stop.

"Rest quickly!" Gandalf announces, claiming a spot of his own and taking out his pipe "We will ascend to the Caradhras pass through the mountains."

"Let me argue my case before you shut it down." I say so only the sorcerer can hear as I take a seat beside him "Might I suggest that you all go ahead without me?"

"Why ever would we do such a thing?" puffing lightly on his pipe, the wizard doesn't even look concerned "Surely you know that we cannot leave you behind? Young Gimli at the very least would not allow such a thing. Not to mention the ring."

"Gimli… yeah, probably not but the ring won't stop me." I roll my eyes at the thought "It'll just whine the whole time I'm gone."

"So you can hear it's call." it isn't a question

"Who has come calling?" Frodo asks from across the camp, unsuccessfully breaking away from Guardian Sam

"Just my stomach, dear Frodo." Gandalf responds with a chuckle, pulling off the lie easily enough "It shall be quieted soon enough."

"Saruman is going to stop you from taking that path and you'll just have to come back down." Gandalf chokes on his pipe and I promise that I gain no joy from the slip up "I didn't leave my kids to walk mindlessly up and down a mountain."

"No I do not suppose you did but-"

"Exactly!" I agree, crossing my arms and nodding excitedly "But I think you all should go anyway so that Saruman doesn't get suspicious. Does he even know I'm tagging along yet?"

"It is unlikely that he is aware-"

"And it would be best to keep it like that so I'll-"

"Be silent just a moment, Miss Malcolmson!" my jaw snaps shut at the quiet yell. I've never heard anyone yell in a whisper but Gandalf does it well. I wait for him to calm down and continue, knowing I may have gotten ahead of myself "Even if I supported your separation from the group, which I most certainly do not, what excuse would you give the others?"

"… I hadn't thought of that." I tap my chin in thought, glancing at the rest of our group as they eat a light lunch "Any ideas?"

"… Are you sure this is what you desire?" I blink in surprise, having expected at least a fight from the wizard "I will not be held responsible for the outcome of this."

"I think this may actually be best, since I shouldn't be here anyway." I flop back on the rock and watch the clouds run by "I did a similar thing with the company for the misty mountains, only then I accidently fell… It still worked out."

"So be it." he stands from his place, dismissing me "I will keep your absence unnoticed for as long as possible. Do not find fault in any reasoning I come up with when it becomes known."

"I won't!" Hopping up, I'm glad that I'll have some time to myself even if it's only or a day or so "Thank you."

"Hn, do not thank me just yet. Make yourself scarce, fore we are leaving now." he walks away, only to turn back to me, slightly wary "Do be careful, my dear."

"Don't worry, you guys won't get very far." his look of angst quickly turns into annoyance "I'll be careful though, and we'll meet again in no time."

* * *

 

I'm in a movie theater. I'm also asleep. I know that. What's the word for it, when you're aware that you are asleep? Lucid dreaming? Yeah, that's it. I'd be the lazy one to dream about something as mundane as watching a movie. What AM I watching? I glance up at the large screen and soak in the colorful images.

_ My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now Frodo. I'm not the same hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened. _

Oh my gawd, I LOVE this movie. I settle down into my seat, ready to begin.

_ It began long ago in a land far away to the East. The like of which you will not find in the world today. _

But wait… Dale and Erebor were restored so why wouldn't they be found today? I shake my head, letting the inconsistency slide.

_ There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth: Erebor. _

I've watched this movie so many times that I've got it memorized. I could play it behind my eyelids just as well as this screen can. So instead of a theater, let's watch it… in the sky! The theater immediately drops away as we float into space while the movie plays on. Wait a second… 'We'? Looking to my side, my heart jumps out of my chest.

"Thorin!"

"Yes?" his gaze is glued to the screen but turns to face me slowly "Thia."

Leaping into his arms, I hug the living daylights out of my husband. I've dreamed of him time and time again yet I still miss him. The dreams are never enough to relieve the ache I feel from our separation but they help. Laying fully into him, I sigh contently as his arms wrap around my back. Nuzzling my cheek, the king places a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth but halts from going further as the movie goes on.

_ Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow. _

"J... just ignore it."

"But…"

"Thorin, ignore it!"

He tries, I know he does, but he's only half into the 'us' and this is not how my usual smexy dreams play out. Of course this is when  **Thorin** appears on screen in all his giant glory. I only glance in the direction for a moment but my husband is enthralled.

**_"_ ** _ Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guards, do it now!" _

**_"_ ** _ What is it?" _

**_"..._ ** _ Dragon."  _ Without even looking, I know movie Thorin is running inside to warn everyone. He'll run to the railing and yell out _ "Dragon!" _

"You and I both know how this plays out." I whisper, desperately wanting him but knowing this is a soft spot for him. Still… “Don't watch.”

"Yes, but how? Thia-"

"Are you really doing this now?" Sitting back on his knees, I let out a frustrated huff "This is my dream and I say ignore-"

**_"_ ** _ No!" _ Thror cries and I nearly do the same as Thorin's head snaps back to the screen

_ Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. _

**"** _ Run for your lives!" _ Thorin mouths, remembering. I sigh and slip off his lap as he frowns at the screen. Why does my mind bother to let it play on when I clearly want it gone? SAW would have been less of a mood killer _ "Help us!" _

_ Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day. Nor any day since. Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. The once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men. But always, he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, where he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and a city turn to ash. And he never forgave, and he never forgot. _

"…What… is this?" he finally asks as the imagery flows on "I do not understand."

"Its…" how to explain a movie? The easy explanation of 'its magic' nearly slips off my tongue but I catch it "It's a... memory of something I've  _ seen _ ."

"You  _ saw _ the fall of Erebor?" he questions in surprise, turning to face me "You saw it all?"

"I did. I've seen a great many things since-" my sentence is cut off as Thorin pulls me back into his lap "What now?"

"Did you foresee this?" His mouth covers mine in a possessive manner "Or this?"

"… I hope I'll see a whole lot more of that." I respond with a grin

**"Yamal."**

I don't know what he's  saying but I make no show of it, instead, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into another scorching kiss.  _ 'Now this is what I'm talking about _ !' My shirt disappears, quickly followed by his own, in a tangle of needy heat. Even so, every couple of seconds Thorin's gaze looks back at the screen, much to my annoyance. The silence of the sky registers in my mind and I suck my teeth.

"It's already stopped but you're still distracted..."

"It?"

"The movie… memory…" I sit up and look around, pulling my shirt on. I'm obviously not going to get what I want "How strange…"

"Do not dwell on it." he comforts, nipping at my neck "I'd rather hear you."

"Mahal!" I cry out in surprise

"I'd prefer it if you called my name but-."

"No no, I mean it." Grabbing his face and pointing it towards the crouching vala, I huff out his name again "Mahal is over there!"

"Wha-"

"No, please do not stop on my behalf." the perverted giant chuckles from his spot "I do not mind in the least. Please, continue."

* * *

 

Yamal= with pleasure

*edit 7/18/2017


	20. Dream reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 20**

“What the Haggen Daz are you doing here?!” I am 100% thoroughly displeased with my dream. No hanky panky with my husband, not understanding my husband, and now Mahal. Worst. Dream. Ever “No. No, forget I asked and just leave. I consciously want you out of my unconscious.”

“How rude you are, child. I have come to check on your well being but find you in exceptionally good health despite the incident with your children.”

“...What incident?” Thorin asks as I shift suspiciously

“I... sent them back to Erebor with Dori, Nori, and Gloin.”

“What?”

“Who promptly lost them.” Mahal provides swiftly

“What?!”

“There is one who enjoys playing cruel tricks on those that are the favored.” He waves his hand dismissively as if missing children is just an everyday occurrence. Which it might be but he could still show a little concern “While not usually violent, he can go too far in his games.”

“I am not pleased to hear this. This would not have happened if you had stayed in Erebor.” I bite my lip instead of rolling my eyes, knowing that it has to be Sugar, meaning it probably is kind of my fault. I knew there was something off about him but I didn't know he was on the Valar's level in annoyance “This usually nonviolent jester has our children?”

“He did, but no longer.”

“Well where are they then!?” I growl in frustration

“With their Grandfather.” My eyes grow wide at the thought of the kids traveling back to my world but they go even wider as Mahal finishes his statement “Thrain.”

“My father? But he is-”

“Alive. Your father lives.”

“That's... That's  not possible.” I deny, rubbing my temples. There is absolutely nothing I did that would have led to Thrain living super elf long. I'm not sure how to argue this point without seeming insensitive to my awe struck lifemate “He would have been at his deathbed when Erebor was reclaimed. There is no way he's still alive now.”

“He is not living by natural means.” Dang it. The ring must have done something. I don't know what but it changed something to make Thrain's ring work in a similar fashion. That's the only explanation but it still doesn't explain his survival after I saw him die “There are many forces at work here.”

“But I saw-”

“What do you  _ think _ you saw?”

“W-well, I saw Gandalf... and Thrain in Dol Guldor.” he nods patiently as I review the memory. As I continue to speak, I spot the images begin to play in the background “They were running from... Azog. He'd known Thrain was there the whole time, he just didn't think he'd live very long once...”

“Once what, Thia?”

“Once Sauron was finished with him...”

I can't bring myself to look at my husband. His voice is so cold that I think I'd rather the heat of his anger over it. Instead, I keep my face turned away from his seeking gaze, and let the scene explain itself. 

Thrain and Gandalf rush around the old fortress with Azog and his minions in hot pursuit. Their flight doesn't last long for soon they reach a dilapidated bridge with the essence of evil residing on the other end. The pair stand on their end in fright; unable to move forward or turn back, they stand between two enemies

“ _ He's here _ .” Thrain whispers and I almost wince at the crazed high pitch sound

“ _ There is no light wizard _ ...” The darkness grows larger and more powerful, turning my stomach at the thought of it and this time I do shudder. The feeling of utter hopelessness crawls over my skin, making me rub my arms to dispel the goosebumps that appear “... _ that can defeat darkness _ .”

“ _ Tell Thorin, that I love him _ .” In this moment, I turn to look at Thorin himself. I don't think Gandalf ever did tell Thorin what Thrain said that day. How could he, when with it he would have had to acknowledge that the dwarf had given up? I watch as realization dawn's on Thorin; his father had no more fight in him “... _ Will you do that? Will you... tell my son that I love him?” _

_ “You will tell him yourself!” _ Gandalf shouts stubbornly, paying little attention to the quivering dwarrow at his side. It isn't until the darkness rises up and readies itself to strike that he hears Thrain's last words

“ _ It's too late _ ...”

With a deafening roar that seems to crack the very walls, a cloud of smoke rushes toward the two. It evades Gandalf's light and wraps tightly around Thrain like a glove. There is little the wizard can do as his friend is sucked into the night, screaming the whole way. Gandalf waits but a moment to mourn before he lets off a burst of light to fight. It blinds his enemies and allies as well if he'd had any with him. I assume there is no more to be seen but as the light fades, and the skies clear, the tiniest shuffling of rocks can be heard. My eyes burn in familiar heat and I gaze in heartbreaking awe as Thrain crawls out of the dirt and grime. He looks beaten down and defeated but even so... he lives. My sight dims, ending the shared vision and I wrap my arms around myself at the hiss I hear escaping Thorin.

“You knew he lived...” his voice shakes with the thinly veiled accusation. My shoulders hunch in defense at his tone “You  _ knew. _ This whole time!”

“I didn't... I-”running a shaking hand down my face, I silently curse my selective sight. What good is it now “I didn't know he lived after the dark cloud took him.”

“How could you not!?” I flinch at his confusion as much as sigh at my own. If this were my dad, I'd be pretty livid too. That doesn't mean I have to live it  “Something so simple as watching a vision to the end would not have taken but a moment of your time, Thia, and saved him, my father, a lifetime of hurt!”

“I'm sorry, I... thought it was... the end. ” my pitiful answer does nothing to calm him. He begins to pace and I quickly change the setting to a large room just so he isn't walking on air. Mahal watches with an air of distanced observation, not attempting to interrupt the conversation “When someone gets sucked into a black void of pure evil, I don't expect them to live.”

“Why did you not tell me?” his head whips to face me, eyes blazing and I fight not to back down as I would have done when we'd first met “All the time we had on the quest, and you didn't tell me. Did not even mention it.”

“What good would it have done but to steer you off track for an unlikely possibility?” I know he is beyond reasoning with but I try anyway. If only to show that I had no intention of harming him or his father, I want to explain “E-even if I had known, you couldn't save both him and Erebor in the time frame given, so I thought-”

“That was not your choice to make!” he grips my arms tightly, giving me a light shake. His attempt to knock some sense into me works, just not the way he plans “You should have-”

“I don't care what I should have done God knows how many years ago. I can and need to do something NOW.” Shrugging out of his grasp, I begin to pace myself “You father is somehow still alive and our children are out there with him. They are what's most important to me right now.”

“...It is very clear what is important to you, wife.” The icy way he uses the word, I think I would have been less offended if he had called me whore. His anger is clear but I can't bring myself to be upset by it as I'd be upset too. Turning, my dwarf begins marching toward the only door in the room, instinctively knowing it is the way out of the dream “I will find both our children and my father. You need not worry about it.”

“Wait. I wasn't saying Thrain isn't important.” He doesn't stop even as I try to explain to his retreating back “Thorin, just... I didn't mean-”

“We will discuss this when we meet again.” Without a glance back, he is gone and I am left with the strangely quiet Vala

“... You neglected to relay the fact that the great evil which nearly killed his father now partially resides within you or...” he lays a thick hand on my shoulder in consolation “That your very life could be forfeit in destroying it.”

“You know...” I let out a shaking sigh, refusing to let myself be brought to tears “.... At the moment, I don't think he'd care.”

“Have faith in your chosen one, little sister.” he offers as I feel myself begin to wake “Do not doubt your bond in the face of darkness and anger for its light may be the only love to bring you out.”

* * *

**THORIN POV**

Waking up, I shake off the last bit of sleep from my mind. Squashing down the betrayed fury from the knowledge provided, or rather hidden, by my wife I sit up from my resting place with a snarl. Despite the unlikelihood of his survival, Thia should have told me of the  _ possibility _ that my father still lived. She knew how desperate I was to find him yet she didn't even hint that he still lived. Now, our children reside within the cursed fortress which I have reason to believe already houses my nemesis. How  **Adad** must have suffered for YEARS and I could have aided him, if only I knew. If only she had told me. It quickens my heart that the twins could possibly be facing the same fate. Why did she part with them? What caused my kin to do the same. These questions cannot be answered without going to Dol Guldor.

“Dwalin.” I call to my guard and cousin, who is already awake due to being on watch. The the sun is still an hour or two from lighting the sky, but I can not put this off “We must move on. Thia and I shared a dream in which I was informed that our children-”

“-are with yer father?”

“How..” I start in confusion

He gestures into the woods, his face a ghastly pale as though he has seen a ghost. I slowly turn and watch as the small group makes it way up to camp. “I was just about to wake ye.”

*Edit 7/20/2017


	21. Kraken up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

I jump into awareness like a back rabbit scared for its life but quickly shake it off. The shared dream, while new and unexpected, is not at the top of my list of 'have to figure out' right now. No, that would be Sugar and his kidnapping habits. Sitting up slowly, I stretch my hands up over my head and listen to the delicious pop of cartilage before repacking my sleeping bag. The thin brown material is not the ideal sleeping arrangement but it's better than anything the other inhabitants of this world have, so I'm not going to complain. Rising my eyes to the mountain towering over me, I find it easy to pinpoint where I think the Fellowship is.  
"Those clouds look ominously convenient." I say to myself before pinching the bridge of my nose "Now I'm talking to myself. Great. What would Thorin say?"  
The thought of my spouse stops me short and drags me back into a pretty bad mood. 'It's not like I purposefully left Thrain there to suffer but does that matter to Sir GrowlsAlot? NO.' Not that I'd be in a very understanding mood if the roles were reversed. Rubbing the back of my neck in guilt, I pace while watching the clouds dissipate and leave the sky a beautiful clear blue. Oddly enough, I feel a little hopeful looking at the sequence of events.

Someone is always going to come and try to ruin things, be it dark lords or maids, but it will never last. Eventually, the skies will clear and I'll be able to see the beauty in life. Placing my hands on my hips, I nod to myself.  
"No more of this. Everything will work itself out as long as I can see the silver lining." tapping my chin, I try to see that little strip of goodness "My kids have been kidnapped but the kidnapper has dropped them off with a relative. Said relative is probably deranged but Thorin is on the job and I trust him. As long as I do right on my end, it'll all be ok."  
I nod again to no one, mostly to reassure myself. Digging in my bag, I pull out a little bit of food and my water canteen. If my calculations are correct, my group of companions should be back by late afternoon or early evening. With thoughts of them come thoughts of the ring and those are never good. Hence before the tug in my belly from it can get too persistent, I pretend its just hunger pangs. Guzzleling my water, I stuff my face with lembas bread. Indulging in the meal holds off the thoughts for a while but it is a quick one and before long my mind wanders again. 'If Gandalf has no idea how to remove the ring's influence and even the guardians seem to avoid it, how am I going to get out of this?' Yes, Gandalf said he wouldn't toss me into the fire chasm but that doesn't tell me what he WILL do, or if he'll do anything at all. I'm not suicidal or anything but regardless of me, the ring's entire existence must be destroyed... My dark thoughts are thankfully interrupted by Gimli's loud cry of surprise.  
"My lady, Queen Thia!" looking up, I see him rushing to descend the mountain but he is still a ways away from me. They are early... "Thank goodness we have found you!"  
"I'm sorry I worried you-"  
"Gandalf explained everything and I understand why you would not wish to travel in your condition." I simply smile, as I have no idea what 'condition' Gandalf has put me in. I glance towards him but he refuses to meet my eyes. My brow furrows in confusion as I find none of the group can look at me for more than three seconds without blushing. My confused smile turns into horrified realization with Gimli's next sentence "All females bleed, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"Uh..."  
"The heavier, the better. My Amad says that it shows fertility." Why, WHY, WHY is his mother talking to him about this? My head spins as he continues proudly "Congratulations. Perhaps when this trip is finished, you can bear the King another son!"  
Trying to collect my pride is like trying to collect the ocean by cupping your hands: It's not going to work. Strangely enough, I had been on my monthly during our departure and it had been awful. Especially since I missed it for a year. Still, to have it thrown in my face like a pitcher of water is nearly crippling. I'd curse Gandalf out if he hadn't warned me before he did it. This punishment is a bit excessive if you ask me though. Not that anyone does, so I turn away from them all to act like I'm unbothered by it all.  
"Um... Uh.. So passing over the mountain is a no go."  
"... We could make for the gap-"  
"It's too close to Isengard, which you already know." I cut off Boromir with a wave of my hand without looking at the group "Besides, Frodo has already made a choice."  
"I.. I thought that... if we c-could not go over or around the mountain, it might be best to go under it..." Glancing at Frodo, I find him studying his feet delicately "I-I-If that's alright with you, Miss."  
"If that's your choice, I can only support you in it."  
He looks up for a moment with a quick smile before ducking his head again. A collective decision is made to rest for an hour before moving on and I take the time to sit beside Gandalf. He knows I'm seething at the 'excuse' he created for my absence but offers no apology, not that I expected one. I just wanted to make sure he knows I'm extremely disturbed.  
"You know why I do not wish to go through the mines of Moria."  
"I do." seeing where the conversation is going, I sigh deeply and lay back onto the bent tree "If the leader does not matter and the events are the same, then the dwarves dug too deeply into those tunnels and found something a little... unexpected."  
"It has been a time since any have heard from Stonehelm or his men." he drags a weathered hand down his tired face and I can feel the exhaustion rolling off him in waves. I place a hand his knee lightly; the only form of empathy I can grant him at the moment. He glances at it for a moment before patting my hand in return "I do not know what to expect and that worries me."  
"Dido." smiling at his clear confusion, I shrug my shoulders "I'm not sure what we'll find either but I'm pretty sure it can't be any worse than what was originally written to be down there."  
"With any luck, this trip will be better than the one you have foreseen." Huffing to his feet, the old wizard gathers the group with a shout "Let us be off!"

* * *

"You know..." Boromir saunters up beside me with a sick grin on his face. Everyone had avoided me for most of the day since we got back together. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was a distant relative of Alfrid from Laketown. I wonder whatever happened to that guy "Orcs can smell blood."  
"All creatures can smell blood." Rolling my eyes, I start walking despite him trailing beside me "It tells which way to run away from."  
"Or toward." Making a show of sniffing around my person, Boromir backs off quickly enough for my fist to miss his face "I just want you to be careful Dragon Queen. We wouldn't want you attracting the wrong kind of attention."  
"... I hope an orc takes a liking to your backside and makes you his personal bed warmer."  
"Oh my." raising his hands in the universal 'I surrender' pose, the man backs off "The Queen has claws."  
"And a mace I'm going to shove right up your-"  
"My Queen, look!"  
Gimli's shout of triumph saves Boromir from a severe tongue lashing. The dwarf stands on the edge of a lake, not 200 feet from us. We arrived at the dark shore earlier than I thought we would, with just enough time to see the creepy black lake set ablaze by the descending sun. I never discovered why there is a random kraken in the pool but it will indeed force the group inside, if it still resides there. It would be my guess that if dwarves live here, then they wouldn't want the thing on their front porch. But if the place is empty... Well then it's anyone's bet. Testing the theory out seems to be on Pippin's list before he kicks the bucket, as he picks up a flat stone that has fallen off the looming cliffs above us. With a painful smile I catch his arm just in time before he lets it loose.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you."  
"Yeah Pippin, it isn't a good idea." Merry chides in annoyance, failing to discreetly drop a rock of his own without anyone noticing "But... um... why not?"  
"A Kraken lives in there." I shrug my shoulders as the two exchange fearful expressions before dashing to hide behind me "I hear it likes to eat naughty hobbits."  
"Oh, thank goodness." Merry steps free of my shadow with relief on his face "That means it'll go after Pippin first."  
"Hey!"  
"I wouldn't be so sure Merry." I say lazily brushing my nails against my tunic as I wait for the others to catch up "A kraken has a couple of arms to spare. I'm sure it could handle you both."  
"Stop worrying the young ones, my old friend." A hand on my shoulder has me turning to look up at Legolas "Though... she is seldom wrong, so please steer clear of the waters."  
Gazing up at the elf, I can not help but take in his beauty. His platinum blonde hair is half pulled back to reveal his sharply pointed ears. Pale eyes, a mixture between grey and blue, twinkle in mirth matched only by the curve of his undoubtedly soft lips. I sigh at how completely unattracted I am to him.

Our sham of a marriage would have never worked. I'm more of a tan and rugged kind of girl. Where Legolas is delicate, I'd prefer solid muscle. I'd much rather heated eyes to his cool wise ones. Rough hands instead of soft ones.

'You want the dwarf king.'

My body flushes both from desire and embarrassment, and I quickly direct my attention away from myself. It isn't until Gandalf is speaking that I realize the thought was not my own.  
"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." I search for Frodo as the clouds part for the moon to begin illuminating our surroundings. Just like the runes on the map to Erebor and the keyhole of the mountain, the night is crucial. Even so, I'm disinterested in the beautiful letterings that appear, simply wishing to be as far from the rings influence as possible.  
You want the dwarf king to touch you here?  
I cover my mouth to stifle the gasp that chokes me at the phantom feeling of hands tracing my belly. Aragorn, who is closest to me now, flicks his gaze to me questioningly but I only muster a smile and shake my head. He frowns but turns away, just missing my silent grimace as something strokes the underside of my breast.  
Here? You want him to touch you here?  
"It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."  
"I see." Merry says, nodding his head before shaking it "What do you suppose that means?"  
If I thought I could put their guessing game too an end without moaning like a moron, I would. I hate myself for it but it's not unfamiliar. As if Thorin were right beside me, i feel like i would with him here. I find that the feelings are more like memory tingles on every cell rather than a mere touch. Leaning against the nearest wall, I sink onto the floor with the hope that it just looks like I'm resting. Ignoring the ring's attention isn't working, so I ignore my companions instead. Grabbing onto what I can only describe as a spiritual tie, I reach out to the ring.  
Stop... Stop it now.  
You want this. I can give this to you.  
I don't want this.  
I can touch you like he does, Mommy.  
"No." I say the word so firmly it even slips past my lips "No one may touch me as he does."  
When I am as I should be, you will love me.  
I won't let you.  
Mommy... you do not have a choice.  
As quickly as the phantom touches began, is as quickly as they fade. I'm left in a shivering mass on the floor, coming to distantly listen as someone talks to Bill the pony. A hand ghosts across my shoulder and I inhale sharply.  
"I said do not touch me!" I hiss lowly only to find myself facing a very surprised Frodo "Oh... Oh Frodo. I'm sorry. I thought..."  
"You thought I was the ring..." I blink at him in surprise before ducking my head in shame "I heard it whispering earlier. It must be horrible to actually understand this awful language. I don't know what it said I'm truly sorry that it's bothering you."  
"... Thanks. Thank you. It's not your fault though. The sooner we get rid of it, the better." We watch as Merry and Pippin disregard good sense and begin throwing rocks into the lake once more. I do not reprimand them as Aragorn stops their fun, knowing they will simply have to learn the hard way. Having spent enough time outside, I offer a hand to Frodo and we walk over to the wall where Gandalf is grumbling "Having a bit of trouble there, Gandalf?"  
"Perhaps." he answers in exasperation. He stares at the wall with a glare that could probably crack a less enchanted stone before turning his gaze to me "I suppose if you were in a more helpful mood we'd be inside already."  
"Perhaps." Returning his statement to him, I pat Frodo on the shoulder "But I brought Frodo along to be safe. What do you think of this?"  
"M-Me?" he stutters adorably "I couldn't possibly-"  
"Sure you can." I reply before he can finish. Though he isn't extremely closely related to Bilbo, all those years spent in his company surely wore something off onto him. Still, the ring's lingering influence prevents me from being as excessive as I could be so I settle for a small smile "I know you can."  
"I suppose... I could give it a try..." I nod and the three of us sit down facing the wall for a few silent minutes. I take the time to shake off the last remnants of the dark touch and just begin to feel like myself again as Frodo's face breaks into a grin "It's a riddle..."  
"That a boy!" I exclaim with enthusiasm. The boy grins at the praise even as the wizard looks on in confusion "Go on then, explain it to old Gandalf."  
"Well, pardon me."  
"Speak, friend, and enter." Frodo repeats the phrase over and over until he gets over the last hump of the riddle "What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
"Oh..." Gandalf rolls the idea in his mind for a moment, not searching for the word but solving the riddle himself. When he has, his mouth curves in at the corners and he softly whispers "Mellon."  
Like magic, because it most likely is, the heavy stone doors pry themselves open to reveal a dark cavern. Of course, they slide outwards, and we all have to step back to avoid being run over by them but that's not important. What is most important is the dim lights coming from deep inside.

What should have been a black corridor that rivals night itself, is simply a dim forgotten hall. We stand in the entryway in surprised stillness, no one appearing to want to be the first to enter. Having no other choice, I nudge Gandalf to break the silence.  
"Well..." he harrumphs from under his grey beard "We are not going to get anywhere without moving."  
"I wonder..." Pippin murmurs softly to himself  
"Wonder about what?"  
"Well... if these are dwarvish halls..." his face scrunches up in contorted disarray, and I become genuinely intrigued "... then why is the secret code an elvish word?"  
"I suppose that's a good question." I respond, looking behind us at the rippling waters tensely "I'm sure there's an even better answer."

*Edited 7/21/2017


	22. Moria

**Chapter 22**

“ Her children.”

Treading lightly into the poorly lit cavern, I address the elf quietly. He seemed to have known the little dragon queen quite well back in Rivendell and would be a constant figure by her side if not for the dwarf. Even stranger still, he addresses her as 'old' friend, something I do not believe the wisp of a girl is possible of being. She barely looks to have made adulthood but if what little information I have been given is true, than she is well over 60 years of age. Even the  Dúnedain do not age as well as she supposedly does.

“ Pardon?”

“ Her children.” I repeat again, though I know Legolas heard me the first time. His delicate ears miss very little and I know he asks for clarification rather than repetition. Nodding in the woman's direction, I explain “The dragon queen. You have met her children, have you not?”

“ ... I have.” As we all gaze around the dank entrance the elf finally looks in my direction. In his gaze is mild distrust that had not been their before, furthering my suspicions that his relationship with the girl runs deeper than acknowledged “What of them?”

“ Being that her husband is the dwarf king, I had thought they were surely dwarves. They are tiny creatures but then again, so is their mother. It amazes me how much trouble such a small person can get into. Let us hope the little ones follow their father in trouble.”

“ They would be far luckier to take after their mother.” a small frown works its way on the elf's face before he quickly clears it of all emotion “They will live longer.”

“ I would think they would live longer if they took after their father.”

“...”

“You know, I found that they were merely three years of age.” Legolas regards me quietly and I take the time for him to catch on to my insinuation. It takes but a moment and with it his eyes widen in surprise “Had they been dwarves, the children would not be so advanced.”

“Perhaps they simply follow the pattern of their mother's people.”

“Perhaps... Is it not so, that elves age as men do until they reach their majority?”

“ You misunderstand our relationship, Master Boromir.”

“ I do not hope to understand your relationship. It is obviously very complicated. Even so... I would never allow another man to not only raise but claim my children.”

“ They are not-”

“ Though I do not find you faulty in breaking the racial barriers. I can understand the attraction to her.” glancing toward the young woman ahead, I nod my appreciation for her figure. Not even a blind man could ignore her beauty. Even so, she is already bound to another and thus useless to me as a woman. Elves apparently have different standards “I am sure the differences in your sizes works very well on your part-”

“ What your tongue.” in a swift movement, the elf has a dagger pressed between my ribs. The fluidity of his motion does nothing to alert the rest of the group of his actions, warning me that he could truly kill me before they could come to my aid “I'll not have you speaking of her in such a way.”

“ I'm just trying to make sure that you followed the right ' _ head _ ', if you understand me,” I deliberately glance down at our trousers to ensure my meaning isn't lost “into this quest.”

“ As I said... you are mistaken.” I blink in surprise as the Elf takes away his blade and sheaths it, before I notice the approaching dwarf “Do not let your nonsense reach her ears.”

“ So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone.” Gimli approaches us, completely unaware to what has just transpired. Had he known, I am sure he would have made the attempt to attack my knees in an effort of retribution for his queen “This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Thorin Stonehelm, not to be confused with King Thorin Oakenshield...and they call this a Mine...”   
I watch as the wizard's staff illuminates the chamber, and recoil at the sight of bodies strewn about. There are two types, much to my confusion: Some are so fresh that they have yet to begin to even rot, and others have laid for so long that they are mere clothed skeletons. The floor is littered with fresh blood and a variety of weapons both old and new.                 
“ This is no mine...” I say with a shake of my head. The hobbits crowd together in fear while the woman coos to them softly. For the first time since I've met her, her face wears an expression of confusion and my stomach clenches strangely “It is a tomb...”   
“ Something's wrong...” I hear her whisper but she is quickly drowned out by Gimli's denials   
“ Oh...no...no..no... !”   
“ Look over here.” we all turn as Legolas calls out for our attention. In his hand are two arrows; one old and worn, the other still dripping blood. However, it is the make that worries me “Goblins!   
“ We make for the Gap of Rohan.” Pulling my sword from it's place, I waste no time directing the group to back out of the cavern “We should never have come here.”   
“ We can not simply leave!” the dwarf stubbornly refuses to exit, causing the group to pause in uncertainty “My kin require aid!”   
“ Frodo! Come away from there!” We all snap our heads to the sole female of our group as she jostles the ring bearer away from the entrance “The kraken will get you.”   
“ Now is not the time for-”   
“ Miss!” The cry this time comes not from the woman but from young Samwise “Look out!”    
Following his gaze we watch as a long tentacle wraps itself around the Queen's leg and pulls her to the ground. Rushing to her aid, we must hurry as the being tries to submerge the young women in the water. Just as I reach her, Frodo cries out in surprise as he too is being forcefully pulled toward the lake. Aragorn, being the closest to the hobbit, makes quick work of the inky black tentacle and I turn to do the same only to find it already done. Holding up the woman's now soaked form is that of the strangest dwarf I have ever seen.   
“ Boromir!” I can study the mysterious dwarf no longer as Aragorn calls me in haste “Catch him!”   
“ This way!” As the now mutilated tentacle releases the hobbit, the Shireling falls into my arms. Resting him on the floor, we follow the mysterious instructions as there is little choice in the matter “Hurry!”   
“ Into the mines!” Gandalf calls roughly and after determining that all the more delicate members have followed, he makes his way in “Hurry Boromir! Aragorn!”   
“ Legolas!” Pushing the weight of the heavy limb off my legs, I shout for the elf to make himself useful “A little help would be much appreciated!”   
A roar of pain echos into the black night as Legolas shoots his arrow into the creature's head with deadly accuracy. The ranger and I waste no time hurrying into the gateway and slamming the large doors. The structures shake under the weight of the angered creature and they hold steady for a few scarce moments before they are ripped from their hinges.   
“ Take cover!” my eyes flicker to the woman in confusion. Taking cover will not stop the creature from killing any of us. We must stand and fight, not run and hide “The rock slight is coming!”   
My perplexed mind rolls at her words but then sure enough, a plethora of rocks come cascading down from the ceiling to block the doorway shut. The darkness grows tremendously as our eyes must adjust to the low light and we do it in silence. All shaken by the events, it is no surprise that the majority of the group breathe heavily in forced patience as our eyes adjust. It is in this light that I am finally able to see our new mystifying companions.    
Two dark haired dwarves stand before us, yet they could not be more different. The first is calm and collected, having an almost regal air about him. Blue eyes flow between us intelligently but it is the number of scars, especially the long one wrapping around his throat, that gives me the most pause. An impressive injury to survive but as I turn my gaze to the second dwarf, I am unsure how he still lives.

A broken ax rests in his skull, adding to the  wildness in his gaze in all senses of the word. His dark eyes dart in an unsteady stream that has me questioning whether he is seeing us at all. The beard that all dwarves pride themselves on is messy and unkempt; bits have even been pulled out from the roots. The dwarrow is clearly out of his mind with madness.

Both males, however, repeatedly gaze upon the woman as though they are sure they are dreaming. ' _ A likely scenario being that I doubt they receive much attention of the fairer sex in this place... or any other. _ ' Standing in front of the girl, I address the pair directly.   
“ Thank you for your assistance, friend. May I ask...” I have succeeded in a great many things. My leadership and hunting skills are unmatched by any in my home territory. Any lucky woman I choose to be my wife will be satisfied both in the my strength and bed; wanting for nothing. Even so, social subterfuge was never something I could master; a useless skill at best. Thus, I do not make the attempt “Who are you?”   
“ I am-”   
“ KILI! BIFUR!” The young queen bursts from behind me and I have just enough time to grab her upper arm before she can get herself killed. It doesn't appear to even register in her pretty little head, as she leans as far as she can go towards the two newcomers while remaining in my grasp “What are you two doing here?!”   
“ I could ask you the same.”  the calmer of the two approaches with open arms but halts at my dark expression. Fool or not, I'll not let the girl die under my watch. Seeing this, the dwarf raises his palms to show they are empty of weapons “I mean no harm...”   
“ Forgive me if I am a bit weary.” Inclining my head as minimally as possible, I assert myself without aggravating the situation further “Our introduction is not under the best of circumstances.”   
“ **Khatül... Uzgul ...** **Ek git** .”   
“ He is right...You should not be here, Thia.”   
“ Well that's not a very warm welcome...” He says her name without any trace of formality, drawing my attention as to how they know each other. As if suddenly realizing my grasp of her arm, I am greeted with an annoyed look from the dragon queen “I appreciate the help but there is no danger right here.”   
“ The beast outside and the corpses beneath our feet speak of a different story, my lady.” she ducks her head at Legolas' correction and I take the time to firmly direct her back into the group. Stumbling on the rocky ground, the woman snaps back into herself and opens mouth opens to argue. Luckily, the elf continues before she can set her mouth to work “It has been some time since our last meeting, Prince Kili.”   
“ I have not been called that in nearly a quarter of a century, Prince Legolas.”   
“ That is all good and well but I am unsure of what is happening.” Looking between the two dwarves and my three companions, as the wizard seems to be completely at ease and familiar with said dwarves, I express my frustration “What has happened here? Who are they?”   
“ Kili and Bifur are both kin and kith to me. You two, meet the hobbits: Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's cousin, Samwise Gamgee, Bilbo's gardeners son, Merridoc Brandybuck, he goes by Merry and Peregrin Took, call him Pippin.” pausing to intake a large breath, the girl gathers air while I keep my attention on the newest additions. Their relation to her is of no concern to me, as it is clearly through marriage. If her husband cared for her at all, he would not have allowed her on such a perilous trip as this. I doubt he knows, causing me to believe he must not know her very well if he didn't prepare for her attraction to trouble “You know Gimli of course, and Legolas. Gandalf is in the corner doing his thing. Then there are Aragorn and B-”   
“ Boromir. Captain of the White Tower. Son of Denethor.” 

Raising myself to my full height, I look down on the two dwarves. Ill not have a woman introduce me, no matter her position. The wild one, Bifur if I am correct, bares his teeth at me in a threatening manner. A low wolfish growl escapes from the curl of his lip and I consider that he may truly attack me. Just as I am about to raise my weapon in defense, a soft whisper comes from the woman and the dwarf is immediately quiet; flicking a near desperate look in her direction before meekly bowing his head. Curious.

“... I lead this group. Now the we have all been introduced, my companions and I require aid in departing this... place. Will you provide it?”   
“ And just WHO made you leader?” huffing under her breath, the girl thankfully stays in the safety of the group. If it came down to it, I do not doubt I could compel her to remain, tiny thing that she is. As she carries a piece of the darkness within her very flesh, leaving this quest has never been an option for her. Still I would avoid having to handle her roughly if possible “A vote would be nice. Democracy and all that.”   
“ You still make no sense.” Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I dismiss the fascination blatant in the elf's voice “Even after 60 years you are still a mystery.”   
“ The elf is correct and the man is on the right path. You have always been strange, and your group will find no exit the way you entered.”   
“ Gee thanks, Kili.”   
“ Well. We now have but one choice...” voice echoing in the darkness, we all start at the wizard's sudden declaration. So quiet had he been until now, I'd forgotten he was present “We must seek your aid, Master dwarves. How many dwell within these walls?”   
“ Many beings tread these halls, Gandalf.” staring at the blood stained stones, the dwarf sighs wearily before shaking his head as if to clear it of the image “However... only four are dwarves.”   
“ Cousin?” I feel my expression soften at the pure desperation in Gimli's voice. He had been so sure we would be met with feasts and merry making that my heart goes out to his disappointment “What has happened?”   
“ They can tell us later. But for now...” Knocking his staff on the floor thrice to illuminate the path more fully, Gandalf heads to the front of the procession “We face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world.”

* * *

Danger(is lurking)   
Death   
You go

Edit7/22/2017


	23. Sili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 23**  
"So this whole time your dad has been... where?"  
"My what?"  
"You dad. Da. Daddy. Papa. Father. You know um..." I can clearly see from a quick glance around that absolutely no one can understand me, meaning I'm probably not speaking the same language anymore. Again. I know dwarves don't like to speak Khudzdul in front of mixed company, so I lean into the pair and lower my voice "I hope I don't butcher this word but... **A-a-adad**."  
"Ah! My father."  
"That's what I JUST said."  
"I do not know what you were saying but it was not anything akin to 'father.' Either way, the word is pronounced ' **Adad**.' I suspect something has happened to your gift of language then?" I gape at the once air headed kid that has caught on so quickly. He was never stupid or anything but neither was he so intuitive "Will you tell me of it?"  
"Will you tell me of your father?"  
"Patience is a virtue."  
Lifting his head regally, the dwarf reveals the deep scar beneath his chin. The skin has grown thick and raised from the damage inflicted. It is made all the easier to spot because of his lack of a beard however, his bare face is not due to age anymore. Kicking a loose rock, I train my eyes on the floor instead of the burn marks littering my nephew's cheeks. I beard can not grow upon scar tissue like that and I know it is intentional. Thorin did not tell me about this part of Kili's punishment but I can clearly see why he didn't. We keep hiding things to protect the other but Kili doesn't have that luxury; he must live with his pain in plain sight. ' _And he does it with his head raised_.'  
"... You've grown too much in 60 years."  
"And you haven't grown at all." Kili places a large hand on my head to ruffle my hair like I'm a child and I squawk out in protest. My pout must be something to behold as Bifur snorts out a not so quiet laugh. After a moment or two, the hand slips from it's place to rest firmly on my wrist where it remains until I glance at the once again serious faced prince "... That is HIS mace."  
"Yes." without asking, I know he speaks of Azog. Usually I drag the weapon behind me, not wishing to have it rest against my skin, but with the need to be quiet, I have lifted it to rest on my back like a child on a play horse "It is."  
"Why-"  
"Quietly, now." Gandalf hushes all conversation as we creep through the darkness like mice. I don't blame him, as even his whispered reprimand echoes into the darkness "It's a four day journey to the other side without stopping."  
"But..." Even Pippin is affected by the dank atmosphere we trod through "We'll find Mr. Kili's father first, right?"  
"... A short detour." I know the wizard wants to say more but silence really is golden right now "Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."  
Any further questions I would have bombarded my nephew with are abandoned when we come across a rickety bridge. The group forms a single line to cross and I only have to look over once to know falling into the mines below would surely end in death. Walking between Bifur and Kili, I take comfort in their heavy but sure footfalls; knowing that at least someone other than myself knows something about the caves. It isn't until we come across a grave site that their steps falter and I immediately glance around. Defaced headstones have clearly been attended to, as the intense graffiti I expected to be there is dull and washed out. A constant sound of wet scraping drags my gaze to the back of the cemetery where a figure is hunched over his poorly lit work space.  
" **Adad**!" Kili calls and the figure bolts upright at attention. From the distance it is hard to make out but I can just barely see the wet rag in his hand, confirming that the being is the caretaker of this memorial "It is time to leave."  
"Leave?"  
Slowly advancing on the group, I watch the dwarf with as much caution as curiosity. This dwarf did not join Thorin's company, but sent his sons to possibly die and I'd like to know what kind of dwarrow would do that. The dwarf is dressed in a simple tunic and trousers; durable against the forces of nature but not all that great to look at. His pale blond hair is so light that it's nearly white. It isn't until I see his eyes that I come to the startling realization: He's albino.

A mane of white locks engulf his ashen face and eerily pale eyes, made all the lighter by his colorless lashes. He is thin; not weak or sickly... but lacking the usual thickness that dwarves are known for. I begin to question whether or not he is mixed with another race but quickly disregard the idea. That is something that I surely would have been made aware of and at the basis of it, he still appears to be a dwarf. The strangest dwarrow I have ever seen but a dwarf nonetheless.  
"Even with your new friends, no one simply leaves this place. You know that, Kili."  
"We aren't your everyday friends, sir." stepping out of Kili's shadow I speak to the now close dwarrow as the group spaces out to explore "We'll get out of here, sure as day."  
"There is no day here, lassie. No sun, no light. Only darkness. " wary eyes take in every member of the fellowship before landing once more on me "What's a nice lass like yourself doing with a lot like them?"  
"Sightseeing" Boromir snorts over his shoulder but I simply curl my lip with a grin "What other reason could there be?"  
"Funny." surprisingly, I can tell that he means it. After all, who would sight see here? While wiping his hands off on his thick but worn pants, he offers me an inclination of his head "Sili, at your service."  
"Thia Malcolmson, Queen of Erebor, at yours."  
I expect one of two reactions: Shock in the form of anger or shock in the form of happiness. To say I am surprised when Sili pulls me into his arms and nearly hugs the living daylights out of me is an understatement. No one but Kili and Bifur seem to have any idea what to do, and the two of them merely chuckle at my expense. Before anyone can look over and pull any weapons on the dwarrow, I sputter out a response  
"Uh... uh... Mr. Sili. Sir? Could you NOT do that?" of course he doesn't listen instead, hefting me off my feet and spinning in a small circle "Ooook then. Um... why are we doing this?"  
"I have heard many stories of you, my queen." straight teeth beam at me from his open smile and it's the least I can do to smile back "It is a great honor to meet she who not only slain a dragon-"  
"I didn't really-"  
"-but also saved my sons." placing me on the floor, the dwarf falls to his knees and takes my hands in his "Thank you."  
No one ever thanked me. I never expected them to. Never needed them to. Directly, I did nothing. I didn't slay a dragon or block the blades meant for my kin. I didn't even warn them half the time of what was to come. I honestly tried to stay as uninvolved as possible. I only wanted to change one thing and the rest of the world could burn for all I cared. Can still burn if it would keep my one desire true. I wanted them to live. And they still do, despite all their hardships, trials, and tribulations. Though I don't wish them ill, I'm glad they are able to suffer because it means they are still alive.  
"I love them." pulling the misty eyed dwarf to his feet, I pat his firmly on the shoulder "I need no thanks for that."  
"Does your love come with map?" leave it to Boromir to ruin a good thing "Because we are lost."  
"Gandalf?" pulling my attention away from my... brother in law? I follow Frodo's shaking voice up the path that the group has disappeared up. Of course they couldn't wait for the family reunion to finish and walked on ahead. Rude "Gandalf are we lost?"  
"I hope not."  
"I agree with Merry. Cause I'm hungry."  
"You're always hungry, Pip."  
"Wait." Sam sounds so serious that I think something is wrong for a moment "Are you hungry and you agree with Merry or are you hoping we aren't lost because you are hungry?"  
"Both probably." Frodo mutters before calling out again "Gandalf?"  
"It is with great displeasure that I must announce that much has changed here." coming to stand beside the wizard I look at the double fork in the road. Three paths stretch out before us, and none look welcoming "I have no memory of this place."  
I do. I remember clearly that we are supposed to take the... correct path to exit this hell hole. I also know that it takes Gandalf quite some time to figure that out, but I'm not in a rush to blab for one reason: We aren't alone. We will eventually run into the goblins but not just yet. For all I know, the fellowship just misses joining their tunnel tea party because of Gandalf's hesitation. Thus, I have-  
"I say we go this way!" Gimli's shout makes me flinch back into this side of the world "I offer no offense Master Bifur but this way is best. I can feel it!"  
"Yeah?" Boromir glances between the two dwarfs at the two mouths of the caves and chooses the last available one "I say you are both wrong, and this one will lead us to freedom."  
"And who are you to disagree with dwarves." I groan as Kili inserts himself into the argument, adding to the noise "When dealing with caves, a son of man will always be wrong if a dwarf is around."  
The disagreement is pushed from my mind as my eyes begin to burn and I know what is coming. The first vision is of Bifur's cave. A heavy rock breaks loose while we are halfway through, trapping Frodo and Legolas beneath its weight, killing them almost instantly. Almost. While Frodo quickly succumbed to his wounds, we are all forced to abandon the elf prince as a horde of goblins flock to the noise of his pain. They make a quick meal of his flesh even as he tries, and fails, to fight them off. Shaking the image free only jump starts the premonition of Gimli's cave.

It leads to an open room that is immediately swarming with goblins. All but myself are quickly put to death, and I gag on the foul smell of my friends being roasted. I suffer a much worse and prolonged fate, that through our heightened connection frightfully awakens the ring again.  
 _ **Which way, mommy?**_  
 _There is only one way._  
 _ **There are many ways.**_  
 _There is only one way for us to live._  
 _ **I won't let you die.**_  
 _I don't want to die._  
 _ **Even if you want to, mommy, I won't let you.**_  
 _I'm not your mommy._  
 _ **Which way mommy?**_  
 _I'm not your-_  
 _ **Which way mommy?**_  
 _I am no-_  
 _ **Which way mommy?**_  
"It's that way!" The childish voice disappears with a giggle and I become aware of the silence surrounding me. My shout has brought the attention of everyone to me and I silently curse the ring for forcing my hand. I can not back out and what's more... it's Boromir's cavern of choice that has the best outcome "...That's the way out."  
"... Of course it is." the man puffs out his chest as the dwarves glare daggers of death at him. His hubris is so bright, it's nearly blinding the rest of us too "I knew you would come around to see things my way, little dragon queen. Though I do wonder what makes you so sure..."  
"It has nothing to do with you and all to do with leaving this place." Kili, Gimli, and Bifur agree vehemently while Sili nods his head silently. Boromir knows I avoided his inquiry but lets it slide for the moment, high on being correct. I know they all trust my judgment, as no one questions it, just accepting it as true. I bow my head as the group follows the annoying man until I am left with only Gandalf "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but the ring-"  
"Calm yourself, Miss Malcolmson." he grips my shoulder in a withered hand for comfort "Your burden is heaviest of all. Simply do what you can."  
"... Gandalf..."  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"... We aren't all going to make it out of this place."  
"... How sure are you?"  
"Once? Very. Not at all anymore but..." it's hard to say that you want someone to all but die for the greater good "It's one of those things that needs to happen. In the end, it's better this way, even if it's not. And thats all that I can ask for."  
"... I hope you are right, Miss Malcolmson."  
"So do I, Gandalf." watching the back of the elder as he hobbles away, I suddenly feel decades older. I try, but I can't imagine so much time passing that I forget even my own name. Gandalf can not defeat Saruman as he is and he needs to be remade in order to win. Yet... I don't want to loose my friend. All I can do is hope that what happens is for the best "... So do I."

* * *

Edited 7/22/2017


	24. Walking nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 24**

Dragging my hand along the rough wall, I sigh tiredly. Today is the day that we get out of this blasted ghost town and I can't even be happy about it. ' _ I can't even appreciate the little things anymore.' _ While I'll be glad to sleep without a rock forever pressed into my spine, not that we sleep often, I have a kaboodle of other things on my mind.

Kili has been pestering me non stop about my problems in the language department as well as my presence in the fellowship at all. I keep my answers as vague as possible until he eventually departs in frustration. Even that only keeps him away for a few hours at best. Bifur, on the other hand, has stuck to me in a much stranger way. Though never coming within five feet of my person, he is always close enough for me to feel his intense stare. Sili is a constant by his side; whispering in his ear when the addled dwarf becomes agitated. And then there is the ring. It's been silent and that worries me. No giggles, whispers, or unwanted touches. I don't miss it but I do wonder what it's up to that has it so silent lately.

To avoid questions and collisions I have taken to walking beside different members of my group every now and again. At this particular moment it's none other than dear sweet Frodo. We mindlessly follow the low glow of Gandalf's staff; the young hobbit's face is eerily shadowed in its light and I can guess what is on his mind.

"Are you worried about Gollum?"

"Ah... Pardon me." his surprise at finding me beside him is evidence enough that he was deep in thought. His brows crease into a worried expression before he nods sullenly "Yes, Ms. Queen..."

"You can call me Thia, Frodo." his head leaps up as if I'd asked him to call me his sugar baby. Round cheeks light a pale pink and I can't help but giggle "I don't mind."

"B-but... It seems strange to call you simply by your given name. Uncle Bilbo always spoke so highly of you." wringing his hands, dropping them to rub his pants, and then wringing them again; I know the hobbit is greatly ill at ease. Shrugging his shoulders, he adds as though it's an afterthought "And you're a queen. A great one, I hear. "

"I should hope so." I briefly wonder who he has heard of my 'greatness' from. Other than Gimli of course. Regardless, I'm glad no one is really bad mouthing me "And yet, my parents named me with the intention of said name being used. It'd be a shame not to."

"I suppose..."

"Frodo?" I look around for Sam, wondering why he isn't by Frodo, as per usual, and find him deep in conversation with Boromir. I would not wish to ostracize the man but I don't want anyone to be too broken up when- if... when he dies. Sighing again, I listen to our unsilent footsteps echo through the cavern "What worries you about Gollum?"

"Well.. You see..." his feet brush the floor with each step more quietly than my own but not without sound. Not even the hobbits or Legolas can traverse the rocky caves silently "Gandalf says he was set loose from the dungeons of Barad-dur."

"Uh huh."

"And that... he's been following us."

"Yes... he's been there a while now."

"You knew?"

"Don't I always?"

"... Often enough to be more than a coincidence." his voice becomes low and curious as he watches me from the corner of his eye. Swiftly deciding that I'm not so evil as to be worried about, he lets out a depressed breath "I cannot get him out of my head."

"His presence worries you that much?"

"He's dangerous!" the whisper is harsh and definite and it's my turn to look at my companion sideways. Collecting himself, the Shireling clears his throat before looking into the distance in confusion "... Isn't he?"

"Very." Gollum is unstable; clearly suffering from dissociative identity disorder amongst other more violent illnesses. He's a sad and pathetic creature that I don't think can be helped anymore, if ever he could have been. But everyone has their place, and he is needed no doubt "Though for now, he'll just follow."

Frodo says nothing to this; falling back into silence as we trudge on. It isn't long before we are passing an arched doorway that leads into a black and empty space. The emptiness is so deep and full at the same time as being so... empty. It's almost as if the absence is a promise of fear but fear in itself is nothing without danger. We can not allow ourselves to be uselessly afraid here; yet neither can we let go of that fear and risk careless behavior. Gandalf thankfully does not enter the space immediately, instead pausing at the edge to peer in.

"Let me risk a little more light."

"About time." Boromir hisses under his breath, far enough away from the magician to be unheard "I'm tired of tripping over stones."

"Oh?" Kili snickers in dark amusement "Then pick one up and shove it-"

"Behold!" My definition of 'little' and Gandalf's definition are not even close. The light isn't overly blinding but it illuminates so much space that 'little' just doesn't cut it "The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

"Cute name." I huff to myself

" **Idmi d'dum.** " Bifur whispers

The place is immense to say the least. Thick pillars of stone shoot into the sky so far that Gandalf's light doesn't allow us to see the tops. Merry and Pippin attempt to encircle one but even with them both hugging the column, their arms do not meet. Despite it's obvious grandness, I cannot understand the point of this room. Do the columns support something? Why waste so much space to endless hallways otherwise? I am not grateful for the smooth floors either, adjacent to my hate for the rocky one; now our footsteps thunder rather than echo.

"Well, how do you like that, Miss?" Sam comes to Frodo and my side, seeming to be honestly curious of my opinion "There's an eye opener and no mistake!"

"It's very nice." I admit because it is. I appreciate the perfect symmetry of each portion we can see, though it is dizzying with repetition "However, you've never seen Erebor."

"We have no time to dawdle." Sili calls as quietly and loudly as he can. His eyes dart back and forth as if he expects something to jump out at any second. A likely scenario "It would be best to leave while we still can."

"Father is correct-"

"Look there!"

Like lemmings, we all snap our heads in the direction indicated and I ready myself at the sight. I know what lies behind that smashed wooden door. I know what shot those black arrows to embed themselves into the posts. Even if I didn't, the goblin skeletons lying outside the doorway would give it away. ' _ Why is this place still defiled? _ ' Sili took such good care of the graves closer to the exit, so why was this one left in such disarray? My questions are unanswered as Gimli darts away from the group and into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf calls but he doesn't exit, forcing us to follow “Fool!”

As expected, the catacomb is empty. We file in silently, taking the room in as a whole. Knowing what is to come, I search for a defense. Spotting a hole in the roof, I rejoice at the sun that streams in through the sliver. ' _ Troll+Sunlight= Crisis avoided. _ ' The tiny amount is not nearly enough to help but I have no way of climbing up there to widen it. I turn to the center of the room at the soft thump to find Gimli kneeling before the tomb. It's small; at least it is in comparison to the much larger ones we have back home.

"No no... how could this have happened? Oh dear cousin." Kili walks over to the sobbing dwarf and kneels beside him for comfort. Having been there when the dwarf fell, Kili no doubt has already come to terms with his death. Placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder, the banished prince lends him his strength "He... he hadn't even reach 140 yet."

"..." I'll never reach 140 but I understand the idea. The departed was not old enough to be expected to pass. Having never met the dwarf, I only feel unease at my kin's distress. Walking around the slab, I stand beside the engraved plate "There is an inscription here."

"It reads  _ 'Here lies Thorin III, son of Dain, Lord of Moria. _ ' He is dead then." Gimli flinches so violently that he almost dislodges Kili's hand. Way to go Gandalf. I glare at the wizard for his brashness and he at least looks apologetic "It is as I had feared."

"What happened?" Frodo asks to the empty room "There are so many bodies. Here. There... Everywhere."

"Very true." I can hear the suspicion before I can even register Boromir's words "How have you three survived this carnage when so many others did not?"

"... Many of us entered Dimrill Dale and for five years, it was prosperous. Thorin even built himself a modest throne on just scraps of the excess material we found. 'Lord of Moria' he called himself." Sili chuckles at the memory but it isn't a happy chuckle. It's one you make because it's the only alternative to crying when you think of the past "A fitting title, even with those of more royal blood surrounding him."

"Balin, Oin, and Ori came later than they should have because... Ori was wounded." Kili stops his explanation and eyes me warily. He knows that I know why they were late but I feel like he's holding something back "They missed the first attack because of it. The wound ached fiercely in the damp caves. Though meant to stay, they left again to report the findings a few weeks before... it happened."

"It?" Legolas questions silently

"Thorin was shot by an orc archer." Not my Thorin. I keep saying that over and over because I refuse to cry over something I already prevented from happening ' _ My Thorin isn't dead. He's not lying cold in a tomb. He's alive and well and angry with me but he's not dead. _ ' Not my Thorin "His body was placed here, as it was the cleanest room we had. It used to be the old records chamber."

"This occurred in 2994 if this date is correct." Aragorn, who I hadn't noticed had replaced Gandalf by my side takes his turn to touch the engraved tag "Why did you not tell his kin?"

"We would have if that were the end of it. A battlement of orcs swam up the Silverlode and trapped us here." Kili squeezes his cousin's shoulder but looks to be lost in the memory. His scarred face twists in anger and grief as he relives the moment "Each time we tried to escape, more of us were plucked off. There were many of us but no longer. The three of us could not return here... and this grave fell into ruin."

"My kin were searching for answers... T'is why we were in Rivendell..." breathing a little easier now, Gimli rises to his feet and I feel a little spark of pride within me. He falls often but never stays down "It'd been so long since we'd heard from you lot."

"Why did you go there and not come straight here?" I ask curiously

"...We forgot the map..."

"I am sorry you had to find out this way, Gimli." Kili snaps back into this time of the universe and seems more agitated than before "Truly I am but we cannot stay here. He will want-"

" **Uzbadu men!** " Bifur interrupts before Kili can say who 'he' is or what ‘he’ wants. Kili looks to say more but the elder dwarf shakes his head fiercely " **Nai** ."

"...It isn't safe here." facing me, my new brother looks painfully worried "Especially for you, My queen."

"Me?" That's a surprise. I'd imagine it ISN'T safe for me but it really isn't safe for anyone. Still, Sili didn't seem to be addressing my sex but rather me specifically "Why me?"

"I agree with Master Dwarf." Legolas cuts in before I can get an answer. The two share a look that worries me before he continues "We must move on, we cannot linger."

"Very true but they have long since taken the bridge and the second hall. Even when you barred the gates..."

"... They did not hold them for long..." Sili accepts my information seamlessly, supporting that he has heard much about me "They did not last time, nor will they this time."

"Such an enemy..." Pippin snuggles into Merry's side and if he snuggles back, no one mentions it "They must be quite fierce."

"Quite fierce but not quietly fierce. You will know when they come." The albino dwarrow spins his words in such a way that you can almost hear the goblins at your back "The ground will shake; drums will echo in the darkness; you will know there is no escape."

"... You're really a Debbie downer, you know that?"

Giving me a wink the dwarf continues his tale as I'm struck by what I've forgotten. Pippin's going to drop a person down the darn well. I quickly move as unnerved, Pippin backs away from the group in obvious fear. He trips over air and nearly careens into the well. Merry grabs him before he can go head over heels and I snatch up the dusty bones just in time. The clothes are stiff with dried bodily fluids and cobwebs but I hang tight.

"Be more careful, Pip-"

My mouth gapes open in disbelief. I cannot believe this just happened. My body is paralyzed as the moment crawls by in slow motion and there is nothing I can do to stop it.  _ 'The head fell off.' _ I and the fellowship watch in stunned motionlessness as the surely grinning skull drops out of sight. There is no sound until it meets the walls, banging and clattering loudly like a siren of ghostly laughter. I don't move. I can't. What am I supposed to say? Oops? Gandalf is going to-

"Fool of a Took! Have you come on this quest just to see it fail?" even with his anger directly at my back, I don't move. I hold the headless skeleton like a blanket and hope for the best "You are trouble we could have done without! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"I'm sorry, Gand-"

"And you, young queen." knew it. I knew he wasn't going to let me off the hook for this minor infraction. I just hug bony and let him holler at my back "If you have seen something, then say something!"

"... I don't know if it was the head... or your yelling but... _ they _ heard that." peeking back at the exasperated wizard, I shrug with an awkward smile "And now they are coming."

* * *

**Idmi d'dum.** Welcome to the hall

**Uzbadu men** My lord

**Nai** No

Hello Hi How are you. I'm accidently wrote a super long chapter! To compensate for that, I have split it into 2 parts! That doesn't really matter, only that you get the next chapter sooner. Not that I got a single review last time but hey, whatevs. If you're reading, thanks for reading -Shishi

Edited 7/24/2017


	25. Lies revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 25**

My prediction is met with silence. Gandalf's anger lessens in my direction; instead, turning it on himself for shouting so loudly. Kili makes his way to my side and helps pull me out of the skeleton's sticky embrace, setting it a safe distance away from the well. A solitary drum beats in the distance like car music at night with the bass too loud. Soon though, it is joined by more; becoming louder and closer with each beat. A horn and the sound of running feet are all the warning signs that direct my eyes to Frodo's belt. Sam is as critical as ever and catches on just as quickly.

"Mr. Frodo!"

"Orcs." Legolas spits the word out harshly as we all gaze at the cold blue light of the sword, Sting. Once Bilbo's, it is surely the young hobbit's now

"And lots of them. About 20 on the forefront." gripping my weapon, I try to breathe as deeply as possible. I doubt I'll get out of here without some grit of my own "A welcoming party if you will, but the present shouldn't see the light of day."

"Now is not the time for your jests, woman." Boromir scoffs as he takes up a place by the door “It never is.”

“I rarely joke. I just throw out truthful sarcasm. “

"Get back." waving to the four hobbits, Aragorn stands opposite of Boromir "Stay close to Gandalf."

Together the pair close the already broken door and wedge it shut. I do not feel an ounce safer for it, as I know the orcs can and will bust through fairly quickly. Instead, I begin to map out a way to make the hole in the ceiling bigger. ' _ If only I had something to climb on while I broke it open. _ ' Clenching the mace between my hands, I'm struck with a brilliant idea. Positioning it just right, I throw the object with as much force as I can muster before ducking out the way of the falling debris. Chunks of the roof clatter so loudly in unison with the sudden banging at the door that most of my companions would have missed it if not for Bifur's grunt from being struck by a sliver.

"Are you trying to get us all killed!?" Boromir shrieks. SHRIEKS. I know he's reached his limit with me just from the sound alone "You must be out of your mind, woman!"

"Just being prepared." I say with a shrug. Even Kili is looking at me as if I'm teetering along the edge of madness "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried but not about your actions, old friend." Tilting his head towards the door, the elf listens carefully to the chaos with a pointed ear "...There are more than just orcs outside that gate."

"... They have a cave troll!" Boromir puts his shoulder into keeping his piece of wood against the door but it's a losing battle. I ignore them all in favor of picking up LittleBackStabber, the name I've given the mace, and aiming to toss it again. After a particularly hard bang on the door, Boromir shouts out at me with venom "You knew!"

"Don't I always?" I call back and release the mace once more "It's kinda my thing around here."

"Of course it is! My queen isn't just a pretty face!" Gimli snatches up two rusty dwarf axes and leaps onto the tomb. Being that he was just crying over him, I find it odd that he can suddenly dance on the guy's grave. Still, I have a ceiling to focus on "Let them come! There are dwarves yet in Moria who still draw breath!"

"Wonderfully stated, cousin!" Aiming his bow at the door, Kili grins wildly "Let us show them some dwarvish strength."

I refrain from mentioning that the creatures outside the door have seen quite a bit of dwarvish brawn, being that we are standing in a grave.  _ 'It won't help the situation _ .' Instead, I grab LittleBackStabber and get as far away from the doors as possible. They soon burst open and wood chips fly everywhere as a battalion of goblins charge into the room, shortly followed by a cave troll. Right off the bat Gimli takes out two of the orc runts. Guarding the hobbits for all they are worth, Legolas and Gandalf take out a collective total of ten. I'm even able to lead 2 of my own down the well; call me an off-white rabbit.

"It's coming for you, Boromir!" 

I call to the man and the warning is just in time, as the troll strikes for his middle. Blocking the blow, Boromir easily begins making mincemeat out of the creature. That is, until it steps slightly into the sun and its arm solidifies. 

Screeching in pain at having lost a limb, the troll swings the appendage wildly, causing his opponent to have to work that much harder. The distraction is enough for two orcs to get to Sam but I'm not worried. His back against the wall with only a sword and a pan as his defense, Sam knocks his enemies to the ground in a single blow.

"I think... " he huffs breathlessly "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Great job, Sammy!" I return encouragingly

"S-s-sammy!?"

Finding it too difficult to fight Boromir and the sun, it is now that the troll goes after Frodo. It jabs at him with a spear but the hobbit is light on his feet and keeps just out of reach. It only takes a momentary stumble for the tip to slice through his arm though. His cry of pain draws a memory to my consciousness and I would curse myself if I could. I saved Thorin's life by forcing him to wear the chain mail meant for Bilbo. With all that was going on, he never returned it to the hobbit. If Bilbo never got it, then Frodo never received it, meaning... Frodo isn't wearing lifesaving chain mail!

"Darn it!" 

I swear at myself, leaping into action and charging over to the hobbit's side without a thought. ' _ It's my fault. It's ALWAYS my fault _ .' The troll roars as I use my weapon to strike his knee with a sickening crack. It returns the blow with one of it's own, knocking LittleBackStabber out my hands, before tossing me back to careen with Frodo's body. He catches me as best as he is able which is not good at all. "Are you alright? Frodo?!"

"Miss..." he looks so frightened and small against the rocky backdrop. He shivers in my arms as a shadow falls over us and I shove him behind me. Knowing there is nothing I can really do other than act as a human shield, he calls for aid "Aragorn! Aragorn!"

The shouts of my friends are nothing compared to the pained shout of the ring. The fact that Frodo and I are lifted and thrown clear across the room by the Troll's spear is the only reason I know I've been hit. Much like with Smaug, I know I have been struck but I can't say I felt the blow. I do however feel the rocks as we smash into them. 

It becomes hard to breathe, as if someone is sitting on my chest. As I roll to my side in pain and gasping for air, I find Frodo in a similar position letting us both know the cause of our pain.

"Frodo!" Aragorn calls, I think "Thia!"

I know everyone is going crazy fighting right now but I only have eyes for Frodo. The dead look he is giving me makes it obvious that he feels the same. In this moment, there is just the three of us: Him, me, and the ring. The pain in my chest increases and I know immediately that I want nothing to do with this. As if I could push it away with my will, I extend my palms until they are met with Frodo's flesh. Our hands rest against each others perfectly and we each give a broken laugh at finding the other wishing for the same thing. The moment ends with Sam collapsing at our sides with a choking sob.

"They're alive!" he shouts in relief as we slowly sit up "Oh, thank goodness!"

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." We lean against each other in support of the other with a new found companionship in our regard for our unwanted ring positions "Miss...?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I wave away the worry, as Kili and Bifur rush to my side "It'll take more than a spear to the gut to keep me down."

"You should be dead." Aragorn states blatantly. Picking up the now dead troll's weapon, he twirls it expertly "This spear would've skewered a wild boar."

"That's not a nice thing to say about Boromir." I chide, just to try and lighten the mood. We can't stay here for much longer, despite how drained we may be feeling. It'll get worse before it gets better. Not to mention I don't know why I'm not dead but I'm too scared to look, lest my intestines land in my searching hands "Only I can call him that."

"And here I was worried." with a snort, Boromir picks up the discarded mace with much difficulty and returns it to me "Take up your weapon, dragon queen."

"We are not out of danger yet. But..." Gandalf smiles lightly at our exhausted forms "I think there is more to this pair than meets the eye."

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

"More company." As the drums sound again, I find sitting the wrong position to be in. Struggling to my feet, I pull Frodo to his own much to my kin's annoyance "Less talking, more running."

"I agree." Once on our feet, Gandalf directs us out the room "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

"Because we totally know where... that... is..."

My blood feels like ice is shooting through my veins and I freeze in the doorway. If I'd eaten anything recently, it would have been coming up right now as my stomach twists in fright. Each pump of my heart is agonizingly painful as my very world crumbles and my sight darkens around the edges. I can't get enough air into my lungs no matter how much I suck in through my mouth. Even with nearly a football field's worth of space between us, there is no way I could mistake his pale form for anyone else.

"Az... og..." I can't even say his name as it all but strangles me rather than escape from my mouth. The orc stands tall behind his men and I do collapse at seeing that he has both his arms. He shouldn't be here. He CANT be here. He's not... It's a lie. But there he stands as clear as day "I don't... But... Thorin said..."

"Kili!" I distantly hear Gandalf call from up ahead "Bring her! This way."

* * *

**KILI POV**

" **We must go now** , **my lady.** " Bifur coos as lightly as he can but Thia flinches as harshly as if he had struck her. Her eyes never leave the form of my Uncle's, and her own now, enemy. I looked carefully but she does not bleed from any wound that should have come from the troll and I frown at the strangeness of it. Turning to me, my long time friend looks for guidance. Bifur knows not to touch her, and he has held true so far " **My lord?** "

"The orc scum hasn't seen her yet..." my father offers, keeping himself between her and the sight of the coming enemy "But he will if we do not go now."

"... I told you it wasn't safe." my words do not reach the girl and I am forced to physically lift her into my arms to get us moving. The mace she carries clatters to the floor and I nod to Bifur to lift it. The weapon is heavier than it seems and we are forced to leave it behind or risk capture. Her arms curl loosely around my neck as we rejoin the group but still she says nothing, meekly peering over my shoulders at he who she thought was dead "We need to get out of here."

Goblins crawl along the walls like the creatures of the dark that they are but I pay little attention. I have not been this far into Moria since the attacks started and I hope it leads us to freedom. Too long have we been trapped within these halls; surviving on filthy water, rats, and bugs. I crave fresh air, real meat, and ale. 

Even as she shivers in anguish, I am joyed that my aunt has brought such a blessing to us. Having a wizard and seer by mine and my kin's side has worked out many times before. I am broken from my thoughts at a deafening roar unlike any I have heard before. Our pursuers flee at the sound of it, proving just how much of a danger it is. Azog, never having followed us to begin with, has long since disappeared from our sights.

"What is this devilry?" Gimli shouts as a fire steps from it's hiding to greet us

"I know not, cousin." It's like shaped fire; reaching 40 feet into the air, holding a blade and a whip as it's weapons of choice. They are unneeded, as simply being within close proximity of the creature is enough to boil blood "Do not get too close!"

"A Balrog... a demon of the ancient!" Ever the warrior, Gimli steps forward to face the being but is quickly halted by Gandalf. Quickly blocking the dwarf's path, the wizard directs us away "This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"

With Gandalf pointing the way, we are left to follow the one called Aragorn. I have not met many from the race of men that I would willingly follow, but I would accept this one over the more annoying one on any given day. With an ancient beast on our tail, there is no time to fight as to who leads us to the top of the dizzying stairway. Once there, we stop at a great divide. Chunks of the floor are missing and we will have some difficulty crossing. Gandalf slowly catches up to us but he is out of breath and I can see that Aragorn is concerned.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." the man hesitates and I shift Thia within my arms as she begins to come back to her right mind "Do as I say; swords are no more use here."

"Kili... put me down."

"On the other side."

"N-no. Now. Don't jum-" Tightening my arms around her, I follow the others across the gaping cavern. Fully awake and raving like normal, my aunt angrily strikes my chest with a small fist "That was 60% unneeded and 4000% dangerous!"

"Your mathematics are off, young one." landing beside me, my father guides us away from the edge so the others may jump safely. The bridge is narrow and leaves excess opportunities for failure "I can feel the rocks becoming thin. We are almost out."

As we all make it across, the Balrog roars again, but this time in outrage. Spreading it's flaming wings, the room heats up quickly. The stones become almost unbearable to stand on, while the dirt in the crevices turn into embers. Thia forces me to put her down as we search for a way out.

"Go!" Gandalf points to a bridge without railings and we all race to it. It is thin and promises death to any who fall from it but we must cross. One by one, we move in a single file line. Not fast enough as Gandalf continues to yell "Over the bridge. Fly!"

With so many of us, it is impossible to move quickly; especially with so many dwarves. We are heavier than the rest and I can hear the cracks forming in the bridge with each step I take. Thia waits at the other side already, eyes trained behind us but it is not until I reach her side that I understand. Gandalf stands in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog head on.

"Gandalf!" I shout along with the others "Get out of there!"

He ignores us all, instead focusing on the terrible monster before him "You cannot pass!"

"Thia!" turning to the woman, I know not what I am asking her but perhaps she can help in some way. I know her gifts have been failing her lately but maybe they could work just this once "Can you not-"

"This needs to happen Kili."

"But..." the way she speaks, I know she has already seen the outcome of this battle. From the pure torture on her face, I know it will not end well "If we don't help, he's going to-"

"I know!" she shouts at me while shutting her eyes as though it will make the scene go away. Her fists clench so tightly that I fear she my do herself some harm. My companions look on helplessly as her voice cracks from the strain. If this was not evidence enough, the mark I know that rests on her chest glows harshly through the material of her tunic.  _ 'Heartache and courage. _ ' I remember that's what it stands for, and I dread that she needs either "I know."

"I am a servant of the secret fire wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." The Balrog moves closer and closer even as Gandalf curses at it. The weight on the bridge is too much and I know it will fall soon. Their weapons clash but immediately the enemy's sword shatters into countless ember stars "Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!"

Securing the hobbits, the two men dart forward as Gandalf summons strength. Striking his staff on the bridge is all it takes for brilliant white flames erupt. Shielding my eyes, I watch in relief as the demon falls through the collapsed bridge but I quickly retake my breath. The whip lashes forward, catching Gandalf's ankle, and drags him over the edge to hang by his fingertips. The smallest hobbit cries out his name and I know we will not make it in time to save him. I helplessly watch it unfold as the wizard's eyes widen in surprise as he meets Thia's gaze. He blinks slowly before returning her sad smile with a nod.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf whispers

"No!" The halfling must be carried away by one of the men as he almost goes over the edge of the cavern after the wizard "No! No, Gandalf!"

Even as we all scream denials, we find our way to the Eastern gate exit. The sunny sky and cool grassy hillside mock our loss with it's beauty. Bifur, my father, and I have lost so many already that another is just added pain. Yet the hobbits take Gandalf’s loss much worse; collapsing onto the ground in a fit of wet sobs. 

Thia watches it all with a sad look on her face. Tears collect in the corners of her eyes but she never lets them fall;brushing them away almost angrily before muttering to herself in the foreign language she brought from her home. 

Aragorn has proven himself a capable warrior and aims to take control of the group with Gandalf's absence. Pointing to the huddled hobbits, he directs a few of the original group members to aid them.

"We mustn't stay here. Get them up!"

"Give them a moment... for pity's sake!" Boromir huffs out, clearly affected by the events "Gandalf just... You ca not expect them to-"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." though cruel, there is logic within his words. A quick gesture has my own kin ready to move. Seeing that he is getting nowhere, Aragorn softens his voice to let just a touch of despair light it with compassion "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. Mister Kili, is the young queen ready?"

"We will not slow you down." Frodo blindly walks around the group in a daze before standing in front of Thia. Reaching forward, he buries his face in her breast and weeps. Had he been anyone else or it'd been any other time, I'd have slew him for touching her so "... Let us go."

* * *

**FRODO POV**

I am dumb with shock. I do not understand how such a thing could have happened. Gandalf has always been there, no matter what. Yes, he would leave for years on end but I always knew he would return. To think he will never sit in Bag End again for afternoon tea is just too much to bare.

I was young when my parents passed on but not young enough to forget the sadness. It is not nearly the same as watching someone die however. I wipe my tears away on my sleeve, feeling my face heat again from embarrassment.  _ 'Touching her, a queen, in such a way was most unbecoming.' _ Even in the dim light I can still see the wet stains on her tunic from where my face was. She was not angry but as we walk on, I feel my own ire rise from my sorrow.

"You knew." I cannot keep the bite out of my voice but focus my glare on the forest floor. The ring has given the woman and I a sort of connection; I find it unnecessary as well as impossible to hide my emotions from her or she from me. There is not enough guilt coming from her that would be acceptable if I were in her position. It makes me want to lash out but I know that that is wrong "You... You ALWAYS know."

"...I did."

"So..." her simple answer is not good enough. Our friend is dead and she knew it would happen. Yet she didn't save him and she offers such a vague answer?! Taking a calming breath, I again acknowledge that this anger is not my own; I know it is the bloodlust of the ring but I am forced to carry both. I do not fight the tears this time "Why?"

"The same reason I didn't warn Bilbo away from falling into Gollum's cave." Her own eyes fill with tears as I feel a wave of helplessness rush over her. My disappointment at her is quickly replaced with pity. To know and still be unable to change the circumstance is a terrible burden "Sometimes knowing isn't enough because you still can't stop what is to come but worse... worse is it when things NEED to happen for this all to end well enough."

"..." surrounded by friends I have never seen a more lonely person than she but then we pass a small pond and I see myself. We are both alone; together, but alone "How many times have you endured such loss?"

"Never." her answer is quick and determined. My confusion must be evident as she begins to explain "I make sacrifices so I don't have to lose anything. A sacrifice is a difficult choice you have to make for yourself but a loss is a choice that is made for you."

"... I do not want to do this anymore." whispering the words so no one else can hear, I admit what I have known for a long while now "I'm not made for this. I do not want to make impossible choices like that."

"But you have to." her words are heavy even with her sharing the burden "And you will."

"Stay close, young hobbits... they say a sorceress lives in these woods." I am thankful for Gimli's loud voice. It ends the conversation with as much finality as an axe "An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

_ Frodo _

A voice echoes in my head and for a moment I think it is Miss Queen speaking again but she is silent. I know immediately that the gentle sounds cannot be coming from the ring either. A name glides through my mind like warm milk: ' _ Galadriel _ .' I'm both frightened and calmed by the experience; a mixture of the soothing sounds and Gimli's words.

"And are never seen again!"

_ Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, ringbearer. _

"Just for the record, as we are being expected I would like to warn all against directing any weapons at my person." Miss Queen's sudden declaration is met with bewildered looks but she simply walks on "If I find a point pointed at me, it shall find itself swiftly inserted into the wielder's behind."

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli ignores the woman, or doesn't hear her over himself, and continues to chatter on "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

The moment the words exit his mouth we are surrounded by armored elves. I do not blame him for not noticing, as even Boromir and Aragorn seem surprised by it. The three new dwarves appear to be on guard but Miss Queen looks calm and I know this is what she was referring to in her earlier outburst. The elves must have taken her threat seriously, as not a single weapon is pointed at her. A flawless elf steps forward while eyeing the dwarves with disdain though he directs most of it towards Gimli.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

"Nice introduction, Haldir." the woman says and I wonder if she knows him. Though the slight widening of his eyes proves the thought false. She regards him coldly, much like she does with Boromir. It's almost as if she made a decision not to like him already and with her foretelling, I fear as to what the reason could be "Do you make a habit of insulting all your guests, or just the dwarves?"

"... We've heard much of you, Queen Thia of the dwarves."

"Good." Boromir attempts to sidestep a spear but the guards are not as lenient with him as they are with her "What is this about?"

"~ _ Haldir o Lórien. Henio, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn.~ _ "* Aragorn speaks fluidly in elvish

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous." puffing his chest at one of the soldiers, Gimli angrily shakes his fist at him "We should go back."

"We can't."

"The young Queen is correct." Nodding to the woman, Haldir glares coldly at Gimli "You have entered the realm of the lady of the wood. You cannot go back."

"Do not think we will just follow your orders mindlessly, elf."

"Come, she is waiting." I know he is speaking to me and if as an afterthought, he turns to the queen "And your husband awaits you."

* * *

 

*Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection.

I told you it wouldn't be that long this time. We have reached Lothlorien and Gandalf has fallen for a Balrog. That's fine, who am I to judge? 

Edited 7/25/2017


	26. Thrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Hello... yeah um... Sorry about... you know... your dad." rolling my beads between my fingers only leads to me tugging on the braids sharply in irritation at my poor apology "No. No, that's just... wrong."

"Are you nervous?"

Letting out a helpless groan of blatant confirmation, I give Kili the most unhappy frown my face can muster. I'm not too enthusiastic about the upcoming meeting in Lothlorien. It's not that I don't want to see Thorin; in fact the opposite is true. I missed him terribly and I know if he is here, then so are my babies and I'm over the moon with the prospect of getting to see them all again. Yet... after I get over said moon, gravity returns and I'm pulled back to middle earth and all it's problems make a sharp spiked pit for my crash landing.

Thorin and I did have a huge... dream... fight... thing that I doubt he's forgotten about and the kids... they can't come where I'm going, so good byes will be arriving again shortly. I look forward to this meeting as much as I dread it.

"I... I don't know what to say..." peering into the passing trees, I run my fingers through my hair in agitation "About Thrain.. the kids..."

Me the ring hums lightly

"You could start off by apologizing for not telling him that Grandfather was still alive."

The simple answer doesn't help and I almost wish I hadn't told the dwarrow about Thorin and my shared dream. But I had to to keep him distracted from asking too much about the ring and its attachment to me. Sure, he knows about as much as Gimli, dude can't keep a secret for anything, but not nearly as much as Frodo and I want to keep it that way. The less people who know, the less people I have fighting me every step of the way.

"He will understand well enough about the children. I agree that bringing them would not have been for the best. Bringing YOU along is something I would have rather have been avoided. Though... I still cannot fathom why you would not tell Thorin about Grandfather in the first place."

"Neither can I." is my testy reply

"You admit that you do not understand your own reasons?"

"No." curling my lip in feigned disgust, I roll my eyes "What I admit is that I can't understand why YOU can't understand my simple reasons."

Huffing out a breath of his own faked annoyance, Kili and I walk on in silence. I know the dwarf is just as nervous as I with it being however many years since he saw not only his uncle, but his son. 'How will they react? Can I expect fists or tears? What will they say?' No one answers my unasked questions but as the trees thin out I know I'll find out soon enough.

My troop marches on quickly; trusting the guardians provided not to lead us into quicksand or the like simply because we have to believe that the won't no matter their defensive nature.

Just like the forest surrounding us, the elves here are eerily beautiful and quiet; much like Thranduil's subjects. Then again, these elves are much closer to the origin of evil, so some oddness is to be expected.

I look at the back of Haldir's head and hold back a sigh. 'He's going to die.' Everyone dies someday. It's inevitable really, even for the long lasting elves. I'd just... rather not know about those kind of specifics though. It's unfair to both parties. Knowing WHEN makes me not want to even start a relationship, especially when I can't change it.

Won't, mommy. You can, but you won't.

I'm not even startled anymore when the ring not only reads me but responds. I've long since accepted that it has the ability to feel my emotions, just as Frodo can. At first, I thought it could read my mind, which scared the living daylights out of me but no. It's just very good at putting words to feelings. Ignoring the evil band of solidified urine I watch as the city lights glow brighter the closer we get to Lothlorien. It's gorgeous, as half the things in middle earth are, but the beauty is knocked from my mind at a much more pleasant sight.

"Mama!"

Two tiny masses rush into my arms the moment I step within the city boundaries and I crush them to my chest in joy. Faintly I register Kiliel and Grim being led away awkwardly with Kili and his kin, but so long as they are safe I do not mind. With an urgency that would rival any first responder, I check each twin over to ensure their health but thankfully find nary a scratch on them.

"Oh, my babies..."

Their clothes are clean, their coloring is lively, and their bellies are rounded from a recent meal. They are alright. Their hair, on the other hand, is another story. Loose frizzy braids that adorn their little heads stick out from behind their ears only to be all but knotted off at the ends with broken scrunchies.

I've had years to work with not only the uncontrollable curls but also with the personalities of each child, something my husband clearly needs more practice with. To be honest though, I'm surprised their hair looks this good. Both children sport their traditional braids on their temples of course but the rest has been left as a wild half braided mess that I find to be the least of my worries.

"You're ok." Cuddling the two, I whisper the affirmation to them as much as to myself while breathing them in "You're ok."

"They have been well cared for in your absence." Thorin's voice, while stoic, is not as icy as I expected it to be. Cautiously lifting my eyes to his, I find him standing stiffly there while looking torn between ripping me a new one and hugging me until my guts squish out of my butt. Either way, pain "Would you care to explain-"

"Later." dropping my gaze to the two angels babbling incoherently in excitement, I can't imagine breaking the moment. There will be time for yelling and arguing later. There always is "I'll explain everything you want but.. later."

"..." approaching us smoothly, Thorin scoops up Theodore and Thoria; placing the girl on his neck on the boy on his back, before collecting me within his arms. I hadn't even noticed that we were alone until this moment but I'm thankful no one can see me being carried like this. Even now the children continue to rant, ignoring as their father nips my ear in punishment "I will hold you to your word, Thia."

* * *

Thorin POV

"Lady Galadriel has asked for our lovely Queen's presence in the morn' after she's had a night's rest. A mite hard to deny the elf given all of ours that she's housin' free of charge at the moment." I can feel the eyes of the tattooed guard as he waits for a response but I also know he has more to say. Shifting minutely, he indeed presses the point he actually meant to make with a nod toward my wife "Why was she traveling with that lot?"

"That has yet to be discovered."

"Has she seen healer yet?"

Shaking my head, I listen with half an ear as Dwalin sits beside me with a grunt. Thia has yet to part from our children's side and I am not going to force her. Though there are plenty of questions I need answered, postponing that to watch her engage with our young is a sacrifice I'm willing to make. The decision is all the easier to make as it is only a temporary standstill, being that the sky has long since darkened. My daughter has yawned more than once and my son's movements are becoming sluggish at best. Yet it is my wife that brings me the most concern.

"She is favoring her right side."

"Though wary to divulge too much about their trip, I spoke briefly with the others."

Snorting at the word, I turn to hear what Dwalin has to say. His version of talking is not a simple exchanging of words but more of a cracking of skulls. It is possible that he may have only used his words in this instance however, given the company he was dealing with.

If I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, he'd always been a bit unnerved by Sili and always strove not to earn his ire. A just caution being that few ever lived to tell the tale if they did. I would have taken him with me on the quest for Erebor, but I could not leave my sister without some comfort.

"They said there was a scuffle within the mines before..."

"Before they lost Thurkun." I'd gotten a basic idea of the happenings of this 'fellowship' Thia had been part of in the few sprinkled moments I spent at the sides of my extended kin this evening. Gandalf was an old friend to my line, as well as myself, and while he was often off somewhere else during the quest it would not have succeeded without him. Glancing at my wife to access any damage for the sixth time tonight, I find none "What do they say of her?"

"Kili-"

"You know speaking his name is forbidden."

I felt more than a spark of surprise at seeing my nephew. Being abjured, I honestly never thought I would lay eyes on the lad again. His own eyes have lost their twinkling childishness; replaced with the accepted weight of his crimes. I never wanted this for him... never... but we must all make our own choices in life. The dwarrow had quickly left my presence once it became known, allowing his father to collect the remaining children... Including his own. He'd barely looked upon the lad, and the boy had not bothered to look at him twice. Regardless of my feelings for my sister-son's fate, his judgement is final and stands.

"Thorin..."

"The banished know this well enough, as do you. Speak without him. What has been said about Thia?"

"... That a mountain troll struck her with a spear."

"Of course it would ignore the actual warriors and attack MY wife out of all the people there."

"She attracts trouble like honey to bees but ye knew that when ye married her."

"Aye, that I did... I will find what has been done to her in my absence." speaking loudly enough to be heard but not to wake Theo and Thory, I announce my intentions "Dwalin, put the children to bed and then ensure that Lord Posen hasn't run off in a fright again. You know how he gets on moonless nights." Standing fluidly, I march over to the woman who has been sitting quietly by the sleeping children. She gazes at them in motherly affection and I almost wish to leave her in the moment but we have much to discuss. Gently placing my offspring in my cousin's arms, I turn to my One "Come Thia."

She bites her lip nervously but takes my offered hand. Standing and following me through the open aired corridor, she allows herself to lead to our quarters. There was no need for the lady of the home to assign Thia a room, being that her place will always be by my side. Leading her to our room, I keep my steps short to ensure she doesn't fall behind. Regardless of her taller stature, Thia always walks at an unhurried pace. I can count a handful of times I've seen run; nonchalant even when facing a dragon, I'm sure she was.

The girl clutches her side lightly when she thinks I'm not looking but oddly enough, it does not appear to be from pain. I knew even before Dwalin arrived that she was hiding something and would refuse a healer, thus I found no reason in calling one just yet. Opening the wooden door, I guide her into the room and light the candles as she gazes about curiously. It's a simple suite consisting of only what is needed: a bed, an armoire, and a washroom; as well as a few chairs and end tables. While each room contains the same items, it is the quality that decides who gets which room. For example; rooms of the lowest status have simple cotton sheets while this room consists those of silk.

"I suppose you want to start the interrogation now." running her hand over the books lining the shelf naturally made by branches, Thia sighs tiredly "Let's get it over and done with."

"Alright." gesturing toward her side, I take a seat and nod for her to do the same "What has happened there."

"... A troll... uh... it hit me..." she sits tentatively, as if expecting the chair to bite her. Stroking the material of the armrest, Thia hides her face from me behind a curtain of hair "But I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"You have not seen healer to be sure."

"I KNOW that it doesn't hurt, Thorin."

"Maybe not but you do not know that no harm has been done. Your blood could still be filled with the fire of a battle coupled with the joy of seeing our children again, leaving you unable to feel an injury. That is the task of a healer."

"... I don't need one."

"Let me see it." She says nothing, simply turning her face further away. Quickly growing tired of her avoidance, I stand and make my way over to her chair. Pulling the woman up to her feet is a simple task being that she never fully sat comfortably into it "Remove your shirt."

"I'm sure it's fine, you don't-"

"You do not have the necessary skill to make that deduction with a simple glance."

"Oh and you do?"

"Better than yourself, love. I'll know what I am looking for far better than you have done." folding her arms across her chest, Thia shifts with uncertainty. It can not be the thought of undressing that bothers her, fore I have seen all she has to offer. Thus, it must be what I may find that should not be. Even more so, if she is aware of said differences "...Have you checked for yourself?"

"...I..." opening and closing her mouth in search of a good explanation, my wife drops her head with a shrug "There wasn't any time."

Grasping her wrists, I firmly unfold her arms and begin undressing her. She doesn't stop me from lifting the dirty pale tunic over her head, nor does she cover herself as my eyes skim across her body. She is covered with blotches of dirt and grime but that is to be expected given where she's been.

As always, the teardrop mark from the Vala sits provocatively upon her chest. It does not glow in this moment and though that can easily be fixed, I continue my search in a professional manner.

Even with that being said, her cloth clad breasts would have held my attention for much longer had it not been for the black writing sprawled out beneath them. Like tangled chains, the scratches swirl around Thia's navel before a doubled tendril partially stretches out to line her lowest rib. The other extends much further and disappears beneath her otherworldly bindings. Reaching out, I pull the cloth down in a single jerk.

"What are you-" having shut her eyes when I removed her tunic, the orbs snap open as I attempt to rub the writing off the underside of her breast "Thorin, stop that!"

"What is this?" looking down at herself, Thia jumps at the sight but not enough to have been totally unaware. The black lettering is not common or any other language I would like to see on her and no matter how hard I rub, it does not wipe off "What is this?!"

"I-I think I should start at the beginning."

"Explain." I command, leaving no room for denial or refusal "Quickly."

* * *

Thia POV

And so I do. Trying my best to keep my voice leveled, as not to upset my husband further, is easier said than done. My partner's attempts to wipe me clear of the, what I know to be Tengwar inscriptions of black speech, symbols only serve to redden my skin around it. I tell him of the ring and its strangeness; having to go back to Bilbo finding it and it kind of/sort of being mine. I even share the idea that the writing spread when he troll tried to skewer me; most likely reaching out to defend me in an odd way. All the while Thorin just rubs at the symbols causing a dull burn to rise around area. My only knowledge that he is paying attention is how he begins rubbing harder when I say something he doesn't like. By the time I get to the part where I met Sili, the constant rubbing has become almost unbearable.

"It isn't coming off, ok?!" pushing his hands away from me, I pull my shirt back on; not even bothering to fix my bra. I leave it lopsided and lumpy beneath my shirt; like a physical representation of my uncomfortable experiences thus far "If it was that easy, Gandalf-"

"What else shall I do then? The wizard is dead, Thia. Dead." Gripping my shoulders tightly, he gives me a firm but harmless shake. I want to contradict his words but there is no point. For now, Gandalf is as good as dead "Do you know what that means?"

"I-"

"It means" he presses on insistently "that whatever plan he had for ridding you of this curse is lost with him."

"Well… I…" It's true. Whatever plan Gandalf had, if he had one to begin with, is still rooting around in his ancient mind. When he returns from his short eternity of a break he'll barely remember his name, let alone some half cooked plan about my belly button. Which means... "Damn it."

"T'is already damned." His voice is harsh and his eyes are firm but his hands turn gentle as they grasp my chin "But you are not."

"Waited too long to have me to yourself just to let someone toss me into a pit of flesh melting lava?" the corner of his lip twitches but we both know this is no laughing matter. There is much we need to discuss and I know by the end of the night, we'll both have our curiosity satisfied and tempers stoked "Thorin…"

"Yes?"

"You…" my throat is suddenly so dry that I can barely stand it "You... lied. .. about Azog… Didn't you."

"… It was to protect you." Feeling very unprotected and more betrayed than anything, I say nothing. Instead, I try to see it from his point of view… which is surprisingly easy being that I did nearly the same thing concerning Thrain. Thorin must come to the conclusion just as I do and his shoulders slump just the tiniest of bits "I suppose that was your goal with omitting the fact that my father might have still lived."

"I didn't know he lived through that... but I did know it happened. I guess we're both pretty bad at that protection thing, huh?."

A rapid succession of even knocks and scratches beat upon the door, nearly startling me out of my skin. 'Given what's imprinted on it, that may have been welcomed.' Breathing heavily through his nose with a nod, Thorin departs from my side to address the night visitor. I quickly wrap my cloak around my shoulders, as the idea of being seen so disheveled or worse (with my hands down my own shirt) is not ideal. Absentmindedly glancing around the room, I call to Thorin just as he reaches the barrier.

"How IS doing Thrain, by the way."

The door swings open and I scramble onto the bed as a snarling animal rushes past my husband and into the room. Unconcerned for his own well being, Thorin gently coos to the raving creature in a voice that I imagine he'd use on a child. Biting the inside of my cheek, I gasp as bloodshot blue eyes glare at me from behind a shaggy mane just as I realize that the being before me is actually a person. And not just any person. The low murmurs are not only nonsensical whispers, but also the repetition of a name.

"He is not doing well." Hugging his snarling father to his chest, Thorin frowns in deep sadness "Not well at all."

* * *

Alright! All the chapters that have been previously written have been posted! Now you have to wait because I have to start writing from scratch again. I'm actually excited though. I missed Thorin and Thia.

Edit 7/28/2017


	27. See me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 27**

Gazing down at the snarling being in my husband's arms, I am unable to identify anything of the dwarf he once was. I never thought of him to often, but when I did I always viewed him as a loyal dwarf in the background who stood beside his father, even as he descended into his madness. I remember the pride on his face, the extra puff in his chest, and the smirk beneath his full beard as countless diplomats vied for just a moment to offer their friendship to the kingdom that would one day belong to him. No, I admit that I didn't think of him often... but when I did it was never as he is now.

This haggard animal has little in common with the dwarrow who raised anything more than his hackles. His back is bent in on itself, as though he had spent years in the stooped position. His broken nails are caked with dirt and grime but he still uses them to scratch and claw furiously at his wrists; bound with shackles that have attached themselves to him deeply. They have settled into his skin; the flesh grows around the rusted metal, refusing to grant him freedom even now.

Deep lines crease his mouth and exceeding forehead, most of his hair has fallen out, providing his face with a permanent scowl of pain and anger. His brown eyes reflect nothing but terror and hate for the world before him and I'm unsure how the children could have survived in his presence for more than a second. The once impressive tattoos on his forehead now droop and fade, given him a ghostly- no, ghastly look. He is truly a thing of nightmares.

The hardest part of all this is Thorin. His face crumbles each time the creature who used to be his father flinches and cowers away from his touch. Even just a breath away, he can not reach him. The pure helplessness pouring off my husband's shoulders make me wish, for one horrifying selfish moment... That Thrain had truly died in Dol Guldor.

Taking in the moment before me, my head nearly snaps back at the force of the Fallen King's sudden stare. So intense is it, that it sends me careening into a vision.

I'm surrounded by complete darkness. A sense of loss overwhelms me; dragging me under its immense weight and crushing me. I can't breathe. I can't move. I'm not even sure I... am... because what is lost... Well... It's me. I'm lost. I'm forgotten. As I remain in the darkness forever and not at all, a small spark lights in the distance. With a burning frenzy I chase it, failing and fighting the icy depth that has housed me for a time I cannot identify.

It explodes in my eyes, blinding and showing me at the same time even as I remain in the darkness. I'll never truly leave it or rather, it will never fully leave me. A woman appears before me. Eyes the color of dark honey peer out of a beautiful sun kissed maple sugar colored face. Fear, distrust, and sadness shout out at me from her pressed thin lips. Soothing noises at my ears frighten me like hisses, because nothing has soothed me in so long that I can't trust it now Gentle hands are lies waiting to hurt... Her fear enrages me even as it shoves me down to a place I've known often enough but I meet her gaze because I want... I need... I have to be seen even if only for a moment. Even if for only a lie.

'I'm here... See me.' my voice is garbled from years of disuse, sounding more like a growl than a plea but it's here. I'm here 'Please... See me...'

Snapping back into myself, I blink rapidly as Thrain's spoken growls and snarls echo in my ears. Thorin reaches out to soothe his father but I quickly lift my hand to hold his motions. Kneeling before the pair, I slowly place my hands within reach of Thrain's larger ones; allowing him the option to touch without fear. Scolding myself for my selfish thoughts, I try to truly look at the dwarf. Not as he was and not as he has been made, but as my developing sight is helping me to understand. To see him as he wants to be seen.

"I'll trying... I owe you that much."

Snarling in agitation, Thrain lifts his hand and thrusts it towards my face. I can hear Thorin in take his breath sharply but I remain still. Shaky hands cup my face before snatching them away in fright. The act is repeated three more times, each a bit slower than the last, before Thrain grumbles to himself and slinks away. Curling up in a corner, he wraps himself in his thin arms and drifts off into a fitful sleep almost instantly.

A sigh rises from my chest at the completed moment. I can no longer understand my abilities. I'd always considered a Seer to be someone who can, primarily, see the future but either that view is wrong or I'm not a Seer. I _**know**_ the future but thinking back, rarely do I _**see**_ the future. Just the opposite in fact. I've seen countless past events and now I've seen the world, myself and all, from someone else's point of view. It was... Earth-shattering... humbling and I'm sadly going to have to speak to a witch about it. I wanted to avoid her as much as possible, fearing what she'd tell me, but I've no choice.

"You will speak to the elf witch in the morning of what has just transpired but you must speak with me tonight. Too much has been left unsaid for another day to pass without acknowledging it."

"I'm going to stop being the Seer in this relationship if you keep reading my mind."

"I am no mind-reader however, your face tells a story on its own." Stroking my cheek only to come away with dirt, the dwarf frowns quietly "A story your mouth will need to finish before this night is through."

"And you'll tell me about... Azog?"

"... It is only fair." Guiding me to the area we'd sat in earlier, we settle quietly into the seats as not to disturb Thrain and his slumber "I will tell you what I can place into words."

"All right. So..." Folding my hands into my lap, I shrug lightly. I feel anything but light but kicking and screaming is not really going to help me right now "Who gets to start?"

* * *

**KILIEL POV**

When I was very young I thought I would die. I'd come to the early realization that death did not simply fancy the elderly or sick. The evil doers were not the only ones who faced it's ethereal justice. Death took any who were offered to its cold embrace; be they the young children, wise fathers, or... Quiet mothers. No one was exempt.

I left my quarter's even less often when I learned that, it was not safe for me to do so either way. Yet... on this particular day there was a festival and I wished to go so badly. There was never enough light for my mother in the mountain, and we'd often go out to bask in the daylight or sing with the nightly stars but... she was gone by then. I could not leave on my own because I knew... I just knew the guards would refuse to allow me entrance again. Thus, this festival with its light and grandeur was all I had. I wouldn't play any of the games or indulge in any of the festivities. I promised myself I would not do any of those things. I just desired to experience the moment that connected me so with others... my mother.

Safely tucked into a corner, I watched as the night filled itself with shrieks of joy and excitement. Children clasped hands with their parents... their friends. They enjoyed each other; lovers and acquaintances alike. Happiness ran free there and I knew... thought... that if I was quiet enough, if no one noticed me, then I could sincerely be apart of that moment if only for a moment.

But as moments go, it was not to last. I was found before the night's end and as their eyes glared down at me with the promise of pain, I knew I'd overstepped my bounds. No one said anything in my defence; turning their faces from me and guiding their children away. Their fathers were cleaning the streets of trash... A just cause.

I deserved it when they pulled fists full of my hair out by the roots, for no braids adorned the locks anyway. It was a fair punishment of a broken nose and arm... and rib... for daring to share their space. Whom could I blame but myself when I laid battered and bruised in a puddle of my own blood, sick, and tears for even attempting to catch a bit of their happiness?

I remember the sound of footsteps when it was all said and done. They beat the ground like the hooves of raging horses and I knew in **men kurdel**... my heart of hearts... That I would die here. There was no fear in me as I waited for their boots to crush my skull just as their words had done to my spirit. My bones would shatter worse than my hopes, my blood would run faster than I never could, and my soul would be free from this hideous husk I've been forced to wear.

But nothing came.

No pain from the pulverizing blows I've known many times before. No biting words to spit the venomous truth that I already knew. No blinding misery to drive me to the brink of lunacy that I've frequented often enough. There was nothing. And in that silence I felt more empty than I ever have. At least when they howl in rage and distain, they speak to me. At least when they hurt me deep in unmentionable places, they touch me. At least through all the torment... I didn't have to be alone.

But nothing came.

For a moment I thought I had died. It had finally happened... I was free of the world but even in death I was such a disgusting creature that I had to be alone. I ached for a beating then as they lay on the cold stone floor. I begged for someone to hate me. Scold me.

_See me._

Just when I thought I would waste away like the forgotten, a hand pressed into my shoulder. It was warm and gentle, yet strong and sure. And I thought ' _This must be Mahal, for who else would touch one as vile as I with such... Care_.' Yet, as I looked over my shoulder, I was not blessed with the sight of a risen god but graced with the presence of a fallen prince.

He stood tall at my side and he was everything I wanted but could not be. He was unbothered by my stained clothes, soiled body, and even filthier existence as he knelt by my side. We both knew his being here was all but forbidden but I could not bring myself to care because he came to me. When I needed him, he came to me.

"If I am to die detested and alone then **Adad** , please... Let me be detested and alone with you."

"... You must stay here and fight the battle you may never win. Though it is true you are different, you are my son and a prince of this mighty kingdom. For your differences... You will be scorned by many and despised by most but you must bow to none. My boy, plead for nothing. Do not let those who speak against you make who you are but even more so... Do not let them break who you wish to become."

That was the last I saw of my father until today and yet... I feel as though I've returned to that moment. My heart beats in my chest like a thousand drums but my mouth remains silent. What can I say to the dwarf who willingly and righteously abandoned me? What can I say to the dwarf who was stripped of all he held dear? What can I say to the dwarf who I failed time and again since my very birth?

There are no words to express how deeply unworthy I am to stand in his presence. Yet... Just as on that day, I find I yearn for his accepting hand upon my shoulder. I dream of the dwarf that lifted me to my feet when I was at my lowest even though he had fallen farther than I. I need... I want my father.

My feet carry me to him even as on my mind screams that it is folly. He'll reject me, appalled by this thing that shares his blood. My hand reaches for his, even as I duck my head from his gaze. His eyes will be hard as he curses my name, so like his own. My words stick in my throat, catching on years of broken sobs and unheard tears. But then...

Then it's there.

The warmth of his palm beneath my hand as he grips it tightly. The elation as he pulls me into his arms, unafraid to sully himself. The overwhelming scalding tears that pour from my eyes only to be matched by his own. And all the while he tells me over and over the words I could not believe. Even if the queen had said them. Insisted on them. Decreed them for all to hear. I couldn't believe them unless they were from his mouth.

"My boy. My beautiful lad." he clutches me to his chest with words of love, as if he could pull me into his skin and I'd be happy to go. He rains kisses on my face and I feel as though maybe... maybe I'm not so worthless. He rocks me and I think that maybe... just maybe I can be loved. He cries from my absence and claims me openly and I'm glad... I'm so glad "My son. My son. Oh, how I have missed you!"

"Missed y-you too." though broken and watery, my father does not laugh at my words. He only holds me tighter and I must say them again and again " I missed you too, **Adad**."

* * *

Aaaaaaaah! I'm here, alive, and relatively well. I hope you missed me! Soooo? What'd you think? Thia and Thrain meeting. Kiliel and Kili together at last. Share your thoughts!

Edited 8/2/2017


	28. Seared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter** **28**

I awaken with a start,  immediately reaching for my sword but my hand clasps around my wife instead. The room comes into focus as I blink in the early morning light and I realize where I am. The eleven city, Lothlorien. I'd barely been here a day before this 'fellowship' arrived with my One in attendence. Even with two nights under my belt,  I find little relaxing about the mysterious place. 

The nightmares are nothing new.  One does not see as much as I have without coming out of the experience with a few mental scars. It is however,  the first one I've had since Thia returned to this world. Molding myself against her back, I stroke the place I'd grabbed her none to gently only moments before. Thankfully,  I did not harm her in my awakening. 

The sheets beneath us are soft and pale in the light,  making it all the easier to see the dirt on them. So entranced by the reunion with our children,  Thia forgot to bathe before sleep stole her from the world. While it does not bother me, I almost grin thinking of her face when she spots the sheets in the morning. She dislikes a number of things,  particularly dirt and lies. 

Sobering quickly, I rub her braids between my thumb and forefinger. We swore to tell one another the truth. As my wife elegantly puts it so often, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help us by the gods. And yet still, I keep things from her. I can protect her from Azog and his risen self, there is no doubt in my mind about that, but what I cannot protect her from is the heartache she will face when hearing of our children's future. Their fate is a murky business that contains one surety: Danger.

Thia is no child, but this knowledge needs to be kept away from her as it can only hurt her. The soul of my ancestor clearly reached the same conclusion as it is wholly against her awareness on the topic. Even so, I cannot help but feel a sense of deception at leaving out such a key point.

Pressing my lips into my sleeping wife's hair, I take comfort in knowing that she is at ease even if it is only temporary.

One day she will know that our children house the soul of their ancestor. One day she will know that they must face a great enemy, that even I do not understand. One day she will know that I was not all truthful on this night. One day she will fully do all those things... but not now. Right now she will sleep in my arms as though all her worries had disappeared.

* * *

The sound of an opening door pulls me from a dead sleep. I haven't slept this well in quite some time and I don't really want to wake up. Rolling towards the sound at the door, I watch Thorin as he tries to usher Thrain out without making too much noise. He's horribly unsuccessful but I pretend to be asleep when he checks because I need time to think about the half-truth he's trying to sell me.

Granted I've got no proof that he's being untruthful but I feel like it in my gut and even behind my eyes. When he told me of Azog and his supposed final battle I felt my gift start to show me what happened but it was cut off. Blocked by some Force, and it isn't the first time. Someone, or something, is trying to keep me in the dark and I don't like it. Not one bit.

Staring at the ceiling for a good half hour, I try to measure my anger but find none. It isn't all that bad when I think about it. I'm not even that upset with Thorin about this. Old habits die hard and he's really just doing what he thinks is best, even if it's not. Not that I know that it's not for the best. I mean... I don't NEED to know everything about everything. For now, I've got enough on my plate to allow him to hold this information if he thinks it's best. I trust him to keep me safe even when I don't like it or his methods. Rolling out of bed with a huff and I whine at the dirt in it, I step out of my clothes so I can see what's up with my unwanted tattoo. Making my way to the mirror, I close my eyes and breathe deeply to ready myself.

"Come on... You saw it last night... It's not that bad. Man up."

Nodding to myself, I force my eyes open and immediately grimace. I'm covered in so much dirt that I can barely see my skin to begin with. I need a bath. Seriously. Putting that aside I frown even further.

I knew it would be there but actually viewing the inky black letters seared into my skin is another thing entirely. And seared they are. The skin around where the writing rapidly spread is puckered and a painful red, betraying the trauma it experienced but its healing I guess. It almost looks as though the flesh is trying to distance itself but my imagination is a wild thing that I can acknowledge it's playing a part right now in how I view myself.

Between demonic writing and a husband who half lies for my protection, one would say I'm in an unpleasant position. With that in mind I can only search for my silver lining on this mushroom cloud of doom: children. Pulling back on my tattered clothes, I make a mental note to find more, and a bath. I swing open the door and I'm promptly tackled to the floor.

"Mama!"

"Auntie!"

"Term of endearment!"

With a laugh, I hug the four children as they make no move to let me up. Tiny hands offer an abundance of love, causing me to hum loudly as I squeeze them as tightly as I can. They hardly mind, returning the gesture with childish gusto.

"I missed you all so much!"

"Oh, is that so?" looking wide-eyed, Grim pulls Kiliel into a sleeper hold while wearing the most innocent expression of his life "Even me?"

"Yes, even you Mr. Term of Endearment."

"I couldn't tell, what with being kidnapped and held hostage by a rabid dwarf." my smile must dim, because he lightly taps me on the chin with a forgiving curl of his lips "You make much better company. I could call you many things though. How about I call you-"

"-by my name. It's good enough Grim, thanks." My pointed look is met with a nonchalant shrug. Not being able to hold it for too long, I don't make the attempt. Grinning from my place on the floor, I shift into an Indian style sitting position. "So. What are the plans for today?"

"Stracting you, Mama." looking at my daughter askew, I frown as the two older boys all but facepalm. Realizing that she may have said something wrong, Thoria looks to her peers in question "Yeah? Papa said to spend all of Mama's time and keep allllll her 'tension while he talks to her new friend. That's a straction. Right, Mama?"

" **Di** straction baby, but very good try. Now," beckoning the group closer to me, I plaster on a smile "Where is my new friend?"

With promises to spend time with them all in the afternoon, after my meeting with the elf lady, the children give up Thorin's location with ease. It takes me a good 15 minutes to get there, my sense of direction is shot, but I would have found him easily enough without their help with how loud he is conversing. From the annoyance in his voice, I correctly assume that he is talking to Boromir.

"I'm very sorry King Thorin but she must comes with us. She is a key part of our company. "

"COMPANY?" hiding behind a wall, I try to stay out the firing range just in case my dwarf starts throwing things "Now you listen here Boromir son of Denethor. My wife shall not take another step in your COMPANY. You have failed to keep her out of harm's way and will continue to do so with your inadequacy. I shall not allow you to put her in danger any longer."

"With all due respect, your highness, it was you who allowed her the freedom to encounter the dangers of the wild in the first place. Alas! Why do we not ask the little Miss herself then, hm?" Greeting me with wide arms and an even wider grin, the troublemaker laughs openly while revealing my position. Thorin turns slowly as well to face me, after gathering his wits enough not to punch the man in the back of his head "Well? What say you, Dragon Queen? What is your take on your husband's decision in all this? I have not known you to allow others to make your choices for you before. Was I incorrect in your independence?"

"Don't start trouble Boromir, it's annoying and way too early. Besides, my thoughts on my husband do not concern you at the moment." Waving dismissively at the laughing man, I look to the father of my children "Thorin, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, my love."

To anyone looking on, we appear to be a super happy couple walking through the halls about to eat breakfast or something mundane like that. However in reality... Well... Breakfast with my hubby does sound nice... I intended to have words with him about the 'distraction' but I can't find it in me to be upset. I just want to spend some time with him, as corny as that may sound.

As if reading my mind, Sugar of all people appears from around a corner with a plate of fruit. I just gape at him; my mouth opening and closing in confusion as Thorin steps in front of me with a defensive snarl.

"Hello. Hello. Hello." Popping a melon into his mouth, the Oddball nods to us both "What have we here?"


	29. Half-cocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let's get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I'm concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don't steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 29**

"You'll catch more than flies if you keep your mouth open like that, your majesty."

The appearance of the troublesome dwarrow is more than enough to throw me into a gray limbo of inactivity. I just... can't... decide how to kill him. Chop off his head? Beat him with a sack filled with rocks? Hang him by his balls? All great suggestions but none of them are quite right. My mouth barely has a moment to click shut before Thorin makes the decision for me as he launched himself at the smiling idiot.

"Thorin!" my exclamation only seems to egg him on. He gets in a few good hits and with each one I can see Sugar's grin begin to wane a bit. I do not need my husband murdered or something by a vengeful dwarf/wizard... thing "Lets... um... W-we can talk this out."

"No." The pure denial has me rolling my eyes as two separate for half a second "I would much rather tear his head from his shoulders. To take his Limbs and shove them up his-"

"I would too but, Thorin, BUT" wrapping my body around his solid bicep, I try to keep the king away from the trickster "this isn't just any situation. You can't just run in there all half-cocked."

"Heh heh... Listen to your queen, my liege." I can feel the lack of respect seeping into his voice almost as clearly as I can feel his coming insult "I'm sure she knows much about dealing with you half-cocked."

Maybe I let Thorin go but who wouldn't after that cheap shot? The two go at it as I try to think of a way to silence Sugar's tongue and cool Thorin's anger... Without them destroying everything in the process. We won't get to the bottom of his actions or sudden appearance with the King trying to choke the life out of him. Still... I'm all on board with murdering the guy afterwards. The soft sound of approaching footsteps is barely audible over the snarls and growls coming from the two males but it's there.

All right all right, quit it. Grabbing the two, I tear them apart easily. Thank you, functioning super strength "Someone is coming and you two don't want to look foolish, now do you?"

"Hn..."

I roll my eyes at Thorin's response as I turn to the visitor coming around the corner. Haldir looks more amicable than he did in the forest but only just. He bows towards Thorin and I before eyeing Sugar wearily. He must sense something about the dwarf because he doesn't bother to ask who he is or how he entered in the Elven City. Instead, he returns his gaze to me.

"Her Lady Galadriel has requested your presence." My stomach chooses to growl, loudly, in the breath of silence "... Breakfast will be provided."

"Thorin-"

"Go." Waving me towards the elf, my dwarf returns to his state of calm. If it wasn't for the vein popping out the side of his head, I'd almost believe his demeanor of nonchalance "She has spoken of meeting you for some time."

"Do you want to come w-"

"Pardon, my lady, however this meeting is only meant for yourself and her ladyship."

"Go." Thorin commands again and I believe his urging is genuine this time but I'm not sure if I want to face the elf witch on my own. She is a witch, which sadly trump's my alien status, no pun intended. Sensing my hesitation, my husband rubs my arm gently before urging me in the butler/Warrior's direction "Fear not, you have nothing to worry after."

"What... What makes you think I'm worried?" I don't say this rudely but more out of curiosity "If my face has a tell, I'd like to know."

"You remain. Why else would such trepidation color your face?"

"Maybe I just want to make sure you don't kill Su- that guy." I catch myself before in my teasing, I revealed the weirdos name prematurely. I did promise not to snitch after all "Or maybe I just want to make sure he doesn't... I don't know, curse you with some permanent affliction."

"You think him not only capable but so powerful as to bewitch me?" Darting his gaze between Sugar and myself, the Monarch hums lightly in thought "We shall see."

"Can we not?" Haldir clears his throat with purpose, politely telling me to move my behind. Huffing, I look down at my dirty clothes and a wish I'd bathed last night... It's too late now "Please, you two... Don't... Don't do anything crazy."

"This way, my lady."

Leaving little room for an argument, the elf turns and walks away. Pressing my lips into a thin line of unease, I squeeze Thorin's hand tightly before taking my leave. I can only pray that everything works out.

* * *

**Sugar POV**

Watching the young Queen depart with great reluctance, I wave my goodbyes as she turns the corner. Her face pulls into a frown but she keeps going, leaving me with the current king of Erebor. Though my current form is that of a dwarf, I've seen more worlds rise and fall in the years of my life time then this body could ever have to exist in. Though I fight it, my disinterest in the simple mortal being shows through each time. Just as it has on this morning with the drawer oh staring me down. His wife is another story but he... is so very uninteresting.

"You are most bold to show your face after the many transgressions you committed against my family."

"My kith removed your beloved and your children within her from more than the world you reside in, yet you do not look upon them with such eyes." Folding my hands behind my back, I begin to construct the perfect form of justice for the egotistical king. Bewitch him, I shall "Would you greet your precious Mahal with the same anger, were he here instead of I?"

"... Who are you exactly, long-arm?"

"I have had many names over many years and many lands. That being as it is both the young Queen and yourself no my most notable one, though she knows one truer than you." I do not fight the grin that spreads across my face as a spell is completed "Loki."

"Loki... I should have known. Legend has it that your mischief knows no bounds."

"It doesn't."

Bringing my fist to my mouth I blow the magic from my hand and into the king's face. Like dust it clings to him, causing a fit of choked gags to erupted from his throat. I watch with interest as he snorts like a beast, trying to rid himself of the substance but it is too late. It's always too late.

"I care not for titles or threats but only what I can find interest in." Flashing a smile as the dwarf lunges at me, I sidestep the dizzy attempt "I find your wife very interesting. Her world, I remember it fondly, has done well in her creative upbringing."

"You will stay away from my wife!"

"She is like a sister to me. Though.. I should warn you what the... what were they... ah yes. Greek gods of her world did with their sisters. Scandalous."

"I'm going to rip your throat out, you piece of filth!"

"Yes, of course. For now, I'll keep my distance of her. But you?" pointing at his trousers I bark out of laugh as my opponent finally notices his raging erection "You will not be able to leave her for some time. Half-cocked, you are no longer."

"You-"

"Enjoy."

With that parting gift, I leave the Monarch to his own devices but the questions pepper at me. How long will he keep from her in an attempt to prove that he can break my magic? How long will he hide his position from she who is too new to notice? How long until he breaks and seeks out the cure only she holds? Laughter bubbles up into my chest at it all and I almost cannot wait for what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I wanted to push out 3 chapters for 3 stories on the same day. Why? Just cause they were all half done for so long now. This is NOT a crossover. Though familiar things might be mentioned, no superheroes are going to crop up.


	30. Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Let’s get this out of the way. I do not own or have any hope of ever owning the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to Tolkien and as far as I’m concerned he can keep them. For now. I do however, own my OCs, specifically Thia! So don’t steal her. Please, feel free to leave any comments and/or questions that you may have. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known but be polite while you do it. Thank you!

**Chapter 30**

Haldir’s steps are not hurried but his legs are much longer than mine, giving him a quicker stride. Not all that eager to meet his Madame in the first place, I do not quicken my steps to catch up. He is nearly a hallway’s length ahead of me before the elf notices my lagging.

“Lady Thia,  my Lady Galadriel has waited for some time to meet you. Please proceed with a sense of urgency.”

“... You know what?”

“Pardon me?”

“I have been having a pretty bad month: Evil Rings, revamping the family arch-nemesis, and dying lifelong friends to name a few. I smell like hell and I feel like it too. I must also look it because you seem to forget that I am in fact a queen and I do outrank you. So please, proceed with the sense of _respect_ because I am really not in the mood.”

By now, I have reached the elf’s side, giving me a clear view of the frown on his face but I do not apologize. If anything, it solidifies my decision to set him straight. He's not pompous but rather... dismissive and not in the usual Elvish way. Even now as he bows his head in response to my words, his eyes remain glued to my own. It act does not offer a challenge, but neither is it truly apologetic.

“Yes, my lady. This way, if you please.”

Turning down a small hallway, we travel the wooded aisles until it opens into a decently sized room. Lit dimly with small candles over several other doorways, I allow my gaze to wander. A chest level Fountain rests in the center of the room but there are no seats or any indication that anyone is here or coming. There was only the fountain. After a quiet minute, I grow a tad bit impatient.

“Where is-”

Where Haldir stood is now an empty space. Sighing loudly in annoyance, I accept that I'll be subjected to the dramatic force of the elves. I guess it's my punishment for speaking up for myself.

“So... is the lady Galadriel going to enter with a cloud of smoke or what?”

Of course no one answers, rude. Twirling my beaded braids, I take a stroll around the room. Examining the archways, I can't help but notice the strange architecture. They almost look like stretched limbs; pulled and broken to bend through the vines. I can't be sure but the peaks appear to be mounted with screaming faces; their mouths agape with horror and permanent pain. Perhaps it's my imagination, but the natural wind kind of sounds like it carries wails of morose sadness.

“I'm not sure why you're trying to scare me, but it isn't working.”

Turning from the walls, I step with purpose to the Fountain. It is no ordinary bird bath, oh no, not in middle earth. While it should be a deep bowl, the upper portion is nearly as flat as a plate. The water runs off of it with each drop that is fed from an unknown location above me. The ripples cause the excess liquid to soup off the edges. Bending too rest my hands on my thighs, I watch the water run down the crying faces etched into the stone pole before it disappears into the earth. Its sad sort of beautiful in its simplicity... Pulling myself back to my height, I debate looking into the water. This place is filled with magic and while I know that I was brought here for a reason...

“You are afraid.”

“Jesus, lady!” leaping back,  I stare at the smiling elf on the other side of the fountain “Give me some warning next time!”

“What do you fear?” Ignoring my question as she steps closer to the bowl, the elf witch peers inside “What do you think you will see?”

“... I suppose that depends on what type of bird bath it is.”

“Tis merely a fountain. Neither it nor the water it holds is enchanted.” Sighing softly, she gestures towards the pool “No matter what it reflects, the water is simply that:  Water. To fear it is to fear yourself; someone you can never hope to escape.”

Taking in her words, I meet the elf’s eyes. I've met a bunch of unearthly beautiful people since the beginning of my adventures and she is one of the top contenders. Wavy blonde hair, so perfectly teamed by a delicate silver spiraled circlet, sits atop her head. She is as pale as the moon and her flowing garments look soft to the touch but it is her eyes that capture and put me at ease. They are a deep and sulky blue, akin to the ocean at its deepest. Their depths set my heart beating and if not for the item between us, I'd  have closed the distance.

_Not him._

_Be gone,  foul cretin!_

I nearly choke in surprise at the battling voices in my head but at least they knock me back to my senses. Galadriel’s eyes return to their cool sky blue color, ceasing to imitate those of my husband. Surprisingly, I'm not angry or even annoyed with the Elf or the ring... I'm sure that that is not a good thing

“Okay. So let's say I look in the water. I see some things. Good. Bad. Other.  Then what?”

“As Guardians of Middle-earth we are all given some sort of advantage. It is up to the individual to do what they will with it.”

“I'm not a guardian. Gripping the pool's edge tightly I shake my head “I'm not.”

“Aren't you? Are you not the guardian of Fate that even now lights the way?”

Beneath my hands, the waters shimmer softly. The light streams from my fingers into the bowl like glittery blood and I quickly snatch them free but find no wound. In an instant, the water normalizes into the same bleakness it held when I first entered the room. It is just as it was before I place my hand into it but knowing how bright it could be makes this version seem so much darker.

“I want made to be a guardian of this planet.”

“No one is: we as individuals are all born with our own gifts. Some are better suited for greater things.” swirling the water with her own hand, little bursts bubble up to the surface in a joyful response only to settle into mundane coolness at her removal “We can all make a difference but no guardian is _needed_. This world can survive on its own yet... with us, you,  it will thrive.”

“...”

“And still fear pales your heart.”

“What am I then?”

“What you have always been: A simple daughter of man.”

“-Who has crossed space and time to randomly play with fate?”

“Of course not. You do not play with fate, Queen Thia. You **are** fate. Of this world at least. There are many. ”

“Thats... that's just not fair.  In fact,  it's crazy and downright irresponsible.”

“Has fate ever been anything different? Fair. Kind. Insane. Responsible. Fate is all and none. It is simply what it is depending on who it favors. Surely you have heard the phrase?”

My head spins at the notion set before me. The idea that I'm anything more than an extremely lucky fangirl is almost laughable. ‘ _Me? In control of Fate? I can't even control my temper Half the time_!’ This is just one bad idea.

“But I'm mortal. The world has existed before I did and it will continue to do so after I die. Even if I can influence the present and future with what I do now I can't do anything about the past.”

“Is that true? Is it not true more true that you have existed before, during, and after this world?”

The witch pointedly looks at the dull water but I stubbornly refused to follow her unspoken instruction. Folding my hands across my chest, I keep my gaze on the circlet on her forehead. I remember when I acknowledge that fact to Gandalf back at Beorn's house years ago. Existing out of this world or ‘story’ makes me more Timeless than an elf.

“You limit yourself to leaping to locations with no interest of the obvious ability to go much further. You are not time-bound.”

“... You wanted to see me for a reason. Was it to tell me that I'm a time jumping controller of fate... Guardian, or did you have something else to impart? Not to sound rude, but I really really... _really_ need time to process all this.”

“... The ring.”

“Ah... yes... The ring.”

How could I forget that little tidbit? It's the current bane of my existence... Well... It's one of the current banes of my existence. ‘ _I've got a few_.’ Walking away from the pool, I begin circling the room again, just to move. I need to keep moving because God only knows what we'll find me if I don't. Rubbing my belly, where I know the Black Ink lies, I face the elf witch.

“What about it?”

“It is the connection between you and the dark lord. He will try to use that connection against you... Against us all.” Coming to stand before me, the beauty queen reaches out her hand. I don't flinch away from her cool touch as the pad of her fingers brush my cheeks “Do you love your children?”

“More than anything.”

“Would you kill one to protect the other?”

“No! What? No. I would die before I would let any harm come to them.”

“Even at the cost of the world?”

“... As you said, there are many worlds so there will always be another that needs saving but my children are my everything. I would let the universe burn if it meant that they would live.”

“... You have caused much deviation in the fabric of this world without even meaning to,  lady Fate. Lives have been lost. Lives have been given. You're very children are evidence of this. I fear that a time is approaching when an impossible choice will be forced upon you and I fear even more, dear queen, that your cycle of self-sacrifice will truly be the end of this world.”

There are no answers in her gaze, only worry born from the gift of wisdom. Something big is coming, something not even the great Galadriel is sure about. It will affect me and my children, and Thorin by default, but I'll have to... What? Stay out of it or risk the destruction of the world? I'm not even sure what this has to do with the ring! My head feels almost as heavy as my heart but I keep my chin up.

“I thank you for your insight. I'll think upon it but for now... I'm going to go... I don't know... Take a long relaxing bath or something


	31. The bath of baths

**Chapter 31**

I stumble across the secluded lake on my way back to my room. It isn't too deep but it's wide and is fed by a decent-sized river before the runoff creates another at the opposite end. The water is a clear cerulean color that has me sighing at its purity. Leaning on a tree, I wait a few minutes to ascertain the popularity of the spot but no one comes by. ' _Good_.' The sun dips behind the trees, proving that I'd spent much longer with Galadriel than I intended. I'll need to plan... better... Patting my pocket, I find a bar like obje- soap. Somehow, someone slipped me a bar of soap and a wash cloth... Elf witch probably.

"Well ok then. Bath. Then kids. Last dinner."

Simple list created, I think of ' _jumping_ ' to my room to gather a change of clothes before returning, but decide against wasting the energy. With my gifts acting up, I'm sure walking would be easier. Making sure I'm alone, I wait another 5 minutes before stripping.

Stepping out of the dress, I pause at the inscription littering my side. Lightly dragging my thumb across the black writing causes a frown to find its way onto my face. Scratching my nail delicately across it has me hissing out a strangled sound before I just hop in the tepid river to escape it. Dunking myself in the water repeatedly helps clear my mind until I can think clearly again.

"All right, Miss fate, what has changed?" 

_Nothing, Mommy. You'll still let him die._

"No one is talking to-"

_He'll die and you'll go to Mordor. To meet daddy._

"Who the hell is Daddy!?"

**ME**

The voice creeps into my mind and I immediately slam whatever door that let  _him_  in closed. The hair on my arms stands on end as I quickly glance around. Of course **,** nothing, or rather no one, is there. Not that I would see  _him_ , what with  _him_  being bodiless. My only hope is that I was quick enough to prevent anything serious-

 _You weren't. He'd come for_   _you, Mommy, if you were not already going to him._

I ignore the ring and try to get in with my bath. Feeling that it will get no further conversation out of me, the One Ring lulls itself into a sleepy state, allowing me to try and relax. Forcing myself to begin gently washing my hair over my previous vigorous scrubbing, I allow calm to come from the mundane task. As much as I hate to admit it, the ring is right. I'll more than likely run into  _him_  before everything's said and done on my own. Thus... there is no need for him to waste any power trying to come to me. For now, I'm safe.

With that, I indulge a little. What else can I do, other than worry myself to death? I don't want to spend my every waking moment worrying. Leaning my head back, I sigh as the sun warms my face. It's the little things that make it all manageable or impossible. I-

My fear spikes as an arm snakes around my middle, pulling me flush against their solid mass. I only manage a breathless gasp before my mouth is covered and I'm dragged away. Something tells me that it isn't Legolas this time...

* * *

**Thorin POV**

The haze around my mind is heavy; clouding my eyes as I stumble out of my chambers. Not for the first time, I curse the mischievous dwarf/guardian for his trick this morning. No... no trick could be this cruel. A curse, more like. A compulsion of both mind and body. My hand has not been nearly enough and it only served to rub my already sensitive skin raw. I do not know the extent in which this magic binds me or for how long it will linger...

Though reluctant to burden Thia with this, I find myself unable to bear it alone for any longer. Something pushes me to find her in the maze of trees that swim around me on all sides. Against, or in tandem with, my will I seek out my wife. ' _Hopefully she will not be too vexed from her visit with the elf witch_.'

Each step is agonizing; A spear to my gut creating a fresh wound with my every movement but I continue on. I must. I find her, as easily as if a beacon were on her, as she bathes waist deep in an open stream; completely bare for all to see if they knew they should come looking. The elves of Lothlórien are much more in tune with nature than any of their cousins I've come across, and do not waste many rooms on private bathing. I thank them for it in this moment as Thia's golden skin shimmers in the evening sun; capturing the light and intensifying it with each droplet of water that rolls along her flesh. As she leans her head back, her throat bares itself to the wilderness but she merely sighs in contentment; completely unaware of my presence. As I hurriedly strip down, I am grateful that it is only the two of us. Being caught with the eagerness of a dwafling is not an image easily forgotten or lived down. Striding up behind my wayward wife, I encircle her waist to effectively trap her within my arms.

"Oh!"

Thia stiffens immediately, clearly unsure of who has chanced upon her in such a vulnerable state. The fact is driven home as she opens her mouth to cry out in defense but I quickly cover it with my hand. My sense returns to me quickly and I once more curse the trickster for clouding my mind. Feeling my One's fright continue to rise, I nuzzle her wet hair away from the shell of her ear so she can hear me clearly, pulling her further down stream.

"It is I."

"Thorin?" her voices trembles and I regret my lack of forethought to announce myself immediately, a regret that is intensified as her elbow meets my gut with angry relief. The air whooshes past my lips, blowing a tendril of her wet hair across her face "Thorin, your jerk! Do you know how much you scared me?"

"It was not my intention, love." She shifts around to face me, unknowingly dragging her behind across my already aching length "Your meeting with the elf witch... has it left you cross?"

"Oh ' _cross_ ', that's a good one."

It has been so long since last I knew my little wife, and I have indeed missed her in many a ways. Whatever magic the pest enchanted upon me amplifies that need for her and blocks out so much else. As such, I've no inkling of what she is prattling on about. Like a fire set upon my will, I grasp Thia's chin and seal her pouting lips with my own as I pull her firmly against myself again. Her eyes widen in surprise as she gazes about in worry of being caught.

"Jeeze, Thorin... This is a little out of character for you." her fingers running through my beard causes me to sigh contently even as she frowns "What's the matter?"

"...Longarm seems to have cursed me with..." looking down upon myself, I breath out an angry huff "vigor."

"Ah." following my gaze, Thia blushes and covers her mouth in laughter before turning her head. She pats my cheek lightly with her free head, even as she shakes with mirth "Seems like, ha, you lost  _that_  fight."

"It was hardly a battle."

"So I can see. You really shouldn't have ticked him off..."

"Possibly."

Pulling her into a scorching kiss, I devour her mouth like a starving dwarf. My control is fast slipping and I fear what will happen if I stay almost as much as I fear the consequences if I go. Dwarves are not known for our gentle ways: everything we do is done intensely. Merry making; battling; even love making is a rough experience that is meant to leave one completely exhausted but sated.

Thia is no dwarf.

Her stubbornness notwithstanding, if I were to abandon my control and hold her as I would a dam... I fear she would break. Though extremely pleasing, her body is too small, too fragile to accept me as I need her in this moment. It is for that reason I fear becoming one with her now. The possibility of losing control and harming her is both real and frightening.

Taking a lover is out of the question. Enduring it own my own has led me nowhere. It has to be her... and yet in good conscience, it cannot be. Of course, the impulsivity brought on by the curse cares not for those fears. It brushes them away like dust on one's shoulder; accepting that all I need is before me and ready for the taking. It's crushing weight is enough that I bow my head into her shoulder with an apology.

"Forgive me... I am... not myself."

"... Thorin?"

"I need you in the way a husband needs his wife. As a lover needs his love."

"Uh. O-ok."

"I need you now, Thia."

" _Here_  as in now?"

"Now."

Not giving her a chance to say more, I back the woman up against a large stone before claiming her throat again. Her pulse thrums beneath my lips but it isn't enough. She isn't ready yet and I must get her there before the curse determines that it doesn't matter. Grasping her behind one knee, I lift her leg out of the water and wrap it round my waist. She let's out a gasp as my fingers find her core and quickly begin preparing her. She is wet, soaked in fact, but it is from the spring and will only aid her slightly in taking me without adding her own juices.

The impulse rips at my loins, shredding my calm by the moment and I do not believe I will be able to wait for her to be ripe to take her if I do not hurry. Just the feel of her twitching around my fingers is enough to cloud the water with the evidence of my arousal. I try, for her I try, but it is a losing battle. Dropping her leg, I do not stop moving my fingers within her as I speak against her ear roughly.

"Turn."

"I-I-"

I can not wait for her to comply, thus without removing my digits from her, I physically lift and turn the woman to face the stone. Her hands help brace her weight readily as I run my palm across the arkenstone etched into her skin; so fine even I can not believe it is a tattoo. Dropping my gaze, I watch the magic of my glistening fingers disappear and reappear from her with jealousy; comforting myself with knowing that it will not be long until she and I are truly joined.

Pulling the digits free, I place a hand on Thia's back to keep her still and use the other to line myself with her moist cavern. I pray for patience and strength as I meet her warmth with a hiss. Even so, easing the mushroomed head into my wife slowly is all the patience I am granted. The moment it glides past her delicate folds, I can not help but to buck into her as deeply as I can manage.

"Ah!" she cries out, bowing her back as I settle snugly into her with a groan "Th-that-"

"I am sorry." rubbing a hand along her back to make the attempt to soothe my One, I whisper against her ear even as I repeat the initial action. The compulsion is all consuming and I will not forgive the swine for forcing me to cause Thia any discomfort in our love making. I call calamity on his name even as my head falls back at her tightness. My words slur as though I am drunk from the wine of her body but I try to reassure her "Please... Just try... Relax..."

"I am b-but-" pulling myself out of her burning center only to plunge back into the vacated place causes a roar of pleasure to echo in my ears. It drowns out the softer sounds from the beautiful creature beneath me. Gods, I missed her "Please, Thorin. S-stop for a minute. Please? I don't like this..."

"Thia... I can not." Grinding my teeth, I hold on to the discomfort in her voice to give pause to the raging inferno in my loins. My will and lust battle but it is hardly worth the word with the compulsion eating at me. Stopping is not possible. Curses with a thousand tongues, but I'm sure I'd die if I do not have her now "I can not..."

"Then slow down... please. It... It hurts when you do... It... That way..."

Her inability to articulate the act as well as her physically attempting to recoil from my body does not dissuade me from  _wanting_  to take her as roughly as I please. The compulsion fans a flame in my belly that I doubt my little wife is aware even exists as I sink into her once more. Thia is so delicate that I must always treat her like glass when I touch her but the trickster has damaged that control.

Perhaps he wished to hurt her. Perhaps he desired to see me brought low. Perhaps he was simply being cruel. All I know in this moment is that she is hot, wet, and mine. I can have her in any number of ways, as is my right as her husband and king, even if she does not agree. A child of a strange world with stranger views, I have long since realized that the women of her land are granted for more leniency than they are here. A woman from her land has the power, legal standing even, to refuse her husband... That is not the case here, though enacting that right is something I know would end poorly with my wife.

Yes, I want her and yes, I can take her... but I want her to want me even more than that. I want her withering one ecstasy, not pain, beneath me. I want her voice to tremble as she screams my name from the intensity of release, not fear. I can do that, even with this inferno within me.

It takes everything I have to slow the pistoning of my hips to an easier pace for her. Ever so slowly, I feel my sanity being eaten away by the lecherous lust and the slow steady motions quickly become more painful than pleasurable for me. Her muscles coil around my length like a seductive python: Welcoming me in when I push forward and begging me to stay when I pull out but I must endure.

It pays off. Ever so slowly, Thia's whines of discomfort gradually become breathless huffs of air. I thank the gods above for it because I believe my mind may simply fall free of my head if I keep the pace any longer.

Trying once more for patience, I pull myself almost completely free of her and nearly come undone at the sight of her arousal coating my length. Her passage clenches and suckles at the tip of my sword, pleading to be fed, and I give into my desires once more. Thankfully she is prepared this time and does not ask me to stop.

"O-ok. Better." focusing on her pleasure is the simplest way to bring her up to speed and even through the fog in my mind, I quickly pinpoint which motions aid in doing so "Ah! Right there! Thorin, right there!"

"Louder, Thia. I want this entire forest to hear you."

Sliding my hands around her trim waist, I set a pace that would have my One battered against the rock at her front if I hadn't a hold on her. I watch in amazement as I slide into her so perfectly, only interrupted by the water's surface. Lifting her hips out of the water for a better view, her slickness dribbles out of her like a dream. I feel it as it slips tantalizing down my length before dropping off to meet the larger waves and ripples caused by our vigorous movements. The sounds of our wet flesh against each other, encourages me to ensure that she will be unable to walk tomorrow. ' _With what needs to be discussed by that cursed 'fellowship' it is best that she be unable to be up and about._ ' With the compulsion and my mind in agreement, rendering my chosen mate incapable of standing on her own becomes my goal for the night.

"Oh!"

Without forewarning, and seeming to surprise even her, my One reaches her pinnacle on my staff. Pride runs through me at knowing that without even touching her, I can please my woman. I take it as a blessing as I grip her shoulder to pull her firmly against my lap. Arching her back encouragingly, I impale her soft flesh again and again until a sudden tightness in my belly nearly rips me asunder. Pushing into the woman as deeply as I am able, I clutch at her in both shock and relief as my completion nearly blinds me with its intensity.

"Mahal, Thia!"

Without my consent, I release myself with a force that rocks me on my feet with its grandeur. It leaves me breathless and leaning heavily on my wife and our claimed stone for support. Having been left on edge for hours, my hand could bring me high but never to completion, I am relieved.

Thrusting shallowly a few times to simply enjoy the slickness of our coupling, I grin softly as Thia shivers when I regrettably slide free of her. Breathing heavy, I aim to apologize for my rough treatment but as I drop my gaze to the water as I step away from her, my words falter. My sword leaps back to life as my seed slips from my wife, coating her inner thighs with the substance. Quickly turning her to face me once more, I rain kisses on her face as I step between her legs again.

"Thorin you are so lucky I like y- Oh!"

Lifting her legs over my shoulders, I easily slip back into her body. Her breasts bounce with every drive of my hips and I carry on with gusto. Feeling that she is still sensitive from her first release, I know Thia's second is coming rapidly despite her confusion.

I can not gather my wits about me to explain what is occurring, yet Thia, the perfection that was made for me, understands the needs both unspoken and demanded. She will give me hell for it tomorrow but I silently thank her for aiding me tonight.

Accepting that she will not get away, Thia wraps her arms around my neck and allows me free reign to pump into her as fast and hard as I'd like. And thanks to the thrice damned compulsion, I do. Both our previous releases provide ample lubrication, such in fact that I must increase the force of my pelvis against hers to reach that blessed goal again. And again. And again.

Three times Thia scores my back with her nails and three times she falls off the edge of oblivion before I believe we have reached our finale. Both exhausted from our prolonged activities, she can barely roll her hips to meet my insistent thrusts as I lazily nip at her throat. She strokes my back and coos encouragements lightly, seeming to know might fears without my voicing them.

"It's alright. I'm alright. We are alright. I'm not going anywhere. We still have to punish that stupid dwarf for cursing you, after all. " I am half sure that her sleepy sweet nothing's are simply for my sake, making me appreciate them more. She shivers slightly, a combination of the cool water and the lovemarks I litter onto her throat. She returns them with plenty of her own beneath my ear "Almost..."

"Tell me where." The demand is soft. I already know where I'd like to release but I want to hear her say it "Tell me where, Thia."

"... Not inside... again." turning her face from me with a blush, my wife becomes very interested in the trees "I've taken something but... We shouldn't tempt it."

"Thia..." I do not beg but hope she feels my desire even so. I know she does not wish to become with child but the idea of pulling from her prematurely tears me up inside, especially if precautions have already been taken. Even without this curse its... wrong. Grasping her breast and rolling her nub between my fingers, I caress the mark on her chest with my tongue. Rolling my hips, I watch as the mark glow brightly in comparison to the dull pulse of the dark writing across her ribs "It's has already happened three... four perhaps, times tonight. Once more will make no defense."

"You don't know ah- th-that..."

"Just for tonight?"

Catching her gaze, I tremble in need but hold steady to await her answer. While filling her with my seed was unintentional, or rather in lack of thought for, in our previous couplings tonight, I am well aware and in control of my actions now. It would be folly to force this on her.

It takes her but a moment to give her consent and with a grin, I begin moving within her once more. Having been prepared more than enough, she easily opens up for me. I do not abhor making love to my wife, the opposite is true. I would simply prefer to do it on our own terms. How else can I tease her with her release, only to hold it at bay so we may fall together?

"Tell me where."

"Thorin, I'm not saying that." She whispers her refusal in a strained voice even as she throbs around me in excitement and her nails threaten to pierce my flesh again "Its... embarrassing. I couldn't say something so dirty."

"If it is you, my One, then I do not mind being filthy." kissing her deeply, I press my forehead against hers and refuse to let her look away "I want to finish deep inside of you as your own ending bathes me so when I finally release you, you'll feel  _us_  for times to come. I love the feel it. You love it too, I know that you do. The way you sound when I'm so deep, you could taste me if you tried, leaves nothing but approval. I want to hear you tell me I can. Tell. Me. Where."

"... Right here."

Pushing her face into my throat, Thia drops one of her hands between us. It trembles as it rests on the ring of muscles that binds me to her but I can feel her thrill roaring louder than her embarrassment. ' _It is too much_.' With a growl of success, I spread her legs eagle simply so I may watch myself sink into her time and time again. She cries out in pleasure and surprise with each thrust as it pushes deeper into her. More evidence of our time together slips from her and I vow to fill my wife with more than she could ever lose. To coat her with my essence so there would be no doubt who she belongs to: Me. For she is mine. My lover. My wife. My treasure. ' _And a person who is not an object to be owned._ ' I allow myself the reminder, lest I fall to gold sickness over my own wife... Again. Shaking my head of the thoughts is an easy feat as I feel the coil of release tighten in my belly and I aim to finish us both.

"Now?"

"Not yet...

N-now?

"Mahal, I love you..."

"Thori- Ah!"

"Agh!"

No matter how many times I empty myself into her, it is an amazing and worthwhile experienced. Thia tenses under the influence of her own completion; her body accepting my own and returning it with hers twice over. Pinning her between my weight and the rock, I remain connected with my wife as we come down from our highs. It is a wonderfully slow process before I gently pulling my still hard member from her hungry warmth, I will severely punish Longarm for this.

Despite her reluctance, I would be ecstatic if she fell pregnant again. Not to control her or to fulfill a male sense of satisfaction, although I admit it is primitive. Something in my gut demands to see her round with my child and my heart aches at having missed that with the twins. I desire most of all to be with her through it all, the entire experience, not simply the easier portions.

"When would you like to begin having children again?" I blame the idiocy of the inquisition on the spell I can still feel swirling beneath my skin. The sudden question has my One flinching in my hold and looking back over her shoulder in surprise "You are hesitant, which is good for now, yet even before you joined this... fellowship, you showed reluctance. What is it you fear?"

"A great many things." She appears to be only half speaking to me but the thought slips my mind as she barely takes a single step before stumbling. Scooping her up into my arms, I take her to the shallows in silence. Fetching the washcloth my One had been using, I gently run it over her body. She allows it for a moment before sighing "I... I almost couldn't deliver the twins."

"... You had to be cut."

"Yeah... I just... I hate to admit it but I'm kind of small and they... they weren't... I love them to death but it hurt so badly. I woke up screaming the night they were born. It scared the heck out of my mother. There was blood and sweat and I don't know what else. I was just so scared and worried even though I knew I had a better chance than any woman on middle earth of surviving. If I'd been here... one or more of us would have died... I don't know if I want to chance it so soon."

I listen to Thia in silence, simply holding her in my arms. Her fears are not baseless. In fact, they are highly possible. Oin warned me of such when we first became aware of her pregnancy. Bringing life into this world could very well cost one... Many dwarrowdam have chosen a similar path as she has and for lesser reasons. I do not fault my wife for it.

"Then we shall wait."

"For?"

"For you to be ready."

"... And if I'm never ready?" stroking my chest, Thia peaks up at me from beneath her lashes "What if I'm never ready? Like, EVER? If-"

"Thia. Childbirth is one of the very few burdens that I can not endure for you." Grasping her hand, I kiss each individual finger lightly "I will always want children, but I will not force them on you. If you decide, after we have thought long and hard about it, that you do not wish to have any more children then that is your choice and I will stand beside you in it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Know this, wife: " leaning my forehead against hers, I nuzzle her nose "No matter how many children we may have, you will always be my One.

* * *

I thought it'd be all right. That I'd be all right. It has been years upon years and I shouldn't- No... I can't want her this badly. She is the wife of a king, one I once called my king. It is wrong. I am wrong but I follow. I follow her whenever I can. Never so close as to disobey a direct order to keep my distance but close enough that if I close my eyes, I can imagine that I can smell her.

It is good- No, it is bad, that I found and followed her today. Here. Now. It is so good- Bad! Curses. Bad. It is bad that I find her bathing with HIM all over her. So very... Very... It's so tempting. She is. Bear and wet and covered by her chosen mate. It is bad or good or both to watch them move, intertwined in each other's embrace and I wish it were I. I wish it I had found myself beside her. Within her. I could be hers... I could make love to her... more... better... deeper...

"No... No, that's a bad thought." Dragging my nails down my neck, I cling to the punishing sting "She isn't yours. She is not for you. You can't have her. You know that."

And I do. Kili helped drill that into me over the first few years after her departure. Naturally, when the prince was banished, I went after him. I lost my kin... But I had to go after him because I could not go after her. It was only a matter of time before she returned and I did not think I could handle it. The rejection would be too much. But she didn't come for so long... A just punishment for the list king.

It wasn't to be like this though! Hr should be forced to have missed her prime, only granted to watch her slowly fade away. She should have been old and wrinkled. Her breasts should have dropped and sagged with age, not remained just as supple as I recall. Her eyes should have dulled, not livened with a sultry maturity. Her trim waist should have thickened but it's wrong. She is wrong. So horribly wrong in her perfection.

"It is not fair... It is not fair..."

She has made me this way. She caused my loyalty to leave my king; my will to leave my good sense; my body to want only her. Ita all her fault and yet I love her still.

I should leave but something holds me in place. Something makes me lean through the trees as though I could reach out and touch her. Blinking hard, I shake my head but still I look upon the mating couple. Her sighs reach a tantalizing pitch and I do not bother chastising myself as my hand slips into my trousers. It's her fault that I am wrong. It is her fault that I want her so. Why must I be the only one to be punished? Why can I not have her?

_You can._

The soft whispers send a thrill up my spine, nearly causing me to gasp and reveal my position. The king would castrate me before killing me for watching her if he found me. It comes again, that whisper, caressing my skin and sighing deliciously dangerous things in it's wake.

_You can have her. If you have the power to take her._

I... I do not. I don't have it.

 _I will give it to you. I will give her to you_.

My eyes nearly roll back at the erotic scene before me but something keeps them open and watching. The hypnotic hissing whispers pulse in rhythm with the dark glow on her belly. It touches her skin in a way I have only dreamed of, promising that I'll touch her too.

"She will be mine?... She will want me?... Not him?"

_For as long as you have the power to keep her._

"... Where can I obtain it? This... Power?"

_You must take it._

"From who? Who has it?"

_Frodo Baggins._

"The hobbit... Frodo Baggins. I'll take it."

_His power._

"I'll take her."

_For as long as you have the power to keep her._

I watch the king love his Queen, whom he has no idea will soon be mine. The old wound surrounding the axe impaled in my skull itches as I do. Not bothering to wipe my hand of its creamy coating, I scratch at the scar; Digging under the ragged edges until it bleeds. The two colors mix to create a pearly pink. Pink. Her favorite color. Her.

This time, when the bad thoughts come, I grin.

* * *

Thia is not getting pregnant right now, if at all. It wouldn't be productive but I think it's something that would be heavy on the mind. Thorin missed the first 3 years of the twin's life. He really wants to get that back/ experience it. Having a lot of kids I'd also great for a king. I had the sexy scene written about... 2 years ago. I'm glad I got to put it out there.


	32. And another one

**Chapter 32**

I wake up groggy. My back hurts. My hips hurt. My... Well... Let's keep this family friendly when I say I'm pretty sore down there too. I remember slowly. My talk with Galadriel. My bath. Thorin... Hmmm... Dinner with the kids... Thorin again and again... And again. I had ALOT of Thorin yesterday. It makes sense as to why I can't move right now. Rolling over onto my side takes way too much effort, so I simply roll my head instead. It isn't until I find his side of the bed empty that I remember the fellowship meeting we are supposed to be having today. Leave it to the king of the dwarves to NOT wake me up for something important. Shooting straight up and tossing the covers aside, I kick it into high gear.

"Son of a gun!"

Two steps. I make it a total of 2 steps before my delicious reminders come into effect with a vengeance. Sprawled out on the floor, I make a mental note to just let my husband suffer next time he ticks off someone capable of giving him a triple dose of Viagra.

"I'll not be defeated so easily!"

Using my arms, I army crawl my way to the closet and pull the first dress I can reach off its hooks. It's a simple navy blue with silver trim and fits well enough when I pull it up to my chest.

"Good. Great. Now I need my... Bra."

I've never hated and respected my husband so much. Folded and tucked neatly a top the column of the four post bed... Is my bra. How he got all the way up there without dying or waking me is a feat in and of itself. I'll admit that the king is cleverly insistent on this matter but I'm way more stubborn than he can ever hope to overcome.

"Please, God, don't let me die."

Timing it just right, I aim to 'jump' to the open space. It takes a few tries but eventually I'm there and grabbing my bra. I continue to 'jump' back onto the bed before I can land there and subsequently feel the seven foot drop... At least, I wouldn't have felt it if my 'jump' wasn't acting up. I hit the bed hard, bouncing, and it snatches my breath away. I'm without injury or true harm but that doesn't mean I'm happy about the whole thing. Grumbling darkly, I pull my undergarments on and cover them with the dress before feeling for my oh so loving husband.

"I'm coming for you, baby." Rubbing my hands smoothly, I think of a wickedly evil revenge plot "Oh yes. I'm coming... but yoooooou are not."

Setting aside all evil plots for the future, I move forward with my current plan. I can't make the jump in one go, neither can I actually walk there. So I make the trip in short unpredictable bursts that scare more than a few guards, until I find myself at my destination. Taking a moment to straighten my clothes and hair, and to catch my breath, I prepare myself for what will happen. Running through the original course of action that previously would have happened had I not been handed the baton of fate, I try to prepare for any deviations. Thorin, of course, is the biggest but his interference should run parallel to mine. It should be all right. I can make this work. It's not like I have much choice, I'm kind of invested in this now. Letting out a heavy breath that sounds too much like defeat for my liking, I walk into the room.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" The question floats from the mouth of a silver-haired angel who can only be matched in beauty by his wife. Celeborn stands tall beside Galadriel as they address the fellowship. His robes glisten but at the same time I find no glitter, sparkle, or water on him to make them do so. Elves... "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"It is true husband, that the quest rests upon the edge of a knife." The elf lady's eyes are pinned to Aragorn's but I can feel the soft brush of her on my mind. She knows I'm here and that I'm not the happiest camper "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all... Yet hope remains while this company is true. Isn't that so, my sister seer?"

Blinking at the sudden attention of the room, I say nothing for a second. Thorin takes that silent moment to come to my aid. He helps me to one of the few seats without looking like he's actually helping or that I'm totally dependent on him to keep me from kissing the floor.

"You should be resting."

"Whose fault is that?"

"I claim no fault, though I will accept your praise and thanks."

"In your dreams, darling."

"I accept your challenge then."

The transition across the floor is so smooth that one would just think Thorin was politely escorting me with quiet conversation. Celeborn watches the interaction curiously before facing his wife with a chastising frown.

"Sister seer? Dear wife, you had not said that  _Amarth_  was the Mortal queen of Erebor, nor that she was here." Where I would have been annoyed had I been in either of their places, the elf pair do not appear even put out. In addition to that, it would seem that I have a new name. Then again, Gandalf had about 50 so... Galadriel gives her husband a small apologetic, but not remorseful, grin which he returns easily "You hide things better with each Century that passes."

"My apologies,  _meleth nín_. Allow me to introduce you to Thia, queen of Erebor."

"Greetings Thia  _Amarth_ , Queen of Durin's folk. It is good of you to join your mate here. Or is it he who has joined you?" The elf king takes my hand and bows into it with a kiss. An inkling of recognition flints through me and I know that I've met the elf before. Not as I am, but as I was...? Whatever that means, he recognized it too. He blinks at me with a sad smile that I'm undeserving of, as if apologizing. I don't think that we'll ever get to whatever that was about because I... don't think it matters anymore. Whatever is between us, that sad recognition, is not between he and I but he and something... someone else and that's someone else is long gone. If that makes any sense... "It is my hope to build a prosperous relationship between our people, as in the days of old."

"Yes..." The feeling of recognition dims until I'm sure it was nothing I could every truly understand anyway. Letting my hand fall back into my lap, I smile at the fellowship around me. Their faces are downtrodden at best "Come now, you all. No one said this was going to be easy. In fact we probably said the opposite. You have to take heart and see this through."

"You as well?" Boromir leans heavily on the wall, looking very ill at ease... and ill in general. His folded arms twitch continuously as he flicks his gaze around. His eyes are set deep into the sockets, making him appear pale and ghostly "You were chosen specifically by... By Gandalf. Will you see this journey to its end as well?"

"Boromir... Gandalf chose me because... well..."

"Know that I would not speak ill of an old friend. Gandalf's choice to bring my wife on this journey was clearly for her own protection." Standing beside my chair like a guard, Thorin squeezes my shoulder gently. Gimli nods as well, most probably just following his King's example, but he nods nonetheless "As you all know, the one ring has imbued its mark upon her... a very deep mark. Yet, without Gandalf's power and wisdom, having her go any closer to Mordor would be foolish. It is too dangerous."

"So is that it then? We abandon our duty because of your fear, Majesty?" The title is added just so Boromir does not cross that line. His agitation is simmering though, it's easy to tell. Pushing off the wall roughly, he begins to pace quickly "What will you do when the Dark Lord seeks her out, the one his ring of power marked, should destroying the ring prove to be too great a task?"

"I have known your wife for nearly as long as you, King of Erebor. In her I have found a most abundant variety of strengths I hadn't known existed as well as a friend." looking between Thorin and I, Legolas offers his thoughts "I would not wish for any harm to come to her but if Gandalf was so insistent on her coming, there must be a reason."

"She must continue. Her place and aid are invaluable to the success of this journey. Too much is at stake." I hadn't thought Aragorn would speak. Not wanting to take his place as ruler, and staying out of all things political, I would have thought he'd avoid Thorin like the plague but no. He faces him head on "She is marked and must see this through or suffer with the entire world should he come for her. She has more to lose than any of us, should this quest fail."

None of the fellowship, except Frodo, know how very true those words are. They don't know that the ring gave me more than a little scar. They are unaware that so long as it's connection to me remains, Sauron will still have a foothold in this world and possibly my own. The idea that I play just as much of a role in this as Frodo hasn't crossed any of their minds. Yet they fight for me to continue on. Camaraderie perhaps, or maybe just the insurance of having seer in their back pocket, I don't know.

Thorin, however, does know. He knows how deadly my position is whether I go or not. Traveling to Mordor is insanely dangerous and we've no way to break the ring's connection to me. That could be deadly. On the other hand, simply going back to Erebor and pretending that nothing is wrong will only last for a little while. In fact, it might even bring Sauron to the gates and I don't think Erebor could handle something worse than Smaug. Boromir is right for once: Sauron would come for me. That would end in death, my own being as unpleasant as they come. It's dangerous either way. It's a lose-lose either way... Which means...

"Thorin... I have to go."

"No, Thia, you do not."

"Thorin..."

"There is no need for-"

"Thorin-"

"We will find another-

"Come with me."

The dwarf blinks down at me with a purposefully bland expression before he begins considering the insane idea. Who better to protect me, then him? In addition, it'll keep him out of Erebor. Being that he wouldn't have been there to begin with, keeping him away and from interfering in what was originally a success, will limit the ripples I've created. The cherry on the pie is the balance he will give to me. As a wild-card myself, his being there as well will act as a counterweight. His focus on me will free up everyone else's attention to act without my regard. Thorin comes to a similar conclusion, if for different reasons, and nods his slow consent.

"I will join this... Fellowship, if only for your sake,  **Atamanel**." Offering his hand to help me stand, he tucks my arm into his own "If you will only promise to take the utmost care for mine."

"I'm always careful."

"... Right."

"Is it settled then? You will come?" Samwise comes to stand before us. Rubbing his hands vigorously, he looks up at Thorin nervously. Even though I'm taller than Thorin by an inch or so, I never feel very tall when I'm with him... And Samwise just looks about teeny right now "Will you... Will you bring your soldiers... As well? We haven't many fighters amongst us... and it's a long journey. And Mr. Frodo... Well he's got a heavy burden... If you're coming, your majesty... Your men... They would... It would help greatly..."

"Do not let your heart be troubled, young one. You have found a powerful ally." Ushering the Hobbits to the door, Galadriel smiles brightly but not without sympathy "Go now and find your rest, for you are weary from sorrow and much toil."

"Come on, guys." Beckoning the remainder of the group out, we all slowly depart the area. Our slow steps through the halls are eventually added to by the children, surprisingly only Thoria and Grimbeorn, and Dwalin. The fellowship mills by us as my daughter presses her face into my legs, stopping my advancement. Giving Dwalin a confused look I pet her hair "Well, hello there."

"...Ma...Mama?"

"Yes?"

"You gonna die? Like Ganduf?"

* * *

I am still working on ny other story but i wantes to put sonething up! I have another chapeter written for this one so look out for it in the coming week.

**Atamanel** \- Breath of breaths

_Amarth_ \- Fate(doom)

Meleth nín- my love


	33. Acknowledged

**Chapter 33**

The innocent question brings a cloud upon the remainder of the group, myself included. I'm unsure how to answer that question without confusing... Everyone. To confirm Gandalf's death would be to teach my kids to expect resurrections when he pops up again. To deny it would have everyone expecting to see him pop up out of the daisies. Then there is the part where I could have altered something without knowing and he turns out to be on his way here right now... or dead as a doornail. Scratching my head with a sigh, I grasp Thoria's hand as we walk.

" **Nathith**. That is quite a big question for a small girl." tracing Thoria's braid lightly, Thorin delicately probes for information "Who has brought it to your mind, child?"

"That numbskull, Bifur, got 'er all riled up about death." Rolling his eyes dramatically, Grimbeorn stomps his feet with purpose as his edges away from us to explore on his own "I ain't get half a licks worth of what he said but she ain't asked no questions until he said it."

"I spoke with him..."

"Thank you, Dwalin." nodding his thanks to his friend and cousin, Thorin offers his own sigh "But I will speak with him again."

We reach the Pavilion where most of the fellowship has been staying, but give ourselves a little distance to speak. Settling us in, Thorin dismisses himself to talk with Bifur; leaving me to explain death. My little girl sits at my feet; her eyes seem to be an open and expectant pool of questions. Grimbeorn mirrors her position, though his gaze rest on the musicians performing a solemn ballad. We all listen to the somber tune as I slowly try to explain.

"Death is... It's something all living things must do... go through. To be alive... Well... To be alive, one must be able to die." "Everyone?"

"Yes."

"Even me?" Not really waiting for an answer, she points to Grimbeorn "Grim? And Lil?"

"Thoria..."

"And Theo? And Papas?" her eyes grow even wider but this train wreck is already under way "E-even Mamas?"

"...Yes baby. Everyone."

"B-b-but I don't want anyone to go away!"

Dropping her head, before she throws yourself into my lap, Thoria begins weeping. Stroking her hair lightly, I allow her to cry. The reaction is a justifiable one and I won't stifle her by taking away her right to experience and understand the world around us.

Death is a frightening notion. The impending knowledge of our own mortality, or those we care about, naturally brings adverse thoughts and emotions. While she knows death exists, thanks to her goldfish, knowing PEOPLE can die too... well. I would have preferred not to teach her about death so early, but it seems that the choice has of course been made for me. A simple 'I'll tell you when you're older' isn't going to fly, not in this world where death is so... prominent. It takes a few minutes and more than a few shooing emotions towards the worried Dwalin but eventually her tears stop.

"...H-how come we die?"

"Different reasons." pushing a wild tendril behind her ear, I smile softly when she mirrors the motion with my own locks "There comes a point when our bodies can't go on anymore, so our souls have to go on without them."

"And they go to heaven?"

"If they were good."

"Where you are always happy! And no has to die in heaven, right?" The notion of the afterlife brings a small smile to her face before it fades "But if you're bad, you go to... Was Ganduf bad, mama?"

"No,baby. No." I look around me at all the people mourning his loss and I know that Gandalf was loved and good and... annoying but good. He took only when necessary and gave as much as he could. Gandalf did what he thought was right, even when it didn't really benefit himself. He was good. He is good "No. Gandalf was not bad."

"So he'll be in heaven!" Nodding to herself, I don't disagree "I hope he's happy."

"Me too."

"You were good, Mama." Laying her head once more on my knees sleepily, my daughter rubs her eyes. Nap time "That's why you came to heaven to see me and Theo."

The sentence is so garbled by her sleep and normal three-year-old speech, that I doubt anyone heard it, except Dwalin. He frowns at me but I don't offer any new information. Instead I think back to the time I met Smaug and subsequently died. I was so cold but I remember the light that enveloped my body with its warmth. I suppose Thoria and Theodore could have taken my soul to Heaven while my body was healing, but I only remember the darkness and their light. I hope my old meddling friend has a light of his own. The darkness is too deep to pass without one.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Briskly walking through the Halls, the dwarf King readies himself for what is to come. He has not seen Bifur since the addled dwarf disappeared after the banishment. He had his suspicions, which were later confirmed by Sili's letters, that the dwarf had followed the fallen Prince. In her absence and the span of time, Thorin had hoped the dwarf's obsession with his wife would lessen, though he currently has his doubts. Rounding the corner, Thorin finds the small group settled neatly into a corner of a small room. His son, Theodore, sits beside his cousins, curiously gazing about the happenings. All three youths silently watch the king's lawful brother lowly whisper to Bifur.

"This will not go unnoticed."

"..."

"The poor girl was nearly in tears."

" **Untrue. She barely understood the topic of conversation**."

"And what will her parents say when she asks, hm? For Dwalin has surly found at least one of them by now."

"..."

"Bifur. There must have been something. Please. Is there a reason you decided to introduce the princess of Erebor to the notion of her mother's, of the queen's, death?" Gripping the axe broken dwarrow by his shoulders, Sili shakes him roughly "What in Mahal's name compelled you towards such a foolish action?"

" **The child is young. She misunderstood, as I said no such thing. In fact, I expressed the opposite."**  Shrugging out of the pale dwarf's hold, before scratching at his old wound, Bifur paces " **She is beyond death; Time and trial have tested her, yet she has bested both. Thia-"**

"You will refer to her by a proper title, Bifur." Setting Theo to sit beside Kiliel, the Fallen Prince Rises to his feet to meet Bifur head on. Grasping the shorter male by the scruff of his neck, he brings their foreheads together "We have come too far for you to forget. A queen belongs to her king. Queen Thia belongs to King of Thorin."

"...  **For as long as he can keep her**..."

"And what" Stepping into the foyer, Thorin allows his question to announce his presence "Is that to mean?"

"My king Thorin..."

The three males bow respectfully, though to varying degrees. The banished bows deepest, followed by his father. Bifur's bow is shallow enough to show his feelings but not so much as to be disrespectful.

"Kiliel. Take my son to his mother. She can be found in the Eastern wing with the fellowship she arrived with yesters eve." Leaping to his feet, the half elf quickly moves to complete his given task. Bowing out Kili follows the children as well. It would not do for him to remain. Thorin waits only until they have gone before addressing the group once more. "Well? Explain yourself."

"He's confused, my king." Stepping forward, Sili attempts to calm the situation "It was quite the surprise for him to see her majesty after so long. I fear he is still suffering from its effects..."

"Bifur, you have a history of... Offencive behavior and tendencies concerning my wife. It would serve you well to leave all thoughts and actions concerning her in the past." Leveling him with an even look, the king clears his throat as the other bows his head "This extends to my children. As you have proven yourself incapable of polite conversation with a dwarfling, do not make the attempt again. Is that understood?"

"..."

"Bifur, please." placing a hand on his shoulder, Sili offers his support "It is a bitter medicine but it is for the best. We have prepared for this for some time. It is time to let her go."

" **It is a cruel thing you ask of me. Knowing how I feel for her.** " Shaking his head the dwarf lifts his glassy gaze to the monarch's form " **Should at anytime she want to leave you, dear king, I would gladly take her away. If only she would have me**.  **If only I had the strength to. I have loved her** -"

"Do not speak to me of your supposed traitorous love for my wife!"

" **How can I not, when you refuse to allow me to speak of it to her!?"**  His tears fall, bringing the dwarrow's anger to confusion " **How can I not?"**

"Bifur! He is your king! You have grown too bold! How-"

"That is enough, Sili." Crossing his arms, Thorin decides what would be the best course of action. Though he came to discuss his daughter and his wife is the topic of discussion. Even after 60 years, Bifur's obsession, what he believes to be love, has not diminished. Simply ordering him away from Thia would hardly matter. The king would also loath to kill him. Though his words are traitors at best, he is a hero of Erebor as well as mentally deficient. He must tread softly "What is it you expect to accomplish?"

"...  **Pardon**?"

"Thia Malcolmson is my One, my wife, my queen, and the mother of my children. I love her deeply and will not allow another to come between us." Staring down at the dwarf, Thorin tries to understand him so they may avoid future strife. Ignoring his feelings has not let their eradication, thus he must now listen "Yet here you stand; frightening my children, questioning my Mahal given rights, and challenging my authority. You have neither the strength nor ability to win this battle that was decided upon creation. What is it that you expect to accomplish?"

"...  **Acknowledgement**..."

"Acknowledgement?"

" **Acknowledgement. I want... I love her and it should matter. I've loved her for just as long as you get a battle for her affections was never even considered!"**

"This-"

"No, Sili. Let him speak. In this one moment in time, and ONLY in this one moment I will hear what he has to say."

"...  **I want it to be acknowledged that if you weren't a king, then you couldn't keep her from me. That if she wasn't your One, my love would matter just as much as yours. That if I was as powerful as you, then I'd have a chance of making her mine.** "

"... I have heard your feelings and acknowledge they exist. Yet and still, though they exist, they change nothing."

"..."

"You believe that you love my wife but she is still MY wife. As her husband, I can keep her from all I deem a threat. She is my One and therefore our love trumps all others. As her King, you will never be as powerful as I. Your feelings may exist, but I will never allow you a chance to act upon them." Nodding his head in dismissal, Thorin turns away from the two "You will keep your feelings to yourself. You will not speak to her of what we have discussed here today. Stay away from my family, Bifur, especially my wife. For even should I cease to exist, as you are you would never be strong enough to make her yours."

"...  **Acknowledged**."

* * *

Nathith-daughter

Gooooood morning! It's been a while. I'm sorry. It's really really busy on my end and it's only going to get worse in afraid. I'll do my best! 


End file.
